dreamless night
by peacelovextwilight30
Summary: Mind vs. Heart which one will win? 5 years after Breaking Dawn. In various POV's
1. Daddy please dont!

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned these lovely characters... I dont =[. They belong to Stephanie**

"Jacob," it was all I had to say and he was sitting right there beside me.

"What's wrong Nessie," he said as he slowly pulled me into his arms.

"This," I simply replied laying my palm against his cheek. In an instant his eyes slowly glazed over taking in what I suddenly showed him.

"Nessie, " he quietly whispered in my ear. All before I knew what was happening he kissed me, his lips slowly moving with mine, something that just felt natural like everything fit.

As fast as it had happened it was over by the monstrous roar of my father. "JACOB!" My father yelled as he blast through my bedroom door, my mother quietly following him in trying to find what had made him so angry.

I knew at that instant Jacob was looking for the best explanation to what had just happened. "Edward it isn't like that you knew this would happen!" Jacob was finally able to say back.

"She's only 5!" My dad roared back. I examined his face, and for the first time he looked… looked… like a vampire. The look on his face was fierce, even the Volturi would have to think twice before crossing him.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt Jacob pulling me off his lap and onto the bed. "Edward" my mother finally said, "we knew this would happen sooner or later, I too wished that it would be later," she softly said as she looked at Jacob " but it's happened." I looked at her with a million questions running through my mind. I knew Jacob was my imprint, but everyone has been so touchy when I would ask about the subject. I knew an imprint meant that he would be watching over me, my big brother so to say, that answer came from watching Quil and Claire over the past few months. But is it possible for an imprint and the imprinted to also become romantically involved?

My father pinched the bridge of his nose, something he did often when he was stressed, at that moment I knew he had read my mind. "Yes but she's only 5!" he replied with a soft but angry voice.

"Dad," I quietly said finally able to speak, "I may have been on this Earth for 5 years, but do I look five?" I said pointing to my body. Yes I was technically 5 but with the rapid growth I have gone through I could easily pass as 15 or 16 years old.

"Edward," Jacob said as he walked cautiously towards the back window, "I know I should have talked to you first." In that instant I saw my dad lunge at the the human Jacob causing him to jump out of the balcony and a big russet colored wolf run into the forest.

"Jacob!" I ran to the balcony losing my balance and falling out the balcony as well. As I a watched the faces of my family, not just momma and daddy, but my Aunts and Uncles, Grandmothers and Grandfathers all of their faces swirling in my head.


	2. Here Comes The Vampires

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight as much as I wish I did... they're Stephanie Meyer's world. Im just living in it =]**

* * *

"Renesme! Renesme! Nessie! Nessiiiiiiiiie! Wake Up!" Aunt Alice said as she shook the edge of my bed.

"5 more minutes Aunt Alice!" I groaned as I quickly tried to tighten the comforter over my head, trying to shake the memory of my horrible dream.

"Nessie, you don't want to be late for your first day of school do you?" Aunt Alice said as she quickly ran to the curtains and opened them, and opened the doors of the balcony as well. As soon as she did that I threw the closest item on my night-stand towards her small pixie like head.

"I knew you'd do that!" Alice yelled as she caught the picture frame and gracefully set it down on a near by dresser. "Nessie," she said softly, "do you honestly think that a picture frame would stop me?" We both looked at each other for a second and let out a laugh, hers, of course, a beautiful and bell like sound. "Come on Nessie," Alice said once again dancing gracefully across my room and onto my bed, "let's get you ready before we're all late."

"Ugh fine. Did you lay out my clothes or do I get to pick it out for myself?" I asked with an excited tone, unlike my mother I found fashion and shopping interesting, exciting and fun, but not as much as Aunt Alice found it.

"No you get to pick it out, I trust you and your judgment," Alice joyfully as she headed towards the door, "I'm gonna go see if you mom is dressed already I laid out such a heart breaking outfit, it's a shame she doesn't appreciate clothes like we do," she giggled as we both heard a hiss coming from the third floor.

"Good morning mom!" I yelled even though I knew she heard me if I spoke it.

"Oh! I restocked your closet Nessie!" I heard Alice yell before I heard the door to my father and mothers swing open.

I rolled my eyes as I headed towards my newly stocked closet. As much as I loved shopping with Alice and Rose, the second Alice saw it out of style she immediately cleaned out all of our closets' filling it with the next trend to come along. There were a few pieces I kept hidden in the back of my closet, I knew Alice knew about it, but she never took anything away from there knowing they had sentimental value to it.

Over the past 5 years, Aunt Alice became more attuned to me. She worked on it soon after the Volturi left, and since we decided to stay in Forks for another three years to give my mother, Jacob and Grandpa Charlie a piece of mind, she decided to improve on me and her visions. Since all of the Cullens "graduated" from Forks High way before I was born, the only time we would make a trip to Forks was to visit Grandpa Charlie, but it had to be done very discreetly. It wasnt until those three years passed, we decided it would be safer for us to move to Newick, Washington. It was a bit of a drive from our home in Forks (like it really mattered most of my family lived for speed), 100 miles to be exact, it was far enough to not be noticed by anyone, close enough to still see Grandpa Charlie, and close enough for Jacob to go between La Push and Newick on a daily basis.

Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Em decided to spend some time on Isle Esme before we all moved again, and Uncle Jazz took this time to become more aquatinted with Jacob and his pack learning how the pack mind worked and their fighting strategies, it surprised me to see how close Jacob and Jasper have become over the past few years. Papa Carlisle had sided with Aunt Alice that it would be best if she tried to become more attuned to me, while Mama Esme took the time to help them as well. About a year or so after her and Carlisle began this, Aunt Alice was able to see me clearly, and with Jacob constantly being there she started to see him with more clarity than before.

I was knocked out of my reminiscent state when I heard a quick knock on the door. "Renesme? Are you awake," my mother said as she slowly opened my bedroom door.

"Yeah mom, what's up?" I said as I curled up into a ball on one of the couches near my balcony door, letting the cool crisp air make its way into the room.

"I just wanted to see if you were awake and ready," she said in a worried tone as she moved gracefully across the room and sat next to me on the couch. She slowly scanned my face for any trace of fear or doubt, "I know this is your first time actually going with us to high school, and if you wanted to wait a semester or two we all understand." My mother always worried about me, and I honestly didn't blame her, it's just her maternal instincts kicking in. This was the first time they let me attend high school with them, they taught me more than any average person in college would learn, but they knew how I was itching to be around people who were physically my age. We had a family meeting as soon as we moved here, and Papa Carlisle concluded that even though I still haven't reached the end of my physical maturation, it was slowed down enough to not bring any attention to me or my family.

"Mom," I groaned, "I'll be perfectly fine, if its the crowds your worried about, don't worry I can handle it when I go to shopping trips with Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie. I'm sure I can handle being around crowds in high school."

Her face slowly examined mine, a trace of worry was soon replaced by sadness, as she gently cupped my face into her palm. "Nessie, it's not that I'm _entirely_ worried about..." she said as she turned her attention towards the door listening to the set of footsteps coming up the stairs.

"... It's the fact that our daughter is only 5 years old, and is already attending high school," my father said as he leaned against the door frame. In one quick and graceful movement, he moved from the door frame to the other side of the couch, placing me between both of my teenage parents. Sure they we're much older than most parents out there, especially my father, but both were forever frozen in their teenage bodies, thanks to the world they lived in. A world in which humans simply classified as myths. A world not only my parents we're involved in, but my family and extended as well with the exception of Grandpa Charlie.

I rolled my eyes, jumped out of bed and headed towards my massive closet. As I opened my closet door, I heard my parents silently make their way out of the room. "Make sure you're ready in 30 minutes," my dad said before closing the door behind him.

"Sure sure," I said as I placed my iPod onto its dock and hit play, waiting for the music to come blaring through the sound system speakers hidden through various places in my room. As massive as my room was, there were two things that Aunt Alice, or anyone for that matter, never touched: the sound system my father and I installed when we first moved into our home in Newick, and the swing Jacob and I made similar to the one we had outside our house in Forks, with the exception of it being in a corner of my room. As the music began to play I slowly searched for an outfit that made Aunt Alice proud.

When I finally found an outfit, a pair of dark skinny jeans, a cute white laced top with a silky black bow woven through the mid section, a black cardigan, and my favorite pair of studded Chanel heels, I headed towards my bathroom listening as one song ended and another quickly began. As the hot water tried to calm the excitement that buzzed through my body, it did nothing but make me even more anxious. After five songs passed, I knew that staying under the warm running water would do nothing but make the water heater go into overload. I jumped out of the shower quickly, dried my long and curly bronze hair, applied a small amount of make-up, changed into my hand picked outfit, and slid down the banister towards the kitchen.

"Good morning Mama Esme," I said as she pulled out a fresh batch of cinnamon buns right out of the oven.

"Good morning sweetheart," she said as she handed me a small plate and glass of milk, "ready for your first day?"

"Yeaaaaaah-up," I said emphasizing the p and blowing on the cinnamon bun she had placed on my plate.

"Everyones waiting for you in the garage hunny, whenever your ready," she said as she eyed me cautiously, "I'm just going to put these away so Jacob has something to snack on while he's waiting for you to come home."

"I'll be fine Mama," I said as I rolled my eyes and brought my plate to the sink. I kissed her on the cheek and ran through the kitchen door towards the garage. My body was filled with anxiousness as I ran towards the one person I knew would calm me in an instant. "Jaaaaaacob!" I said as I sprung into his now open arms.

"Hey there kiddo," he said as he turned away from the conversation he was having with Jasper, catching me mid air and kissed my forehead, "ready for your first day?"

I rolled my eyes again pressing my palm into his cheek showing him everything from the conversation with Aunt Alice, to me running towards the garage.

"Whoah I get it, calm down," he laughed as he lead me towards my fathers Volvo. "Well just know if you need anything I'll be here with Esme, helping her fix up the backyard."

"She also has us to go to Jacob," my mother said lightly as she got into the front seat.

"Sure sure Bells," he said as he opened the door and kissed me on the cheek, "just letting her know her options," he said as he winked at me. I blushed at his action, not knowing what caused that, and climbed into the back seat of my fathers Volvo, letting Jacob close the door. "Come back to me soon," Jacob said as the my father back up the Volvo, but it was so low that I wasn't even sure he said it.

As I sat there wondering what had caused that blush I made eye contact with my father, who had heard what was just going through my head. I blushed as I realized this and he chuckled lightly and took my mothers hand into his as she looked at him as though he was losing his mind. "You remember the story princess?" He said trying to fix the now awkward silence.

"Yeah da- I mean Edward," I corrected myself now so that I wouldn't slip and call him dad at school. He looked at me through the rear view mirror once again as I practiced it in my head, they have all gone through this so they knew the drill, but it was my first time so I knew that I had to memorize it as best as I could.

"Uncle" Carlisle and "Aunt" Esme were our parents taking us in during different times when we were younger. Aun- I mean Rosalie and Jasper took the last name Hale and were twins enrolling as sophomores, their parents had died in a car accident when they were at the young age of 4, and Esme being the godparent of both of them, took them in. Edward and I took on Cullen and were siblings, Edward being a sophomore and I being a freshman; our parents, Carlisle's brother and sister-in-law, had become a missing persons case during a anniversary cruise. Alice, Mo- I mean... Bella and Emmet all took on Swan, Alice and Bella being freshman and Emmet being a sophomore. Alice and Bella were sisters, and Emmett was their older brother, Carlisle and Esme adopted them when Esmes' sister had died of cancer, and her husband had died in a car accident previous to the diagnosis.

I repeated the story over and over in my head memorizing the story line for line. I was so focused on getting everything right I didn't notice we were finally at the school until my mother had turned in her seat to place her hand gently on my face. "You'll do fine honey, don't think about it too much," she said as she tucked a loose piece of hair behind my ear.

"Thanks M- Bella," I said as a took in a deep breath. "Here we go," I said as I opened the car door and joined my family by Alice's Range Rover.

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated! Good or Bad I'll appreciate it! =D


	3. Watch it new kid

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish, I do not own any of the Twilight Characters... they're Stephanies**

* * *

Jasper parked across from the dads Volvo. Since Alice was enrolling as a freshman, it would seem odd that she drove to school, so Jasper had to drive him Alice, Rosalie and Emmett to school. Alice didn't mind him driving that being she only used it when we would go on shopping trips that consisted of so many bags that only this car would be able to hold, so I guess this was Jasper's car by association. We got there a few minutes before the first bell rang, there were few parking spots next to each other so after circling the parking lot twice, Jasper settled for the spot across from ours. I crossed the lane walking silently with my mom and dad, and as we moved slowly, even for a human pace, towards the rest of my family. I couldn't help but notice the few students left in the lot eyeing my family and whispering amongst themselves. They whispered rumors, but thanks to my super human hearing, I heard them clearly. I tried to ignore the whispers as we made our way towards the Range Rover, but I couldn't help but hear the not so whispered conversations as we passed a group of students huddled around a black SUV.

"Whoah! Look at the hottie!"

"Damn the blonde one's so checking me out. I bet you she'll be all over me in a week"

"Doubt it. I heard they're all like _together._ Together"

"No. They're all odd numbered, so one of those hotties have to be single."

"Look at that short ones bag! It's the Louis Vuitton bag thats sold out like everywhere! You cant even be on the waiting list unless your famous. I heard they even had to turn Miley Cyrus away from the waiting list."

"Pssssh I bet you it's fake, you know a publicity stunt just to get like noticed and crap, they probablly rented those cars too. Buncha wannabes. They're all just showing off cause _daddy's a doctor. _They need to get over themselves. I heard the short girl is like an addict, the blonde one is anorexic, the brunette is in a bike gang, the curly haired one is like a mute, and all the guys, who are gorgeous, are on steroids, all thanks to daddy doctor " one girl said in a sour tone. I tried to brush her extremely rude comments off but I couldn't help but stop and glare at her after what she had said about my family. "What are you looking at new kid," she said loud enough for human ears to hear, and defensively jumping out of the arms of a guy now walking towards me.

"Apparently nothing much," I said my voice full of malice, when I realized she was talking directly to me. As soon as I said that her eyes flickered with anger, her lip itched to say a harsh comeback her head trying to think of a response, but my mother let out out a small growl, and my father slowly pulled me forward to avoid anymore trouble.

"Yeah let her pull you away, stupid freshman" the girl finally replied as her friends pushed her towards the building causing Emmett and Jasper laugh at her weak comeback. The final bell rang as students looked away from the previous confrontation and shuffled into the school.

"Renesme," my father said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. My mother came to his side, gently rubbing his back, he did that when he was stressed and he rarely called me by my whole name... unless I was in trouble. "You have to watch what you say, you know I don't condone violence unless necessary, and you know better not to bring any avoidable attention towards us. Maybe letting you go to school was a bad idea."

"NO!!" I said instantly. "Sorry da-Edward, but I couldn't help it she shouldn't be so rude when we did nothing to her, I'll watch my mouth I promise." I said as I gave him a smile I knew he couldn't say no to.

"Fine," he finally replied, "but lay low and watch your tongue, that girl is already plotting her revenge," he said as he lightly tapped his temple.

"Everything is settled can we finally go now?" Rosalie said as she rolled her eyes and took Emmetts hand in her. Emmett grinned as he gave her a peck on the lips.

"Why are you in such a hurry Rose?" Emmett said as he wiggled his eyebrows and twirled her around so that they were face to face, causing Rosalie to giggle and kissed him with such passion I had to look away.

"Rose!" Alice and Jasper yelled as she playfully jumped on his back and giggled. "I just saw what's going to happen if you guys continue, and getting suspended doesn't make a very god first impression," Alice said as she looked at Edward who slightly cringed. "Oh! Before I forget," she jumped off of Jasper and quickly ran back to the Range Rover, "Bella, Nessie, I believe these are for you," she said as she gracefully threw two oversized bags at my mother and I.

"Thanks Au-Alice," I said as I kissed her on the cheek.

"Alice," my mother said in an annoyed tone, "you practically forced me into this outfit, and now you want me to use this... Prada bag?"

"Welllll..." Alice said as she eyed my mothers blue long sleeved dress, liquid black leggings, and Christian Louboutin ankle boots, "someone has to teach you how to appreciate fashion, and I gladly volunteered," she happily replied.

"Stupid pixie," dad said as he wrapped his arms around my mothers waist. "Anything you wear is fashionable to me, love," he said softly as he kissed both of her cheeks lightly, causing her to giggle.

"Ewwwwwww!" I shrieked, "I hate to break up everyones love fest, but can we just go inside now!? Look we're the only ones left in the lot!" Everyone pulled away from their love struck stares and looked around the parking lot.

"Jealous Nessie?" Emmett said as Rosalie wiggled around to face the rest of us. Edward quickly glared at Emmett as Rosalie smacked his head. I couldn't help but think of Jacob and his reaction this morning, how sad he looked, how I felt as if he had the other half of me back with him at the house.

My dad's head snapped up and turned his stare to me, shock and slight anger flickering in his eyes. "Let's go," he finally said taking my mothers hand and walking towards the building. I took in what just happened. Why am I suddenly thinking of Jake that way? Why did it feel natural? He's like my best friend, I can't think of him that way, he's my imprint. It's how Claire and Quil we're, nothing romantic, strictly a friendship... Right?

"Nessie," I hear my dad hiss from the school doors.

"Coming da-Edward!" I picked up the bag Alice threw at me wiping off the bottom off of my Gucci bag, and ran through the parking lot.

"Speed!" my dad hissed, before turning away from the door.

"Sorry," I whispered knowing he would hear me, as I slowed down going back to my previous thoughts. Jacob was my best friend, my imprint... isn't that what an imprint was?

_Jacob's POV_

I drove back to Newick after a night of patrolling with Seth. I normally didn't drive going between La Push and Newick, running was raster than my Rabbit, but I didnt want Nessie to see the spare blue prints Esme handed to me yesterday. Seth seemed a bit crabby for someone with a usually happy-go-lucky state, but I shook it from my head marking it off as lack of sleep.

"Jacob," Edward nodded as I pulled into their massive garage.

"Hey," I said as I ran my hair through my hands, trying to shake the leaves still tangled in out. "Ready for the big day?" I hated the thought of being away from Nessie, but I saw how happy it made her. Time seemed to pass by so quickly, it felt like just a few weeks ago we were back in La Push, Nessie playing with Claire and Quil and I fixing up their matching bikes. It tore me apart for being away from her for so long, surrounded by guys wanting her, but it's what she wanted, what she needed to feel normal. I saw Edward nod from the corner of my eye and whisper into Bella's ear so quietly I all I could hear was Bella's bell like laugh, sometimes a mind reading vampire wasn't so bad, he knew what I was worried about, it was good to know we had the same worries, along the same lines at least.

"Hey Jacob," Jasper said as he walked into the garage, "how was patrolling?"

"Not bad," I replied as a leaned against my Rabbit, "Seth was moody though."

"Huh, he's still in that mood?" Jasper said as I eyed him curiously. "I picked a slight annoyance when he was here last week, it wasn't cause by anyone in the house, because he came in with that mood, he just seemed annoyed. I wanted to calm him down but I knew when he realized what he was doing he would just jump down my throat."

"Hmmmm," I said as I pondered on that though, but was soon interrupted by an angel like voice calling my name.

"Jaaaaaacob!" Nessie yelled as I saw her running towards me, I opened my arms and she sprung into them naturally.

"Hey there kiddo," I said as I turned towards Jasper and he nodded knowing we'd continue this conversation later on, and as she fully landed in my open arms I kissed her forehead, "ready for your first day?"

She rolled her beautiful brown eyes and pressed her palm on my cheek. She soon showed me everything from the moment she woke up, till the time she sprung into my arms.

"Whoah I get it, calm down," I laughed as I put her down and lead her to Edwards Volvo. "Well just know if you need anything I'll be here with Esme, helping her fix up the backyard."

"She also has us to go to Jacob," Bella said lightly as she got into the front seat.

"Sure sure Bells," I as I opened the door and kissed Nessie on the cheek, "just letting her know her options," I said and winked at her. She blushed at my action, not knowing what suddenly caused that she never used to blush when I winked at her. As I watched her climb into the back seat of Edwards Volvo I closed the door. I watched the Volvo slowly back out of the garage, "come back to me soon," I whispered hoping she didn't hear me.

I heard someone behind me sigh, "she will Jacob," I jumped and turned to face Esme. She gave me one of her warm hearted smiles and handed me a cinnamon bun, "come on there's more in the kitchen," I laughed as she walked out of the garage. I took a wolf sized bite out of the cinnamon bun, grabbed the plans hidden under an extra pair of sweats in the back seat and closed the garage door.

"So Esme," I said walking into the kitchen door, eyeing the mountain of cinnamon buns she just placed on the kitchen counter,"what part of the back yard do you wanna work on today?"

She let out a musical laugh "eager to get you mind off of Nessie at school huh?"

"Is it that oblivious?" I said as I took another cinnamon bun off of the plate. "I'm just worried Esme, what if she gets hurt? What if she need someone to talk to?"

"Jacob, don't worry," Esme said as she poured me a glass of milk, "she has Edward and Bella to protect her if anything, and do you honestly think any of them would make her feel lonely?"

"I guess," replied as she left to change into clothes Alice would consider suitable enough for gardening, sure it'll still be expensive and something worn once, but hey Esme would do anything to please her children. I took the last cinnamon bun off of the plate and drank the glass of milk in one gulp, I brought the plate to the sink attempting to wash it before Esme could do it.

"Jacob," she appeared in the kitchen doorway sounding like a mother who just caught a child doing something they shouldn't be doing. "I told you don't worry about the dishes," she took the plate out of my hands and started cleaning it, "it doesn't bother me doing the dishes, just leave them there it's nothing you need to worry about."

"Sure sure," I casually said, "I'm gonna go take a sleep before we start on the backyard then." Esme looked up and nodded.

"Alright, I'll make a run to the grocery store then," I heard Esme just as I reached the top of the attic stair case.

Just as I heard her pull into the long driveway, I went to my desk and quickly reviewed the plans Esme and I drew up for the backyard, before taking heading to sleep. "She'll love this," I silently said to myself as I let my now heavy eyelids close.

* * *

**Whoah! two chapters in two days! =] ahaha. PLEASE REVIEW!!! good or bad, or even possible ideas i'll appreciate it! **


	4. Understand

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight... I'm just living in their world **

* * *

"Nessie," my mother said as we waited for my father to come back with our fall schedules, "are you sure you'll be ok?"

"Don't worry m-Bella, I'll be fine," I said as I left her side and sat next to Alice in the small waiting room.

"Bella... I told you this morning and again in the hall, I have a _feeling_ that aside from that little bump this morning," Alice said as I heard my mother and father simultaneously hiss low enough, only we would hear, "everything concerning Nessie will be fine. Besides Rose and Em are the two people we need to be worried about." Alice let out a small giggle as we all looked over to Rosalie who decided to take a seat on Emmetts lap.

"Ewwww," I said loud enough to get their attention, "I'm guessing the time alone at Isle Esme wasn't enough. Can't you guys wait for a couple more hours?"

"Nope," they both replied before heading back to gaining each others gaze.

"Bella, everyone, there seems to be a problem with your schedules," Edward said as he walked towards the rest of us with a bit of irritation in his eyes.

"What's the matter Edward?" My mother said as she ran to his side, and for the second time in a row today, started rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"The schedules are messed up, the school, or rather, the principal, seems to find it awkward to bunch us together, so our classes are all seperate," Edward said quick enough to avoid human ears.

"Well maybe Alice can help with that," Bella said as she looked over to Alice who was trying to convince the female administrators to "take a risk in the name of fashion."

"No love, he prefers blonds," Edward said as he glared over to Rosalie who was still perched on Emmetts lap. "Rose, if you will," Edward said pulling Rose and Emmett out of their little world.

Rosalie glared her infamous glare as she quietly got off of Emmetts lap, straightened out a few wrinkles on her blouse before they set in, and walked towards the front desk. After a quick conversation with the administrator, she gladly went behind the desk to adjust our schedules. "One week," was all Rosalie said as she handed our revised schedules to Edward, who was already nodding in agreement.

"Sure thing Rose," Edward said as he handed me my schedule. I looked over it and with thanks to my photographic memory was able to remember the classes in an instant. I looked over my mothers schedule, and couldn't help but let out a small groan.

"What's wrong Nessie," my mother said as both her and Alice looked over my schedule.

"That's wrong!" I couldn't help but exclaim. "I don't have a class to myself," I said as I looked over to my family. "I love all of you really, I do, and I dont mind having one of you in my class, but please please please," I said as I let out a sigh and gave my father a look everyone knew he would give into, "let me at least have one human friend, or at least try to."

At that instant I saw my mother look at my father as he nodded letting out a small chuckle. "Nessie," he said as if it were on my mothers command, "we know you want to make friends, but this is just a precaution, we're just merely there as a safety net."

"Ok, thanks for the concern da-Edward, I guess I just over reacted."

"No problem Nessie, we all mean well we really do, this is a just incase thing," Alice said as she closed her eyes. "If this semester goes well, you might even have a few classes to yourself next semester," she said lightly as I saw Edward quietly nod.

This quiet exchange was soon broken up by the same administrator Rosalie had, by what my mother would say, dazzled. "I suggest you all get to class before I have to give you all detention, first period is half way done, and you do need to return those slips signed by the end of the day," the tall administrator said sternly.

"Of course sir," Rosalie said as she flashed him a smile, dazzling him and leaving him speechless. With that we all quietly shuffled out of the waiting room and into the empty hallway.

"Come on Nessie!" Alice said as she looped her arm through Bellas and headed for our first class.

"Sure Sure Alice," I said when Jacobs smiling face came into my mind. I walked over to Emmett and Jasper giving them a hug at the same time, gave Rosalie a quick kiss on the cheek, and gave a long hug to Edward receiving a taunting "awwww" from both Emmett and Jasper.

"If you need me Nessie..." my father whispered into my ear as he tapped his temple and gave me the same crocked smile he gives my mother.

I let out a light laugh and rolled my eyes, "Sure thing Edward." I lightly elbowed him in the ribs and ran towards Alice and Bella who were waiting for me at the end of the hallway.

_Jacob's POV_

"_Jacob," she said as she walked into the backyard her eyes full of tears, "how did you know?" _

_I laughed at her as I wrapped my arms around her waist. "So that means you like it?"_

"_No. I dont," Nessie said as she wiggled out of my arms to face me, "I love it." _

"_Good," I said as I pulled her back into my arms, pulling her head close to mine, expecting to smell her sweet sent. As he head slowly rested on my shoulders, I inhaled her sent, the sent of... roast beef?_

"Ahhhhh," I yelled as my body jerked me back to reality.

"Is everything alright Jacob?" Esme said as she started to make her way towards the attic stairs.

"Yeah! I'm fine, just a... uh.. er... weird? Dream," I replied as I swung my legs over the custom made bed Esme insisted I use.

"Ok. Well I guess you woke up just in time then, I was just about to head upstairs to tell you lunch is ready. Clean up, and just come down when your hungry" Esme said trying to conceal her concern as I heard her walk back down the kitchen.

"Sure sure," I smiled to myself as I remembered how that phrase has also become a part of Nessie.

"That was fast," Esme said as I jumped over the railing and headed into the dinning room.

I laughed lightly as I took the plate Esme passed to me, "I guess I'm just hungry. How long was I out?"

"When aren't you hungry Jacob?" She laughed as she placed a thick cut of roast beef onto my plate. "You weren't out for long, just a couple of hours," Esme said as she saw my jaw drop. "Don't worry Jacob, I figured you need your rest, so I let you sleep in. We'll get the backyard done way before Nessie, or any of them for that matter, suspect anything."

"Won't Alice know since I've started to come up a bit clearer in her visions?" I asked in a worried tone.

"No she won't, we haven't made any concrete decisions, and when we do she'll know who it's for and keep her mouth shut."

"What about Edward? Won't he see it from our minds?"

"No over the past few years Alice and I have learned to block our thoughts, I can teach you, and if anything we can tell Bella that you need a shield for a bit." Esme saw the look on my face, and in an instant knew my next question. "Bella wont ask why as long as we explain to her that it's something we need to block from Edward for a while."

I let out a long needed breath before taking another bite out of my lunch. "Alright, so the only ones technically in this plan are you and me right?"

"And Carlisle of course," Esme said as she took the dirty dishes into the kitchen.

"Oh yeah, of course," I said as I let out a small chuckle. "Esme... do you think she'll like it? What if we don't finish in time?"

"Dont worry Jacob. We WILL finish this in time, even if I have to work in the dark," Esme quickly replied.

"But..." a flood of questions came into my mind.

"But nothing Jacob," Esme quickly cut of my string of questions, "it will be fine. If you keep asking questions we wont get anything done before they all get back."

That was all it took for me to finish the food remaining on my plate and rushed out the back door, Esmes laughter filling the air.

_Renesmes POV_

I let out a loud but noticeable sigh and the table fell silent. "Nessie," my mother said pulling both of her hands away from my fathers, "are you ok?"

"I'm fine Bella," I said as I looked around the cafeteria, "I was just thinking."

"Nessie," Edward said as he interrupted my thoughts, "he's fine he's at either at home sleeping, or eating, I guarantee it."

"Stupid mutt," Rosalie said under her breath as she kissed Emmett lightly along his jaw.

That's when I saw her wave at me. She was about 5'3" and had her dark brown hair up into a high pony tail, she also had deep brown eyes that slightly reminded me of my Jacob; her outfit wasn't as bad as the people around her, but I knew she would be friends with Alice in an instant. As I tried to see reason as to why she would wave, I instinctively looked around and found that she was looking at no one but me. I waved back timidly as I tried to remember her name, she sat right in front of me in English and three seats away from Bella in history, what was her name!?!

"Hey Kay," I heard a tall redheaded girl say to her as she took the seat next to her "wooow, looks like we picked a good table this year. Directly from the new kids, the _hot_ new kids," the redhead said as she nodded towards our table. They all turned their heads to face us. They all looked so familiar, but I couldn't think as to where I've seen them before. Just when I was about to figure out who they were I heard Edward let out a low hiss.

"They're thinking about coming over to talk to you Bella," he said as he took Bellas hand in his, lightly kissing her lips and glared at the boys who quickly turned away. "Alice, your next," Edward chuckled as he started to kiss my mothers neck, and in an instant Jasper used his gifts to send them waves of embarrassment and fear. Before Edward had a chance to tell Emmett, he knew they would try to go up to Rosalie too, so he pulled her in for a kiss that soon became so passionate, I had to turn away.

"Nessie," Alice said as I looked at her, "I dont think you should go," she said with a cautious tone in her voice.

"She's right Nessie, not today, get used to the school first. Plus, their welcome to us this morning wasn't as friendly," Edward said as my mother gave him a light peck on the lips.

I knew it! They were friends of the girl who so kindly "welcomed" us this morning, the girl who was almost attacked by a half-vampire. I thought to myself as I saw my father nod. "Why would they-" I tried to say before I heard foot steps coming towards our table.

"Renesme right?" I heard the brown haired girl say to me.

"Yeah, but you can call me Nessie," I looked up at her as I tried to giver her a smile.

"Nessie," she said as an amused smile came across her lips, "that's a very unique name. Anyways, I know you and you're family are new and all and I was just wondering if you wanted to sit with me and my friends today? I know it's the first day, but maybe I can show you all around, maybe introduce you to people around school." She quickly pointed to the people at the table who quickly turned to make themselves look occupied.

"Uhm," I looked over to my father who gave me a silent no, "well as much as we appreciate the invitation, your table seems to be out of seats," I said as I nodded towards a group of girls, who glared at me taking the last vacant seats, the one that stuck out the most coming from the girl from this mornings confrontation.

A worried look came upon her face as she replied. "Oh, yeah them, thats just my older sister and her friends," she said as she rolled her eyes, "she thinks she owns the school, but everyone's just afraid to say something. I try telling her, but she just says I'm a freshman who needs to learn. Maybe next time."

"Yeah maybe next time, uhm I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." I said apologetically.

"Kayla, bout people just call me Kay," she said before she turned to walk back to her table. "Oh! And I wanted to apologize for my sister Kara, erm.. I believe you guys met this morning." She said as a worried look crept up on her face.

"No worries," I said with confidence, "I've dealt with girls like her before," I said with a dangerous tone. I knew that lying was bad, but I _have_ dealt with people, well rather vampires, more dangerous than her.

"Oh, well I guess she'll have to watch out," she said as her face lit up with excitement. "Maybe you'll finally do what none of them really can. Like I said, she doesn't listen to me" she said lightly. "Uhm well I guess I'll see you soon," she said as she quietly walked back across the room.

As my family and I watched her walk back to the table, I couldn't help but glance at her sister as she shot glares toward my family. Especially me. Kay was nice, obliviously not afraid of her sister, was well mannered compared to Kara, and she seemed to have good intentions I thought to myself. I saw my father nod as he confirmed my assumptions. At that instant I knew the reason as to why they told me to decline the invitation... it wasn't because of Kay, but because of Kara. How could someone so rude be related to someone like Kay?

My thoughts were side tracked when I heard an all to familiar voice. _"Come back to me soon Nessie,"_ was all he said. I let out a quiet sigh as I closed my eyes not caring if my father heard my thoughts, letting Jacob's beautiful face enter my mind. Where did this suddenly come from!?! Oh well. Jacobs beautiful smiling face has always calmed me, but why does his face now seem all to different? His eye now filled with love, not the love between to best friends, but two_ romantically involved_ people. Why does this feel so natural? Like this is something meant to be, something so natural?

"Bella, love," I heard my father say, "do you mind riding in Alice's car this afternoon? Renesme and I need to have a little conversation."

"Of course Edward," my mother said as she watched my father nod his head. At that moment I knew she let her shield down to ask him a silent question, "Just please, understand." That was the last thing she said before she gave me a sympathetic look.

"Renesme," my dad said as he turned to me, "after class you and I are going to talk about something. We all have last period together so I will wait for you outside the girls locker room." That was the last thing he said before my family and I left for our next class.


	5. Don't Rush a Crush

**Again I don't own Twilight, I'm just living in the Twilight world =].**

* * *

"Nessie!" I heard Kay scream from the back of the music room patting the seat next to her as I entered. "Hey! I didnt know you had music after lunch. We could've walked together! Well, I mean I guess you didnt know I didnt tell you" she said as she blushed and let out a giggle.

I walked towards her looking for my father, and spotted him sitting in front of the seat Kay had reserved for me. "It's ok I had to wait for Edward," I said as I quietly passed him and rolled my eyes, "he walked Bella to class."

"Oh, thats cute," she said distantly as she tried to calculate my father coming into the classroom before I had.

"Alice," Edward said low enough for me to catch it, obliviously reading Kay's thoughts.

"Yeah, well while he was walking her to class, and Alice needed help with something, so I guess he beat me here," I said smoothly. I was saying thank you to my father in however many languages Grandpa Carlisle had once taught me, and he nodded his head in response.

"Ohhhh," Kay said in a understanding tone. "So how do you like the school so far?" Kay said after a few minutes of silence.

"Well, its ok," I said as I thought back to Jacob's face this morning and smiled. "I mean everyone seems uh... well... _very_ welcoming," letting my smile fall into a frown.

"Oh, well thats good?" Kay said in a confused tone, "do you know anyone else in your classes?"

I let out a laugh, as she gave me a confused look. "I'm sorry I didnt meant to be rude, it's just that I have one or two of my brothers or sisters in my classes..." I paused as the teacher came in, holding a massive pile of notebooks.

"Oh," Kay whispered, "I guess that's a good thing, you never get lonely." I noticed the sad look creep on her face as she took a notebook and passed one to me, "Kara and I have never really gotten along, until this year I suppose. We just used to ignore one another at home, but I guess she's just trying to make me a mini her before she leaves in two years. Personally I like having a brain," she said lightly. "Listen I really am sorry for her behavior this morning she-"

"Dont worry," I whispered to her as I interrupted what seemed to be another explanation. "I told you I've dealt with worse." I saw her quietly nod her head, but just as she was about to respond the teacher started class.

"Ok class so I see we have a few new students here, hmmmm," she said as she scanned the roster, "Cullen? Oh I mean Cullens..."

My father looked at me as he nodded and we both walked to the front of the class. "Uh hi, I'm Renesme Cullen, but you can call me Nessie, I....."

_Jacobs POV_

I walked out onto Nessies room to look for my headphones, just when I found them I heard my phone vibrate. I picked it up to see a new text, when I saw who it was from I couldnt help but smile.

_Hey Jake. I miss you. What are you doing? I hope I didn't wake you up. _

_No you didn't. I was just downstairs watching T.V. I miss you too Nessie, but shouldnt you be paying attention in class? _I replied as my phone rang again, the name flashing across the screen. Crap.

_Mutt- Nessie and I are going to have a talk this afternoon. I suggest it would be best if you didnt interfere, let me talk to her uninterrupted. And remember I know when you're around.__-Edward_

_Sure Sure Eddie, is it that important that I cant even be next to the car?_ It killed me knowing that i would be away for Nessie longer than expected, but smiled knowing it would irritate Edward calling him Eddie.

_Yes, and if you like your head attached to your body, I suggest that you stay back at the house and keep your mouth shut. You know the deal. _

_Sure sure. You know I dont want her growing up so fast too, it seems like just last week she was chasing me around trying to force feed me one of her weird food concoctions. _

_Mutt, that WAS last week. _

I smiled at that memory. It seemed so long ago that I came home from patrolling to find Nessie running about the kitchen experimenting with which foods taste the best together. Of course I was the only one who would tell her if it was good or bad, since everyone else doesn't need to eat food. I unwillingly became the tester. Some of them did taste good, like chocolate cake with sugar cones, ice cream, caramel, and whipped cream, but the one she really had to chase me around for was the hot dog with peanut butter, hot sauce, mayo and caramel. Edward was right, it was last week, but being apart from her this long makes it seem as if it were months ago. Geez, she needs to come home already. I switched the vibrate setting into loud mode and closed my eyes to see Nessies face as if it were etched into my eyelids, my ears filling with her musical laughter. Her laughter ringing so vividly in my ears, but why was it so loud? I looked down at my phone, Nessie had replied to my text.

_I am paying attention, but Alice kept going on about a needed shopping trip soon and the teacher is so boring. I mean I know Grandpa Carlisle taught me all about science, and I love it and all.... but this guy is just so ughhhh :[. Btw do you like your new ringtone? ;] _

_Sure sure smarty pants ;]. You changed it to you laughing? Talk about conceited xP. Did Emmett teach you that little trick?_

_No. Jasper haha. Emmett told me to change your numbers around ;] Try calling mom. Hahaha. see you soon_

_Sure sure. You know I you miss me =]_. I couldn't help but smile as I closed my phone and rushed back into the back yard where Esme single handedly placed a large tent over half of the back yard.

_Renesmes POV_

BAM! A loud crash brought me back to reality. "Nessie," Alice looked at me with disappointing eyes, "why are you letting her get to you? She's just threatened by you." I looked at her with confusion in my eyes. "Ugh, we'll continue this later. Oh and whatever you were thinking about before I banged the lockers," she said as I examined the now slightly dented lockers, "you better block it. I don't think Edward wants to hear about it right now."

Just as I started to think about the most recent book I have read, I saw my mother and father appear. "Nessie," my mother said as she let go of my fathers hand and ran to me, "are you-"

"Yes _Bella_, I'm fine." I interrupted her before she could ask the same question she's been asking all day. "Can we just please get this last class over with so that Edward and I can talk," _and I can finally go __home and see my Jacob,_ I thought to myself. Shoot, I slipped, I looked over to my father who glared at me.

"Renesme," was all he was able to get out before Rose and Emmett came into the hallway.

"Ready for gym?" Emmett said with excitement. "Hey squirt," he said as he lifted me playfully over his shoulders, "don't pull out all the stops for gym. Be easy on the hu- OW!" Emmett yelled as Rosalie gave me a sweet smile.

"Nice Rose," Jasper said as he watched Emmett put me down and rub where Rose had smacked him.

"Shall we," Jasper said as he held the gym doors open for Alice.

"Why thank you kind sir," Alice giggled as she gracefully danced past him.

"Not a problem ma`am, ladies?" Jasper replied in a southernly accent as he held the door open for Rose, Bella and I. "Opps sorry brains before age," Jasper said as he ran past Edward and Emmett and closed the door. We saw Emmett almost brake the door down in attempts to tackle Jasper. As he ran towards Jasper, Jasper sent a wave of laughter towards Emmett. At that point Edward came through the door and lost it. Just as we all bust into a fit of laughter we heard a shriek come from across the gym.

"WHY THE _HELL_ ARE THEY HERE!!" We all turned to face Kara, and two of her friends, who were now throwing glares at us.

"Kara! Cut. it. Out." The gym teacher said sternly before he instructed us to change into our gym clothes.

"Sorry Jimmy," Kara said sweetly before heading towards the girls locker room.

"Don't. Sit. Out." Alice said quietly towards me, "remember what I told you in the hallway."

"I know, I know," I said as I walked over toward my mother. "Ready Bella?" I said as I looped my arm through hers, pulling her away from my fathers gaze. "The sun needs a could for a rainy period," I whispered to my mothers ear.

"An umbrella always helps," she replied as a smile slowly crept up on her beautiful face. I smiled walking into the locker room knowing that I had used the safe word with my mother. A feeling of relief came over me when my mother loosened my arm. I was under her shield, and safe to think freely of Jacob, for the next hour at least.

"Ugh, those clothes are soooo fake," Kara whispered as Rose and I passed the bleachers. "I don't know why Jimmy made us clean up with those two," she said as she dragged the volleyball nets towards Rose. "Here," Kara said as she threw the net at us, "you can untangle these. Kenzie and I are going to use the bathroom," she coldly said as a short blonde girl giggled.

Rose simply glared at them as she picked up the net and began to untangle it. "I preserve human life, I preserve human life. All Carlisle has worked for would be ruined. Esme would be disappointed in me. I persevere human life," Rosalie repeated over and over as we heard Kara giggle from across the room.

"Freaks," she said loud enough for even human ears to hears as she turned to look at us.

"Bitch," I yelled back as a threw a volleyball at her fake tanned arm.

Kara turned and came running towards me. "You do NOT know who your messing with," she yelled as Kenzie held her back. "I_ swear_ I _will_ hurt you," she said as she looked between Rose and I. I placed my hands on my hips, "last chance. F-R-E-A-K," she said carefully pronouncing every syllable.

Roaslie was suddenly behind me looping her arm through mine, showing Kara that I was not alone. "Oh trust me hunny," Rosalie said as she looked Kara up and down, "the only one that will get hurt is you and those _cheap knockoffs_."

Kara's face lit up in shock, "they are _not_ knockoffs, whatever Kay is telling _you_," she said as she glared at me, "is fake. She's just mad at the fact that the new kids are stealing her spotlight. _I'm_ just taking the blame."

"Yeah whatever," Rosalie said as we walked towards the tote bag Alice left for us before Jasper rushed her towards the parking lot in hopes to challenge Emmett to a _real_ basketball match the second we got home. "Here take this," Rose said as she reached into the bag and threw a new pair of Chanel sunglasses at Kara's stunned face. "At lest now you have something thats _in _style," Rose said as we turned and walked out of the gym doors and towards Edward who had heard the whole encounter.

"Rose," Edward said as she loosened her arms from mine.

"I know Edward, but you heard her, she was so _irritating_," Rose said defensively.

"I know, but we don't have to bring even more attention to us." Edward said as he threw his arm across my shoulder.

"Rose!" Alice yelled as she ran through the school doors, "Kara loves those glasses! She's already informed the girl that was with her to say that her boyfriend got it for her as an anniversary gift." They both looked at each other and burst into laughter. "Don't worry Edward," Alice said as we all walked towards the parking lot, "Rose's little gift to Kara has got her coming up with ideas to get more "anniversary gifts" from that-"

"Oh so loving boyfriend," my father finished for her as Alice, my father and I burst into laughter.

Rose's face scowled as the memory of giving Kara ideas flooded her mind. "She makes me miss that _mongrel _back at home," Rosalie said so low that I could barely hear.

_Jacob_. I thought to myself as my mouth slipped into a natural smile. I heard my father take an unnecessary deep breath, "Nessie. Volvo. NOW."

"Sure, sure Edward," I said as I slipped out from under his arm to hug my mother. "It was fun while it lasted," I whispered low enough for her to hear as she let out a giggle.

"Renesme," my father said as he pointed to the Volvo.

"I'm going," I said as I hugged my uncles, and kissed each of my aunts on the cheek. I turned around to say something but saw my father kissing my mother with such a passion I ran as humanly as possible to the Volvo to avoid throwing up and to text Jake.

_Hey Jake, going for a drive with my dad. Not sure how long its going to be, you know how he is. I'll be back as soon as I can, miss you already._ I closed the phone and watched my family laugh lightly at Edward as he walked towards the Volvo.

_Sure Sure Nessie, I know you miss me ;] I miss you too. More than you know._

I smiled at the message as my father slid into the Volvo, his mood obliviously changing from the previous second. He looked at the Range Rover as it slid out of it's parking spot and onto the highway. My father did the same as he sped away in the opposite direction, taking the long route home.

"So," I said trying to break the silence, "how were the rest of your classes?"

"Nessie," my father said quickly changing the subject, "you know I can hear your thoughts whether I like it or not right?"

"Yes," I replied with a slight pang of shame running through my body.

"Ok, well lately I know you have been thinking of Jacob in a more romantic setting."

"Dad, it's not like that. I mean I... I dont know wha-"

"I know," my dad interrupted, "but you have to understand Nessie, you're too young for this kind of thing." I looked at him as he shook his head, "I know Nessie, I know you physically are 16, but in Earth years you are only 5. I understand your feelings for Jacob are going to be confusing and well I'm not going to lie, painful," he said as he winced at the last word, "but you have to understand you have forever to experience so many emotions. It took me 108 years before I even felt first hand what jealousy was."

"When you met mom right?" I said as I quickly replayed the story of my mother and father in my head, and the story of how Jacob was once in love with my mother but in the end becoming _my_ Jacob.

He nodded slightly, before continuing, "I read about so many of those emotions, but it took me 108 years to experience it. You will be happy trust me you'll be happier than ever, but in time."

"Dad, what are you talking about? These feelings I have for Jacob are just a crush. He's practically family, I know he sees me as his little sister, his best friend. It's just a phase it'll pass right? I mean like you said it might be," I winced as I said the word, "painful, but I... I want Jacob happy. I see how he blends right in with the family, even though he_ was_ our enemy," I slightly shivered at the word, "and he's the total opposite, in looks and temperature, but he just _fits._ Whatever he wants, I want. I always want him happy, with-or-with out me. I love him as much as you do dad, but its honestly just a crush, a _human_ experience, it will pass eventually. It will hurt when he finds that someone meant for him, but it's something I will gladly accept, even if i have to suffer in _silence_." I waited as my dad slowly took my words in, understanding the emphasis on silence.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you're right. But not entirely," he sighed as he took a turn off of the highway and into the woods. "Jacob fits into the family, but in a different way. There are so many things you need to learn about life, but yet you are still so mature for a 5 year old," he said as he laughed lightly and pulled the car into his spot in our massive garage.

"Well I am my fathers daughter." We both laughed as I jumped out of the car with the thought that the conversation was over, but then my dad quickly placed himself in front of me giving me my mothers favorite crooked smile.

"And you are your mothers daughter as well." He chuckled, "but, we arent done yet Nessie," he said as I gave him my sweetest smile and jumped into his open arms. "Your growing up too fast Nessie, please don't hurry anything. Take in the world around you, not the mystical one we live in, but the human one. You have all the time in the world to experience these confusing, wonderful, and yes sometimes painful emotions. Don't rush growing up. We all love you so much, and we want you to be the happiest you can be, Jacob your mother and I especially. We'll always be here for you no matter where you are, what you do or decide, and the things you feel. Believe it or not we have all been through those emotions before so there is always someone around to understand how you feel, _especially_ your mother. Remember don't be in such a hurry to grow up. You literally have all the time in the world," he chuckled as we both knew it was true. "Just remember, we're doing this to protect you, to make sure you have a happy life full of wonderful memories because no matter what we will _always_ love you," he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a locket. I stared at it in awe, it was the locket my mother had gotten for me that Christmas so many years ago, the locket that had "mysteriously disappeared" last week, the locket that had caused me to turn the house upside down in search of it.

"More than my own life," we both said at the same time.

He placed the locket around my neck, "your mother got a longer chain for it so that you could easily slip it on."

I opened it and saw a new picture, a picture of everyone, including Jacob. All of us smiling and beaming with joy; Uncle Emmett carrying Aunt Rose bridal style, Aunt Alice on Uncle Jaspers back sticking her tongue out towards the camera, Papa Carlisle with his head rested on her shoulders and arms wrapped around Mama Esmes waist, my father's arms wrapped around my mothers waist as the looked into each others love filled eyes, and Jacob and I, as I sat happily on my Jacob's shoulders "Thank you so much daddy, I love it I really do" I said as tears of joy filled my eyes.

He kissed my forehead, and hugged me once again. "Anything for you my princes. Now that I have said enough for the afternoon, do you have anything to add or ask me?"

I bit my lip and hesitated a bit. "Yyyyeah..." _Now or never Nessie. Just do it. You can do it. Dad's reading my thoughts right now, just do it! _I took a deep breath, "I do have a question..." I sad as I looked into my fathers now curious eyes. "Uh.. dad... what's uh... how do you.... uhm." _DO IT NOW NESSIE!_ I thought to myself as I saw my father wince at the mental screaming. "Uhm.. what exactaly is an imprint or er.. imprinting?" I quickly said as I looked at my fathers shocked face, and it took a lot to shock my mind reading father.

"Nessie, I think thats a talk you need to have with Jacob." I opened my mouth to ask why he cant tell me himself, because I felt too embarrassed to ask Jacob, but my father was already on the verge of answering. "As much as I want to tell you, it isn't my place to tell you, talk to Jacob, but remember what we talked about.... DONT. RUSH. ANYTHING."

I nodded as we both walked out of the garage, "but I think it's time I found out," and with that I slipped out under my fathers arms as he tried to catch me, and ran towards the attic that Esme had turned into Jacobs room. I walked towards his door an knocked, "Jacob...." I said as I opened the door. As I opened the door my eyes widened in shock, my heart beating faster than it normally would. The sight before me left me Reneseme Carlie Cullen speechless.

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! it really made me want to rush this chapter out faster. Im working on getting the next one out by tuesday at least. =]


	6. Mind Vs Heart

**You know the drill... i dont own Twilight **

* * *

_Jacobs POV_

Esme and I were just about done with our work for today when I heard Alice's Range Rover pull into the garage. I looked at Esme worry undoubtedly spread across my face. "Don't worry Jacob I'll distract them," Esme said as we heard Alice, Blondie, and Bella laughing from the kitchen. "Cover up this section, and go around the house. I'll tell them that we were working in the side garden," Esme whispered so low that I barely understood. I nodded in agreement as she ran towards the back door and i sprinted for the side door.

"Yes, that would be good for the backyard. I'm pretty sure Emmet and Jasper wouldnt mind helping but Esme where's Jake? Edwa-" I heard Bella ask Esme just before I ran through the side door.

"Im here!" I yelled just as Esme was about to explain our "garden" project.

"Oh," Bella said in a suspicious tone, "I thought.... well honestly," she said as she bit her lip, "I though you went off to go look for Nessie."

"No," I said lightly, "both of them texted me this afternoon telling me about the talk they were going to have and Edward said if i value my head, which I do, then I should wait at the house. Any idea about what it was?" I asked in a now curious tone.

Bella looked at me with a sorrowful expression in her eyes."I'm sorry Jake," she said as she walked over to me, "but I think thats something you, me and Edward need to discuss. It's not the time though, if you are free Edward and I would like to talk about it with you later on tonight." I nodded in agreement knowing that the three of us needed to talk about this soon, but it was too soon. I still saw Nessie as my best friend, I haven't been thinking about her romantically... well if you don't count that dream from this afternoon. "Jake," Bella said interrupting my thoughts, "don't worry about it. You know that Edward can be over protective, but he knows your intentions he knows you would do anything for Nessie and I know that too. Now," she said as she patted me on the back, "you're my best friend and I always tell you the truth, so I think you should clean up before you stink up the whole kitchen," Bella jokingly said before letting out a bell like laugh.

"Stupid mutt already has!" I heard Blondie yell from the living room.

I rolled my eyes as I turned to Bella. "Sure sure," I said as I pulled her into an Emmett sized bear hug. I felt her shudder from the "stench" and let her go before she punched me where it hurts and ran right into the room Blondie was in. Emmett was watching some sports show and she was laying on the couch flipping through a magazine, I stopped right in front of her giving her my best smirk. "Hey blondie," I laughed as she gave me a disgusted look. "You know I feel the same," just as I shook my head causing sweat to fly all over her head and ran to the stairs.

"You stupid dog! I dont know how everyone else puts up with you!" I heard Rosalie shriek and Emmett let out a booming laugh.

I reached my room and looked at the time it was already a quarter to 4 and I was getting restless. How long did Edward want to torture me? Just when I decided to go outside and phase Alice came dancing in.

"Nessie will be home in 5 or 6 minutes so I suggest you go take a shower and get ready for dinner," Alice said as she danced past me and opened a window. "You know Nessie gets anxious when she comes home and you arent here. Oh I threw out the shirts you've already worn while you were out patrolling yesterday and I stopped by the mall and got you new shirts. I'll leave them by your door while you take a shower." I nodded and attempted to give Alice the same bear hug I gave Bella in the kitchen. Just when I was right in front of her with my arms opened wide, she ran under my arms and tripped me.

"I'll get you one day. Fortune telling pixie," I said after quickly getting up.

She laughed as she ran for the door. "We'll see! HAHAHAHA!" Alice laughed as she flew down the attic stairs.

As soon as I jumped out of the shower I heard Edwards Volvo pull into the garage. I knew Nessie would stop to talk to Esme and put her stuff down in her room before she would head on up here to see me so I was in no hurry. I was in the closet, the massive closet Alice insisted on, looking through the drawers for a pair of sweats when I heard Nessie burst through the kitchen door. I unwrapped the towel from my waist after slipping on a pair of sweats and decided to grab the bag of shirts Alice left by my door. I was shaking the water out of my hair with the towel so that water wouldnt drip down on the shirts Alice got me, because I knew she would be mad and force me to change. I was concentrating on shaking all of the water out so that I could give Nessie time to talk to Esme and put her things away when I heard a rapid heart beat in the room, a heart beat I knew wasn't mine.

_Nessies POV_

I was speechless, there Jacob was standing in the middle of his room shirtless. Normally it wouldn't matter to me, but since I started thinking of Jacob in what my dad would say, romantically, I was speechless. There he stood, shirtless. I studied and memorized every line my mind and eyes would let me. The way his muscles and grey sweats seemed to enhance his russet colored skin, how his chest moved slowly up and down with every breath he took, the steady but rapid beat of his heart. My mind just about memorized the lines of his abs when my he threw the towel down and looked at me and smiled. My heart was racing as I looked at his beautiful face, everything about his smile enhanced his eyes, eyes that I could look into forever. I smiled back knowing Jacob was waiting for me to respond.

"Hey Nessie," he chuckled at the sound of my heart beat. "What's wrong? Your hearts on overload?"

"Nothing," I managed to force out. "Just excited to... erm... tell you about my first day of school. I uh... have a pretty important question for you though"

"Oh," he said closing a window and staring out it. I was starting to memorize every line of his back when all of a sudden a bag full of shirts came flying into the room, landing right at Jacobs feet.

"Put a shirt on, NOW." My father said in an irritated voice, when Jacob turned to see what landed at his feet.

"Sure sure," he said as he bent down. He looked up confused by my fathers sudden irritation. "Which one Nessie?" He said as he dumped the bag onto the floor.

"Uhm... this one," I said as I threw him a teal shirt. He put the shirt on and stretched his arms, the shirt fit over his muscles perfectly, the teal bringing a new sparkle to his eyes.

I heard a low growl and looked over to my father who was now next to me. "Jacob, I need to see you in the guest house," my father said as he headed for the final flight of stairs.

"Alright, I'm right behind you," Jacob responded as he walked towards the door.

"Jake," I followed him as he stopped at the foot of the stairs.

"Yeah?" He answered brightly, flashing me a smile.

"Uhm my question?" I said nervously.

"Yeah," he said in a now nervous tone.

"Uhm... Your my imprint right?" I paused as I walked down the stairs and he nodded, "uhm well do you mind explaining exactly wha-"

"JACOB!" My father yelled from the patio interrupting my question.

"Sorry Ness, you know how he gets when he's mad," Jacob said as we walked onto the patio and he kissed me on the cheek. "I promise the second we're alone I'll answer every question you throw at me. I just have to handle things with your dad," he said as he went down the patio steps.

"Uh yeah, sure." I responded in a disappointed tone.

"Sorry," he said as he ran towards the door. I took a seat on the new patio furniture Esme and Alice bought last weekend, and watched him as he ran across the backyard, and past the massive tent. Where did that tent come from? I made a mental note to ask Esme about it later on tonight. I wonder what's it for, I thought to myself. Just when I was about to go towards the new tent I heard someone call my name.

"Nessie?" Rosalie said as she stepped out onto the patio, "whats wrong?"

I turned around sat back down and patted the seat next to me. "Aunt Rose," I said as she took the seat next to me, "dad and Jacob keep avoiding a question I keep asking them. If I ask you a question, and you know the answer will you _please_ tell me?" I said as I gave her my best puppy dog eyes.

"Anything for my one and only favorite niece," she said as she put her arm around me and kissed my forehead.

I sighed as I turned to face her. "You know Jacob imprinted on me," I looked into her eyes as she looked past me and nodded. "Ok well... uh what _exactly _is an imprint?"

She sighed as she looked towards the guest house, "Nessie, you know that's something you need to talk to Jacob about." I smiled as she referred to him as Jacob, I knew at first, the both of them have never really been on the best terms, but after I was born there were two things they agreed on. One being my safety, and the other my happiness. Aunt Rose knew that smile, and the second she saw it creep upon my face, she sighed. "Nessie, I know Jacob and I have never been on the best terms, but on _occasion_," Rose said as she emphasized the word occasion, "he's a good person." I hugged her knowing that it took a lot for her to admit it, and I gave her a smile as she rolled her eyes.

"You can try to avoid answering my question Aunt Rose, but I can always go ask Aunt Alice, or someone else." I said as I got up, but she pulled me back down.

"Ok you want to know _exactly_ what an imprint is?" I nodded as she bit her lip, "well... it's basically when...."

_Jacob POV_

I walked into the guest house and found Edward and Bella sitting on the couch. I knew Bella was trying to comfort Edward, but I couldnt understand why.

"Because _Jacob_," Edward said responding to my thoughts, "shes starting to ask questions, she's starting to see you _romantically,_" he said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. This must really be stressing him out, I haven't seen him do that since Emmett and Jasper decided to convinced Bella to hide from him for a week. Edward growled at the memory as Bella looked at me confused.

"It's nothing love he was just thinking about the time Emmett and Jasper convinced you to hide from me," he responded as Bella let out a soft laugh. She looked at me and mouthed a quiet thank you for lightening the mood. Edward sighed as he pulled us back to the conversation "Jacob, you know I want her happy, but I also know how stubborn she can be when you tell her no." I nodded in agreement, but didnt know how to respond, because no matter how many times I said no to her, the simple pout of her bottom lip would cause me to do anything she wanted before I realized I was doing it.

"Edward, I know, I want her happy too. I want her to grow up, to experience life, but if she wants me you know I can't deny her that." Edward nodded in agreement as Bella was fighting back a smile.

"Love," Edward said as he looked into Bellas eyes, "we cant stop her from growing up can we?"

She looked into his eyes and smiled. "Well, physically yes," she said as we all let out a quick laugh, "but mentally, and emotionally, no. We have her forever," she said as she eyed the both of us, "whatever she wants, let her have it. You both know how it feels to be pulled between what your heart wants and what your mind thinks is right, please don't put her through that pain."

We all sat in silence as we thought about the past what pain each of us have been though individually and as a whole. We thought about how it hurt not only us, but each other, the people we loved, our families, our friends.

Edward finally broke the silence. "Then it's settled, whatever makes Nessie happy we go with it. But, we have to wait for her to make the decision, we can't force her into it. Jacob, let her develop feelings for you on your own. She's been asking what exactly what an imprint is, and all of us, that includes Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet, have agreed that you are the one who's to explain that to her. You know when the time is and isnt right. I'm trusting you will know when that is, and if she is asking and you aren't ready, tell her as much as she needs to know."

I nodded in agreement, "But Edward, you said that she's developing feelings for me romantically, but I still see her as a best friend. What if she decides to "make a move" romantically, but I still don't feel that way. I know I will feel that way eventually, but when? You know more than anyone how much it would hurt her and me." We were all caught in deep though, after a few seconds of silence.

"Mind versus heart Jake," Bella said breaking our thoughts. "I know I dont know everything about imprinting, but its mind versus heart."

"I think I'm gonna need some help," I said as I placed my hands in my head.

Edward handed me his cell phone as I dialed an all to familiar number. "Tell them they are welcome to stay in the guest house, but we also have rooms in the house to accommodate them as well."

I nodded in agreement as I watched Bella and Edward walk towards the door. "It'll work out Jake," Bella said as she closed the door.

I pressed the send button and after one ring someone picked up the phone. "Hey Jake, Seth told me to pick up the phone what's up?"

I sighed and finally said something, "A lot Kai, but its nothing to worry you. I just need to talk to Seth. How's Paul and my sister?" I said trying to sound light.

Seth had imprinted on Kai, Paul's 14-year-old cousin. She always had a crush on Seth everyone on the reservation knew, except for Paul and Seth, but when Paul started phasing Kai had a feeling something was off. When she asked Paul what was happening, he couldn't tell her anything so he lied, she knew he was lying and since then refused to visit him in La Push. Rachel finally convinced Kai to visit La Push last summer so that they could meet face to face, and she agreed. Kai got along with Rachel the second she set foot at Billys house and they have been inseparable ever since. Rachel and Paul took her to First Beach for a bonfire to meet some of mine and Sam's pack, Seth saw her and well I guess thats where we are now. Paul was mad at first, but he knew that Kai would be safe and as happy with Seth as Rachel was with him, eventually. Seth knew she was too young for them to be together and that she wasn't ready for it, so he happily took the position of her best friend.

"They're great! Rachel says hi. Oh here's Seth. Seth it's Jake" she said joyfully.

"Hey Jake whats up?" He said as I heard Kai laughing in the background.

"Uhm you, Leah, Embry & Quil up for a visit?" I said nervously.

* * *

thank you guys so much for the reviews! =D I'm working on the next chapter and may have the next one up as early as tomorrow. =D


	7. Sweet Revenge

**I dont own Twilight. **

* * *

_Nessies POV_

"When... uhm. Jacob imprinting on you... uhm mans that he" Rosalie said as a cough interrupted our conversation.

"Rose," my dad said as my mother stopped behind him.

"Rosalie! I need you in here!" Alice said right before my dad opened his mouth.

"Coming!" Rosalie said letting out unnecessary breath, with that she got up and disappeared into the house.

"Nessie," my mother said with a concern in her voice. "What were you asking Rosalie?"

"Oh uhm... just stuff," I said as my father looked at me. He whispered into her ear so low I couldn't hear and they headed into the house. I sent a mental thanks to my dad knowing we would have a conversation about lying to my mother later.

I followed them into the house and went up to my room. I walked onto my balcony and watched the sun set. I watched the guest house lights go on and knew Jacob was going to be there for a while. After watching his silhouette pace back and forth through the window I decided to wait for him on the patio so that we could eat dinner at the same time. I pulled my hair up into a loose pony tail and changed into a pair of sweats, tank top and an oversized sweat shirt. It's not that the weather affected me, but after the long day I had I just felt more comfortable in these.

I headed downstairs and sat on the patio waiting for Jacob to come out of the guest house when I looked over to the tent again. I was going to ask Esme what it was about, but I knew she was busy making dinner for Jacob and I. So I decided to answer the question myself and headed towards the tent. I was just about to reach the tent entrance when I heard the door to the guest house open.

"Nessie?" Jacob said looking at me with a cautious tone. "What are you doing?!? Esme said no one was allowed to peek into the tent, she said it was a project she wanted to show all of us when she was done."

I rolled my eyes and stepped away from the tent. "Wellll, Alice can see the future and dad can read minds, so I think the element of surprise is gone."

Jacob laughed as I glared at him. "Nessie they can do those things, but they have sided with Esme. They're keeping their mouths shut. None of us can convince them to break it, not even Bella and Jasper." My glare at him softened as he gave me a heart warming smile. His smile was contagious and the next thing I knew I we stood there smiling at each other. I walked up to him stood on my tip toes and kissed him on the cheek.

He pulled me into his arms and laid his head on top of mine. I couldn't help but smile as wide as my cheeks would let me and buried my face into his chest. I took a deep breath in and closed my eyes and listened to his heart beat. This felt so natural, so right like we fit, but why did this feel so one sided? I wanted to say something then and there but I didn't want to end this. I sighed as he laughed and let me go.

_Jacobs POV_

Seth and I were on the phone for what seemed like hours when I saw Nessie watching me from her balcony. She changed from her previous outfit into a pair of gray sweats and and oversize sweatshirt. I saw her head back into her room and went back to the conversation I was having with Seth.

"Yeah Edward said the pack is more than welcomed to stay in the guest room as well as the spare rooms in the house." I told Seth, as I saw Nessie now sitting on one of the porch chairs.

"Oh uhm ok, but what about Kai?" Seth sounded in an uneasy tone, "you know that I can't stay away from her too long. Paul doesn't want her near the Cullens unless absolutely necessary."

"Seth, its just a week, and you can always phase and run to La Push. I do it all the time, it'll be like a 40 minute run." I said as I tried to reassure him.

"Well uhm I guess I can do that. Now that shes living with Paul and Rachel and going to school on the rez, I have some time to hang around." He said sounding like the same old Seth. "Oh I forgot to tell you Leah-"

"Seth I have to call you back," I interrupted just as I saw Nessie standing at the entrance of the tent Esme and I put up this afternoon.

"Oh uhm ok, but Kai and I ar-" I heard Seth say just before I hung up the phone and opened the door.

"Nessie?" I said looked at her with a cautious tone. "What are you doing?!? Esme said no one was allowed to peek into the tent, she said it was a project she wanted to show all of us at once when she was done."

She rolled her eyes and stepped away from the tent. "Wellll, Alice can see the future and dad can read minds, so I think the element of surprise is gone."

I laughed, when she said that and saw her glare at me, if only she knew what Esme and I had already disussed. "Nessie they can do those things, but they have sided with Esme. They're keeping their mouths shut. None of us can convince them to break it, not even Bella and Jasper." I smiled at her as her glare softened. She let out a smile and stood there for a second before she walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek.

I pulled her into my arms as I laid head on top of hers. I felt her smile as she placed her head on my chest. I took in a breath and was hit by the smell of Nessies hair, it smelled sweet but not too sweet, it was a mix of what smelled like orchids and roses. The world seemed at peace with her in my arms, and I couldn't help but feel uneasy if any guy ever though of holding her like this. It felt as if everything stood still, and how no one can make me feel like this but Nessie. I laughed as I heard her sigh, and let her go.

She looked at me and gave me a sad face, "Whyd you let go?"

I smiled as I patted my stomach, "because Nessie, you may go for days without eating so long as you hunt, but I have still have to eat at least 3 times a day."

I laughed just as she gave me an apologetic look. "Sorry Jake," she blushed, " I guess I just forgot. I'm getting hungry too. I was waiting for you to come out of the guest house so we can eat together, eatting with everyone else feels weird, they just sit there and watch me eat."

I rolled my eyes and took her hand in mine, "because they don't eat." We both laughed and walked towards the patio door.

"So what were you doing in the guest house for so long?" Nessie asked just as Esme took our empty plates into the kitchen.

"Nothing, just on the phone with Seth," I replied instantly.

"Oh," she said as she got up from her chair.

"Yeah, the packs gonna come by for a visit soon." I said following her through the living room.

"Really!?!?!" she turned and faced me her face full of excitement. "Is Kai coming? What about Claire! I miss them!" I shook my head no just as she blurted out another question. "What about Leah!?! I missed her so much!"

I laughed just as we got into her room. It's funny how Kai, Claire and Nessie have become so close. Of course, Nessie was the youngest, but physically Claire was. The three of them got along the second Rachel brought Kai to her first La Push bonfire and we're inseparable until Nessie moved to Newick. Leah on the other hand, took some time before she became fond of Nessie. She knew that eventually she would have to deal with her, but once she and Embry stated dating, he convinced her to give Nessie a chance. Lo and behold Leah fell in love with Nessie just as much as we all have.

"Oh! Im so excited! I cant wait to see Leah! I wish Claire and Kai could come, but I understand." Nessie said just as her smile fell into a frown.

"Don't worry we'll see them in three weeks, when we pick up the pack in La Push." I said in hopes to bring a smile back onto Nessies face.

She jumped up and down from excitement as a big and bright smile crept upon her face. "I get to go! Thanks Jake! You dont know how much better this has made my day!"

"Sure sure," I laughed as I watched her bounce from excitement. "So how was your first day at school?" I asked curiously.

"Oh..." she said her smile going back into a frown. "Uhm... it was interesting." She said just as she placed her palm to my face and showed me.

"Wow. That girl is..." I said as I tried to find the right words.

"A bitch," she said.

"NESSIE LANGUAGE!" I heard Edward scream from Bella and his room. We looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Well," I said as I got up. "I guess you have some rest to catch up on then." She looked up at me and at that instant I knew she was going to ask.

"Jake I still have my question for you," she said in a low tone.

"I know Nessie," I said as I kissed her forehead, "but I think you should rest up for school tomorrow."

"Ugh," she said as she stamped her foot, "why can't you just answer it now."

I let out a small laugh just as I headed for the door. "Nessie, I promise you I will answer your question, but right now you need to sleep." I opened the door and closed it just as she was about to protest and headed for the attic stairs.

"Jake!" she said as she ran down the long hallway. "Do I at least get a goodnight." She stood there, her bottom lip starting to come out.

"Always," I said as she jumped into my arms. I kissed her forehead and cheek as she jumped down from my arms.

"Goodnight Jake," she said as she closed the door. "I'll see you again in my dreams," I thought I heard her say.

"Goodnight Nessie," I said loud enough for her to hear. "You're always in mine," I mumbled to myself as I heard Alice and Jasper giggle from their rooms. "One day pixie," I said as I was at the top of the attic stairs.

"Any time, mutt," I heard her say as she laughed.

_Nessies POV_

The rest of the week and the next went by exceptionally slow, with the help of Kara of course. Kay helped my family and I through a majority of the rumors defending us and warning us of her plans ahead of time, not that we needed it honestly with Alice on our side, but we appreciated the concern.

Both her and Nick, a junior and her boyfriend since she was in the 7th grade, sat with us at lunch on a now regular basis. The three of us had become practically inseparable considering we've only known each other for two weeks, and Nick happened to be in my history class and a TA in my geometry class.

Kay and Nick both met me at my fathers Volvo, like she had been doing for the past week, with a stressed look on her face. "Hey Kay. Hey Nick," I said as I got out of the Volvo. "Why so stressed? Its only he first week of school," I said jokingly trying to lighten the mood.

Kay let out a sigh before speaking, "I'm so sorry Nessie, I tried to stop her but-"

"Nessie! Edward!" Alice screeched before Kay could finish her sentence. Kay, Nick and I both looked at each other and ran to Alice who was now in Jaspers arms.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I said in an unsure voice.

"I need to talk to you in the car NOW." She said as she glared at Kay, who was holding onto Nick as if her life depended on it, and headed towards the Range Rover.

"Uhm, I'll see you inside Kay," I said as she glared back at Alice, took Nicks hand in hers and headed for the school doors.

"What's up Alice?" I said as my father and I got into the Range Rover.

"Don't trust her," the both of them said at the same time.

"What? Who?" I asked nervously.

"Kay," my father said in a now disapproving tone.

"Wh-" I said before Alice cut me off.

"Kara got to her, I had a vision on the way here. Apparently Kara convinced Kay that Nick is cheating on her with you," Alice said in an uneasy voice.

"What?! I would never! I.... I don't even like him that way!" I said trying to get out of the car in hopes of explaining that to Kay.

"Nessie," my father said in a firm tone as he locked the door. "Her and Nick haven't had the most _honest_ past." I looked at him with confusion in my eyes as he closed his eyes and continued. "He's cheated on her once or twice, and Kara's always been the one to find out and tell Kay. They may not be as close as Kay said, but Kara is her sister and she does tell her when someone does something to hurt Kay. Kara saw Nicks sudden interest in you and used it against him."

I looked at Alice and my father and felt the tears that were pooling up in my eyes. "B... but she's wrong! Kay knows I wouldn't do that, she knows me" I looked at my father who was now nodding his head.

"Nessie, you've known her for a short time, she's known her sister her whole life. We all know you would never do that, but honey, your fighting a trust that can't be easily broken."

At that point I couldn't fight my tears, I saw Alice look up and then towards my father. I saw my father nod and unlock the car and in an instant everyone came rushing in.

"I knew that girl was trouble," my mother hissed as she put her arm around me.

"So what do we do now?" Emmett and Jasper said as if they were preparing for an all out brawl.

"Nothing, we go on and ignore them all. I am not moving schools because of those immature teenagers." Rosalie said as she examined her perfectly manicured nails.

Everyone nodded in agreement, as I let out a fresh batch of tears. My mother wrapped her arms around me and kissed my forehead. "Do you want to go home baby?" My mother said as Alice, Jasper and Rosalie got out of the car.

"No I'll be fine. I'm just gonna stay in here for first period and pull myself together. Uncle Em can you stay with me please?" I said as I wiped the tears off of my face and attempted to fix my hair.

My mother nodded as she got out of the car to join the rest of my family. "We'll see you at lunch princess." My father said before he got out of the car and wrapped his arms around my worried mother.

I sat in the car with Uncle Emmett for the rest of first and second period. We both devised a plan to get back the witches of Newick, as Uncle Emmett called them, and made the decision that Alice wouldn't tell the rest of the family, my mother and father especially. As Uncle Emmett and I made our way to lunch I saw Aunt Alice smile at me and continued to try and convince my mother to another shopping trip.

"Hey Nessie," I heard Kay say in a distant tone. "Uhm... Nick and I are going to sit with my sister today, we're having uh.. family problems."

"Oh yeah go ahead," I said brightly as I got up from my chair. "I hope it's nothing serious," I responded trying to sound as sincere as possible.

"No, just a few family issues we need to sort out." She said as she squeezed Nick's hand so tight that I saw him flinch.

"Uh, yeah Nessie. Don't worry about it," Nick finally said. "I just have to be there for uh... moral support."

"Oh sure, sure I understand," I said as I hugged the both of them as I saw my dad clench his teeth and heard Emmett laugh. "Don't worry take as much time as you guys need."

"Thanks," Kay said as she turned and walked towards Kara and the rest of their group.

"Nessie, you can sit now. That girl has an even worse mind than her sister," my father said in an angry tone. I sat down and saw Emmett and Alice bouncing from excitement. My father gave them a suspicious glance, as smirks crept on their faces. "Emmett," my father said in an irritated voice, "you don't have to mentally yell your plans with Rose tonight." Emmett shrugged as Rosalie crossed her arms and glared at Emmett. "Alice will you please stop thinking about what to buy for Bella, the both of you are practically yelling your thoughts at me."

"Well, you dont have to be listening Edward," Alice said lightly as she got up and went to class.

I smiled knowing my mother was shielding me from my father, even thought she was across campus, and walked into the music room. "Hey," I said as I looked at the girl who had taken the seat next to her.

"Oh hey," she said coldly. "Do you mind sitting next to Edward today Ashley's gonna help me cram for my test next period."

"Sure," I said as I turned and took the always empty seat next to my father. I looked back at Kay and smiled. Oh the sweet smell of revenge I thought to myself.

* * *

A/N: thank you guys so much for the reviews! I couldnt help but keep writing this morning after reading all of your reviews! xD I'm working on the next chapter tonight after i finish studying for my final thank you guys so much!


	8. Change of Plans

**you guys already know what i dont know ;] **

* * *

_Jacob POV_

In a matter of two weeks Esme and I managed to finish more than half of Nessies garden, it had gone better and bigger than I had originally planned and eventually had to cover up the whole back yard in massive white tents every day before Nessie got home from school. She never seemed to notice though, because she was so pre-occupied from being Karas little torture doll. It hurt to see her so stressed out about it, but it made me angry the Bella told me what Kara had told Kay.

"She did WHAT!?!" I yelled just as I headed out the kitchen doors and into one of the tents Esme and I had just put up, with every intention to phase and Bella right on my heels.

"Jake!" She said with so much anger in her voice that it would even scare Edward. "What are you seriously planning to do? Enroll at school!" She yelled at me as I looked up at her and a smile lingered on my face.

"Jake," Bella said realizing the idea she had just given me. "You cant just drop your life to protect her. She can take care of herself, an we're all there to protect her too. You just can't leave Esme to do all this," she said as she acknowledged that we were in the tent. "It's beautiful Jake," she said as she stepped back and took the scenery in. "You can't leave Esme to do all this, it's your project for her Jake. You planned this for her."

"Bells," I said as I sat on the floor, "Nessie _is _my life. It hurts me to see her go through this. I didnt know teenage girls can be like this. Did anyone treat you like this back at Forks?" I looked at her as she nodded.

"Wh-" I was interrupted as Edward quietly came through the tent.

"I... I hardly remember who." Bella said as she took a seat on the floor next to me. "I think her name started with a L."

"Lauren," Edward said as he picked up a pebble lying on the ground. "Her name was Lauren Mallory, although Kay and Kara make her look like Angela," he said as he tossed the pebble towards me and Bella laughed.

"I vaguely remember her," Bella said as she pressed her palm into her cheek.

"She was always jealous of Bella, but Bella never payed any attention to her. I guess in a way I distracted her from that," Edward said as he gave her his infamous crooked smile.

Bella looked up and smiled at him as she got up and wiped the grass off of her jeans. "Well I guess it wouldn't hurt if Nessie had you around Jake. But, I think you should wait till next semester and finish up the backyard."

"Sure sure," I said as I got up. "Esme and I should be able to finish everything when the rest of the pack gets here. Oh by the way Edward ca-"

"Yes," he said before I can finish my question. Sometimes, well actually most of the time, his talent really saved me time, I thought to myself as I saw him smile. "I think all of us aren't going to attend school next Thursday anyways. You and Nessie can leave Thursday morning, we have to hunt Wednesday night before we leave."

"Jake? Edward? What are you talkin-" Bella said as her eyes got bigger. "Oh! I should go call Charlie then! Him and Sue would be happy that we came for the weekend!" We all laughed as we walked out of the white tent.

"Carlisle," Edward said as we walked into the living room.

"Yes Edward?" Carlisle said as he popped his head out from the kitchen door.

"I think we're going to have to enroll a new student next semester," he said as he lightly punched my shoulder.

"I see," Carlisle said as he nodded in my direction. "Let me just finish helping Esme in here and then we can discuss it in the study." Edward nodded as he headed down the long hallway and into Carlisles study.

"Jakkkkkkke!" Nessie said as she flew down the stairs, "is it true? Is it true!?!" She said jumping up and down from excitement.

"Slow down Nessie," Bella said right before she disappeared into the kitchen to help where Carlisle had left Esme.

"What's true?" I said as I led her to the couch.

"We're going to La Push Thursday morning!" She yelled just as I finally got her to settle down on the couch.

"Yes Nessie we are. Did _Alice_ tell you anything else?" I said just as Alice came dancing into the room with Jasper right behind her.

"I had to tell her," Alice said as I glared at her. "I ran into her room and started packing her things. She started panicking thinking that we're all in danger and had to flee the country or something. I told her La Push and _nothing else,_" Alice said as she looked at me with excitement in her eyes. I knew then and there that Alice decided to let me tell Nessie about next semester.

We all laughed as Nessie tried to hide her face in my arm. "Well in our case, it wouldn't be a big surprise," she said defensively.

_Nessies POV_

Tuesday seemed to go uneventful until I sat out of P.E. with Alice we were blaming it on cramps, when in reality Alice wanted to plan a necessary shopping trip for the pack members and myself. She was flipping through a magazine when she had a vision.

"Oh," she said as my dad asked the gym teacher to be excused. "Well, that certainly changes things. Edward did you-"

"Yes," he said as he looked at me with concern in his eyes. "Nessie, stick with one of us for the rest of today. As for tomorrow, don't worry about it. Your little _friends _decided to plan a party for you."

"Edward what ar-" I said before Kara came walking towards us.

"_Renesme_," she said bitterly, "my sister would like to have a word with you after gym. She wants to apologize for acting so distant from you the past few days. I personally don't know why you deserve an apology, but she would like to have a word with you in the music room after school _alone,_" she said as she glared at both Alice and Edward.

"Uhm... actually _Kara_," I said returning her glare. "I have plans after school," I saw her open her mouth and interrupted her before she could say anything else, "but tomorrow at lunch will be perfect." I said in the sweetest voice possible, as she rolled her eyes.

"Ok, whatever," she said as she walked away.

"Edward, Alice," I said as I interrupted their conversation. "Do you mind if we lea-"

"We already arranged it, Jaspers working on the excuse as we speak," Alice said as I saw Jasper nod from across the gym. "But I think it would be best if you guys stopped and hunted before you leave." My father and I nodded just as the bell rang and knew that in less than 24 hours Jacob, my parents and I would be back in Forks.

On Wednesday morning I woke up with the feeling of excitement in the air. I got dressed in a matter of seconds, and managed to fill the extra luggage Alice had left for me with new clothes for Claire and Kai. I was just about to bring my luggage downstairs when I heard my phone. I dropped my bags and looked at the screen, my face in disbelief.

_Hey Nessie. Can't wait to see you at lunch I've missed you so much :]. Kara's planning something evil for you and we have to catch up do you mind meeting me in the music room before we grab some lunch?_

I looked at Alice and my mother who were now picking up my luggage and bringing it to the car. "Mom," I said as she walked back into the room.

"What's wrong honey?" She said in a concerned tone.

"Uhm, this," I said as I threw my phone and she read the text.

"Oh," she said after tossing the phone back to me. "Well what are you going to say?"

"Uhm- do you think dad would mind if we didn't go to school at all?" I said just as my father appeared in the hallway.

"I think you have to take that up with Jacob, princess. He just got home from his patrol." I looked at him and nodded.

"Well we can hunt while Jacob rests for a bit," I said as I bit my lip hoping they would agree.

My parents looked at each other as if they were having a mental conversation. Just when I was about to break the silence, Jacob came running through the hallway.

"Yeah Nessie thats, fine with me. I'll tell Billy we'll be there before sunset." Jacob said as we heard someone honking outside.

"Alice," we all said in unison before walking towards the door.

"Nessie," my mother said as she stopped at the foot of the stairs. "You wouldn't mind if we made the hunting trip a family one?" I shook my head as she grabbed my fathers hand. "Ok then, Rose Emmett, we're all just waiting on you then."

Right when my mother finished her sentence we heard a crash from Emmett and Rosalies room. "Uhh, right Bella we'll be down in a few seconds," Rosalie finally answered. We all started laughing, as my dad shuddered a bit.

"Go on guys," Jacob said as he pushed us out of the door, " I have some personal time to catch up on." Emmett and Rosalie were in front of the door before I had my sandals on. "Go, shoo shoo!" Jacob said as Rosalie glared at him. We all got into the Range Rover and I pulled out my phone to reply to Kay's text message.

_Hey Kay, I know I missed you too. Hopefully your family worked things out. I cant wait to hear about what Karas planned for me ;] hah. But I can't go to school today, we had sort of an emergency so we wont be in school till monday. I'll see you then k?_

I threw my phone back into my purse and smiled at Emmett, who knew that it was the signal for revenge. I saw my dad give me a curious look, but Emmett managed to distract him long enough. "All right BEAR! Woooo," he yelled before my father could open his mouth.

* * *

short i know, but im working on chapter 9 as you guys are reading this :] hahaha. it should be up before i go to sleep tonight.


	9. Just a Phase

_Twilight= not owned by me hahhah_

* * *

_Nessies POV_

We got back to the house an hour after lunch. I could smell pasta coming from the kitchen as Jasper parked in the garage. I walked into the kitchen and found Jacob just about to dig into a massive pile of spaghetti when we heard another car pull up to the house. I signaled for him to continue eating, and headed for the door. Jasper met me half way and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I gave him a confused look as he shrugged and opened the door with a big smile on his face.

"NESSIEEEE!!!!!!" I heard someone scream.

I looked at the girl standing in front of me in disbelief, "Kai!?! Wh.... What are you doing here!" I said as I ran out to hug her.

"Well, Jacob called and said to bring up some of the packs luggage, so you guys don't have to take more than two cars." Seth said as he jumped out of the truck full of luggage. "I volunteered, and Kai wanted to come with."

"Nessie, I missed you so much! Claire and I don't feel complete with out you there!"

"I know I missed you guys too." I said as I frowned, " how is everyone in La Push?"

"Oh they're great! We all miss you though, but everyones doing fine." Kai said as we followed Jasper and Seth through the backyard and into the guest house. "Woah! Are you guys having a party or something? What's with the tents?"

I looked around the back yard and saw all of the tents. The last time I remembered it, there was only a corner of the backyard covered, now it seemed like the only space exposed was a pathway between the patio doors and the guest house. "I... uh.. I honestly dont know," I said as Kai looped her arms through mine. "Esme said she was planning on doing something to the backyard, but she's never gone this over board."

"Hmm. Well its must be some project, everything looks so secretive," she said as we reached the edge of one tent. "You haven't looked inside any of them at all?" Kai said as she stopped to face me.

"Uh.. well no, I've been distracted lately," I said as I looked down.

"Oh," Kai said, "Is it that Karma girl?"

"Kara," I said as we both started to laugh.

"Whatever," she finally said. "She's just jealous. So your telling me you didn't notice these tents _at all_?" She said as she eyed the entrance and took a step forward.

"Kai!" Jacob yelled as he appeared through the patio doors causing the both of us to jump. "What a big surprise! Seth didn't mention you coming! Come over here and give me a hug," Jake said as he opened his arms wide enough to fit the both of us.

We looked at each other and giggled. She grabbed my hand and we ran towards the patio. "Yeahhh, well it was a last minute thing. Rachel convinced Paul to let me go when Seth came by this morning."

"Good ol` Rachel" Jacob said as he hugged us both.

"You can say that again," I said as Kai and I started to giggle.

"So, how about a tour of the new Cullen residence?" Kai said as Emmett came running out of the patio, carrying a huge box and headed towards the guest house.

"Uncle Em? Wha-" I said before Jasper cut me off.

"I call drums! Seth you gotta see this Emmett has been practicing day and night since you kicked his butt last time."

"Ha! We'll see," Seth said as they all disappeared into the guest house.

"Emmett Cullen! I swear if you start banging on those drums all night tonight because Jasper and Seth beat you at that freaking Rock Band game I won't touch you for a week." Rosalie yelled as she slammed the second story window.

"Common," Jake said as he opened the door for Kai and I. "Nessie'll give you a tour of the house. I still have to pack some stuff for Billy and Rachel."

Kai and I made our way through my room when she let out a gasp. "Oh my gosh." She said before looking around, "Nessie your rooms is so much better than both of your rooms in Forks _combined_. Did you do this all yourself?" I laughed as she took a seat on the swing. "I mean wow. Who would have a swing in their room!?!"

"Well," I said as I opened the balcony doors, "Jake suggested the swing, and Emmet and Jasper helped with adding the office."

"Well," Kai said as she got up, "show me the rest of your room." She grinned and headed for the massive closet.

I laughed and followed her, "well, this is obliviously the closet, courtesy of Alice." I turned my iPod on and placed it into the sound system. "The sound system goes through my whole room and the bathroom. Uhrm.. you saw the center where my bed is, the cubicle is just where I do my homework so theres really nothing to see there just a desk, a chair, a couple of shelves and my laptop. Uhm... you saw the swing and the balcony, and I guess thats pretty much it." I said as I watched Kai go through a pile Alice was planning on throwing out.

"Well, that's just plain boring," she said sarcastically as she held up a deep purple top. We laughed as she continued to go through the pile.

"Help yourself to anything Kai, you know Alice is gonna give these away eventually. We also packed a suitcase of clothes for you and Claire in the car." I said as I threw her a swim suit I bought especially for her.

"Thank you! I know Rachel's really trying her best to buy me as much clothes as she can, but with the twins and all she's been pretty pre occupied."

"Nessie! Kai!" Alice yelled from her room, "you should head to the car Emmett's about to lose and Bella and Edward convinced Jacob to leave as soon as Rosalie drags Emmett to go hunting."

I tossed an oversized bag at Kai as she stuffed her new clothes into it. I closed the balcony doors as Kai popped her head through the closet. "You sure I can keep these?" She said in a concerned tone, "I mean you won't get in trouble or anything? These still have the tags on!"

I looked at her and rolled my eyes, "Kai you always ask me the same questions, and its always the same answer. Common lets go wait in the car before Jacob and Seth have to hunt us down."

_Jacobs POV_

Bella and Edward decided to take Edwards Volvo, while Nessie and I took the Range Rover while Kai and Seth drove the truck back to La Push. Nessie had just fallen asleep when I heard her say my name. I looked at her and smiled as I turned down the radio and listened to the sound of her heart beat.

"Jacob- Jacob please tell me," I heard her say with a sudden panic in her voice. "Please I need to know what it means. I can't decide knowing you aren't being honest with me. I... I just can't." she said right before her eyes fluttered open. "Oh!" She gasped as she saw me smiling at her, "did I fall asleep on you Jake I'm so sorry."

I laughed trying to cover up the fear bubbling at the pit of my stomach as she buried her hands in her face, trying to hide the blush sweeping across her face. "Don't worry Nessie," I said as I grabbed her hand and lightly kissed the back of it, "you weren't out for long."

"D...did I say anything?" She said now bitting her lip.

I looked at her as we passed the Washington state line, "no you were sound asleep." I lied to her smoothly, "we'll be in La Push soon enough." With that the rest of the ride was set on the things we have to do while in La Push.

_Nessies POV_

_His took his warm hands off of my eyes and reviled a beautiful backyard. I realized we were standing on the patio over looking what looked like our backyard, but in a totally different setting. _

"_Jacob," I said with tears in my eyes, "how did you know?" _

_He laughed at me as he wrapped his arms around my waits. "So that means you like it?"_

"_No. I dont," I said as I wiggled my way to face him, "I love it." _

"_Good," he said as he pulled me back into his arms, he pulled my head close to mine,as I rested my head on his shoulders. I inhaled his earthy scent and knew that this was now or never. _

"_Jacob," I said as I lifted my head to look into his eyes. "I need to know-"_

"_No." He said firmly, as he loosened his arms around my waist. "I told you it isn't the right time. Nick's right for you, you deserve a choice. I want you to decide based on what your heart wants, not what your head needs to know. I want you to be the happiest you can possibly be even if-"_

"_Jacob.... Jacob please tell me," I said with panic in my voice as I saw his eyes turn cold. "Please I need to know what it means. I can't decide knowing you aren't being honest with me. I... I just can't-"_

_With that he pulled me into his arms and kissed me, my heart bursted with joy._

"Oh!" I gasped as I saw Jacob smiling at me, "did I fall asleep on you Jake I'm so sorry."

He laughed as I tried to hide the blush everyone said I inherited from my mother. "Don't worry Nessie," he said as her grabbed my hand and lightly kissed the back of it, causing my heart to skip a beat, "you weren't out for long."

"D...did I say anything?" I said as I bit down on my lip to stop it from trembling.

He smiled and I looked out to notice we were just past the Washington state line. "No you were sound asleep. We'll be in La Push soon enough." The rest of the ride was filled with the things Jacob and I had to do the rest of the weekend.

I looked out the window and caught sight of a large wolf running through the forest. I smiled and knew that we were close to La Push. Just when I turned to look at Jacob, the smell of the ocean hit me in the face, I let out a content hum and rolled down the window.

"We're home," Jacob said as Edward honked the Volvo and turned onto the 101. I looked at Jacob who took my hand again, I used my powers to ask Jacob where my mother and father went. Weren't they allowed in La Push now that my family helped the packs?

He laughed and simply said, "their meadow." I smiled at the thought of it and remembered the time my mother father and I had a picnic there on a rare sunny day in Forks.

We parked in front of Jakes house and saw a now pregnant Rachel and Emily burst through the doors. "Jake! We've missed you so much!" They both said before he could reach my side of the door. I got out on my own and nodded at Jacob. Emily let go of him and examined me from head to toe. "Oh my goodness! Nessie?!? Is that you? You've grown so much!" She pulled me into a big hug and Rachel did the same. "Come on you guys, you must be tired from the drive," Emily said as she pulled me inside the house.

"Emily you've gotten so big!" I said as I rubber her stomach, "when are you due?!?"

Emily laughed as she looked at Rachel's stomach. "Actually a couple weeks after Rachel is," she said as Rachel looked at Emily and smiled.

"Yup," Rachel said popping the 'p', "I'm due in about 2 months, and Emily in just under 3. " We all laughed just as Jacob followed us in the house.

"Dad?" Jacob said as we walked into the house.

"He went fishing this morning with Charlie," Paul said as he walked out of the kitchen holding a bag of chips. "Nessie," he said as he pulled me into an awkward hug. "Where's Kai and Seth?" He said as he looked a Jacob.

"They'll be here soon enough," Jacob said as he pulled the bag of chips from Paul. "You know how Seth drives when he's with Kai, always taking his time and stopping at almost every other rest stop to let Kai stretch. So Leah went to go look for them when she saw Nessie and I drive past the old treaty line."

Rachel and Emily came out of the kitchen with two different trays. "Oh don't worry you know they're fine Paul," Rachel said as she placed the tray on the table.

"So... wheres Quil and Claire?" I said finally breaking the awkward silence.

"Right here," Quil said as they came through the door.

"Nessie!" Claire said as she jumped off of Quils back. "I missed you! Wheres Kai? Did her and Seth get lost again?!?!" I laughed as the now 9 year old Claire jumped into my arms and gave me a big hug.

"No," Quil said as he laughed. "Seth just doesn't drive as fast as the rest of us do Claire."

"Ohhhh," she said as she took a cookie from on the the platters. "Wanna go to the beach when Kai gets here Nessie?"

"Sure," I said as I sat down on the couch. "As long as its ok with Quil and Jacob," I said as Claire took a seat on my lap as we gave both Quil and Jacob out best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," they said in unison. "Are you gonna be ok out there alone though? The Pack has to have a meeting as soon as Seth gets here."

I looked at him and rolled my eyes. "Yes Jacob, we'll be fine. We all know the beach by heart, and if it makes you feel better, Emily and Rachel?" I said as they both took a seat next to me.

"Don't worry Jake," Rachel said as she threw a piece of bread at him. "Emily and I will be more than happy to watch them."

_Jacobs POV_

The pack and I agreed that Leah and Embry will stay at the guest house, and Quil and Seth were set in the attic with me. It was decided that Quil, Seth and I would spend Wednesday in La Push so that they each wouldn't be as anxious to go home to Claire and Kai. I was to meet up with Jared's pack (formerly Sam's pack, but when he found out that Emily was pregnant, he decided to stop phasing and passed it on to Jared) to make sure that our pack leaving didn't cause Jared's pack any trouble. After the meeting Leah and I decided to phase and go for a run, we stopped at the edge of the cliff Bella decided to jump off of once upon a time.

"So hows the backyard?" Leah said as she took a seat next to me.

"Oh pretty good, I was just about to ask you guys for help with the finishing touches."

"Yeah," Leah said as she looked down the beach and saw Nessie, Claire and Kai playing along the waves. "Isnt it funny?" She said as she threw a rock off the cliff and into the ocean.

"What?" I asked as I watched Nessie and Kai help Claire find rocks.

"How you and Quil get to watch your imprint grow. You get to be there their whole lives, you practically raise them. And BAM!" She said as she clapped her hands for more effect. "One day everything changes between you two, you see her in a different light. You love her and she loves you. Nothing else matters anymore, and you don't have to worry about losing her to someone else."

"Leah..." I said as I threw my arms around her. "You know we still don't know if you can or cant imprint."

"I know. I know," she said as she let out a sigh. "But I know one day Embry _will_ imprint and I dont think I can live through that pain again."

"Leah," I said as she shushed me. I saw a tear fall from her eye and I wrapped my arm around her in hopes of comforting her. We sat there for a while as I listened to the waves crash on the shore, Nessie, Claire and Kai laughing in the distance, and Leah quietly sobbing in my arms.

_Nessies POV_

Rachel and Emily decided to watch us from the house as they made dinner for Billy and the rest of us tonight. The three of us played in the waves for a bit, but after the water got to cold for Claire and Kai, Claire decided to collect rocks as a gift for Quil. We were sitting on the blanket Emily laid out for us when Kai brought up the question.

"So lately I've been having these weird feelings for Seth. The small things he do make my heart flutter, and I've been thinking what would happen if her ever found you know a _girlfriend_." She said as she frowned, "he always talks about how I'm his imprint, and no girl can tear us apart. But, you never know right?"

I nodded at her as Claire brought us more rocks to sort out. "I know how you feel," I said as I tossed a pile of rocks aside. "I've been having the same feeling about Jake. I've been asking around trying to figure out what it means to be an imprint, but no one will tell me."

"I know! I know!" Claire said as she came running onto the blanket. "It means that you're their best friend _forever_," she said emphasizing the word forever. "They'll do anything for you and no girlfriend of theirs can take him away from you. Quil explained it to me the other day. He said that it means that we're special to them, and that we always come first. No girl can take that from us."

Kai and I looked at each other with a shocked expression. "Claire howd-"

"Kai, Claire, Nessie! Time to go," Emily yelled as we saw Sam pulled up in front of their house.

Claire shrugged as she placed some rocks in her bucket. "I don't know I got curious. I never saw Quil look at any girl the way Paul looked at Rachel, or Sam at Emily. When I ask Quil he just explained that to me. He's my best friend forever."

"Well, I guess it makes sense," Kai said as I folded up the blanket. "But what about me and you? We've been having feelings for both Seth and Jacob..." Kai said as we watched Claire walkup the beach and waved at Sam and Taylor before they ran into the house.

"I guess its just a phase," I replied to Kai as we headed towards the house. "I mean, aside from each other and family they're the only ones we've been close to."

"Hmmm. But why does it seem like everything just _fits_ with Seth? Like we were made for each other."

"I don't know. I feel that way about Jake too." I said lingering on the thought.

"Well, I hope this phase passes soon enough. I'd hate to be their girlfriend and find out that he has a best friend who has this massive crush on him. It would make it worse to know that we always came before them," Kai said just as we reached Sam's van.

"Yeah I know. I hope it passes soon" I said as we both got into the van.

"Hi Nessie," Leila, Sam and Emily's daughter said quietly said from her car seat.

"Hi Leila," I said as I kissed her forehead. "Where'd your daddy and Taylor go?"

"Taylor had to potty, and mommy was busy putting the food into boxes." She said as she went back to looking out the window.

"Nessie!" I heard Taylor, Sam and Emilys oldest son, yell from the front door.

"Hey squirt," I said as I shook his hair and he got into his car seat. "Need some help there?" I said as he fussed with the car seat buckles and nodded.

Everyone got into the van soon after and we all headed to Jacobs house. My mom was sitting on the porch talking to Charlie as Sam parked next to my dads Volvo."Grandpa Charile!" I said as I gave him a big hug.

"Hey Nessie," he said as he took a step back and examined me. "My, my, how my granddaughter has truly grown."

"Thanks Grandpa," I said as we made our way through the opened door. "We have so much to catch up on!" I said as I patted the seat next to me.

He laughed and took the seat next to me. "Sure thing Ness, after dinner I'm allll yours," he said as he laughed and handed me a plate of dinner rolls.  


* * *

woo! chapter 10 is done =D i'm trying to get at least two chapters up before friday morning, but with finals and all i'm pretty sure there'll be two up before monday night. enjoy! xD


	10. Gone

_Twilight= not mine. =] hahaha_

* * *

_ Nessies POV_

"Come back and visit us soon Nessie. It's been too long," Grandpa Charlie said as he hugged me.

"I will Grandpa. I promise one weekend a month from now on," I said as he let me go and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Huh," Grandpa said as he clicked his tongue. "Thats what your mother said before you all packed up and left. Unless your mothers been hiding you in La Push for so many weekends," he finished as he looked my mother up and down. I knew if she still had the blush she passed on to me she would be red from head to toe.

"Well, I wasn't informed of the promise," I said as I heard my father laugh. "We're going to have to change that now arent we?" I said as a smile crept on Grandpa Charlie's face.

"Thats my girl," he beamed as we walked to my father Volvo. "I swear, Ness, you're starting to sound like Bells every time I see you."

We laughed as I said gave Grandpa Charlie one final hug goodbye. "I'll see you in 3 weeks I promise grandpa, 3 weeks."

He smiled and opened the Volvo door for me. "I'll keep you to that Ness."

"Wouldn't have it any other way Gandpa," I said as I got into the back seat. I thought about inviting Grandpa over as well and saw my father nod his head. I smiled at him just as my mother got into the car. "Hey, grandpa?" I yelled as I rolled down the window and stuck my head out.

He stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Yeah Ness?"

"How about one week you and Sue come to see Newick?"

He smiled and looked down, "I'll have to ask Sue, but I'm pretty sure she'll say yes. The second she does I'll call you Ness."

I gave him a big smile as he looked up from the ground. "Love you Grandpa!" I managed to yell right before we pulled out of the driveway.

"Love you too Ness," I heard him mumble before walking back into the house.

I smiled as I sat back in my seat and started out the window. We were halfway home and I was just about to fall asleep when I heard my phone ringing, I looked at the screen and saw _Alice_ flash across it.

"Hello?" I said as my father took my mothers hand in his.

"Nessie!" Alice yelled so loud I had to pull the phone away from my ear. "Nessie! I've been trying to call Jacob but I guess he lost his phone. Nessie, hand the phone to your dad."

I looked back at the Range Rover following us and handed the phone to my dad.

"Alice," he said as he let go of my mothers hand. She gave me a worried look as I mouthed the words 'I don't know'. We tried to listen to Alice's voice on the other end, but she was speaking so low that all I could make out was "Kara" and "house."

"Yes. He's following me right now. I understand Alice, but you don't know what-" he nodded his head as he pulled onto the side of the road. "Ok, fine. I'll take care of it." He hung up the phone and kissed my mother on the cheek. "Don't worry love," with that she nodded and he opened the door.

I was about to get up to follow him when my mother locked the door. "Nessie," she said as she buried her face in her hands, "I think we should talk."

I sat back in my seat and crossed my arms. "If it about my _crush _on Jake," I said bitterly as I looked out the window, "dad and I talked about it already. I know it's just a phase. But mom," I said as my face softened, "I don't think it will."

She turned around to face me and looked me straight in the eye. I felt my face go into shock and knew that if my mother could release tears, she would be crying in front of my eyes at that instant. "Nessie it won't fade. I just want you to please _please_ understand were I'm coming from. I always tell you to listen to your heart, but-"

"Mom," I interrupted her before she could say anything else. "Mom, I love you, but what are you talking about?!?!" I looked at her face and instinctively placed my hand on the locket my mother gave me more than 5 years ago.

She turned around in her chair and looked straight ahead. "Nessie, I know you've been asking everyone what it means to be an imprint." She looked at me as I nodded my head. I opened my mouth to apologize, but she put a finger up to stop me. "You may be ready for those answers, but the _only_ one that can answer it isn't ready." We both looked out the rear view mirror and saw Jacob, Leah and my dad having an intense conversation.

"So-" I said finally breaking the silence. "You're telling me that _Jake_ is the _only_ one that can tell me? That everyone else knows what it means to be his imprint, but _no one else _can tell me?" I waited for her to respond and I saw her slowly nod her head. "And your telling me, that he _isn't_ ready to tell me?" She nodded her head once again as I asked my final question. "What does this have to do with listening my heart?"

She turned to grab my hand. "I'm telling you that it will tell you when he's ready. You're forcing it to give you a piece of mind, but it's obliviously making you stress about it even more. Listen to you heart, it _will _tell you when Jake's ready to answer. I promise you that. Don't force it because your head wants answers. Trust me on this honey, your head and your heart are like your father and Jacob were once to me. Your father is my heart and Jacob was my head, they both wanted what was best for me, but saw what was best for me differently. In the end... well you can guess who won. Fighting what your heart wants is like fighting an eclipse, you just can't." She said as she looked into the rear view mirror and smiled.

I nodded as I saw Leah hop into the drivers seat of the Range Rover and Jacob and my dad walking towards the Volvo. I reached over and hugged my mom from behind, just as my dad and Jacob came into the Volvo giving us confused expressions. I smiled at my mom as she smiled back at me, I kissed her on the cheek and whispered an "I love you" low enough for only her to hear.

"I know dear, I know. More than my own life," she said into my ear as my dad started the car. I sat back into my seat and made a mental note to do something special for her later.

_ Jacobs POV_

We were halfway to Newick when I saw Edward pull over to the side of the road. Seth and Quil looked at me with a confused expression as I shrugged my shoulders and saw Edward walking toward the car.

"Jake-" I heard Leah said before I got out of the car.

"Edward what's up?" I said as I stretched my arms.

"Alice had a vision," he said with a rough voice. I opened my mouth to ask what it was about, but he started to answer. "I'm not sure," he said as Leah got out of the car. "She said she had a vision of Kara yelling and clawing at Nessie, then another one of her at our house. She tried to look for her after that, but shes getting nothing. She called Nessie after you never answered your phone."

I patted my pocket in hopes of finding my phone when Leah interrupted. "It's in the back under the spare Rock Band drum set."

"Why didnt she just call you or Bella?" Leah said impatiently.

Edward shook his head, "Leila dropped it in the toilet before we left, and I left my phone at home before we went hunting."

"Oh," I said as Edward looked back at the Volvo. "Wait- so what does that mean? Alice last saw her at the house. She can't just disappear unlesss-" I said as my eyes got wide.

He nodded as he continued my sentence, "something happens to her back at the house."

Leah looked at Edward and I, when she finally rested her glare on Edward. "What do you mean something happens to her?"

His eyes turned cold as he looked at Leah. "Do you really think something would happen and she would attack her?"

"Well," Leah said "if my memory serves me right. The last _real_ human got a small paper cut and almost didn't make it out alive."

"Woah Woah Woah Leah!" I snapped at her. I didn't need to read minds to know what event she was talking about. "Outta line! You know Jasper didn't mean too, he was barely able to control himself. It was a simple accident Bella didn't walk into their house with cuts all over her arm."

Edward nodded as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Leah," he said in an intense voice, "if you think any of us, especially my wife, would attack her, then you don't know any of us at all. As horrible as Kara is, if anything were to happen because of us, we will do everything we can do to stop it. To avoid an incident similar to that."

Embry popped his head out of the window. "Lee... you know that with the Cullens and us around, we would do anything to prevent any one from doing that. You know them just as much as I do, and I hate to say it but, even Bella has more control from resisting human blood than you do with you anger." He winced as Leah threw a glare at him, "you know it's true Lee.... well before you fell for a handsome werwolf like me." He said as he smiled and flexed his muscles.

Edward and I chuckled as Leah said in an angry voice. "Oh I'll show you anger Embry, you just wait until we get to the guest house in Newick." Embry's face fell into a frown as I threw the keys to the Range Rover to Leah.

"Do you mind?" I said as I looked at Edward.

"No," he said as Leah walked over to the drivers side. "I'm surprised you've lasted this long though. Bella and I thought you would have joined us the second we drove away from Forks."

I laughed and nodded at Leah who opened the drivers side. "Yes almighty Alpha," she said as she hopped inside.

As we got into the Volvo Nessie had her arms wrapped around the passengers seat and Bella. I looked at Edward who looked just as confused as I did. I shrugged it off and hopped into the back seat. Nessie sat back into her seat as Edward continued to drive.

"Hey Ness," I said as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Yeah," she said in a sleepy voice.

I laughed as she let out a yawn. "Nothing, go to sleep Ness." I felt her nod as I felt my eyelids slowly close.

_ Nessies POV_

I woke up in my room around twilight. I looked around to see how I got here when I heard someone shuffling around in the closet. I opened the door slowly and saw Uncle Emmett sitting in the middle. He got up and ran towards me in attempts to tackle me down. Thanks to Uncle Jasper teaching me how to fight the summer before we moved here, I glided to the left. Uncle Emmett fell to the ground as I started to laugh.

"Nice try Uncle Em," I said as I helped him get up.

He smirked as he got up and lifted me over his shoulders. "I wasn't done," he said as I laughed even harder. He headed downstairs and ran through the house, then the backyard, past the white tents, and next thing I knew the house was barely in sight.

He put me down and started to bounce up and down from excitement. "So what's going on with the plan?" I looked at him and finally realized what he was talking about.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, "I totally forgot about that Uncle Em." We were in the middle of planning our revenge on Kara and Kay when Aunt Alice called. We decided to put her on speaker phone since I knew with Uncle Emmet was going to hear it anyways.

"Reneseme Carlie Cullen you and Emmett better not still be going on with this revenge of yours! Edward already talked to you about this and what can happen! I swear I will tell Edward what you and Emmett are planning!"

Uncle Emmett's face pulled into a frown, as I finally responded to Alice. "Ok ok," I said as I rolled my eyes, "we won't. But he and I need some niece and Uncle time, so just tell my dad we went hunting. We'll be back soon k?" I said as I hung up before she could respond.

"So..." I said as I sat down on a rock. "Ready to go wolf hunting?" I said with a smile as I looked over to his changed expression.

"Who do we get?" He said in an over excited tone.

"Hold on," I said as I pulled out my phone and dialed Seths number.

"Hey Nessie whats up?" Seth cheerfully said as he answered the phone.

"I need a favor Seth." I said in my sweetest voice.

"Sure, what can I do to help?" He responded as I saw Uncle Emmett pumping his fists in the air.

"Just saying you'd help has helped enough."

"Uh... ok Nessie? I'll talk to you later then. Oh Esme said that dinner should be ready soon. But I'm guessing you'll be full since your out hunting right?"

"Howd-" I said before he cut me off.

"Alice" Were the only word he said before he hung up.

I laughed as I tossed the phone at Uncle Emmett. "So... back to the plan," I said as we ran for the forest.

_ Jacobs POV_

I carried Nessie to her room the second we got back to the house. I knew she was tired since her Kai and Claire ran around La Push and had a sleep over the day before we left. I personally don't know why they called it a sleep over when the three of them did the exact opposite.

"Hey Jake," Quil said as he walked into the attic. "What's with the long face?" He said as he took a seat on the edge of my bed.

"Nothing," I said as I sighed and looked out the window.

Quil laughed as he saw the look on my face. "Yeah," he snorted, "just the usually perky Jake we all know." I threw an empty canister at him, but he ducked and avoided it. "Yup, sharp on his comebacks, staring out into the window, pained expression. Whats up with you Jake?"

I let out a sigh and picked up a book. I flipped through it before slamming it closed. "She's starting to look at me as more than a _friend_," I said emphasizing the last word. I looked at Quil who's jaw was practically on the floor.

"But... you... her.. she," he finally said as I nodded.

"I know. I know, I still dont see her that way. You guys saw how she looks at me and how I look at her, they're both completely opposite." I said as I fell to the floor and buried my hands in my face. "I know it's going to happen eventually, but what if its too late? I'm hurting her, and I hate doing that."

Quil walked over to me and patted my back, "I know Jake, I know. You just have to ride it out, these things happen for a reason you know? I think your holding yourself back because she's only five," he said as he held up his fingers to show me five fingers. "But Jake, does she honestly_ look _like a five year old? Does she _think_ like a five year old?" He said and I looked at him and shook my head. "Jake, she isnt like Claire. She's aged faster, she's more developed mentally and physically. Honestly your lucky Jake, you don't have to wait. As much as I love spending time and watching Claire now, I can't wait for the day she starts looking at me like Nessie does to you. Stop holding yourself back Jake, Edward and Bella know how you feel about Nessie, they know this will happen one day. Now its just you who has to accept it."

"I tried to see her that way Quil." I said as I looked up towards the ceiling. "But, it just isnt there... yet"

"Well maybe you just need a little push," he said as he lightly pushed me. We laughed just as Leah and Embry came though the door.

"Esme said dinners ready," Leah said before she gave us a concerned look.

"You guys ok?" Embry said as he wrapped his arms around Leahs waist.

Quil and I looked at each other then back at Embry and Leah. "Of course!" Quil said as he got up off the floor.

"I can tell you guys are," I said as I eyed Embrys hands wrapped around Leah's waist. Leah blushed as she tried to wiggle out of Embrys arms.

"You know she cant resist me," Embry said as he tightened his hold around Leahs waist.

"Sure sure," I said as Quil and I headed for the door. "Lets go eat I'm hungry."

"When arent you hungry mutt." Rosalie said as we walked down the hallway.

I smirked at her as she rolled her eyes. "When I see you blondie," I stretched my arms, ruffled her hair, and ran down the stairs. I heard Rosalie pick something up from the hallway and it was followed by a loud crash. I looked back to the last step of the stairs to see one of Esmes vases broken.

"Rosalie!" Esme said as she came running from the dinning room.

"Ugh, Esme! It was Jakes fault!" I heard her say from the top of the stairs.

Esme looked at me as I just shrugged my shoulders. She was about to say something when Jasper came into the dinning room. "Don't worry Esme, Alice already found a replacement," he said as he took a seat next to Seth.

We all looked at Jasper as he shrugged his shoulders. "I just came down to wait for Seth. Emmett wants a rematch when he comes back from hunting with Nessie. I was going to see if Seth wanted to double team."

Seth smiled as he pulled the spoon out of his mouth. "Yeah! What time's he coming back?"

Jasper laughed and responded, "two hours tops."

Seth took another bite out of his chicken, and smiled at Jasper. "Plenty of time to eat then." With that they both smiled and Seth continued to eat his dinner.

* * *

i tried to study for my final but the story just kept jumping up & down i had to write it down =D hahaha. Enjoy!!! any more ideas? comments? questions? review it! hahaha special thanks to areyoulookingatme123 for the awesome idea! xD


	11. Payback

i know i know, i don't own twilight. =[ but a girl can dream =]

* * *

_Nessies POV_

I woke up on Wednesday morning with a big smile on my face. Uncle Emmet and I have been leaving gifts for Kara, Nick and Kay in their lockers since Monday morning. Kay and Nick went back to sitting with my family and I at lunch, blaming her behavior last week on family drama. I smiled at Uncle Emmett during lunch, knowing that tomorrow would be the day we got our revenge.

"Hey Kay," I said just as she placed her tray on the table. "What's with the big smile on your face?" I said as I glanced at Emmett quick enough for anyone to notice.

The smile on Kay's face quickly disappeared as she saw Nick approaching the table. "Nothing," she frowned as Nick sat down.

He kissed her on the cheek and rested his arms around her shoulders. "What's up guys?" He said as he looked at me and smiled. I smiled back at him and eyed the small gift bag Kay had wrapped around her wrists.

"Whats with the gift?" I said as Kay's eyes practically popped out of her head.

She kicked my leg from under the table and responded. "This?" she said as she lifted up the small bag. I nodded and rubbed my leg from the kick she gave me. It felt like a light tap to me, but I know that if I were a full human it would have hurt. "It's... uh. From uh. Kara, as a thank you." Nick eyed her suspiciously but shrugged it off and took a bite out of his sandwich.

The rest of lunch was filled with small talk and awkward silences. I saw my dad laugh and whisper into my mothers ear. I saw her eyes dart between Kay, Nick and I and let out a small giggle. Uncle Emmett was busy with Aunt Rosalie on his lap, Aunt Alice was going on about a much needed shopping trip as Uncle Jasper looked at her with a distant look in his eyes.

"Nessie," Kay said as we took our seats in music. I looked at her with curious eyes as she continued her explanation. "Nessie I know you know that gift wasn't for Kara." She looked at me with a pained expression as I nodded my head. "It's for me. I.. I don't know who its from. Someone's been leaving me these gifts."

I raised my eyebrows in a sarcastic manner. "Well who do you _think_ its is?" I said as I translated a song Jacob taught me when I was younger into Italian. I saw my father eye me suspiciously as he got up and asked to be excused for a bit. I asked him where he was going, and saw him mouth Alice before he closed the classroom door.

Kay bit her lip as she moved closer to me. "Nessie, promise you won't get like mad or like offended?" I nodded my head. "I think its one of your brothers," she said as she leant back in her seat and watched for my reaction.

"How... how do you know?" I said as I tried my best to sound shocked.

"Well," she said as she looked down, "everything just fits. The day you guys came back to school these gifts start popping up."

"Do you have any idea which one?" I said as the bell rung.

She looked at me as we got up and mouthed Emmett. My jaw dropped an she started to blush, " I knew youd get mad. I shouldn't have said anything. Nessie, I... I didnt... I don't-"

"Hey girls," Uncle Emmett said as we walked out of the music room.

"Hey Emmett," Kay said in a confused tone.

"What's up?" I added trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Well I was just checking up on you guys," he said as he wrapped his arms around both of our shoulders. "I just wanted to see if I can... walk you guys to class."

I smiled at Emmett, "yeah but I promised Alice I'd walk with her. You can walk with Kay," I said as I shook off his arm, and ran down the hallway.

I saw Emmett and Kay walking up the steps and smiled knowing that our revenge was now in full swing.

I just finished getting dressed when I heard Kara and her group shriek with excitement. I looked over to see them crowded around a gift basket full of her favorite foods.

"Oh my gosh Kara! You are so lucky! You have a hot boyfriend _and_ a secret admirer who leaves you these outrageous gifts!" They all screamed with excitement but stopped when I walked by.

I looked at them as they glared and attempted to talk in hushed tones. "I think it's from one of the Cullen boys," Kara whispered as she put the basket in her locker.

"How do you know?" One of her friends whispered back.

"Because it fits. The gifts start popping up the day they come back, and I've seen one of them eying me when they're girlfriend isn't looking." Kara whispered as she slammed her locker closed.

"Who!?!" They all shrieked with an eager tone.

"Emmett," she said as she let our a sigh. "I knew he couldn't resist me. I prefer Edward though, but they're all so gorgeous. His little girlfriend better watch it," she said as the rest of her girlfriends giggled.

"I knew one of them would go after you eventually Kara. You're like _royalty_ here, what guys wouldn't want you?"

"I know!" She said practically jumping up and down. "With daddy running the school and mom practically owning the whole city, I mean of course I'm better than that stupid stuck up orphaned blond."

I hissed as soon as I heard those words. I didn't care if it was just a ploy, Rosalie didn't deserve such hurtful words. It took all the strength in my body and mind to not go over to her and rip her head off. Just when I was about to loose it I heard my father waiting outside the girls locker room.

"Renesme," he said in a firm tone. "Don't listen to her ok? She isn't worth it. Think of Jacob."

His last sentence shocked me. I knew my dad didnt exactly welcome the thought of me liking Jacob, but the way he said it both shocked and calmed me. I knew thinking of Jacob would calm me, how being in his arms felt. I couldn't wait to get home to be comforted in his arms, but I knew he was in La Push all day today with Seth and Quil. I thought of La Push: the memories of Jake and I, being on the beach with Kai and Claire, Emily's cooking. I took a deep breath in and with the memories of La Push swirling in my head I was able to walk out of the locker room and fall into my dads arms. "Dad, I'm sorry," I said as he ran his fingers through my hair. "It's just those words were so hurtful. Rosalie doesn't deserve that. She may be stubborn, but she has a heart as big as the rest of us do."

"I know princess, I know." He said as he lead me to the bleachers. "Jimmy," he said as the coach walked over to us.

"Yes Cullen," he said cautiously as he saw my puffy eyes.

"It's the anniversary of our parents disappearance, and well Renesme's not feeling so well. Would it be ok if we sat out the rest of the period?" The coach nodded and blew his whistle. "Thank you sir," we both managed to say before the class was called to session.

"Nessie," my mother said as she ran to me and protectively wrapped her arm around me. "Nessie, don't worry about that girl, she's a stupid little immature girl who needs to grow up. Whoever is leaving here those sweet gifts are either playing a joke on her or on some type of drug." I laughed as she finally let her grip on me loosen.

"Bella," I said as I took a step back and looked around the almost empty parking lot, "would it be ok if I uhm you know _walked_ home?"

My mother bit her lip and looked at my father as he nodded his head. "Yes you may Nessie, but I don't want you to walk home alone."

I smiled and hugged him, I walked over to Uncle Emmett and smile who was now beaming with joy. He pulled Rosalie into the Range Rover, gave her a kiss goodbye and ran back to my father Volvo where I was just about done putting my things inside my car.

"Ready squirt," he said as he smirked at my father who seemed to be having a silent conversation with Jasper.

My father tilted his head from his conversation with Jasper and turned to glare at Emmett. "Emmett, why in the world are you thinking about...._swimming_?"

"Because Eddie," Uncle Emmett replied with humor in his voice, "thats what my little niece and I are going to do after our little walk."

My father glared at Uncle Emmett who threw me over his shoulders and ran towards the forest. When we were clear from humans eyes, he pulled into full speed and before I knew it we were sitting in the small clearing we once used to plan our revenge.

"So," I said as I patted the grass off of my new jeans, "I'm guessing your excited about tomorrow?"

Uncle Emmett was bouncing up and down with excitement. "More than you know! Jasper was giving me funny looks in English, thankfully its just me and him in the class." I looked at his face and saw so much pride coming off of him that I didn't need Jaspers powers to see it.

"Why were you thinking about water with my dad Uncle?" I said as I curiously tilted my to the side.

Emmett let out a laugh big enough to shake the trees around us. "Because little one," he laughed, "swimming is something those three are going to need tomorrow."

I looked at him as another smile crept up on his face, I couldn't help but smile back at him. "So tomorrow it is," I said as I climbed up and sat on the branch Uncle Emmett was standing on. We sat there for hours soaking up the scenery and made it home just in time for dinner, well for me at least.

After I ate, I walked around the house looking for company. Uncle Emmett took Aunt Rose out to convince her to join our plan, my father went hunting with Papa Carlisle, Mama Esme was doing some unnecessary cleaning in the kitchen, my mother was in her room trying to keep Aunt Alice out of her closet, Leah and Embry were in the guest room doing who knows what, and Jake Seth and Quil were still in La Push, so I decided to head up to Alice and Jaspers room. Before I could knock on the door Aunt Alice swung the door open. "Hey Nessie. Did you come to help? You know your mother's closet is undergoing construction, and I could always use a little help" she said as I heard a loud crash coming from my mom's room. "Isabella Marie Swan Cullen!" Aunt Alice yelled before she ran off for their room.

I laughed and walked into Alice and Jaspers room, and found Uncle Jasper sitting on the edge of their bed in front of the massive T.V. "I know what your planning Ness," my Uncle said in a low whisper.

I was shocked at first, but then he smiled at me and patted the space next to him. "Don't worry," he said as I sat down, "I won't tell Alice. But, I'm guessing you know what could happen?"

I nodded my head and looked down. "Do you really think something _that bad_ can happen?"

He looked at me and wrapped his arms around me. "Yes and no, but we have enough people here to prevent anything that bad from happening." I calmed down, knowing that Uncle Jasper was right.

I looked at him and smiled. We sat there watching T.V. afraid to walk into what Uncle Jasper and I called the "war zone," because we knew Aunt Alice was trying to convince my mother into some new clothes.

"Uncle Jasper," I said when my eyelids started to feel heavy.

"Yeah Ness?"

"Since, you know do you think you could help me & Uncle Em out?" I asked before he nodded. I let a small smile creep up on my face, "good but, I think Uncle Em has to explain your part in this," I managed to mumble out before the battle of my eyelids won.

I woke up the next morning and got ready faster than I usually do. I ran down the hallway to Emmett and Rosalies room, I was just about to knock on the door when I heard Jacob walking up the stairs.

"Hey Ness?" He said before he saw me in front of Emmett and Rosalies room. "Why are you standing in front of blondies room?"

I tried to shush him but Aunt Rose already opened the door. "Hey Aunt Rose!" I jumped from surprise, "You and Uncle Emmet ready? I was hoping that me and him could ride together to school."

Jacob gave us a confused look, but shrugged it off when Uncle Emmett came barging through the other end of the hallway. "Ness," he yelled from excitement, "I've been running round the house all morning! You ready? Eddie and Rose already said we could ride together to school." I looked at Aunt Rose who nodded and went back into the room.

I laughed and looked for Jacob, who was walking towards my room. "Ok Uncle Em, let me just say bye to Jake and get my stuff," I said as I winked at him and ran down the hallway.

"Jake?" I said as I walked into my room and closed the door.

"Yeah?" he said from the balcony. He was leaning on the ledge and staring at the massive white tents Esme still had up. He looked like he was concentrating hard on something, but I couldn't tell what it was.

"What are you staring at?" I said as I walked towards him.

"Oh, just nothing," he said as he put his warm arm around me. "Go get ready for school Ness," he said as he led me towards the room.

"Uhm... I am ready," I said as her examined my outfit.

"Oh," he said as he finally looked at me up and down, "uh.. well I guess I'll just see you when you get home then. I... Im gonna take a nap." He kissed me on the cheek and slowly closed the door.

I shrugged off the feel though I knew something was wrong with Jake. I felt a surge of excitement shoot through me and slid down the stairs and onto my fathers back.

"Nessie," he said in a happy mood as he carried me on his back into the kitchen.

"Good morning Nessie," Papa Carlisle said before pulling me into a hug.

"Hi Papa Carlisle," I said as I returned the hug and kissed him on the cheek. "Headed out to the hospital today?" He nodded just as Leah walked through the back door and I took a seat on the kitchen counter. "Are you going with Papa too?"

Leah nodded just as Papa Carlisle went into the dinning room to help Mama Esme set up breakfast. "Yeah. Carlisle got me a job as one of the secretaries. I think us living in Newick will be a good thing."

I jumped off of the counter and pulled her into a big hug. Leah graduated last summer and was looking for a place to start over. I knew everyone here was trying to help her out, but I didnt know that they arranged for her and Embry to stay. I assumed that's why Jake was distracted this morning, he hasn't finished high school and even though he tells me and my mother countless times that it's not our fault, we still carry some of the blame. I was so proud of her, I knew that her past hasn't been as happy as her life is now so I was more than excited for her. I felt even more excited to know that I have one of my closest friends just a few feet away, I heard her laugh when I realized that my palm was still resting on her back. I blushed and took my palm off of her back knowing that she now knew everything I was just thinking.

She smiled as Embry came through the door. "My little Lee is growing up, it was just yesterday you were enrolling in school. Now your already working, I guess I have to find something to do in my free time now," Embry said as he pouted. Leah laughed an lightly kissed his lips.

"Come on Leah!" I yelled before their light pecks on the lips could go any further, "Esme set up the dinning room with a breakfast buffet, we should grab some before the rest of the pack inhales it." She laughed as Embry, Leah and I walked into the dinning room and took a plate each.

After breakfast we walked quietly towards the garage as she looped her arms through mine. "You're one of my closest friends too," she whispered into my ears before we both climbed into our separate cars.

Uncle Emmett and I went though the plan all through the ride to school. We had everything planned down to the minute and every though around my father, so we couldn't wait to start. We arrived at school before the rest of our family and set everything up: he left a note for Kay to meet her "secret admirer" minutes before lunch, and I did the same for Nick. We met up by his jeep and were greeted by the rest of my family.

"Nessie. Emmett." Alice said as she glared at Emmett and I, "why can't I see you in my visions?"

Emmett smiled as I walked over to Aunt Alice and pulled her into a hug. I was just about to explain the football game Emmett and I set up with Seth after school before I heard my father laugh. "Alice," he said in an assuring tone, "Emmett and Nessie just made plans to play football with Seth after school."

"No. Edward," she said firmly as she shook free from my grip. "I haven't seen them in my visions since _Sunday_," she said emphasizing the last word. They stared at each other and Emmett and I knew they were having a silent argument.

"Alice," Jasper said pulling her away from the argument, "let's just go to class. The bells about to ring, if there was something bad about to happen don't you think you'd see it?"

"No," she said in a now frustrated tone, "I can't see anything from Nessie or Emmett. I won't know if anything bad happens to them. What if the Volturi," she said as all of us let out low hisses, "decided to check up on her and I don't know where she went."

"Alice," my mother said, "if anything involved _them_ you would see that." Alice knew they had won the argument and they all walked to class.

I walked towards the gym nervous and unsure if the plan would work. From the corner of my eye I saw Emmett happily walking towards the music room, he whispered "it'll be fine Nessie," low enough for me to hear. I opened the gym door and saw Nick sitting there stunned.

"Hey Nick," I said in an attempt to sound like Aunt Rosalie when she wanted Uncle Emmett to do something.

"Heeeey Nessie," he said in a confused tone. "What are you doing here?"

I laughed and walked towards him. "Meeting you here," his jaw dropped and he met me half way. "I've heard that you have a little crush on me, and well the feelings mutual. I know your with Kay, but the sparks between us is just undeniable." I said as I thought of all the times I felt spark between Jacob and I flew.

He grabbed my hand and looked shocked at first. "Woah," he said as a big smile crept up on his face. "Well I wont tell Kay if you dont," he said trying to sound as slick as possible. I was disgusted, but did everything I could to repress those feelings.

"Oh I know you won't," I said as he leant in to kiss me. I pulled away trying to prolong it, I've never been kissed and I didn't want it to be with a slime ball like Nick, but I knew this was to give Kara, Kay and him what they deserved. "But, I don't want to be another one of your side girls," I said as I saw him pulling me in closer.

"What do you want me to do?" He said as I leaned his head to the side.

"Wellll," I said as I heard footsteps coming towards the gym. Before the gym doors opened I felt his lips on mine, they were soft and moved with such a soft passion I couldn't help but kiss him back. It wasn't the way I felt when I dreamed about kissing someone, especially Jake, but it was just so natural.

"Nick!" I heard Kara scream. He pulled away and looked at Kara who was fuming, "I warned you about hurting my sister again! I knew there was something going on with you and Renesme! You denied it, but I knew it! And _you_," she said as she glared at me, "Kay is your friend, why would you do this to her? I knew you were the trouble the first time I talked to you."

She ran out the door and towards the music room and we both went running after her, but for different reasons. He ran to stop Kara from telling Kay, but I ran to see the reaction she had when she busted through the door and saw Kay half naked on the table.

"Kara! Nick? Nessie!?!?" She said as she threw her clothes back on. "What are you guys doing in here!?!?"

I looked over at Nick and Kara who were completely shocked. "Nessie," Emmett said calmly and walked over to me. I nodded and we walked out of the music room and into the hallway. I closed the door and heard the three of them yelling at each other. Just as we turned the corner now laughing at what was waiting for them in the cafeteria, my father stood in front of us. His eyes were cold and onyx black, and his glares were so angry, so intense, even the Volturi would think twice before crossing him.

"Renseme Carlie Cullen!" My father said in a low, but furious voice. "What did you just do!! Now its for sure that Kara fate is in jeopardy. You knew the consequences, you knew-" His lecture was interrupted by three sets of angry footsteps, and we all ran into an empty classroom. Kara, Kay and Nick walked down the hallway all fuming with anger. They glared at each other, but continued to walk angrily towards the cafeteria.

"Emmett," my father said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Emmett, what did you and Nessie do to the cafeteria doors?"

Emmett smiled and explained the 40 gallons of chocolate pudding he rigged so that it would dump on the three of them at the push of a button, and the remote Jasper agreed to press the second they opened it. He also explained the second remote we got my mother to press after she saw Jasper press his, even though she didnt know what it was for, Uncle Emmett convinced her it was something the both of us wanted to do for the school. The remote she pressed activated the three whipped cream and feather cannons we discreetly set up from under various tables in the cafeteria. The last part of our revenge was done courtesy of Rosalie, who said no at first, but agreed to do it if she could tinker with Uncle Emmett's Jeep for a month. Her part was simple, to take all of their extra clothes away, so that the three of them had to change using the clothes left in the lost and found.

Uncle Emmett explained this all in a quick and low voice as I tried to calm my father down. I finally calmed him down by saying we could possibly stop it, when we all heard screaming. I saw the anger boiling in his face, as he pointed towards the cafeteria doors. Uncle Emmet tried to hide his grin, while I tried to stop myself from laughing as we walked down the hallway towards the cafeteria to face our fate.

* * *

good? bad? ideas? let me know! xD ***special thanks once again to areyoulookingatme123 for the great idea!


	12. Punishments

_you know what i dont own. ;] ;] haha_

* * *

_Jacobs POV_

"Hey Jake," Seth said as I walked into the dinning room. I nodded at him and took the plate of food Esme handed to me and sat down next to him.

"What with the long face?" Embry said after he exchanged a look with Seth and Quil.

"Nothing," I said as I took a bite out of whatever Esme was cooking. It was good, but I wasnt in the mood to savor the flavor, I just ate to fill the numbness.

"Jake," Quil said as I finished of whatever Esme placed in front of me.

"What?" I said in a dull tone.

They all exchanged glances at one another then focused back on my face. They knew something was wrong and they knew I would tell someone eventually, but my usually bright attitude was just clouded today. Quil mumbled something and angrily walked out of the dinning room, Embry gave me a cautious look but walked out of the dinning room in hopes to calm down Quil.

"You wanna take this outside? Or do you want me to just drag it out of you here?" Seth said in a calm voice, sounding a little bit like Carlisle.

I let out a sigh and walked towards the patio, I knew Seth was right on my tail so I took a seat on one of the patio chairs.

"Jake" Seth said as he sat down beside me, "spill."

"I'm losing her Seth," I said as I buried my hands in my face. "I'm losing her," I repeated as I looked into his eyes and saw a flicker of confusion. "Nessie," I whispered, "this morning I couldn't bring myself to tell her. She's getting so caught up in school, spending time with Leah and for who knows why Emmett, missing Kai and Claire... it just feels like something's just pulling us apart. When we were in La Push yesterday I... it... it felt like... I didn't miss her as much as I used to. I know she deserves better than me, I can feel it. It makes me think why... why is she my imprint."

I saw Seths eyes practically bug right out of his head. "Jake, don't you dare say that. You guys were made for each other. Remember the pull you felt for Bella? How the pull to be around her went away _after_ Nessie was born? You two were literally meant for each other. Don't you _dare_ think she deserves better than you, because better than you for her doesn't exist. Do you know how many people beg and plead for someone to even _look_ at them the way Nessie does with you? You guys aren't fading, you guys are just between friends and more than friends."

"Seth's right," Embry said as he slowly walked onto the patio.

"He is?" I said as I saw Quil behind Embry closing the patio door.

"Mhm," Embry said as he looked at the guest house. "You guys know how hard it was for Leah to look at Sam and Emily and know that he _never,_ no matter how much he loved her, looked at her like that, hell it even hurt me."

We all nodded and were lost in thought when Quil finally broke the silence. "You think Seth and I will go through what you and Nessie are going through?" We all looked at each other stunned as Quil tried to rearrange his question. "I mean, not to be all rude and all, but we all know Nessie's growing the fastest out of all three of them. Wouldn't what you and her are going through reflect what we both are eventually going to go through?"

I looked at him and let out a small laugh, "Quil, I dont think any of us can be so sure of that. I mean, none of the elders have experienced what we've all gone through so its like we're the experiments. Whatever we go through is probably being worked into our tribe legends, like we're setting the example... I guess."

We all looked at each other and laughed. Quil shrugged it off, he was about to add something when we heard Esme screaming. "They're where!?!?! Yes, I understand. No he's not but I will call him at the hospital. We'll be there right away. Yes, thank you. I apologize for my children Principal Meyers, I've surely raised them better than this."

We all got up to see what happened and saw Esme grab the keys to Rosalie's BMW. "Esme?" We all said, stopping her before she ran out the door.

"Boys," she said calmly, "there's been an incident involving Nessie and Emmett. Carlisle and I have to go there immediately please call Carlisle as soon as you hear me closing the garage, I gave my cell phone for the time being to Leah." We all nodded in agreement, "Oh and boys?" She said running back into the kitchen, "I think you better put the finishing touches on the backyard. I think everyones going to need _good_ news after we get home."

"Eseme?" I managed to choke out before she slammed the door.

"Yes Jake?" she said in a hurried tone.

"Wh...what happened?"

She looked at me with apologetic eyes, "she's in trouble Jake. It doesn't look so good, I'm sorry that's all they would tell me on the phone." She quickly closed the door as I heard her start Rosalies BMW.

We all looked at each other, my feeling of shock and fear reflecting in each of their faces. I quickly shook it off as the Alpha inside of me kicked in.

"Right, so we each split up," I said snapping them out of their thoughts. "Quil and Embry, you guys finish up the backyard: the plans, supplies and instructions are in the side shed. Seth you call Jared and tell him and Paul to come up here a.s.a.p. I have a feeling you guys are going to stay here a bit longer. I'll go call Carlisle and tell him to meet Esme up at the school." I looked at everyone as they nodded and split up to do our assigned tasks.

I ran to my room and looked for my cell phone. I found it under a pile of pictures Seth threw on my table this morning. I stumbled through my contacts list until I found Carlisle's cell phone number, I hit send but it went straight to voicemail.

"Shit," I mumbled before looking for the number to the hospital. I found it after a few seconds and hit send.

"Newick Hospital, this is Leah, how may I assist you today?"

I sighed knowing it was Leah, I knew I didn't have to go through the story of how I knew the Cullens. "Leah!" I practically yelled.

"Yes Jake? I know you and the rest of them are supposed to finishing the garden today, but are you seriously that bored?" She said in an irritated tone.

"No, it's Nessie and Emmett." I said as I let out a sigh, "something happened at school. I need to talk to Carlisle."

"Oh," Leah said in a concerned tone, "did they-"

"No, they didnt. I don't think they did at least." I said interrupting her, I knew Leah still had her doubts about the Cullens interacting with humans, but I had enough confidence in them to know they won't.

"Ok, I'll transfer you to his office. He should be in there talking to Daniel," she said emphasizing the boys name. "Hold on, let me look for the extension number." I found it a little odd hearing Leah say that boys name, she sounded like Sam or Paul does when they talked about Emily and Rachel. Crap. Did she imprint? Can she imprint? I shook it off knowing it was probably just my imagination.

"Thanks Leah," I said before thumbing through the pictures that were on top of my phone. I stopped at a picture of Nessie at the beach, she was smiling at something far behind the camera and the sun shone through enough to highlight her face, her skin didn't sparkle as much as the rest of the Cullens, but if it's under direct contact it still caught peoples attention. I looked at it and was stunned, she looked beautiful, her chocolate brown eyes were so breath taking they made Bella's human eyes look dull, her hair perfectly framing her face, the happiness in her eyes, the love she had for whatever was standing far off behind the camera. Then it came to me, it was the last full day we were in La Push, I saw Claire taking this picture, Nessie was looking at... me. That's it, it wasn't that we were growing apart, it was me. I kept pushing her away, and yet she keeps coming back, our hearts were always calling to each other, but my mind was just pushing her away. That it... that's

"Jake?" Leah said snapping me out of my epiphany, "Jake? Are you still there? You've been quiet for the past minute."

"Yeah. I'm here Le."

"Good, I was getting worried. I found the extension, Jake," she said in a sad tone. "Please tell Embry I'm so sorry, and I love him..." she said managed to choke out, I knew that sound, I knew she was about to cry.

"Leah what's-" was all I managed to say before I heard Carlisle pick up the phone.

"Jake, what happened?" He said in a calm tone.

"Nessie and Emmett got into BIG," I said emphasizing the word big, "trouble at school. The principal called Esme in, but they want you there as well."

"I'm on my way," he said before I heard another voice at the end of the line.

"Were you busy Carlisle? Esme's halfway there, I mean you could probably finish up what you were doing."

"Well I was a bit tied up, but excuse me," he said to whoever was in the room with him, "Daniel, Leah knows how to get to the house, I will excuse you and Leah for the rest of the day and meet you there when my wife and I are done at the school."

"Carlisle?!?!" I said skeptically, I knew the Cullens preferred to keep their residence low key. "Carlisle! What's going on!?!?"

I knew he heard me, but it took a moment for him to respond. "Jake I'll meet Esme at the school and Daniel and Leah will meet us at the house this afternoon."

"Leah and who!?!?" I said in a shocked tone.

Carlisle sighed before responding, "Leah's imprint." I gasped and my jaw dropped and my eyes practically popped out of my head. "I know Jake, I know. Leah will explain it later, just make sure they don't get to the house before we do."

"Carlisle... wh-what about Embry?"

"That's why Daniel and Leah are going to the house instead of running away, but we'll have to deal with that separately."

"Right," I said before I hung up the phone. I sat there dumbstruck, this would hurt Leah, but Embry the most. Leah knew how it felt to be dumped for an imprint, she she knew the pain he would go through and I knew Embry wouldn't handle this well.

I sat there and stared into space before I felt a light thud on the floor. I looked at what dropped, and saw the picture of Nessie again, I couldn't help but smile. I knew this was a bad time to have my revelation, but I knew this was exactly what I was waiting for.... I loved her. I Jacob Black, was head over heels and undoubtedly in love with Renesme Carlie Cullen. She was my heart, my soul, my mind, my body, my life she was my everything.

_Nessies POV_

My "siblings" and I sat in the principals office for the rest of lunch, the administrator that had scolded us our first day was now glaring at us. I leaned my head on my mother shoulder as she patted my head.

"Renseme, as mad as I am at you right now... it's ok dear. Everything will be fine, no physical damage done. Hopefully this doesn't end up the way Alice saw." My mother said so low that human ears couldn't pick up.

I looked at her an gave her a weak smile, "I hope so too Bella, I hope so."

"Cullen family," the man said as we all got up from our seats. He clicked his tongue and led us all to the principals office, Mama Esme was sitting in one of the chairs fuming with anger and shame.

"Mrs. Meyers," was all said, our bell like voices shocking the principal.

"Right," she said closing what looks like my file. "Well your father has yet to appear so if you would all please find a place to stand-" she said as her eye grew wide. I saw my father wince slightly, and looked in the direction she was staring at and saw my Papa Carlisle walking towards the office.

"Mrs. Meyers?" He said in a confused tone.

She let out a small giggle, and shook his hand. "Yes, well I am the Assistant Principal. Mr. Litpin is out for the day, but due to these circumstances, he will be on the phone for the duration of the meeting."

"I see," he said as he nodded. "Well, I must apologize for meeting under these terms. May I ask what my children have done to cause this meeting?"

"Yes, well your children- or at least three of the seven," she said as she eyed Aunt Rose, Uncle Emmett and I. "Your children, have been involved in a prank." The phone rang as she pressed the speaker button in an instant. "Mr. Litpin, I apologize for interrupting you but there seems to be an incident involving your daughters and some of the Cullen children."

"I know, Kara called me a few minutes ago. I granted her, Kay and Nick excused absences for the day," he said in an angry voice.

"Yes well we have the whole Cullen family here so if you would like me to continue my explanation of the situation."

"Yes you may, I would like to hear what happened myself."

"Well," she said as she looked at both of my grandparents. "From what the witnesses have told us, Kara Kay and Nick walked into the cafeteria and had 40 or 50 gallons of chocolate pudding," she said as she looked down at her notepad, "dumped on them. After that, they have three cannons of _whipped cream and feathers_ shot at them. When they were rushed out of the cafeteria to their lockers to change, their clothes were stolen, and placed hanging from the roof tops soaked in a mixture of what seems to be nacho cheese and gravy from the cafeteria."

"40 gallons," Emmett said when Mrs. Meyers finished the explanation. Aunt Rosalie smacked him upside the head, and Uncle Jasper flinched slightly. I looked at him as he nodded his head and I knew that it wasn't Papa Carlisle and Mama Esme I had to be afraid of, it was my mother and father.

"Well," Papa Carlisle said after shifting in his seat. "How does this story involve my children Mrs. Meyers? I don't mean to be rude, but I know I've raised my children better than that," he said as his eyes scanned over us.

"Dr. Cullen," Mrs. Meyers said in a what sounded like seductive tone. I saw my dad flinch again, and Mama Esme grab hold on Papa Carlisle's hand. "There were people this morning who saw," she said as she looked down again at her note pad, "Emmett and Reneseme-"

"Nessie," was all said in unison.

"Right Nessie, in the cafeteria this morning carrying gallons of pudding. During lunch, a few of the students outside saw... Rosalie?" She said before looking up at Aunt Rose, "on the rooftop walking through the hallway carrying a pile of clothes. Judging by Emmets correction after my story, he has seemed to confirm the story."

"Hmph," Mr. Litpin grumbled through the speaker phone.

"My apologies, Mrs. Meyers," Mama Esme said and she loosened her grip on Papa Carlisle's hand. "Well we will not take this lightly, I assure you. You said on the phone something about expulsion? I'm sure there's a lighter sentence to that."

"Well," Mrs. Meyers said as she eyed my father who cringed slightly, "the school does have a no tolerance policy on bullying. This is along the lines of bullying, but since some have been saying that the girls have been spreading rumors-"

"My girls would never do such thing!" Mr. Litpin yelled though the phone, "I assure you they did nothing to deserve this."

"Mr. Litpin, it has been confirmed by several of their friends that they in fact have been doing that."

"Kara! Kay!" Mr. Litpin yelled, "the both of you have some explaining to do!"

"Yes, well that can be done later Mr. Litpin. I'm sure the Dr. and Mrs. Cullen have other affairs to attend to?"

"Right," he grumbled before I heard him shifting the phone around. "Proceed then,"

"The rumors, that are more along the lines of bullying then what the Cullens have pulled. So I'm sure the punishment can be tailored to please both families."

I looked around the room and saw everyones face slightly relax, I looked a Jasper who was finally able to ease the tension in the room.

"We will agree to whatever punishment Mr. Litpin seems fit." Papa Carlisle finally said.

"Right. Mr. Litpin?" Mrs. Meyers said before looking at the blinking green button.

Mr. Litpin cleared his throat and was silent for a few minutes. "Well, it seems that our families are locked in a misunderstanding. Aside from detention from _both_ the girls," he said as we all heard Kara and Kay groaning in the background, "and the Cullen family," he said as I looked a Rosalie who rolled her eyes. "However, I don't think it would be fit to punish the whole Cullen family, just those who were involved in the incident. Aside from that, since our home is under remodeling right now, I will require both Kara and Kay to spend two Saturdays getting to know Rene- Nessie at a supervised place."

"I couldnt agree more," Papa Carlisle said. "Our home is more than supervised at all times, and my wife and I will be more than willing to welcome your girls in our home."

"Right," Mr. Litpin said, "well then I will see to it that the girls will comply to the terms. If that is all Mrs. Meyers, you may hang up the phone. I have two other problems to handle."

"Yes sir," she said as she picked up the receiver and put it down again.

"Well. I think that would be all for today," she said as she stood up and shook Mama Esme and Papa Carlisle hand. "Thank you two so much for coming down today, of course your family is also excused for the rest of the day. So if you will," she said before opening the door.

"Thank you Mrs. Meyers, I will assure you aside from my mother and father watching their behavior at home, Bella and I will be watching Nessie's every move at school, as well as the visits this up coming Saturday," Mrs. Meyers nodded as my father closed the door. We walked down the hallway and into the parking lot in a tense silence, my father pinching the bridge of his nose the whole time.

Esme's face softened as she pulled me into a hug. "Don't worry dear," she said as she kissed the top of my head, "everything will be fine." Carlisle finished her sentence as he pulled the both of us into a hug.

My mother was trying to comfort my father, his eyes were pitch black. For the first time in my life, I was scared of my father, he looked like... like a stone cold vampire. I heard him growl and relaxed slightly. I gave my mother another weak smile knowing that she shielded all of our thoughts from my father. "Renseme Carlie Cullen. GET. IN. THE. CAR. NOW." He said before turning and walking towards the Volvo.

I hugged and kissed my Aunts and Uncles goodbye, told Aunt Alice to tell Jake not to worry I'll come back to him soon and slowly walked to the Vovlo not knowing how long this drive home would be.

* * *

wooo two chapters in a day! yaaay xD. hahaha! so who else is going to comicon this july!?!?! it was confirmed today that twilight will be there that thursday!!! xD yaaay. anyone else going?!?!


	13. Problems & Solutions Part I

thanks to everyone who's been reviewing finals are over so im done with school and focusing on this. so expect a new chapter almost every day. (or two in one hahah) but thank you all so much for the reviews. i honestly dont know how to reply to them even though i really want to. can someone please PM me and tell me how to reply to reviews/comments? thanks so much! :]... oh yeah i dont own twilight hahaha

* * *

_Nessies POV_

"Irresponsible, inexcusable, _stupid,_ and did I say irresponsible?!?!" My father yelled as he pulled onto the highway and hit the gas pedal.

"Rensesme," my mother said before my father could continue his yelling, "you know what can happen now. Our entire family is now at risk, something _will_ happen to Kara, Alice can't see her at all, but she can still see Kay clearly very upset." My father pushed the speedometer needle all the way to its limit, the sound of the engine filling the now silent car.

"Maybe," my father finally said, "letting you go to school wasn't the best idea."

"No! It was! Dad you seriously can't let one mistake, one lapse of judgement, cause you to pull me out of school! I wont-"

"Renesme," my mother interrupted, "you father is right. Maybe we should post pone you going back to high school after this semester, obliviously you still have some growing up to do."

"Mom! That's not fair! You know more than anyone that I'm just as if not more mature than 90% of the seniors there!"

"No," my mother said in a now angry voice, "I don't Reneseme. Your actions today proved that you can't handle things on your own."

"I did! I asked someone who knew how to handle things like this! I admitted to someone _older_ than me that I could not do something. Uncle Emmett was the only one who I knew was willing to help! He helped me _end _my problems when the rest of you told me to leave them alone."

"Renesme Carlie Cullen!" My mother yelled as I rolled my eyes, "Don't you dare roll your eyes at me! Yes we told you to leave them alone, but it was because we all cared about what could happen to you! What can happen to our family! Yes, I admit asking for help from someone older than you is a sign of maturity, but you _knew_ this was wrong but you still did it! And you went to Emmett for help! You know what could happen now, you know that Alice warned the both of you to back away and what do you two do! Call Seth to block Alice! Did you think it was funny to have me and Jasper finish off your stunt?!? Pulling the "special school surprise" trick on me? Do you know how close I was to using my speed to stop all of this? How that could of exposed us to the school? How you almost got _expelled_. I trusted you, I had my doubt the second you said Emmett was involved, but no I trusted you weren't going to ignore the warnings from your father and Alice. Obliviously I was wrong, Renesme, very wrong. Do you know what can happen to us now!?! I certainly don't Renesme, I don't know where to go from here.... I knew you were stubborn, but not this stubborn Renesme." My mother yelled as she crossed her arms and glared out the window.

"Bella, love" my father said as he took his hand in hers, "we _will_ deal with this inside, but there are other matters to attend to as well. Renesme," he said as he pulled into the driveway, "you know the consequences will be as we see fit. There will be little to no room for negotiation. You have to bring your mother and I one very good reason to let us enroll you in school next semester, so I suggest you take in everything about high school. You will not be seeing any form of a school until you have been on this Earth for 17 years. It does not matter if you are physically or even mentally developed, until you are 17-years-old you will not set foot in another high school class room." He put the car in park, and ran around the car to open the passenger side door for my mother, and opened mine as well.

I slowly got out of the car and followed my mother and father. The look on my mothers face softened as my father whispered something into her ear so low that the only words I could pick up were "another problem" and "Leah." Were they going to make Leah and Embry move away? I know I messed up, but please please don't let them take away the one girl, well shape-shifter as my dad puts it, I can talk to outside my family. I know I messed up, but making them leave will force me into insanity! As much as I love my family, Leah's like the sister I never had. Oh my gosh, they'll probably never let me see Kai and Claire again, no! Please I promise dad, if your listening, I will do everything you want but please please please! Let me spend time with Leah, Kai and Claire! I was trying to pick up the rest of the conversation before I crashed into my fathers chest, which for a human would probably feel like a brick wall.

"Renesme," they both said. I took a step back and examined their faces, they both mirrored the other: a mixture of slight anger, sympathy, and sadness?

"Renesme," my father said after obviously reading my mind, "you understand what punishment we decide to give you will involve school_ and_ personal restrictions, but we aren't taking these things away forever. We're doing this because we love you, we want to keep you safe, to help you understand what you did was bad, that there are consequences to those bad decisions and to keep our secret safe. Please Renesme understand that."

"We love you with all of our hearts Nessie," my mother added, "but we are still mad about the actions you've chosen. It will take time, but you are our daughter, and we love you."

"I love you too mom," I said as I kissed her cheek. My father coughed as I turned to him and hugged him, "you too dad. I'm sorry for everything,it was a bad idea, trust me I know. I just wanted to show them that I wouldn't stand for it anymore. This was the wrong way of proving it to them, but I just got so caught up in it that I didn't care who got involved and what happened, I really am sorry." I said as I buried my head in his chest, he kissed the top of my head as my mother wrapped her arm around my waist. We started to walk towards the door when I noticed a dark blue pick-up truck in the drive way. I used my power to ask my mother who's truck was that, she just eyed the lit windows and led me to the door.

_Jacob POV_

I was pacing in the attic for the past 2 hours when I saw Rosalies BMW, Alices Range Rover and Carlisles Mercedes drive through the clearing and into the driveway. As soon as they pulled into the garage, I ran downstairs as fast as my legs would let me. I saw them all getting out of their cars when I noticed there was a car missing.

"Where's Nessie!?! What happened!?! Where did Edward and Bella take her?" I managed spit our before I saw a dark blue pick-up truck pull into the driveway.

"Daniel," Carlisle said before everyone could ask who it was.

"Who?" Blodie said as she glared at the truck, when it came down to distrusting humans blondie was best at it.

"Leah's imprint," I managed to whisper, although I knew everyone could hear me clearly.

"Alice," Jasper said as she placed her head under his arm. "Alice, I think we better take Jacob's pack to the guest hose for a while." She looked at me and before I could nod and they were off into the house.

"Rosalie, Emmett," Esme said as Daniel and Leah got out of the car. "I think you two should help Alice and Jasper." Blondie and Em both nodded, "Oh and Emmett," Esme said before they disappeared, "don't think your off the hook for what you and Nessie did today."

We heard Emmett let out a booming laugh followed by a loud crash. I laughed knowing Blondie probably punched him through the house, if she was good for one thing, it was making Emmett shut up.

"Jake," Leah said as she stepped out of the truck. I looked at her, nodded and opened my arms, she ran into them in an instant and began sobbing. "I know Le, I know."

"J-j-j-ake," she managed to say between sobs, "I'm s-s-s-sor-r-r-y. D-d-did you t-e-e-e-ll Em-Em-Embry?" I stroke her head and shook my head.

"Le," I said when she looked up, "it's not my place to tell him. I was in my room the whole time, I.. I just can't bring myself to tell him."

"O-o-o-ok-k-k-kay," she managed to say before I heard someone else coughing. I looked up to see Carlisle and Daniel standing in front of the garage door.

"Jake," Carlisle said breaking the awkward silence, "this is Daniel. He was, or is, a resident at the hospital. I was assigned to take him under my wing just last week."

"Hi," he managed to spit out before looking down. I nodded at him and took a good look at him. He was a few inches taller than Leah, he wasn't fit, yet he wasn't exactly stick thin, from far away he could pass for someone I've seen on the rez, but what shocked me the most was the color of his eyes: they were a piercing hazel colored, with sprinkles of green mixed in.

"Hi," I said as I stuck my free hand out to shake his.

He looked at my hand for a few seconds and shook it firmly. Leah saw the quick exchange between us and pulled herself free from my other arm. Daniel opened his arms as Leah looked at him the same way Nessie looks at me, but with a bit of pain mixed in, and he returned the gaze as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Jacob, Leah, Daniel," Carlisle said watching the whole slightly awkward exchange, "I think we should take this inside, Esme's made some food for all of you in the dining room."

"Carlisle," I said as we walked towards the front of the house. "Uhm, what about-"

"Alice and Jasper brought enough food for the pack on their way out," Carlisle interrupted.

"Oh," I said before Esme opened the front door.

"So," I said after following Leah and Daniel into the living room. "How'd you guys meet?" I know it was an awkward question but I figured it was only polite.

"Uhm... well," Daniel said as he sat back and looked at Leah, she nodded her head to let him continue. "Well... I moved to Newick a couple months back, and was assigned a temporary residence position at the hospital. I was having a hard time adjusting, so the hospital assigned me a mentor. Since Carlisle was the newest addition to the hospital, they figured it would be easier for me to adjust knowing that I wasn't the only one who just moved here."

Leah rested her head on Daniel's shoulder and continued the story. "I guess this is where I come in," she said as they looked at each other and smiled. "Well Carlisle had just introduced me to some of the staff this morning, when Daniel came into the lobby. From then I just knew, everything just made sense." Daniel nodded as she stared at me, at that point I knew that she still hasn't fully explained to him what imprinting was.

"What about Embry?" I asked as a frown came upon her face.

"I know," she said looking at Daniel, "I explained that to Daniel. He understands the situation, and we both agreed not to move any further until I tell him."

"You know you can't avoid him for long Le," I said as Alice came running into the house.

"Embry's asking for you," she said as I saw Edwards Volvo pass the house. "He's been asking what's going on."

Leah and I nodded as Esme and Carlisle gestured for the dinning room. We walked towards the dinning room, and took our regular seats at the now extended dinning room table. I knew the Cullens didn't use this for show, although I knew they didn't use the table to eat. Bella told me the fist time I saw the table that while Nessie and I use it for eating, the rest of the family uses it for family meetings.

"Daniel," Esme said with a worried look on her face, "I don't mean to be rude, but I don't think this is the best time to be in the room. If you don't mind you can wait in the entertainment room down the hall, if you keep the door open you can hear us clearly, but if you rather not, you can just close it. We will send someone to get you when the time is right." Daniel nodded as he gave Leah one last look and walked down the hallway.

_Nessie's POV_

We walked into the living room to an empty house. It was odd seeing the living room empty for once, it seemed bigger, colder even. My mother and father lead me into the dinning room where I saw Leah, Jacob, Mama Esme and Papa Carlisle sitting at the end of the giant 12 seater table. I knew I was in trouble because apart from the pack and I my family never used the dinning room table, unless it was for necessary meetings.

My father nodded confirming what I was just thinking, both he and my mother took a seat across from Jacob and Leah. My father was talking to Papa Carlisle fast enough that I couldn't really pick it up, and mother gave an apologetic look at Leah just as Jacob patted the seat next to his. Still a bit confused as to where the rest of my family were, I took a seat next to Jacob. He looked at me and smiled, I gave him a weak smile, but as I looked into his eyes there was something different about him. Something different about the way he smiled at me, the way he looked at me too.

"You ok Jake?" I whispered, even though I knew everyone could hear me. He looked at me and smiled, it shocked me to see him smile like this... his smile caused my heart to beat faster than it already does, it gave me hope, made me feel that maybe... just maybe there's a chance Jake had feelings for me. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer, which relaxed me slightly and caused me to smile again.

"Renesme," my father said interrupting the small exchange Jacob and I just had, "please keep focused." I nodded as he looked at Jacob, "Jacob," he said in a stern voice, "if you will."

He took his arm off of me and pushed me away slightly. "Sorry Ness," he said as I gave him a small pout.

"S'okay Jake," I said as I turned to my father. "If this is a family meeting, where's the rest of the family?" My mother looked towards the kitchen, as I saw my family, the pack included, filling through the doorway.

"Hey Ness," Seth said as he took a seat next to me, "how was school. I heard you got into- OW!" Quil laughed as Seth was rubbing the spot where Embry punched him. "What?!?! I was just trying to lighten the mood!"

"Not now Seth," my mother said as she smirked at Seth.

"So," Jasper said after the Rosalie and Emmet took a seat at the end of the table, "what are we going to do about Nessie and Em?"

Papa Carlisle nodded and looked at my father, "well we can't do anything about the punishment Principal Litpin and I agreed on, but we will have to take precautions. Alice," he said as Aunt Alice looked up, "I trust you are watching out for any signs of Kara." Alice nodded at Carlisle and continued, "Edward and Bella have agreed that Renesme will not attend school after this semester until she is 17 years-old Earth wise, as well as other restrictions. Emmett's punishment however, will be handled by both Rosalie and Alice," my father nodded as I saw a sad look on Emmett's face.

"That's not fair," Emmett mumbled before Aunt Rosalie glared at him.

"Yes, it is Emmett," my father said pinching the bridge of his nose. "If it were up to me I would move Bella, Renseme and I away from here this second, and you would be a pile of ashes right this second. However, I know how hard moving away even farther from Charlie and La Push would be for Bella, Nessie, and Jake, and I know that the rest of you would not like a small Emmett pile in the middle of the room."

"Right," Carlisle interrupted before the argument between my father and Uncle Em got bigger.

"I'm sorry Carlisle." Seth said, "what does this have to do with the pack?"

"Good question Seth." Jasper said as he intertwined Alice's hand with his, "it involves you guys because while Kara and Kay are here we need to be as cautious as we can be. We need to take the precautions to protect the family secrets, that's including the pack, as well as Kara and Kay. Prepare for the worse case scinario if you will."

"Right," Seth said as he liked the thought of being part of the family. Technically, after Grandpa Charlie and Sue got married he was, but since the pack helped with the Volturi 5 years back, we have always considered them family. Aunt Rose has even taking a liking to them, although she doesn't admit it, I knew that she considers them family as well.

"So," I said after a few minutes of silence, "what's my punishment?"

"Well," Papa Calisle responded, "that decision is up to your father and mother. Edward, Bella," he said as they both looked at me.

"Aside from pulling her out of school next semester, Edward and I see it fit to ground you for the next month: meaning no cell phone, no internet, and no shopping." My mother said as she looked at both Alice and I, causing Alice cringe.

"Of course you have to apologize to Kara and Kay, as well as replace all the clothes you damaged. You can use their visit on Saturday as an opportunity to apologize, and the next Saturday will be the only reason that you will set foot in a mall for the next month. Alice," my father said as he turned towards Alice.

"Don't worry Edward I will be more than happy to supervise that portion of her punishment." Alice happily responded.

"What about La Push?" Jake asked as he intertwined my hands in his. I looked down at our hands and smiled, the thought of us being together came into my head, but I quickly pushed that thought away knowing that nothing can happen. I saw him frown, I started to blush knowing that the thought had been projected into him.

"La Push, Forks, and hunting are the only times you may leave the house. Your time spent at the house will be enough time to help Esme with tasks around the house." My father finished as both he and my mother gave me reassuring smiles.

"Nessie?" Papa Carlisle, said as I looked up. "Do you accept the terms of the punishment?" I nodded and smiled at my parents.

Even thought not going to school for another 12 years bummed me out, at least I still go to go to La Push and Forks. I still get to spend time with Jake, and see Kai and Claire, but now that I got a taste of high school I loved it. Most of the people, although I did not really get to know them... well that part I should get used to right? Seeing that they'll eventually get older, while I stay frozen in the body of an 18 year old. Still though I loved the classes, the teachers, even waking up early in the morning, it was everything I imagined about high school. The only thing that irked me about that school was how lonely I felt sometimes, looking at my aunts and uncles coupled up as well as my mother and father, I couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, I rebelled just to get all of them to stop acting so lovey dovey around me, that even with one of them in each of my classes, I still didnt have someone there who just got me. The only person that did that was always here with Esme, Jake always made that feeling go away, but I knew how much he hated high school. The thought of my limited high school experience made me sad, I knew I had fight the tears begging to come out... my parents could have given me a bigger punishment.

I felt someone rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand, I looked up and saw Jake smiling at me, I couldn't help but blush again knowing that he had seen everything I was thinking. My father smiled at him and nodded his head, knowing they had come to some silent agreement.

_Jacob' POV_

We all heard Edward and Bella's decision for Nessie, it bothered me to see the things Nessie was missing. I had gone through, well parts of, high school and as much as I hated it I knew Nessie loved it. I saw the classrooms she was in, the people she barely met, the feelings she felt, I couldn't help but feel like they were taking this a bit too far. Nessie was mature for a 5 year old, hell she was more mature the the most of the pack sometimes, but knowing Edward unless there was a sure fire way of keeping Nessie in line he had to do it.

Our fingers still intertwined, I used my thumb to soothe Nessie, I could almost feel the tears fighting to come out. She looked at me and blushed, she knew that I had just gone through everything she was thinking. But, Thanks to Nessie's power, she inspired the idea broiling in my head: what if I went back to high school, maybe she could stay after this semester. I hated high school back then, but going through it with Nessie won't make it seem so bad. I looked at Edward who looked at me and nodded, he grinned at me as I interrupted Carlisle.

"Carlisle," I said interrupting his next announcement.

"Yes Jacob?" He said in a confused tone.

"Uhm... I know we talked about the possibility of me going to school next semester," I looked at him as he nodded for me to go on. "Well, I was wondering, if that uh... instead of Nessie not going to school next semester, what if you enrolled me in school now to keep an eye one her? Like a trial thing, and if she still pulls something like she did today, then she definitely won't return next semester." I looked at Nessies whose eyes lit up with excitement.

"Well," he said turning to Edward, "that's entirely up to Edward and Bella."

I knew that I had already gained Edwards approval, so it was up to Bella. We all looked at her as she bit her lip, a human trait she still kept. "Well, since this is a trial and error thing... I wouldn't mind." She said as Nessie was practically bouncing, "but," she interrupted before Nessie could practically bounce off of her seat, "if you get into any trouble _at all_ Reneseme," ouch. As much as Bella hated the nickname Nessie at first, it grew on her through the years, the only time she would call her Renesme now was when she was mad at Nessie, which is like never. "You will not enroll in high school until you are 17 _Earth_ years old."

Nessie and I both nodded and smiled at Bella, she smiled back knowing this made Nessie happy. I laughed knowing that Bella hated seeing Nessie sad, that she would rather suffer for Nessie instead of watching her daughter suffer.

"Now," Carlisle said as he turned to Leah, "I believe we have another problem on hand."

Leah nodded as she took a deep breath, she turned to Embry as Carlisle signaled for Alice and Rosalie to open all of the doors and large windows, Emmett and Jasper to move in front of Alice and Rose, and Edward and Bella to bring Nessie closer to them.

I looked at the pack and Nessie who looked just as confused as Embry. "Quil, Seth, I think it would be best for you to move away from Embry in case he phases, but close enough to calm him down." Embry, Quil an Seth looked at me confused and a bit scared. I knew they wouldn't listen so even though I hated it, I used my Alpha voice. "Just do it," I said as they nodded and moved far enough from a stunned Embry.

* * *

ahhhh xD hahah i know i hate cliff hangers, but i'll most def have the second part up by the end of the weekend. i would have put them all in one, but i felt that it would be best to split it up so that i can elaborate on the details.


	14. Problems & Solutions Part II

i know i know i promised a chapter everyday but this weekend has been pretty hectic. xD i just had time to recuperate and i'm working on chapter 15 as you guys read this =D haha. either by tonight or early tomorrow morning it'll be here!!!

p.s. you know i dont own twilight xD hahaha

* * *

_Jacobs POV_

"Embry," Leah said as she moved closer towards him, "Embry you know how much I love you right?" She said as he took his hand in hers and nodded.

"Le," he said with a worried look in his eyes. "Le, is there something wrong?" Leah looked down and started to cry, I saw Seth and Quil itch to move closer to them, but stopped when they saw me give them a warning look.

"Embry," she managed to choke out, "Embry I need you to understand how much I love you. I love you and I never would do anything to intentionally hurt you," he looked into Leah's painful face, just as he was about to open his mouth Leah kissed him. We all looked away to give them some privacy, but stayed in the room.

"Leah-" Embry managed to say after pulling her away, "what's going on?"

"Embry," she sighed, "you know you saved me. Saved me from my pain, from total darkness, you helped me get through the darkest night and into a new day. For that I owe you everything, you turned me into the Leah I am today, but Embry you deserve more than me... you deserve your imprint," she said as she mumbled the last word.

"Leah," Embry managed to interrupt her, "you're starting to scare me. Please Leah, please tell me what's wrong." Embry looked around the room and were confused by the faces, staring back at him. He finally stopped at me as I tried to avoid his gaze, Embry was my best friend and here I stood watching him about to get his heart broken. "Jake...." he managed to choke out, I looked at him and was speechless, his face reminded me a bit of when I first came to visit Bella when she was pregnant. I saw Edward flinch slightly at the memory, but pulled it together and brought Nessie and Bella closer to him.

"Embry," Leah said before I could even respond, "I imprinted." Seth, Quil and I looked at Embry for any possible sign he might phase, I was just about to ask if he was alright when he finally responded.

"You... what?" Embry said as I examined his face, it shocked me he was... happy. "Leah I didn't know you can imprint on someone after so long!" He exclaimed as he got up from his chair and wrapped his arm around Leah. "I mean I know we've been dating, but I always thought you were missing out. I don't feel the effects of imprinting yet, but hey I love you already, so it prolly wont feel different. We should tell the elde-"

"No," Leah said as she slid out of his arms and looked into his eyes. "I imprinted," she said as she closed her eyes, "on someone else."

The smile on Embry's face disappeared in the blink of an eye, and his eyes were filled with pain, then sorrow and finally anger. The deafening silence in the room was starting to give me a headache, I looked over to Nessie who had a confused look on her face, I stared at her as she looked at Bella and Edward. That's when it came to me, I've fallen in love with Nessie, as she has with me, but have yet to explain to her what imprinting actually was.

"Who," Embry finally said in a cold tone.

"His name is D-d-d-d-aniel," Leah managed to force out. "He works at the hospital with Carlisle. We-"

"Calisle!?" He yelled as he glared at Carlisle, who was still seated at the head of the dinning room table. "I knew you _bloodsuckers_ weren't any good! First you interrupt our _normal _life on the rez, then you," he said as he glared at Bella, "practically cause Jake here to go insane, then you bring us all here and cause this! If it weren't for all of you," he said as he pointed at all the Cullens, "I wouldn't be following _her _like a little pup. She'd still be with Sam and we would live our lives free of you damned _leeches_."

"Embry!" Quil and Seth said as they started to walk towards him. I looked at Leah who was now crying in Esmes arms.

"NO!" Embry yelled back, "if it weren't for them I wouldn't be here! I'm just your entertainment right now arent I!?! I... I" he was just about to say something when we all heard someone walking down the hall.

"Leah?" Daniel said as he walked into the dinning room. "I heard screaming, are you alright?"

"Are you Daniel?" Embry said in a disgusted tone, blocking the path between Leah and Daniel.

"Yes, may I ask who you are?" Daniel said trying to be as polite as possible.

"None of your damn business," Embry said as he turned to face Leah. "Leah, I don't know how you could do this. You know more than anyone how it feels to be hurt like this, how could you."

"Seth, Quil," I managed to say before Leah broke down in Esme's arms. They peeled their eyes away from Embry and looked at me as I nodded my head.

We walked over to Embry and took hold of his arms, he glared at us as he shook off his arms. "I can do it myself," he mumbled before he ran for the back door. Seth and Quil managed to run after him, it was silent before we all heard a wolf howling in the distance.

"Le, I have to," I said before she slightly nodded her head. I walked over to Daniel who was in shock to what he just saw, I patted his back and shook him out of his trance. "Take care of her Daniel," he looked at me and nodded as Leah ran out of Esmes arms and into his.

"Jake," Bella said as she looked out into the backyard.

"I know Bells, I know," I said as I walked over to Nessie.

"Jake-" she said before I pulled her into a hug.

"I'll explain it later, don't worry Nessie. I'll explain everything to you the second I get back," I said before I kissed her forehead.

"Sure, sure Jake," she said as she looked into my eyes and smiled. "Go so you can come back soon k?"

I smiled at her and walked out the back door, Seth was sitting at the edge of the woods waiting for me to phase. I nodded at him as he took off into the forest, I stripped off my shorts and wrapped it around my ankle. I sprinted into the forest and before I knew it I heard Seth and Quil trying to calm Embry down.

_Nessies POV_

I was sitting on the balcony in my room when I saw two wolves running though the backyard and into one of the white tents. Seth and Quil came out of the tents and walked into the house, I wanted to go down to see if Embry was alright, but I decided to stare out the window hoping that Jake would come running through the backyard as well.

"Hey Ness," Seth said cautiously as he walked through my bedroom door.

"Hi Seth," I said as I moved over and patted the spot next to me. "Wheres Jake?"

He took a seat next to me and wrapped his arms around me. "Don't worry Ness, he's with Embry. He told Quil and I to come back and check up on you guys."

I smiled as I got up and walked towards my closet. "Hey Seth," I called out as I was looking for something to change into, "since it's a Friday afternoon, how about we take a drive to La Push?"

"Uh... I don't know Ness, aren't you supposed to be grounded?"

I laughed and looked at Seth who eyed the clothes I was throwing around. "Seth, my mom and dad said it was fine, I asked them this morning at school."

"Oh," Seth looked down at his cell phone, and back up at me. "Do you think we'd make it there and back in time? I know you still have those two girls coming over tomorrow."

I laughed just as my dad came into my room, "Seth, don't worry about it Nessie and I talked about it. You guys can go tonight, but you have to be back here by 10 AM tomorrow morning." Seth gave my father a questioning glance, my father laughed and pulled out a set of car keys.

"Edward... which car is this?" Seth said as he gave me dad a confused look.

"It's the keys to your truck," my dad said as Seth's eyes practically popped out of his head. "You deserve it Seth, I know you're tired from running, it's the least we can do. Just remember 10 am," he said as he walked out of the room.

"Ok," I said snapping Seth out of his trance, "now that that's done. Go get changed and call Sue and Grandpa Charlie we'll be there for dinner. I'll call Kai and tell Leah, Daniel and Quil to get ready."

"Actually," Seth finally said after a few minutes of silence, "Quil just came to check up on everyone, he went back to help Jake with Embry." There was an awkward silence in the room, Seth was sitting next to my suitcase thumbing through the picture Kai developed for me, while I looked for the custom made picture frames Alice got for Kai and Claire.

"Did my family really ruin all of your lives?" I said nervously, as I walked over to the suitcase on my bed.

"Nah," Seth said as he lightly pushed me away, "Embry just said that out of anger. He knows that you guys didn't do it intentionally, he just needs someone to blame right now."

"Oh," I said as Leah and Daniel came into the room."Hey guys, I'm guessing Alice told you?" I said as they both laughed.

"Yeah," Leah sighed. "I was thinking of going down to La Push and telling my mom what happened, but I guess you and Seth got approval first. She came into the guest room balancing all of those things," Leah said pointing to 6 or 7 massive suitcases now blocking my doorway, "all filled with clothes for Daniel and I."

"Oh. So are you guys moving back there?" I said as Seth helped me close my suitcase filled with new clothes for Claire and Kai.

"No, I was thinking of just staying for a week. Carlisle told the hospital I had a family emergency and he also excused Daniel due to the "flu", so we should be back around this time next week."

There was an awkward silence in the room, we all heard Leah spend most of last night and early this morning crying in the guest room, and Daniel never left her side. I knew the pain Leah went though when Sam did that to her, Jake explained it all to me when I was younger, even though she deserved to be happy I knew the sympathy and love she still had for Embry.

"Hey Daniel," Seth said brightly as he lifted up my suitcase, "you wanna help me out with the luggage?" Daniel nodded as he closed the door behind him.

There were a few moments of silence, I walked over to Leah who was now thumbing through the pictures Seth put down. "Don't worry Leah," I said as I pulled her into a hug, "everything will be alright, I promise you."

"Thanks," she managed to say before I saw tears fighting to come out. "We should head out," Leah said when we saw Seth's new Nissan Titan pick-up drive to the front of the house.

"Sure, sure," I smiled as I looped my arm through hers and walked down the hallway.

Seth and I left Grandpa Charlie's house after dinner, while Leah and Daniel decided to sleep in mom's old room.

"Just so we're clear Gandpa," I said as he walked Seth and I to his truck, "this doesn't count as one of my visits."

He laughed as he opened the car door for me. "Good, I wouldn't have it any other way Ness. Give my regards to your mother and the Cullens," he said as he kissed my forehead and closed the door.

"Sure thing Grandpa," I said as I rolled down the window. "Love you!" I said as I waved goodbye to Grandpa Charlie.

"Love you too Ness!" He said as he wrapped his arm around Sue and waved goodbye.

I sat back and looked out the window excited to see Kai and Claire and tell them my new theory on imprinting.

"Nesiiiie!" Claire yelled as we reached Paul and Rachels new house, it was a couple houses down from Billy and Jake's house, so Billy didnt really mind.

"Hi Ness," Rachel said as I carried Claire into the house.

"Hi Rachel, wheres Paul?" I said after I put Claire down.

"Patrolling, his patrol is almost done." She said as I gave her a worried look, I knew Paul didn't exactly like my family so I usually kept my distance from him. Rachel laughed when she saw the look on my face, "don't worry he doesnt mind you guys spending the night. I know you guys ate at Charlie and Sue's house, so I figured you Claire and Kai can help me make cookies." I smiled at her as Seth came into his house with Kai laughing on his back.

"So Ness," Kai whispered just as Rachel and Paul walked towards their room. "What's this theory you have?"

"Yeah Nessie!" Claire, yelled as we pulled her onto the couch and shushed her.

"Well," I said as they moved in closer, "from what I saw with Leah and Embry, an imprint means that it's someone you are about more than the person you're with."

"But, that doesnt make sense. Quil's been there for me since I was a baby," Claire said as she gazed into space.

"I know, I know, but it means that you have a bond with your imprint that can't be broken. Like no matter who your with, your imprint always wins. Eventually, you two fall in love because it just feels right." I said in my most confident voice.

"Do you think having a crush on them is a normal thing? Or is it just a BAM! Love kinda thing?" Kai said taking a bite out of the cookies we finished making an hour ago.

"I... I dont know. Kai.." I said as she finished off a cookie, "do you have a crush on Seth?"

Her eyes bulged out of her head, and she looked down at the floor. "Wellllll, kinda. Dont tell him though! I mean like it started the Wednesday he came down here with Quil and Jake, we were at the beach waiting for Jake and it just hit me! He was walking towards me and I swear it was like out of a movie or something, everything just went into slow motion and I just... I … I dont know."

Claire and I giggled as Kai covered her face with a pillow. "Don't worry Kai, we won't say anything," Claire and I managed to say between giggles.

"Ok," Kai said in a business like tone, "we have to promise each other, when one of us finally confirms what an imprint is we have to tell each other."

Claire and I nodded as we all stuck out our pinkies. "We Promise," the three of us said at the same time.

"Kai, Calire, Nessie" Paul yelled from down the hallway, "Sleep!"

We all jumped and laughed, "Goodnight Paul! Goodnight Rachel!" We yelled from the living room, we each said our goodnights and let the silence lull us to sleep.

_Jakes POV_

Quil and I finally convinced Embry to go back to the Cullen house hours after Seth, Leah, Daniel and Nessie left for La Push. Embry apologized to the Cullens for his outburst, and yet again they were more than understanding... well everyone except for Blondie, but she's always been stubborn.

"Hey Jake," Embry said in a broken tone, "d'you mind if I stay in the attic with you? The guest house is to painful to be in."

"Sure sure, Quil can show you where to put your stuff." I said before finishing off my plate of food. Quil and I followed Embry all night until he finally stopped in Northern Canada, we stayed in our wolf forms and ended up hunting animals for food. It reminded me of a time long ago when Bells told me she was marrying Edward, but this time I wasn't the one running away from something.

"Embry," I said before he left the dinning room. "You know these things are out of our control right?"

He looked at me and nodded, " I know, I know, but it feels like I'm paying for someone else's pain."

I nodded as he disappeared into the living room. None of us never really said anything, but we were all 100% sure that he was Sam's brother, after all their dad did have a reputation for being a womanizer.

"You know, he blames Sam for all of this," Edward said as he took a seat next to me. "He feels like he's paying the price for what Sam did to Leah."

"I know, I feel the same way," I said after I pushed my plate away.

Edward nodded his head and gave me a few seconds to let me think. As much as I wanted to feel bad for Embry, I felt uneasy being away from Nessie. This was the first time we've been away from each other since I realized how I felt about her, I didn't even get to talk to Edward and Bella about it.

"Trust me I new before I stepped into the house yesterday," Edward said before I could say anything else. "That's why I'm here Jacob, Bella and I would like to talk to you about that." I nodded, but instead of replying verbally I thought of where an when. "Guesthouse, after Bella and I go hunting," he laughed.

"Right," I said looking at the time, "soooo what time'll you be back?"

"A little after 9 tonight," Bella said as she came into the room. Out of habit I expected her to trip as she gracefully came into the room, Edward laughed as he reached for Bellas hand. "What's so funny?" Bella said as she glared at the both of us.

"Nothing Bells," I said as Edward whispered into her ear.

She glared at me ad Edward led her towards the back door, "very funny Jake, you seriously think I'm still clumsy?"

I shrugged my shoulders and gave her my best smile, "old habit I guess." I laughed as she smiled back at me.

"Whatever Jake, I'll see you later" she said before she closed the back door.

It was only 6 PM, so I decided to take a quick nap before I had yet another talk with Bella and Edward. Quil and Embry were asleep when I walked into the attic and I noticed a silver picture frame on top of my bed. I walked over to it and saw the picture of Nessie inside of the frame, the frame complimented the picture perfectly, but I couldn't figure out who did this. I flipped it over for a note or clue as to who it was from when I saw a pink post-it attached to the velvet backing.

_Jake- _

_You can thank me by letting me dress you up one day... I have a feeling you'll need it. ;] _

_-Alice_

_P.S. It looks perfect on the night stand, oh and your welcome!_

I laughed as I placed it right by my alarm clock. I laid back and stared at the ceiling letting the drowsiness take me under.


	15. Step Up Jake!

same disclaimer applies.... =]

* * *

_Jakes POV_

"Jake," Bella said before forcefully pulling me off the bed.

"Ow!" I yelled as Bella stood there and laughed. "What was that for Bells?"

"For a while ago," she shrugged and extended her hand, "come on Edward told me you were asleep when we got back so I figured I payed you back for your comment this afternoon."

I took her hand as I stood up, we looked at each other and laughed. "What time is it anyways?" I said as we started to walk towards the guesthouse.

"Just a little past 1 am," Bella said as she opened the door to the guesthouse.

"Oh, I guess I knocked out on you guys huh?"

"Uhm, no actually we just got back... we we're a bit pre-occupied" Bella said as she went to sit next to Edward. I cringed at the thought as Edward laughed and whispered into Bellas ear, I knew if she could still blush she would be redder than a tomato.

"Anyways," I said jumping on the couch.

"Right," Edward said as he let go of Bellas waist. "Jacob, I know how you feel about Nessie. Although I don't entirely agree with the timing, Bela and I have agreed that instead of forcing you apart, it's better for us to just accept it." I nodded and thought of Charlie, if only he knew Edward would climb into Bellas window every night. "Right," Edward said as he and Bella moved towards the love seat, "but Charlie slept at night and can't read minds, I on the other hand don't and can."

"So," Bella said as she interrupted our stroll down memory lane, "there are some restrictions Edward and I have agreed to. Some are negotiable, while others are iron clad." They both looked at me as I nodded for them to continue. "Alright, the first restriction is that you have to take Nessie out on a proper first date, meaning dinner and whatever else you decide to do. I know you love her, as she does you, but Edward and I stand firm on this before you two become "official." Plus this is a human experience both Alice and I are excited about, but for two very different reasons. The second one being, you keep your PDA down to a minimum, out of respect for us please."

I nodded in agreement, as much as I wanted to be with Nessie I would never do anything to make her, Edward or Bella uncomfortable. Edward smiled at my thought and continued from where Bella stopped. "The third agreement being that you are to do well in school. This is not just to keep Nessie in line, but so that you graduate high school. Bella and Nessie have felt that they are the reasons you didn't get to finish high school, although it was your choice to do that, it will give the both of them a piece of mind. The last and final agreement being you both remain abstinent until you both are married, this one is non-negotiable. You know how much Bell and I fought about this, and I will not have you compromising Nessie's virtue. Remember Jake, you Nessie and the pack are the only ones who sleep in this house, and I will know." Edward said as he tapped his temple, I laughed and knew the second he wanted to talk that it was about Nessie and I's non-existent sex life.

"Sure, Sure Edward," I said as my stomach let out a loud growl. "You know I won't do anything Nessie isn't comfortable with, and you know I would do anything to keep her safe." Edward and Bella nodded in agreement, as my stomach let out another loud growl. "Now that that's done, can I please get some food before I keel over?"

"Sure thing Jake," Bella said before pulling me into a big hug, "you know I trust you. You and her are made for each other, I have no doubt about that. I knew you were family the day I came back to Forks, and even though you didnt agree before, I know you agree now. Nessie is meant for you as you are for her," she said as she let out a tearless sob.

"Sure, sure Bells," I said patting her head. "Edward," I said as he nodded and opened the door.

"Esme'll cook something for you" Edward said before he closed the door. I cringed when I heard a lamp crashing to the floor, I didn't need Edwards gift to know why they stayed behind.

_Nessies POV_

"Nessie, wake up," Seth said as he pulled into the driveway. We left La Push a quarter pass 7 AM, so we took our time driving up to Newick.

"Sorry Seth," I said as I stretched, "did I fall asleep on you?"

Seth laughed as he put the car into park and stopped the car, "yeah halfway through, but its fine."

"Sorry," I said before Jake practically pried off the passenger side door.

"Dont' worry Ness," he laughed as Jake unbuckled my seat belt and pulled me out. Thankfully I'm half vampire, because if I weren't Jake would've probably broken every bone in my body.

"Gahhh! I missed you Ness," Jake said as he put me down and kissed my cheek.

"I did too Jake," I said as I straightened out my blouse. "Where's everyone else?" I said looking into what looked like an empty house.

"Oh they're all somewhere in there. Esme asked them for help with something in the backyard." Jake said as he looked down and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I know your lying Jake," I said as I saw Seth sprint towards the backyard.

"Ness, would I lie to you?" Jake said as he gave me his best smile.

"With that smile and those eyes, I know you are." I said as I started to head for the backyard, "if you aren't going to tell me Jake I'll go find out for myself."

"No!" Jake yelled as I saw the white tents pop up. "Ness, please don't," he said as I glared at him, "ok fine fine, I'll tell you. I was w-" he started to explain before we heard a BMW X3 coming up the driveway.

"Shoot" I muttered before the car stopped next to Seth truck. It was Kara and Kay here to serve the punishment their father and Papa Carlisle agreed to.

"Don't worry," Jake said as he laced his fingers with mine, "I'll be here the whole time." I took a deep breath and mentally told my father to come with Papa Carlisle, as I watched Kara and Kay look at the house.

"Hello Mr. Litpin," I said as he rolled down the passenger side window.

"Hello Ms. Cullen," he said in a happy tone. "I see your family is up and ready for the girls," he said as I turned and saw Mama Esme and Papa Carlisle standing in the doorway, my mother and father right behind them, Aunt Rosalie and Aunt Alice peeking through the living room window, and Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett pacing between kitchen windows.

"Of course Mr. Liptin." I said sweetly as Kara and Kay both rolled their eyes.

"Bye Daddy," Kara and Kay said before closing the BMW doors.

"Be good," he said as he eyed the both of them, "I'll be back at 7pm sharp."

"Bye Mr. Litpin," I said as he nodded and drove back down the driveway.

I looked at Kara and Kay who were eyeing Jake. "Well, I see Renesme has moved on pretty quickly," Kara said as she crossed her arms and glared at me. I let go of Jake's hand as he eyed me curiously, and heard my father growl.

"Let's go inside girls," Mama Esme said as she guided the girls towards the house.

"I'll explain later," I whispered into Jakes ear, and shot my father an apologetic glance. I knew Emmett and I never really got to explain that part of Uncle Emmett and I's prank involved me kissing some creep and Uncle Emmett had Kay practically naked.

A complete and slow tour of the house, two movies, later Kara and Kay decided to eat lunch on the porch. "Uhm... nice house," Kara said finally trying to make small talk.

"Thanks," I mumbled as Jake came on to the porch.

"Hey girls," he said as he wrapped his arm around me.

I smiled at him knowing that he was trying his best not to let the fact that I kissed a creep like Nick bother him. I explained it to him using my power while we were watching the first movie today, and he completely understood. It bothered him that he wasn't mine, but he also knew that it bothered me that he tried to make out with, and then eventually did make out with my mom. I never liked to used that against him, but I knew that one day it would come in handy. My father on the other hand, took it upon himself to keep Nick as far away from me as possible.

"So," Kay said in a seductive voice. "Have you and Nessie been together for a long time?" I knew Kay was just trying to irritate me, but I shook it off and rested my head on Jakes chest.

I closed my eyes and listened to his rapid heart beat. "Actually, she's my best friend," he said as my eyes flew open. I felt my heart break into a million pieces, I excused myself and walked into the family room.

Alice was sitting there waiting with open arms. I ran into them and started to cry, "I know hunny, I know," she said as she tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Don't worry about it Ness," she said as I started to wipe the stream of tears falling from my eyes. "Trust me, everything will work out." I placed my palm on her cheek and replayed the pain I felt when Jake said those words. "Ness, when have I ever been wrong?" She said as I took my palm off of her cheek, I sighed and looked out onto the patio where Kay was practically sitting on Jakes lap.

"I better go save my 'best friend' from that witch," I said sarcastically as I got up and walked through the patio doors.

"Hey Jake," I said as Kay sat back down next to Kara, "I think Embry and Quil were looking for you upstairs."

"Ok," he said as he jumped out of his seat and hugged me tightly. "Thanks Ness," he whispered into my ear.

"No problem best friend," I said sarcastically. I saw him flinch slightly, and slowly back into the house. I knew those words hurt him, but I wanted him to feel the same pain I felt when he uttered those words.

"So how do you know him?" Kay said bitterly.

"His family and mine were friends before we moved here. Jake and his brothers decided to come down for a visit this week, so they've been living in the guest room for a while." I knew my family heard my explanation due to their exceptional hearing, and they do call each other brothers, so it was technically the truth.

"Oh," Kara said looking over the backyard. "So what's with all the white tents? Are you guys throwing a party or something?"

"No," I said as I looked suspiciously at the tents my family managed to put up before I got to see what they were doing. "Mama Esme's renovating out backyard, and she doesn't want us to see it until it's done."

"Whatever. I'm done," Kara said as she picked up her plate, got up and walked into the house.

"Me too," Kay and I said at the same time. We smiled at each other, but I we both knew that after the stunt I pulled nothing between us would be the same.

_Jakes POV_

I walked into the house to see Jasper trying to calm Alice down as she glared at me.

"What?" I said as Jasper just shook his head.

"You know she was just in here crying right?" Alice said in a cold tone.

"W-w-what?" I managed to spit out. "Why?!"

"Because!" Alice yelled as she jumped onto the arm of the couch to look me in the eye. She was still a couple inches shorter than I was, but it was closer to my face than her usual height. "You said you were her best friend! Are you seriously that clueless Jake! You know how she feels about you and I know how you feel about her! Step up Jake!"

I looked at her with apologetic eyes, Nessie called me her best friend a few minutes ago, but she said it in such a cold tone I flinched. She really was my best friend, but proclaiming my love for her for the first time in front of two people I didn't even know wasn't the right time to do it.

"Alice," I said as her eyes went blank.

After a few seconds she joyfully leapt into Jasper's arms and smiled at me. I was shocked to see her sudden change in mood when she finally giggled. "Don't worry Jake I've got in under control. Common Jaz, we have a date to plan."

I stood there confused when it finally came to me, that's why I went outside. I was going to ask Nessie for a moment alone, I decided to officially ask her out on a date.

"Excuse me," Kara said from behind me, with Nessie and Kay quickly following behind.

"Oh sorry," I mumbled before heading for the attic.

"Embry, Quil," I said as I barged into the room, "Esme made food and you guys have been out cold the whole morning. I think you guys better get some before Seth eats it all." Embry and Quil rolled over in their beds and growled. "I'm serious," I said as I shook Quils bed, "get up!"

"I'm up!" Quil said when I finally flipped the mattress over.

"Common Embry! You need to eat something," Quil and I said as we pulled him out of bed.

"I don't wanna eat, just leave me here," Embry said when he tried to shake out of our grip.

"Embry common. I swear if you don't eat willingly I will force you," I said threatening to used my Alpha status.

"Ok I'm going," he said straightening himself up.

We just reached the bottom of the stair case when Embry froze. Quil and I thought he was just shocked by the two human girls sitting in the family room, but when we reached him his face was locked on Kara. I saw his eyes follow her every move, and when she finally took notice to him she smiled and couldn't keep her eyes off of him either. I looked at Nessie who was studying the looks on both Embry and Kara's face.

"Quil," I whispered low enough I knew Nessie couldn't catch, "I think Embry just imprinted."

_Nessies POV_

Kara and Kay decided to stay in the family room and read magazines. The sounds of pages flipping were the only noise filling the room, when I heard Jake, Quil and Embry coming down the stairs.

"Embry and Quil should be coming down soon," I finally said breaking the silence.

"That's good," Kay said as she flipped the page of her magazine.

"Mmm," Kara said as she looked at Embry who was standing at the bottom of the stairs. She looked up at him and her face was in a complete daze. Jake and Quill came running behind Embry, I looked between Embry and Kara, they both looked like someone who's just seen the sun for the first time. I was lost, it just how Sam looked at Emily, or Paul with Rachel, it was how... Jake looked at me. I looked at Jake who whispered something low enough I couldnt hear, and saw Kara put throw her magazine on the floor and walk over to Embry.

"Hi I'm Kar-"

"Kara!" Alice yelled as she flew down the stairs. Jake grabbed her before Alice could say anything else and whispered into her ear. Her eyes grew wide as her lips moved into a perfect little 'O,' she smiled at the both of them who were having their own little conversation.

"What's going on?" Kay said in an irritated voice.

"Wanna go for a walk," Embry said to Kara as the room fell silent. She quickly nodded and blushed as he reached for her hand.

"What the heck?" Kay said as she watched her sister walk into the backyard with Embry.

"He heard you guys talking about the backyard, and well he's gonna show her what Esme has done so far." Alice said before any of us could think of a excuse.

"Well, I should go with her too since I wanna see," Kay said as she headed for the door.

"No!" Jake, Quil and Alice yelled in unison.

"Why not?" Kay said as she spun on her heel and glared at Alice.

"Because I wanted to show you Nessie's closet Kay!" Alice said excitedly, I glared at her but she shrugged her shoulders and pulled Kay up the stairs. "You look around Nessie's size, so if you see anything you like feel free to take it."

"Thanks, but I doubt we have the same taste in clothes," she mumbled to herself unaware that we could all hear her clearly.

"I'm starving," Quil said as he ducked out into the room, leaving only me and Jake.

He looked at me and smiled, as much as I wanted to be mad at him, he and I both knew we could never go for so long mad at each other.

"Wanna go outside?" He said shyly.

I smiled as I took his hand in mine and lead him towards the front door. "Since my room and the backyard are occupied how about we go walk through the front yard?"

"Sure," he brightly said as he opened the front door and signaled for me to go first.

We walked onto the front porch and took a seat on the hanging bench Esme installed a few days ago. He wrapped his arms around me and I buried my face into his chest, listening to my favorite sound in the world, his heartbeat. It was quiet for a few minutes but there was nothing awkward about it. I knew I had to break the silence with one of my questions.

"So, do you wanna explain or do you just want me to ask someone from the pack?" I said as I looked up at him.

"Explain what?" He said in a joking manner.

"You know what," I said as I glared at him. "You promised the second we're alone you'd explain everything."

"I know, I know," Jake said as I laid my head back onto his chest. "Do you really think this is the best time? I mean we could be interrupted any mintue."

I sighed, "Jake when are you going to explain it then? You sure know how to kill your best _friend,_" I said the last word bitterly.

"Ness, you know your more than that," he said as he kissed the top of my head. "What about I make it up to you next Friday?"

"Huh?" I said as I shot my head up and stared into his eyes.

"What about next Friday, you and I go out." He smirked at me as my eyes filled with joy.

"Jacob Black are you asking me out on a _date_?" I looked at him as he just smiled an nodded.

"Yup," he said popping the 'p' sound. "I got your dad's permission and everything."

"But, I... you.. I thought you... me friends..." I said so shocked and overjoyed that I couldnt even pull a complete sentence together.

"I already told you you were more than that Ness. So what do you say? Renesme Carlie Cullen would you like to go on a date with me Friday night?" He said as he stood up and extended his hand.

I looked at him and smiled. "Of course I will Jacob. Under one condition," I said as I saw him frown, "you have to promise no more skirting around any of my questions. No interruptions, no lying, just like a real date."

"Just like a real date Ness," he chuckled as he pulled me up and into a hug.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and looked into his eyes. "Wow, my very first date," I said as I looked into Jacob's face. He was beaming with joy, he stared back into my eyes and placed his forehead on mine. I could taste his scent on my tongue, my lips were craving to touch his, I was just about to close the space between our lips when Uncle Jasper opened the front door.

"Oh sorry guys," he said before he walked back into the living room leaving the door open.

Jake laughed and put me down as we saw Mr. Litpin's BMW come through the woods. "Until Friday," Jake said as he kissed the top of my hand and led me towards the front door.


	16. Distractions

sorry i havent been updating as much as i promised summer vacation has just been jam packed with things to do xD . im working on the next chapter and shou;d be able to post it as late as tomorrow night.

oh yeah same disclaimer applies =]

* * *

_Nessies POV_

"Hello Mr. Litpin" I said as Papa Carlisle and I followed Kara and Kay to their car.

"Hello Renesme," he said before nodding his head, "I trust you two were on your best behavior?"

"They were more than well behaved Mr. Litpin, as was Nessie," Papa Carlisle said before Mama Esme walked towards the silver BMW, carrying two large take-out boxes.

"Hello Mr. Litpin," Mama Esme said as she reached the BMW, "Kara and Kay didn't get to eat dinner, so I packed enough food for the girls as well as you and your wife."

"Why thank you Mrs. Cullen," Mr. Litpin said as Kara took the food and placed it on her lap. "Well, we should be going then, my wife must be worried sick."

Mama Esme nodded as Papa Carlisle wrapped his arm around both Mama Esme and I. "Drive safely," the three of us said in unison.

"Will do," Mr. Litpin said before starting the car. "Might I add," he said as he rolled down the passenger side window, "you have lovely home. My wife has lived here all her life, and has yet to see a house like this in town, I'm sure she would love to see it sometime."

"Of course," Papa Carlisle responded, "your family is more than welcome to visit our home anytime."

"I might just take you up on that Dr. Cullen," Mr. Litpin said lightly before nodding.

The three of us watched the BMW drive down the driveway and through the woods before I said anything.

"So I heard his wife like owns half the town," I added curiously.

"Well her father does," Carlisle said as we walked towards the house, "she will technically inherit the rights to the town."

"So he's like the mayor?" I asked as my father opened the front door.

"No," he answered as Papa Carlisle and Mama Esme quietly left the room. "Her father is higher than the mayor. Their family basically found the town a few centuries ago, and since then they've been treated like royalty. They come from old money, meaning they are extremely wealthy, and most of the town is built on their land."

"Wow," I said as Jake and my mother came into the living room. Jake took a seat next to me as my father walked towards my mother and motioned for the door. "Where are you guys going?" I asked as I rested my head on Jakes shoulder.

"We're going for a walk," my mother said before my father opened the door. "Your father's going to show me some of the constellations."

"Oh," I said before my father picked her up bridal style. Jake and I watched my father carry her into the woods and ran for the door. I slammed it shut hoping that my parents would at least wait until they were far enough from the house to do anything my father would deem "inappropriate" for a girl my age. I turned to face Jake who was trying to hide the huge smile on his face, even though he couldn't read minds the expression on my face answered any question he had. I rolled my eyes and headed towards the entertainment room. "Are you coming or what Jake?"

"Sure, sure" he said as I heard him running down the hallway, "what'd you wanna watch?"

"I don't know you pick," I said as I stretched myself on one of 12 theater style seats in the room.

"No deal, you pick the genre and I'll pick from there," he said as he was going through the shelves of movies.

"Fine... I pick comedy," I said as I watched him place a DVD into the projector.

"Just what I was thinking," he said as he took the seat next to mine. He grinned at me as we watched the previews play on screen. I sighed as he wrapped his arms around me and placed my head on his shoulder.

"Jake," I said as the opening scene started.

"Hmm," he said as he played with a strand of my hair.

"I like this," I said as I smiled to myself.

"Me too," he said slowly, as I let myself get lost in the movie.

_Jakes POV_

Nessie and I were watching a movie when I noticed the slowing of her breath. I knew she was tired from the events today so I waited until the movie was finished before carrying her to her room. I just placed a blanket on her when I noticed a picture frame similar to the one Alice gave me. I walked over to it and saw a sepia tone picture of us at La Push. It was a picture Emily took of all of us at the beach, Seth had his chin resting on the top of Kai's head, while Quil had Claire on his shoulders. I stopped when I looked at Nessie and I, I was happily carrying her on my back and she was smiling. We both looked like an actual couple, I smiled at the thought. Once again the frame complemented every point of the picture, Alice I laughed to myself. I was just about to put the frame down when I saw the quote engraved at the bottom of the frame: _I Dream About Being With You Forever_.

I know it was to far fetched to think about, but does she really think about that? What if she gets bored with me one day? I know we're imprints, but how could she without a doubt want to be with me forever? What if she just one day wakes up and decides to leave? What if one day she wakes up and realizes she deserves better than me? Does she really want forever with me?

"She does you know," Edward said quietly from the doorway.

I jumped and dropped the picture frame on my foot "Sh-"

"Language," Edward said smirking. I sat on the floor and saw the small cut slowly healing itself, while Edward placed the picture frame back on the nightstand. "Those are the exact words Bella told me the night we went to prom," he said as he smiled from the memory. "You know when Bella says something and sets her mind to it she eventually finds her way to it, accident or planned," he said as he walked over to Nessie. "Sad to say Jacob, she's much like her mother. You may not see it, but she wants forever with you almost as much as Bella was with me." He looked at Nessie who had just curled up into a little ball and smiled. "Esme made a cake, how about we talk there?" He said as he headed for the door.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute," I said as I got up and kissed Nessies forehead. "Goodnight," I said as I closed the door.

"Where's Bella?" I said as I walked into the dinning room.

"Alice and Rosalie dragged her to the guest house," he laughed as he placed a large slice of Red Velvet cake in front of me.

"Thanks," I said as he handed me a fork, "what are they up too?"

"Alice had a vision of you asking her for help for your date with Nessie," he said as he flashed me a smile.

"Oh," I mumbled in between cake bites. "I've been meaning to ask her, what does she have planned?"

"Well since you and Esme are just about finished with the backyard, she saw it fit for you and her to have your first date and revealing at the same time."

"So you know about the back yard then huh?" I said in a sad tone. I thought Esme and I had a fool proof plan, Edward laughed as I glared at him.

"Don't worry Jacob, Alice saw it a few days ago. The only people who know about this aside from you Carlisle and Esme are: Bella, myself, Rosalie and Alice."

"So practically everyone right?" I looked as he nodded.

"We all agreed not to tell Nessie, but if you need help with the finishing touches we are all more than happy to help."

"Sure sure," I said as I finished of the cake. "So is that what you wanted to talk about?" I said as I let out a big yawn.

"Not exactly," he said as he looked up at the ceiling. "You know the situation with Embry and Kara," he looked at me as I nodded, "it explains why she suddenly disappeared from Alice's vision. As much as I know you don't like what Kara did to Nessie, she does feel sorry for it. I read her thoughts before they left, and she feels horrible about the way she's been treating Nessie."

"So what does this have to do with me Edward?" I said before letting out another yawn.

"You remember the deal right Jacob?" He said as I tried to remember what the deal was. "School Jacob," he said before letting out a quiet chuckle. "According to everything in the plans, you and Esme you be done with everything by Monday. If you get Embry, Seth, Quil, Emmett and Jasper to help then you should be done by Sunday night."

"What about Nessie, she'll know there's something up if we're spending all day in the white tents."

Before Edward could respond Alice came dancing in, "we're taking Nessie shopping tomorrow!" She joyfully yelled as Rosalie and Bella came dancing into the room. I looked at her and rolled my eyes as she playfully stuck out her tongue at me. "She does need something for her date Friday night Jake, plus I need to buy a few things," she said as we all let out a small laugh.

"Like you really need a few things Alice," Bella said as Alice shrugged her tiny shoulders.

"I do!" Alice shrieked, "I made a list. I'm gonna need food, some decorations for the patio, some new china-"

"Ok!" We all yelled before she would go into a frenzy.

"Then it's settled, tomorrow we all do the things we need to do, and come Monday Carlisle will enroll me in school."

"That mutt is really coming to school?" Rosalie said as she looked at her perfectly manicured nails.

"Yes blondie," I said as I shot a smile at her. "We'll be BFF's before you know it!" I said trying my best to keep a straight face.

"Ha ha mutt," she said before heading towards her and Emmetts room. Alice giggled as Edward shook his head and buried his face in Bella's hair.

"Now that that's done," I said looking at the clock, "I'm going to sleep."

"Jacob," Edward said as I reached the bottom of the staircase, "don't assume Jasper opened that door on accident."

I turned and laughed, "I know Edward I know." I laughed to myself until I finally reached the attic.

_Nessie's POV_

"Nessie!" Aunt Alice yelled as I buried my face into a pillow. "Renesme Cullen! I know you're awake now get up!" She yelled before pulling me off of the bed an onto her shoulders.

"Ok ok! I'm up," I yelled as she threw me on the closet floor.

"I know," she said smugly as she turned on her heel and fiddled through the racks.

"Where are we going and why at 6am!?!?!" I said as she threw me a pair dark jeans.

"Shopping!" She yelled excitedly as she jumped into another rack of tops.

"All day?" I said as I looked out of the closet door.

"Don't worry, Jake and the pack are having some sort of meeting in one of the tents. Common even your mom is coming!" Alice said as she threw me a bright colored top.

"What!?!?!" I said in a shocked tone, I knew my mom never came shopping with us, so this had to be for something important. "Wait, what are we shopping for?" I said as she pushed me into the bathroom.

"Your first date," she said as a smile crept on her face.

"You saw him asking me out?" I yelled as she nodded her head and turned on the water. "When!?!"

"Yesterday after you came into the room crying."

"Where's he taking me? What are we doing? What am I wearing?!" I yelled as she closed the bathroom door.

"Can't tell you, can't tell you, and thats what we're going shopping for!" She yelled through the closed doors, "now get ready!"

30 minutes later, we were all in Alice's Range Rover headed for Los Angeles. I knew we were shopping for something big since Alice took her special "shopping car."

"Alice are you sure it's ok to go to California for shopping?" My mother said as we passed the Oregon state line.

"Yes! I had a vision of it being one of those rare cloudy days there, and Rosalie double checked online. Plus, the last time we were in L.A. we didn't get to spend so much time there." She frowned as my mother gently pushed Alice.

I laughed as I thought of the story my mother and father once told me. A vampire named James was tracking my then human mother, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper made a stop in L.A. to buy my mother a change of clothes. Aside from that, my family couldn't really stay in L.A. since it's always sunny there for oblivious reasons, but thats beside the point.

"Nessie," Aunt Rose said softly as I felt the car stop, "Nessie, wake up."

"Are we here!" I said as I unbuckled my seat belt and looked at Aunt Rosalie's amused face.

"Yes," she said as she got out of the car. I saw Aunt Alice tip the valet guy, as both him and 3 other guys jaws drop at the three other equally beautiful girls getting out of the Range Rover.

"Where to first," my mother said in a business like manner.

"Chanel!" Aunt Rosalie and Aunt Alice said beaming with joy.

"Oh joy," my mother said as she grabbed my arm. I laughed as we passed the guys who were still trying to compose themselves, and walked onto the streets.

"This one!" Alice yelled from across the store. My mother and I were looking at some jewelry when we heard her yell. We slowly walked over to her who was bouncing from joy. "Bella this one would be perfect on you!"

I looked at my mother who's glared at her, "I thought we were shopping for Nessie."

"I know, but I couldn't help it! Edward would so love you in this!" Alice said joyfully.

"Whatever," my mother said as she walked towards the dressing rooms. She already knew Aunt Alice would win, I laughed as I watched her walk towards the dressing room as if she were a prisoner being led to her cell. Alice laughed, as the sales people enviously watched her dance across the sales floor.

"Rose! Nessie! I have your rooms ready too!" Alice said as the sales associates led us into the dressing rooms with piles of clothes.

"Everyone ready?" Alice yelled from her dressing room.

"Yes," we all said in unison.

"Ok, on my count. 1.... 2... 3!" She said as we all walked out of our dressing rooms. The sales associates gathered at the edge of the rooms and gasped at the 4 inhumanly beautiful teenage girls standing in front of them.

"Wow! Oh my goodness! The four of you are beautiful! So beautiful it's inhuman!" They all gasped at the same time. I giggled, if only they knew how true the last part was.

I looked next to me to see my mother looking down at the floor, if she still had the ability to blush she would be bright red by now.

"Bella! Step on the pedestal first!" Alice said as we all moved towards the set of mirrors. She did as she was told, she twirled around first, and stopped to face us. "You look beautiful Bella!" Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie said at the same time.

I smiled at her as she smiled back, she did look beautiful though. She was wearing a deep blue dress that hit right above the knee, it had destroyed cap sleeves that only my mother could pull off. The top part wrapped around her body perfectly, and it flared out as it hit the waist. I smiled at her as Aunt Alice motioned for Aunt Rosalie to go next.

Aunt Rose would look beautiful in anything, but her dress would even give Greek goddesses a run for their money. It was a beautiful deep red dress, the straps were made of chiffon and wrapped with gold string, the cloth was wrapped perfectly around her chest area, and the rest cascaded down till it hit the floor. She smiled at the sales associates who were green with envy, and stepped down signaling for Alice to go next.

Aunt Alice joyfully jumped onto the pedestal and let out a bell like laugh at the sales associates expressions. She was wearing a strapless pale purple dress, that hit right above the knee. It had a corset bodice, and puffed out thanks to a series of ruffles. She did a few turns and finally jumped down and curtsied for all of us.

I laughed as she signaled for me to go. I jumped on the pedestal and waited for the reactions to commence. Everyone fell silent as I turned to look in the mirror, I gasped at the girl standing in front of me. She was wearing a beautiful deep green dress that chiffon set straps set with silver, like Aunt Rosalie's dress, flared out at the waist, like my mothers, and hit at the knee, like Aunt Alice's. It was a combination of all three dresses, but unique in its own way. I took a step back and looked at my mother, I knew if she could cry tears she would be doing so now.

"Nessie," they all said at the same time, "you look..."

"Stunning," Aunt Rosalie said smugly. "You might even be more beautiful than me," she said as she got up and hugged me.

"Yeah right Aunt Rose," I said as I let go of her.

"No really you do look beautiful Nessie," Aunt Alice said as she gave the sales associate her credit card.

"My girls all grown up," my mother said as she kissed my forehead.

"Thanks guys," I said as I pulled them all into a group hug. The sales associate handed Aunt Alice a receipt to sign as we all filed back to change into our normal clothes. "Where to next?" I said as I handed the sales associate my dress.

"Well," Aunt Alice said as they all handed the dresses over to the other associates, "after they're finished wrapping up the dresses, I was thinking maybe shoes then over to accessories! Oh but I also have to pick up a few things for Jacob's pack, but you guys can manage on your own."

"Nessie and I can take these to the car while you guys can handle the things for Jacob and his pack," my mother said as if it were on cue. "We can meet you and Rose for accessories in an hour."

"Great! You and Nessie can take all the bags to the car, and we'll meet you at Tiffany's in an hour," Alice said as she handed several bags from the various stores we visited today.

"Sounds good," I said as we took the bags and headed to the car.

"One hour only!" My mother yelled even though she knew Alice would her her is she spoke in a normal tone.

"Hopefully!" I heard Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie giggle from across the street.


	17. Los Angeles

same disclaimer applies :]

* * *

_Jacob's POV_

"We need the fountain and waterfall in the pool to be tested, the outer lights hung, the rocks set for the path, the sound system tested, the swing set up in the tree right here, and the furniture set up here, here and here," I said as I marked places on the map Esme and I previously made. While the pack, Emmett, Jasper and Edward looked over the map, Esme and I took down all of the tents in the backyard. We both took a step back and looked over our almost finished project. "So how does it look?" I asked Esme as we both stood on the patio.

"It looks almost perfect," she said before looking up and smiling at me. "Now all we need are the finishing touches. Do you mind splitting up the work for the boys, while I make some lunch?"

"Sure, sure Esme," I said before opening the patio doors, "I've got it all under control."

"You know Jake," she said before she turned to face me, "I'm proud of what you did, and I know Nessie will be more than happy."

"Thanks Esme," I said before she quickly hugged me and went off into the kitchen.

"So boss," Jasper said as I walked into the living room, "what teams will do what?"

I nodded as he gave me an amused smile, Jasper and I have gotten closer in the past few years, so he knew how awkward it was for me to be ordering people, especially people I consider family, around.

"Well I was thinking we all split into teams of two so that everyone is responsible for two tasks." I finished as I looked round the room to see all of their head nodding in agreement. "Ok so Edward and Seth will test the waterfall and fountain, and then set up the sound system," Seth smiled at Edward who signaled for me to go on, "Jasper and Quil, you guys can set up the lights and the swing. Emmett and Embry I'll show you where to set the rock path, and you guys know where the furniture is supposed to be set up." They all nodded in agreement, as Esme interrupted out meeting.

"I think the pack should eat before anything," she said as Seth, Embry and Quil jumped to their feet. "There are snacks set up in the dinning room. That should hold you four until I get the rest of lunch ready," she said and signaled for the four of us to go into the dining room.

"Thank you Esme," we all said in unison.

"Not a problem boys," she laughed as she went back into the kitchen.

_Nessies POV_

"So Bella," I said as we closed the trunk, "what did Jacob and the pack need from L.A.?"

She looked around before replying, "just some new shirts and sweats, you know just in case they phase."

I rise my eye brow at her as she let out a bell like laugh. "So Alice came all the way here to pick up sweats for the pack?" I said as I crossed my arms and eyed her suspiciously, she let out another laugh and led me towards the parking staircase.

"Why not," she shrugged, "you can practically buy them in bulk here." We both looked at each other and laughed, _ok mom whatever you say_, I projected into her head. She pushed me lightly as we reached the top of the staircase.

"Hello, Ms. Cullen?" One of the new valet attendants said as we passed the booth. My mother and I turned and flashed him a small smile.

"Yes, oh here are the keys. I do apologize for that my sister can go a bit overboard with shopping sometimes." My mom responded as she slipped him the keys and what looked like a fifty dollar bill, "we will probably be back with more bags," she laughed.

The attendant looked stunned by her beauty, but he quickly composed himself before taking the keys. "Not a problem Ms. Cullen."

"Mrs." My mother and I corrected him.

"Oh I'm sorry," he said in a sad tone, "I didn't know you were married."

"It's alright," she said before tugging on my arm. "Well we should be leaving now," she said as he nodded his head and watched us walk away.

As soon as we were on the sidewalk we both lost it, if my mother were still human I know she would be tearing up. The people walking around us looked at us as if we lost our minds, but we didn't care the look on the attendants face was priceless.

"Common Nessie," my mother said between laughs, "we should go see Alice before she decides to buy all of Tiffanys."

I nodded in agreement as she looped her arm through mine. "So, did Jacob ever take you out on a date?" I asked curiously before she stopped walking.

"No. Nessie," she said as she faced me, "you do know that I don't feel that way about him right?" I nodded as her faced softened, "Nessie as much as I want to eliminate any doubt you have about Jacob, I can't its all on him. I just want you to know that there were two parts of me that loved him, one part loved him as if here were family, and the other part loved him as more than a friend. That part is what complicated our relationship, it drew him to me and me to him, no matter hoe many arguments we would have. But, the second you were born the part that drew him to me and me to him went away. I... that's all I can tell you Nessie. Just trust me on this, anything that ever happened between us is irrelevant."

I smiled as her as she pulled me into a tight hug, "I know mom, I was just curious. Speaking of curious, where did dad take you on your first date?"

She smiled as she recalled the story, "this little Italian restaurant in Port Angeles. We took you there once for lunch."

I smiled and thought back to the day my mother and father told me we were moving. It was a small Italian restaurant, I was confused as to why they took me here, seeing they don't eat or why they even bothered to take me out to a restaurant; both momma and Mama Esme's cooking was way better than the stuff there. I never liked human food, but pasta and eggs were always the exception, unless I hunted. Anyways, I remember being so sad I couldn't even finish the mushroom ravioli my mother ordered for me, but they cheered me up by telling me that Jacob would be moving with us.

"I remember. I never knew how important that restaurant was, I just thought you were trying to expose me to cooking other than yours and Mama Esme's." I giggled as we walked into the jewelry store. We both walked in and looked for any sign of Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose. "Where are they?" I said looking at the time, my mother and I took our time, even for human speed, going to the car and back. While we walked to Tiffanys my mom even stopped to buy my dad a new microphone since Uncle Emmett broke it when he was trying to record a song I taught him on the piano for Aunt Rose, so I was pretty sure we would have given them enough time.

"Maybe they're" my mother started before Alice came barging in.

"We're right here!" She said joyfully as the sales associates glared at her. "Sorry Rose and I dropped the bags off at the car before heading over here," she said as she passed the irritated sales associates. Judging by some of the stairs I assumed that they wrote us all off as spoiled teenage girls waiting to cause a scene.

"Alice," my mother said as her and Aunt Rose joyfully joined us on one of the couches.

"What?" She shrugged as a sales lady came towards us.

"Excuse me ladies," she said bitterly "but the couches are for customers only."

"I believe we are," Aunt Alice said smugly, "I am Mrs. Cullen, I spoke with your manager on the phone this morning."

The lady took a step back and examined the four of us, her irritated face melted into a bright shade of red. I giggled quietly as my mother lightly hit me, trying her best to keep a straight face.

"Oh I... I'm sorry Mrs." the sales associate started to say before Aunt Rose interrupted.

"It's fine, now if you would please direct us to the manager, we will gladly get out of your way." Aunt Rose said in a irritated tone.

"Right," she said coldly before phoning the managers desk. "Through the wooden door into the elevators, his office is one the third floor."

"Thank you," my mother said quietly before we all headed towards the door.

_Jacob POV_

The pack and I just finished lunch, and headed towards the backyard.

"So what are you going to to Jake," Seth said as Emmett, Jasper and Edward reached us.

I shrugged and looked at all six of them, "I'm gonna make sure you guys are doing it right." They all looked at me and laughed, I shrugged it off and tossed them all the tools they needed. "Someone has to do it," I said handing each of them the tools they needed.

"Sure thing Jacob," Quil said before he and Jasper walked towards the tree Esme and I worked around.

I was helping Emmett and Embry lay the rock path out when Emmett decided to pound them into the ground. Esme was a bit irritated when it shook the house, but was surprised when she came out and saw how beautiful and natural it looked so she let him continue.

"Hey Jake," Embry said as we let Emmett finish off the path, "Edward said something about you enrolling in school tomorrow right?" I nodded as he lifted up one of the tables. "Well maybe they could... you know uhm... maybe I... thing is..."

"Just spit it out already Embry," I said as we set the furniture in front of the patio and went to get more.

"Well I was thinking maybe Carlisle can enroll me too. I mean I know I wasn't exactly the nicest person to them a few days ago but if he's willing to I wanna go too. I don't feel right being far away from Kara for so long," he said as Edward and Seth did one final test of the fountain switches.

"Well..." I said before Edward came over to us.

"Carlisle would be more than happy to Embry," he said as Embry looked at him in shock. "Don't worry," he said as he smiled at us, "we aren't holding what you said against us. I know how it feels to act on emotion." Embry looked at me as Edward nodded, "that story will have to wait."

I nodded at Embry as he turned to Edward, "thank you so much. I promise I'll keep Kara in line like Jake is doing with Nessie. I swear by the end of the year they'll be best friends. I promise I'll..." Embry said before Edward interrupted him.

"Embry, no thanks are needed. We'll go to Carlisle when he gets home tonight and work out all the details." Edward said as Embry nodded, "now that that's settled, Seth and I will test out the sound system. We've hidden six speakers throughout the yard, so if you would join the others," he said as he led us to where everyone else was standing.

"Ready Edward?" Seth said from inside.

"Hit it Seth," Edward responded before we were all blown away. He laughed lightly and pointed out the various speakers. "There is one right behind the waterfall, one on both sides of the patio, another by the left hand side entrance, one in the middle of the gardens, and the last one is between the tree and gazebo." We all took in the music trying our best to look for any sign of speakers, Edward laughed and explained why. "Seth and I placed them under plastic rocks so that the snow or rain can't ruin it."

"Nice," Emmett said as he grinned at me.

"Just what I was about to say Em," I said before patting his back.

Jasper cleared his throat as Quil sprinted for the swing. "Now that Edward is done with his tasks, may I show you the work Quil and I have done?" We all nodded at him and looked to where Quil sprinted off to.

"See," Quil yelled as he jumped onto the swing, "we made sure it would be able to handle anything... even Emmett," he said as we all laughed.

"I'll be the judge of that," Emmett mumbled before pushing Quill off of the swing. He jumped on it with so much force, I thought I saw the thick tree trunk shake. "Well what do ya know," Emmett said as he gracefully jumped off.

We all laughed as Esme slid the patio doors open. "Boys, it's twilight, you should have some dinner so you have enough energy to finish hanging up the lights before the girls get back."

Edward, Emmett and Jasper motioned for us to go inside. "Esme, if you don't mind we're going for a quick hunting trip," Jasper said as she nodded.

"One hour boys," she yelled before they raced off into the trees.

_Nessies POV_

After a few hours of looking at jewelry the manager and two security guards led us towards the doorway.

"Are you sure you ladies don't want one of the guards to walk you towards your car?" The manager said in a nervous tone.

"We'll be just fine," Aunt Alice said as she took the large bags from the guards, "besides, we have a few more things to pick up before heading back home."

The store manager nodded as Aunt Alice flashed him a smile. "Well then," he said as he stuck his hand out, "it was a pleasure doing business with you Mrs. Cullen. I do apologize for the way my employees teated you this afternoon."

"Thank you," she said joyfully as she firmly shook his hand. He seemed a bit stunned by the coldness of her hands, but quickly ignored that. "I'm sorry the weather has just turned my hands into ice! Don't worry about them, I'm sure you'll have a quick chat with them," Aunt Alice said with such joy.

"Yes I will. No need for the explanation of your body temperature, this isnt a usual California day," he laughed. "Thank you so much once again Mrs. Cullen, and we do hope to see you soon." He nodded as he signaled for the two security guards to go inside.

We just turned the corner when we heard a girl running towards us. "Alice!" We heard the girl yell as we turned to see her. "Alice Cullen?!?" She said in disbelief, "Wow, what are you doing here in California?!?!"

"Oh, just shopping Jessica," she said before turning towards my mother. "We were all free this weekend and we decided to make a girls trip down here."

"Bella?!" Jessica said as she examined my mother. "Wow I can't believe it's you! You look gorgeous! I haven't seen you since your wedding! How is everything? How's Edward?"

My mother let go of my hand and moved closer towards Alice, "Thank you it's all Alice's doing. I know I apologize for not keeping in touch you know how college can get. I'm great and Edward's fine."

Jessica pulled my mother into a hug, I saw her cringe slightly but we all ignored it. "So how long are you guys here? Oh my goodness we should all do lunch or something, Mike's in town too he's thinking of moving down here. We should all meet up!"

"Oh we were leaving town tonight actually," Rosalie said before crossing her arms.

"Oh," Jessica said in a defeated tone, "well the next time you guys come down here we should all do lunch or something."

"Of course," my mother said in a not so excited tone.

"Here I'll give you my cell phone number so you guys can call me," she said before ripping out a piece of notebook paper and handing it to my mom. "Well I guess you guys should get going then huh? The traffic is almost gone, it's pretty smart choosing to fly after rush hour."

"Yeah, because flying is so much faster," I laughed before they all turned and glared at me.

"I'm sorry," my mother said in a scolding before facing Jessica, "she's working on keeping her thoughts to herself."

"Oh it's fine," Jessica said before turning towards me. "I'm sorry you are?"

"Nessie," I said proudly, "Edwards, sister."

"Oh, I thought he was adopted," she said in a confused tone.

"Yes well he is," I said as my mother said something to Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose so low I couldn't hear, "but..."

"Jessica," Aunt Alice interrupted me before I could say anymore, and I shot her a grateful glance. "I hate to interrupt, but we do have to catch our flight," Jessica nodded before eyeing all of us suspiciously.

"Yes I understand," she said before turning to my mother, "you have to call me when you come back here. You guys can bring Edward and we can all catch up!" She exclaimed.

"Trust me I will. I'll tell him as soon as we get back," my mother said as Jessica pulled her into one final hug.

"Well it was nice seeing all of you, and meeting you as well Nessie," Jessica said before we waved goodbye. "Lauren won't believe it!" I heard her say before we turned the corner.

"Who was that?" I asked my mom as the valet attendant brought the car forward.

"Long story," my mother sighed before getting into the car.

"It's a long drive home," I laughed as Aunt Rose got into the car.

"I doubt she remembers most of it," Aunt Alice giggled before finally starting the car. "Go on Bella, I'll fill in the spots you miss," she said happily as we pulled into the streets.

Aunt Rose and I laughed as my mother smacked Alice's right arm and started another long trip down memory lane.


	18. Jerry Springer

OME! did you guys see the NEW MOON trailer yet!?!?! its SOOOO AMAZiNG! November 20th... [ten days from my 20th birthday to be exact xP] can't come any sooner :[

same disclaimer applies :]

* * *

_Jacob POV_

"So," Embry said as we finished hanging up all the lights, "do you think Kara'll be surprised?"

I nodded at him as Edward and Seth walked towards us. "Embry," he said when he finally reached us, "I think there's something you need to know about Kara." Edward looked at us and nodded, the rest of us took that nod as a sign for privacy and walked into the house.

"What's Edward gonna tell him Jaz?" I said as we both reached the kitchen.

He looked at Emmett who let out a booming laugh. "Well this is where it gets a bit complicated. You see Kara has a boy-"

"SHE HAS A WHAT!?!" Embry interrupted as he stormed into the house.

"Embry I know this is hard, but she does. She feels horrible about it, which is why she hasn't called you or tried to contact you all day," Edward said as he followed Embry into the house.

"But I mean that doesn't matter, look what happened to me and Leah, eventually the pull becomes to strong to over come." Embry said in a sure voice, Embry was right no matter how much you want to avoid it, you eventually give into the pull.

Edward looked at me and nodded his head, "your right Embry, but can you bear not touching her for so long?"

"I... I don't know," Embry said as Carlisle walked in.

"Carlisle," Edward said as he walked through the front door, "there's something Jacob and Embry would like to discuss with you." Carlisle nodded as he turned to greet Esme, "right, we'll see you in your study."

Emmett, Seth, Jasper and Quil looked at the silent exchange and decided to take a break in the theater room. "Ey Jazzy," Emmett yelled from the room, "let's watch the home video of the time when Alice and Nessie dressed you up as-"we heard a loud crash coming from the room and laughed knowing Emmett probably got thrown out the back window.

"So what's the matter," Carlisle said as he sat behind the large mahogany desk.

"Embry and I were wondering if you could enroll us in school tomorrow," I finally answered.

"Well," Carlisle said as he looked at Edward, "we have to come up with a few documents, and a story for the both of you, but I'm sure Edward, Emmet and Jasper can conjure one up tonight."

Embry and I nodded in agreement as Edward and Carlisle started to think of how we knew the Cullens. Embry and I tried to help but couldn't really think of any ideas, they stopped talking when Seth poped his head through the door.

"Hey guys," Seth said as we all stopped to look at him, "I've been thinking about this since Emmett mumbled something about a backstory." He looked at Edward who smiled and nodded for him to go on. "Ok well since Embry and Jake look different from you guys, maybe they could pose as cousins. You could pose as their guardians while both their parents are living in like Europe or far off country or something."

Carlisle looked as Embry and I stared blankly at Seth. "That's a great idea Seth," Carlisle said as Seth's face beamed with joy.

"Thanks," he said happily before closing the door.

"Well it's set then," Carlisle said before turning to me. "Esme and I will follow you to school tomorrow and officially enroll you."

"Alight," I said as Edward, Embry and I got up and walked towards the door.

"Oh Jacob," Carlisle said before I closed the door, "I think you're going to need these." I looked at him as he reached in and pulled out a set of car keys. He gave them to Edward and lightly tossed them at me. "We were going to wait until you took Nessie out on Friday, but finishing the backyard also seems fit for a gift."

"Carlisle, Edward," I said as I looked at the new set of car keys, "I don't deserve this. Esme-"

"Esme thought it would be a perfect thank you," Edward interruped. "Enjoy it, I know how much you like Emmett's Jeep now you have your own."

I smiled at him as he laughed and followed me out the door. "We should put the tents up the girls should be home any minute," we laughed as the pack, Emmett, and Jasper met us downstairs.

_Nessie's POV_

"Nessie," Aunt Rose laughed as we pulled into the driveway, "Nessie, wake up."

I opened my eyes and saw my mother and Aunt Alice pulling bags out of the trunk. "When did I fall asleep Aunt Rose?"

She laughed and opened my side of the door, "a little bit after we finished hunting, that was around the time we passed the California sate line."

"Oh," I said as I stumbled out of the garage. I hated being half human sometimes, especially when it came to one of these long shopping trips. I was fighting to keep my eyelids open and legs moving enough to get to the living room couch when I felt a set of marble arms scoop me up. I knew who it was before I buried my head into his chest and took a deep breath in.

"Hi daddy," I said in a sleepy voice.

"Hi princess," he said as he kissed my forehead. "I would ask how shopping was but I can tell your too tired," he laughed as we reached my room.

"Mmhmmm," I said as he gently placed me on my bed.

"Goodnight princess rest up for school tomorrow," he said as I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up a few minutes before my alarm went off, and found Jacob sitting silently on my balcony. I smiled and watched as the sun hit his face, he smiled and closed his eyes. I was just about to burry my head in my pillows and pretend to be asleep when he said something.

"I know you awake Ness," he said as I closed my eyes. I heard him laugh and walk back into my room, "common Ness, you really think I don't know you?"

I laughed as he shook the mattress, "no, I just didn't wanna interrupt your train of thought." We grinned at each other as he motioned for me to scoot over. I gladly obliged as he sat on the other side of my queen sized bed.

"So you ready for two more class mates?" He grinned as shock filled my eyes.

"What?" I exclaimed and threw the covers off of me and jumped on the bed. "You're really coming? That means I can stay right? Oh my gosh oh my gosh! Jacob if you're messing with me I swear to you I will throw you off the balcony, break every bone in your body wait for you to heal and then break them!"

He laughed and pulled me onto his lap, "I promised Edward and Bella that I'd watch over you right? Besides, I think it's time for me to at least finish high school once."

I frowned at his last statement, my mother and I knew that we were the reason as to why he didn't finish high school. "Jake-" I started before Alice came dancing in.

"Don't blame yourself Nessie," she said as I climbed off of his lap. I glared at her as she rolled her eyes and went straight for the closet. "If you guys have this conversation Nessie's gonna be late, and you and Embry will miss three of your classes."

"Right," Jake said as he kissed my cheek and headed for the door.

Alice giggled as I turned to glare at her. "Trust me, you'll thank me by the end of this week."

"Whatever," I said as I pulled an outfit out of the closet.

"Nice," she said after she danced out of the closet. "Bellaaaaa," I heard her chime in before the sound of glass shattering filled the house.

I got ready and rushed to my parents room, hoping to catch the last end of the Alive vs. Mom battle. When I finally came out of my room I saw Jake standing across from my door with a brighter than usual smile on his face.

"You just missed it," he said before my mother stormed out of her room.

"Alice you are SO lucky I don't have my newborn vampire strength or I wouldn't be wearing this stupid thing!" She yelled before my father came chasing after her.

"Love," he said in attempts to calm her down, "just humor her. If you look at it this way, you never have to worry about what to wear day to day."

"Whatever," she said as she looked at Jake and I, her mood instantly changed when she was the both of us smiling at her. "Good morning sweetheart," she sad as she hugged me, "are you ok?"

"Don't worry mom," I said as I let her go, "I think all the walking yesterday just wore me out." We all laughed as my father wrapped his arms around her waist. He whispered into her ear as she turned to kiss him.

"Ewwww," Jake and I said in unison. My father pulled away from my mother and they both laughed.

"Nessie," he said as they both turned to me, "do you mind riding with Jake to school. I don't think him and Embry don't know where to go."

"Embry?" I said as I saw him walking up the stairs.

"Up," he gladly said as he patted Jake on the shoulder, "the both of us."

"Huh? What... Why?" I managed to spit out.

"Kara," Jake said as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh," I said trying my best to keep a straight face.

"Hey," he said after seeing the exchange between Jake and I. "You guy be nice to her, I know you guys got off on the wrong foot, but she's my im-"

"Important," Jake interrupted him, "yeah important girlfriend."

That didn't make sense, I looked over to my dad as he laughed and led my mother down the stairs.

"Whatever you guys say," I said as I crossed my arms and followed my parents downstairs.

"Ness," Jake said as he pulled me towards him. I turned to glare at him as he wrapped his arms around my waist, "why are you mad?" He said as his bottom lip came into a pout, I laughed as his face turned from concern to confusion.

"Now I know how it feels like when I pout," I said as I sat down and watched him eat.

He handed me a plate as I scrunched up my nose and shook my head. "I'm guessing you hunted yesterday?" I nodded as he shrugged and took another bite out of his breakfast burrito.

"So Embry," I said as he took a seat next to Jacob, "are you gonna sit with us at lunch? Or are you gonna turn this into some freaky Jerry Springer kinda thing by sitting next to Kara and her boyfriend?"

"You know what Jerry Springer is?" The both of them said in a shocked tone, I laughed as Aunt Rose came into the room with Uncle Emmett frowning behind her. I smiled at Aunt Rose as she ignored Uncle Emmetts pouting.

"What's wrong with Uncle Emmett?" I said as Rosalie examined her reflection in the glass.

"His punishment started last night," she said before she glided through the open door. I cringed slightly as Uncle Emmett followed her like a sad puppy.

"Jerry Springer?" Embry repeated as they closed the door.

"What?" I shrugged, "I used to watch it with Uncle Emmett when he was watching me."

I saw Jacob laugh as Mama Esme came into the room. "You better hurry," she said taking the empty plates from both Jacob and Embry, "everyone's waiting for you in the car." We smiled at her as she quickly washed the dishes and followed us out the door.

_Jacob's POV_

We all filed into the garage and saw Edward and Bell waiting in the Volvo, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett waiting in the Range Rover. "Where's Carlisle?" I said when I found his Black Mercedes empty.

"Right here," he said as he and Esme walked into the garage. I nodded as a patted my pockets looking for the set of keys they gave me last night.

After a few minute of searching I saw Nessie and Embry giggle as Jasper just shook his head. "Nessie," I said as her eyes grew wide, "do you have my keys?"

She laughed and looked at Embry, "no I don't," she said as she let out a mischievous smile.

"Nessie," Bella said from the car, "who has it?"

"Found it!" I yelled from behind Embry's back. He was shocked and dropped the keys right into my hand.

Everyone laughed as I hit the unlock button, and saw the flashing lights from the corner of my eyes. It was siting there a beautiful custom deep brown jeep with matching leather seats, it had a GPS system and various speakers installed and TV screens installed in the headrest of the passenger and driver seats. I heard everyone laugh as they watched my reaction.

"They finally uncovered it," Nessie said happily as she climbed into the passengers seat.

"You knew!?!" I said as Embry jumped in the back seat.

"We all did Jake," Embry said as I threw my book bag at him.

"What!? How long?"

They both looked at each other and laughed, "a few weeks ago."

"I guess you were to busy with you little side project," Embry said as I started the car. The roar of the engine amazed me, it was so smooth nothing like my Rabbit. As much as I loved and missed it, I knew it was nothing compared to this.

I glared at him as I turned to back out of the driveway. When I looked at Nessie she was staring out of the window. I sighed as she looked at me and smiled.

"You like the car?" She said as we pulled into the school driveway.

"Yeaup," I said as put the car into park and ran out of the drivers side. She smiled as I opened up the door for her. "Everything from the entertainment system, to the sound system, especially the color."

"You know," she said I got both of our bags, "mom and dad went crazy trying to decide what color car to get it. So I suggested brown, can you guess what kind of brown?" She said as she turned to look up at me.

I nodded as she smiled, "Nessie brown," I smiled as she looked down and blushed.

"Nessie brown?" I heard Emmett and Jasper yell.

I laughed at them as we walked towards the school, "yeah, Nessie brown," I said as Edward chuckled lightly. "It's called that because it's the exact shade of Nessie's eye color."

"Awwww," Emmett and Jasper said mockingly.

"Emmett, Jasper," Carlisle said as he met us at the foot of the steps. They both of them laughed and walked away as I hugged Nessie and watched her walk away.

Embry and I followed Carlisle and Esme through the crowded hallways and into the principles office. We laughed as we passed the students who stared at us, the girls eyes filled with lust while we hear the guys rolled their eyes and looked away.

"Mrs. Meyers," Carlisle said as Embry and I took a seat next to Esme.

"Hello," she said in a flirtatious voice, "Dr. Cullen, what can I do for you this morning."

He smiled and turned to look at Esme, Embry and I, "I'd like two enroll two new students."

"Of course, I'll tell Mr. Litpin you are here. If you would please have a seat I will call you when he's ready," she said as she pulled out two new folders and walked down the hallway towards a small office.

We sat there for a few minutes before Mrs. Meyers came back through the hallway. "I'm sure you know where his office is," she said as a tall man came to her side. He opened a folder as she nodded and pointed at the desk. "I'm sorry Dr. Cullen I would bring you there, but Mr. Reed needs my help."

"No worries," Carlisle said as we walked towards the office. "Mr. Litpin," Carlisle said as he knocked.

"Yes Dr. Cullen," he said as he opened the door and signaled for us to go in. "So what can I do for you today?" He said as he eyed Embry and I.

"Well as you can see my wife and I have been appointed as guardians of Embry and Jacob," he said as they all looked up to look at us. "Well seeing that both their parents are out of the counrty for quite sometime, they have appointed us a legal guardians for the time being."

"I see, Embry?" He said as Embry looked up with a shocked expression. "This is the Embry my Kara has been talking about?" We all nodded and hoped that that was all she told him.

"Well," he said in a fatherly tone, "I'm glad to finally meet you. Kara spent all day talking about you yesterday," he laughed as Embry blushed.

Carlisle nodded as he handed over two small stacks of paper, "here are their transcripts, as well as the other necessary records."

"Yes, well everything looks in order," he said after looking over the files. "Well then it's a pleasure to have you both here." He said as he reached over and shook the both of our hands. "Dr. and Mrs. Cullen you both are excused, Embry Jacob and I will arrange their schedules."

"Thank you Mr. Litpin," Carlisle said as both he and Esme shook his hand and walked out and into the hallway.

"Well," he said as he sat back down, "I see you both are sophomores?" He looked at us as we nodded. "Well then, judging by your transcripts it won't be that hard catching up with the classes here."

Mrs. Meyers came in after a few minutes and handed us our schedules. She smiled at us and walked out of the room before we could examine it.

"Seeing that you missed first period, head on over to the rest of your classes and get these slips signed. I want them returned to me by the end of the day, I'll excuse you from first period today, but I need you to go there during lunch and get him to sign this." We nodded as he got up and led us to the door, "I expect you both will be on your best behavior."

"Yes sir," we said in unison. He nodded his head and closed the door as we walked towards our first class.

* * *

i know i know i promised that the date would be on the 17th or 18th chapter but i used them to fill in necessary part of the story. i promise that the date will come up soon enough.


	19. Friends? Maybe

wooo! two chapters in one night! im on a roll! hahaha. im working on the next one as you guys read this and hopefully will have the next chapter and the date up by tomorrow.

oh same disclaimer applies :]

* * *

_Nessie's POV_

I was sitting in geometry when I heard Aunt Rose sigh in disgust. Jasper and I were about to ask her what was wring when I caught an all to familiar scent.

"Can I help you?" The teacher said as Jacob came in and handed him a slip of paper. "Ah yes," he said as he pointed at the empty seat next to me. "Class," he said as Jacob took a seat next to me, "we have a new student here, can anyone catch him up on everything he's missed?"

I raised my hand slowly and turned to looked at Jacob, "I would be more than happy to help him sir."

"Right," he said as he turned to write something on the board. "Since Nessie volunteered to help," he said as he looked down at the slip of paper, "Jacob, the rest of you can finish up the pages on the board, whatever you decide to do after that is fine just keep it down."

The whole class, except for Jasper and Rosalie turned to look at Jacob. "So what are your classes?" I asked as he smiled and handed me his schedule. "Wow we only have this class and P.E. together. Wait they're making you take P.E. too?"

He laughed as he pulled my chair closer to his. "Yeah but just because we don't have the same classes doesn't mean I'm not watching you," he whispered into my ear. I laughed quietly as we saw Nick walking towards our table.

"Hey Nessie," he said as he sat on the table, "do you need help with any of the problems?"

I grimaced as he winked at me, I was about to say something when Jacob interrupted. "No I think she's fine, I think she was helping me catch up," he said as Nick glared at Jacob.

"Well I'm sure Rosalie or Jasper would be glad to help you," he looked around as the class looked away.

"I'm pretty sure they're busy," Jacob said as he smiled at Nick. "If you don't mind," he said as he pushed Nick off of the table, "we have some catching up to do."

"Whatever freak," he said as he walked towards the front of the class.

I kicked Jacob lightly as he just shrugged his shoulders and placed his arm on the back of my chair. "What?" He said before flashing Nick and intimidating smiled. Uncle Jasper looked at Jacob as he shook his head and continued to draw aimlessly on a piece of paper.

"Well," I said before I nudged him, "based on Nicks face, your actions just pissed him off and I think Jaspers about to go crazy from all of these emotions fluttering around him."

He laughed as he threw another glance at Nick. "Well this one is really going to piss him off," before I could react I felt his index finger lightly tracing my cheek. I smiled and felt the electricity flowing between us, he stopped at a loose strand of hair and tucked it behind my ear. He kissed my cheek and laughed gently into my ear. Jasper cringed slightly and looked at Jacob before Nick got up and walked towards the door.

"I'm taking the pass sir," Nick said before storming out of the room.

"Thanks Jake," Jasper whispered low enough for me to hear, "the emotions coming off of him were irritating me."

"Well if theres one thing the mutt is good for," Aunt Rosalie said before putting all of her books into her new Gucci bag, "it's getting rid of hormonal boys before Edward rips them apart." We all laughed as Aunt Rosalie stood up and walked out of the classroom seconds before the bell rang.

Jasper, Jacob and I followed Rosalie down the hallway and into the cafeteria. Jacob and I were in line for food, when Embry came in with a grim look.

"Hey Embry, whats with the long face?" I said as he sat down with his back towards Kara and Kay's table.

"Her," he said as we all looked at the table across the room. Kara was sitting next to her boyfriend, smiling at him but with a sadness in her eyes. "I can't take this," he said as he got up.

"Jacob," my dad said as Embry stood up, "I think you should follow him."

I glanced at Kara who was now watching Embry's every move, I smiled at her apologetically and she smiled back. Jacob kissed the top of my head as he followed Embry out of the cafeteria.

_Jacob's POV_

I followed Embry out of the cafeteria and into the hallway. "Embry," I said when he finally stopped, "you knew she had a boyfriend, she can't up and dump him like that. They've been together for two years, she can't just up and leave."

"I know," Embry said as he slammed his body against a locker and slid to the floor. "I was just... It's hard to... I just... I can't.."

"Stop the feeling to go over there and hold her?" I said as he looked at me with shocked eyes.

"How'd you know?" He said as I sat on the floor next to him.

I shrugged and took a seat on the floor next to him. "That's how I feel sometimes with Nessie. Edward and Bella made me promise not to do anything until our first date, but sometimes I just can't help it. There was this guy in class today" I said as I looked at Embry, "throwing himself at her with no shame. I wanted to kiss here there and then just so that he would leave her alone."

Embry laughed as we heard someone walking down the hallway. We looked up expecting to see on of the Cullens, but were shocked when we saw Kara standing in front of us.

"Em," she said in a low whisper, "you ok?"

We looked at her as she sat on the other side of Embry. "I think I should go," I said as I got up and patted the dust off of my jeans.

"No," Embry said in a cold voice, "I think _we_ should go." He got up and looked at Kara who was still sitting on the floor frozen with shock.

"Emby," I said as we walked back down the hallway, "I don't think you should leave her like that."

"I know," Embry said in a defeated tone, "Jake can you go back and help her up, I don't think I can handle touching her." I nodded and walked back down the hallway towards Kara, who had her arms wrapped around her torso. A shock went though my spine when I saw her, it reminded me of Bella when Edward briefly left.

"What," she said as she looked up at me.

"Nothing," I said as I stretched my hand out to help her up, "just thought you might need some help."

"Oh," she said as she took my hand, "thanks." We looked at each other awkwardly before she finally broke the silence. "Is he ok?" She said before I noticed her eyes fixed on Embrys shadow.

"No," I said as her eyes filled with tears. "I know you feel the pull. I know how much you want to be with him, how you want more than anything to jump across that cafeteria and into his arms."

"I do," she said as she looked up at the ceiling. "I can't do anything though," she said as she tried to walk around me.

"You can," I said as took hold of both her shoulders.

"No, it's complicated you wouldn't know how it feels. I made a promise to Jonathan, I can't do that to him. I owe him for everything he's done for me, I just can't throw away two years with him. I'm not denying I feel a stronger about Embry more than I've ever felt about Jonathan, but I won't hurt him like that." She looked at me with eyes full of tears now, I heard Embry gasp from the pain, knowing he heard everything she just said.

"I know you can't, but look at how it's hurting you and Embry. He's been through enough pain, he doesnt deserve this, you know that he doesn't."

"I know he doesn't. You don't think a second goes by that I don't think of him! He's been in every though I've had since I met him. I can't even explain why! I barely met him two days ago and suddenly I want to drop my whole life for him! It doesn't make and sense! How can you explain that?"

I looked at her and smiled, she glared at me but I said "Mind vs. Heart" before she could say anything else.

"What?" She said in a now annoyed tone.

"Your mind is second guessing what you heart wants. Mind vs. Heart," I said before the bell rang.

Her mouth went into a little 'o' before I turned and met Embry at the end of the hallway. "It's gonna be ok Em," I said as I punched his shoulder, "trust me."

_Nessies POV_

The next two days went by as usual. Kay and I exchanged smiles from time to time, but we never said anything to each other. Kara and Embry ignored each other completely, but I always saw them stealing glances of each other during lunch and P.E., so I knew that they'll eventually give in.

Jake and I were sitting in the living room trying to do homework when we saw and all to familiar truck drive by. I looked at him and smiled as he picked me up and ran for the garage, "Leah," we both whispered as she got out of the car.

"Hey guys," she said as she happily jumped out of the passengers side.

"Hi Leah," I said as I jumped into her arms. "I thought you guys were staying in Forks until Saturday?"

"I know," she said as Jacob helped Daniel with the bags, "but we didn't wanna bother my mom and Charlie, so we decided to come back this morning."

"Oh," I said as we walked into the house. "Well you wanna go put your stuff in the guest house, or do you wanna eat first?" I said as she gave a questioning glance at Jacob, he shook his head and Leah turned to smile at me.

"Eatting first is fine, Jake and Daniel can bring the luggage to the house." She said as she led me to the dinning room Mama Esme had filled with food.

"Just in time Leah," she smiled as Seth and Quil looked at her shocked.

"Esme you didn't tell them did you?" She said in a excited tone.

"No, you said this morning that you wanted it to be a surprise, so I didn't say anything." She said as she passed each of them a plate.

"What about Embry?" She whispered as we heard him walk down the stairs.

"Hey Le," he said in a shy tone.

"Hi Embry," she whispered back.

"Do you mind if we go for a walk?" He said after they all ate in silence. Leah looked at me as I nodded my head, as much as I wanted to tell her he's moved on but knew that it wasn't my place.

"Sure," she said as they both got up.

"So Ness," Seth said after the both of them closed the patio door, and disappeared into one of the white tents. "You ready for our big date on Friday?" He said as Quil knocked his chair into Seth's.

"Sorry Ness," Quil said as Seth straightened up his chair. "You know Seth, he doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut."

I blushed and smiled at the both of them, "s'okay Quil, I know Jake probably told you guys."

They both laughed, I looked up as my eye brows came together in frustration. "Sorry Ness," Quil said between laughs, "that's the only thing Jake's been thinking about. We hear it every time we phase."

I smiled knowing that bit of information, "interesting." I said as I joined in their laughter.

I decided to sit out today in P.E. Aunt Alice, my mother and Aunt Rose offered to sit out with me, but I wanted some alone time. I watched Jacob running around the track, I smiled and watched him run steadily and effortlessly. I sat on the bleachers watching him admiringly when I saw Kara walking towards me. I started to gather my stuff when she slowed and stood at the end of the stairs.

"Hey," she said softly. I looked at her with eyes full of shock when she finally continued, "I saw you sitting out and I thought you might want some company." I stood there frozen as she laughed and walked towards me. "Common, it's one period I promise it won't kill you," we laughed at the same time but for very different reasons.

"Fine," I said cautiously as she sat down next to me.

"So," she said after a few minutes of silence, "Embry and Jacob are related to you?"

I laughed as she gave me a puzzled look, "no they're just family friends. I though I explained this to you when you and Kay were at the house."

"Oh yeah," she said to herself unaware I could hear her clearly. "Well, does he have a girl-"

"No," I interrupted her before she could finish. "He went through a bad breakup a few days before he met you."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that" she said a I turned to face her.

"Can I ask you something?" I said before she could ask another question. She nodded and looked down, "why are you pushing him away? He's willing to give you the world, protect you and be your everything, and yet here you are pushing him away."

She sighed as she looked up at her friend who were staring at us from the distance. "It's complicated," I looked at the time and knew we had more than an hour left. "Fine, long story short" she said as I signaled for her to go on. "I met Jonathan a little over three years ago, I was going through a tough time when he helped me. My mother just up and left, my father started to work at school more than he should because everything about the town just reminded him of her. Jonathan was there to help me though it, he listened to me when I needed it, he just held me when I cried, when everything was going wrong he was doing everything right." She squinted and looked up at the sky, "my mother finally came back after a few months, and he was the only one who knew how much I despised her for leaving. Kay was mad because I was giving our mom a hard time, my father didn't understand why I was acting out. My mom saw my attitude towards her and thought spoiling me was the best way to gain my love back, I guess it worked in a way." She laughed as she looked down at her watch, "anyways, I got so caught up in brand names and materialistic things that I lost who I was. Jonathan was there to snap me out of it, he was the only one who knew why. He's been my support system throughout the past three years, and leaving him like this isn't right."

I looked up and smiled at Kara, she smiled back and waited for me to respond, "that sounds like a mind vs. heart thing."

"What is up with you guys and that? First Jacob says that now you?" She snapped at me, I looked at her shocked as her faced softened.

"He said that?" I said in a shocked voice.

"Mhm," she said as she crossed her legs. "Look I'm really sorry for everything. We got off on the wrong foot the first day of school. I know what I said wasn't appropriate, and I feel horrible for that."

My jaw dropped as she let out a small laugh. "Don't worry about it," I said after pulling myself together, "what I said wasn't exactly nice either."

"Friends?" She said as she looked at me and smiled.

"Sure," I said as we both laughed. "Well, maybe not yet," I said as her eyes fell to the floor, "but the more we get to know each other, the closer we'll be to being friends."

"Agreed," she said before sticking her tongue at me.

_Jacob's POV_

"Jake," Leah said as she came into the attic, "you busy?"

"No whats up?" I said as I pointed towards a chair.

"It's Embry," she said in a worried tone. "He explained to me the situation with his imprint, and I'm worried about them."

"I know Le, he's trying his hardest to giver her space to think, but I don't know how long they can last," I said as I saw a Black SUV speed through the trees and into the driveway.

"What," she said as she ran to the window. "Who's that?" she said as we saw the car park in front of the porch.

"Kara," I said as we saw her run into the house tears streaming down her eyes.

"What's she doing-" Leah stared to say before Seth, Emrby, Quil and Daniel came barging into the room.

I turned to face them as they stopped in their tracks. "Seth, Edward knows what going on, go find him and help him with whatever he needs," Seth nodded and bolted down the stairs. "Quil and Daniel, the Cullens are gonna want to use the dinning room, so I suggest you wait in the dinning room," they exchanged quick glances and walked slowly down the stairs. "Leah and Embry you guys stay behind me as we go down the stairs, something's wrong but I don't know what. " I said as he protectively placed himself in front of Leah, I smiled for a quick second and knew no matter what happened between them, they would always love each other. It reminded me of what Bella used to tell me... they still loved each other, but now in the right way.


	20. You Can Have Her

same disclaimer applies :]

* * *

_Nessies POV_

Aunt Alice and I were sitting in the closet sorting out clothes for Claire and Kai when we heard my father come into the room. "Alice, Nessie," he said when he found us in the closet, "downstairs now."

I was confused by the urgency in my fathers face and look at Aunt Alice who mirrored the same expression as me. We were snapped out of our confusion when I saw Quil and Daniel walk slowly past my bedroom door.

"What's going on?" Alice and I asked in unison.

"No idea," Quil said before we joined him in the hallway.

"Why do I hear... crying?" Aunt Alice said as we reached the top of the stairs. We were all silent as we heard two things: a normal human heartbeat and someone crying downstairs.

"Who is it?" I asked as we cautiously walked down the stairs.

"I... I don't know, the pack is to involved in this for me to see," Aunt Alice said as we followed Quil and Daniel down the stairs.

"Quil?" I said before his face went from frantic to shocked and disappeared into the living room. I placed my hand on Aunt Alice's arm. _"Aunt Alice please be careful,"_ I projected to her before she went down the last step.

"Kara?" Aunt Alice said before she disappeared the living room.

At first I thought she was joking, but when I finally walked into the living room, there she was in Mama Esme's arms crying her heart out. I was shocked to see everyone there, everyone except for Leah, Embry and Jacob.

"Kara?" I said before she looked up and ran into my arms.

"I did it," she said in between sobs, "I couldn't take it."

"What? Kara your not making sense," I said as I led her to the couch.

"My mom, Jonathan, Kay..." she said as Aunt Alice handed her a glass of water.

"Sh," I said as I watched her down the glass, "it's ok, just drink."

"Embry," she whispered before I heard them coming down the stairs.

"He's on his way," I replied before they walked into the living room.

"Kara," Embry said before she ran into his arms. "Sh... it's ok. It's ok I'm here." He said as she patted his head.

Leah looked at her cautiously before taking a seat next to Daniel. Jacob motioned for me to sit next to Leah as he led Emby and Kara outside.

"What's going on," I said as we all sat in the living room. I looked at my dad who had a horrified look on his face. "Dad..." I said before he looked at all of us.

"Kara broke up with Jonathan after school today, he was furious with her and asked if it had anything to do with Embry. She said yes and he went to her family and told them everything she's told him about them, and every thing she's shared with him, when Kara got home it blew up into a huge fight and well... they kicked her out." My dad said before pulling my mother closer to him.

"Oh my," Mama Esme said before Jacob walked back in.

"She's fine," he said before any of us could say anything, "she just needs time away from her family."

"Well she's more than welcomed to stay here," Papa Carlisle said before we could say anything.

"Carlisle," Aunt Rosalie said in an irritated tone, "don't you think it's a bit _crowded_ already."

"Rose," Mama Esme said before Jacob interrupted.

"Not for long blondie, I've been meaning to talk to them about this, so I guess it's time" he said before turning to Seth and Quil. "I know I've asked you guys to stay long enough, and I know how hard its is to stay away from your imprints." He said as he looked at me and smiled, "so I think it's time you guys head home." They smiled at Jacob before Embry and Kara came in.

"Hey Carlisle," he said before I interrupted him.

"He already said yes, and don't worry Seth and Quil are going to La Push so it won't be crowded." I said before everyone started laughing.

"Wow," Embry said as he led Kara to a seat, "I thought Edward was the only one who read minds."

I rolled my eyes as everyone got up and walked towards the dinning room. My mother and I were the last two in the room, "Nessie," she said before pulling me into a hug, "don't ever think we would do to you what Kara's family did to her. I promise you I will always listen to everything you say before we come to a decision. We all love you too much to do that to you," she said as I nodded and hugged her back.

"Don't worry mom," I said as we walked into the dinning room, "I love you guys too much to leave like that."

"Good," she said before we each took a seat.

_Jacob's POV_

Nessie sat between me and Edward before Carlisle started to talk.

"Seeing that Seth and Quil are going home, Embry you will have to share the attic with Jacob," he looked at me as I nodded. I honestly didn't mind, the attic was too big for me anyways. It was almost as big as my house in La Push, but having that room to myself was the only reason why it felt too big.

"Kara," Carlisle said snapping me out of my thoughts, "you can stay with Nessie in her room if she doesn't mind," he said as I saw Nessie smile. "Leah and Daniel," he said as he turned to them, "you are more than welcome to stay in the guest house," they nodded as Rosalie let out a bored sigh.

"Is that all Carlisle?" She said before examining her perfectly polished nails.

"No Rose," he said as he turned to Embry. "I think she has to know about the situation," Embry nodded as he looked at Kara who was in his arms.

"Kara," he said as she straightened up, "you're going to have to trust me ok?" She nodded as Blondie interrupted the conversation.

"Carlisle," she said as her and Emmett got up, "I don't see why we have to be here while you explain this to another _human. _I mean we already ruined one humans life" she said as I saw Bella flinch slightly, "sorry no offense Bella, but you know how I feel about this." Blondie apologized before turning to Carlisle again, "but if you don't mind Emmett and I planned on going hunting before this, so if it's fine with you," she said as he nodded. "Ok then, we'll be back before school starts tomorrow." She said as her and Emmett dashed for the door.

"Hunting?" Kara said curiously before we all laughed.

"Hunny," Embry said as he turned her to face him, "all of us here aren't entirely human."

_30 minutes later..._

"So you're saying that you, Jacob, Leah, Seth, and Quil can turn into werewolves, and Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Bell and Edward are vampires, and Nessie is Bella and Edwards half vampire daughter?" Kara said after 30 long minutes of explaining. We all nodded in agreement as Alice was bouncing in her seat.

"Yes," I said before Alice could say anything, "and Alice can see the future, Edward can read minds, Bella is a shield, Jasper can feel your emotions as well as project them to you, and Nessie can project her thoughts into your head." I said as I stuck my tongue out to a defeated Alice. "Told you I'd get you back pixie," I said before she scowled at me.

"Don't worry mutt," she said before dancing out of the room.

"So," Bella said as we all watched Alice dance out of the room, "you must be hungry Kara, Esme and I will make you guys dinner."

"Oh, no I don't want to impose," Kara said softly before Embry and Jacob laughed.

"Don't worry Kara," Edward said as Bella and Esme got up and walked into the living room. "The pack still eats, and Nessie does if she hasn't hunted in a while." Kara nodded as Edward let out another laugh, "don't worry Kara, like Embry said we learn to control our thirst."

"Oh," she said as Bella and Esme wheeled in two carts of food. "Is that all for us?" She said as Embry and I laughed.

"Of course dear," Esme said as she ran out of the room and wheeled in a another cart of food, "this is all for you. You see," she said as Kara looked at all of the food, "the pack can eat enough food for an army... literally." She said as we all laughed and got plates.

_40 minutes later... _

"So Nessie," Kara said as Nessie curled under my arm, "you really don't mind rooming with me?"

"No," she said as they both smiled at each other. "I've never had a human sleepover," she said as Alice danced into the room.

"Kara," she said as we all handed out plates to Esme, "we set up a bed for you in Nessie's room, and seeing that you're about Bella's size, I've left you some clothes to use for the next few days."

"Oh," Kara said in a shocked voice, "actually, I have all of my clothes in the back of my car." She looked down and blushed as we all laughed. "What?" She said in an embarrassed voice.

"We know," Alice said as Jasper came into the room, "Jaz and I brought it in while you guys were eating. I moved some things around in Nessies closet and placed them there, but I didn't know which ones you liked so we can go through them later. I just took some of Bellas clothes incase you or I decide to throw out all your clothes."

"Uhm ok?" Kara said before looking at Embry.

"Don't worry, she just loves to shop." Embry said as he wrapped his arm around her, "she'll throw away just about everything if they're out of style. I think she only wants you there so she could take measurements, and find out what things have sentimental value to you."

"Common Nessie," Alice said as she pried Kara out of Embrys arms and ran, at vampire speed, out of the room and up the stairs.

Nessie laughed and kissed me on the cheek, "I better go before Alice decided to throw out everything Kara owns." I smiled at her and watched her walk out of the dinning room.

"Wooooooo," the pack said in unison.

"Shut up," I said as they all broke out in laughter.

_Nessies POV_

I was in the hallway when I heard the pack making fun of Jacob, I smiled knowing he watched me walk out of the room. I was halfway in my room when I heard Kara and Alice talking.

"So what does it mean that he's my imprint?" I heard Kara say.

"Long story short, it means he's meant for you and you're meant for him. Like your every thing you do gravitates around him, you may not notice it but it does. It's like love at first sight to say it lightly." Alice responded from the farthest corner of my closet.

"Oh. So Jake imprinted on Nessie right?"

"When she was a baby," Alice said as I heard her throw a few shoes on the floor. "Don't give me that look, when you imprint on a baby it's not like that. He was like a big brother to her when she was a baby, now he's like her best friend."

"But they act more like a couple."

"I know, that's the like final part. They fall in love with each other," Alice said as I heard Kara gasp.

"So they don't have a choice?" Kara said after I heard Alice push aside a few hangers.

"No they do, Nessie has the ultimate decision, she decides what kind of relationship they have and Jake just has to take it."

"Wow, what if she decides to be friends with Jake?"

"Well he has to take it, love it or hate it. I don't see why Nessie won't choose him, no one in this world would take care of her or love her as much as he can." Alice said as I walked into the closet, tears of joy filling my eyes. "Nessie?!?!" Alice said as they both ran over to me.

"You ok?" Kara said as they sat me down.

"More than," I said smiling at Alice. I knew she heard me in the hallway, but she still told Kara everything. I knew she felt horrible about keeping this from me for so long, so I decided to go with her the next time she decides to go on a shopping excursion.

"Paris," she smiled before turning back to the massive pile of clothes. "I put the ones with the tags still on in that pile, and the ones you've already worn I've already stored in the box for Goodwill to take tomorrow."

"So," Kara said as we watched Alice dance gracefully around my closet, "friends?"

I turned to her and smiled. "Friends."

After a few hours Alice decided to let us rest, Kara just got out of the shower when Embry came into the room.

"Hey Kara," he said as she walked out of the bathroom. "Oh I'm sorry, I'll just wait for you out side," he said as he stumbled over one of the boxes Alice packed.

"No Embry it's ok," she said as she ran to his side, "I was just brushing my teeth."

"Oh," he said as he looked down, "so you don't have to go to school tomorrow. I don't think Carlisle would mind if we hung around here tomorrow."

"No I want to," she said as she took his hand in hers, "as long as your there I'll be fine." They stood there staring into each others eyes as I slipped into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

"Nessie," Kara said as we both climbed into bed, "how do you think tomorrow is gonna be?"

I sighed and looked at the clock. "Don't worry Kara, Embry won't let any of them touch you... neither will I."

"Good to know," she said as we both fell into a deep sleep.

Morning classes went by in a blur, Kay and her father chose to ignore Kara all day all because Embry never left her side. I watched them both walk into the cafeteria and quickly took their seats at our table.

"You doing ok?" I said as I shot a glance at Kay.

"Mhm," they both said as Aunt Alice's eyes went blank.

"We need to leave," my father said as we all looked at him with shocked expressions. "Now," he ordered before Jacob, Embry, my mother, my father and I got up and walked out of the cafeteria.

"What was that about?" I asked my mom as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Alice had a vision of Kara's father confronting our family. Embry gets a little to carried away and well there's a lot of blood." My mom said before we heard someone walking towards us.

"Mr. Litpin," my father said as we all stopped in our tracks.

"The Cullen family," he said in a cold voice, "where's my daughter." He glared at Kara as she moved forward to face him.

"Dad," she said as he slapped her across her face.

"How dare you," he said as Embry helped her up, "first you tell Jonathan the horrible things about our family, then you run away and show your face at school with him?!"

"Dad," she said as Embry placed himself protectively in front of Kara. "Dad, I'm tired of being the family punching bag, you blame me for everything! Take everything out on me! Do you know how many nights I've cried myself to sleep?!? I'm sick of it, Jonathan has been nothing but great in protecting me, but what Embry and I have is more. I can't find the right words to explain it to you, but they make me happy. I feel like I belong in their family. As much as I love Jonathan I can't do this to him anymore, I'm glad he told you all what I was feeling because I would never have the guts to say it out loud."

"So you're happy with the Cullens?" He said as he glared at us, "they make you happy?!?!" He looked at her as she nodded, "You haven't even known them for a week! I had to force you and your sister to show up at their house last week... and now you're call them _family_?!?!"

"Dad," she said as she tried to hold back tears, "I can't explain why."

"You don't need to," he said as he walked to face my dad, "tell you father he can keep her. Don't come running back to our family when they leave you Kara," he said before turning and walking away.

Kara crumbled into Embry's arms, as he tried to calm her down. "Edward," he said as my father nodded.

"Common Nessie," my dad said as we walked towards the parking lot.

"Where we going dad?" I said as we met my Aunts and Uncles in the parking lot.

"We're going home," he said in a distressed tone. He looked at Aunt Alice who glared at him "do you really think she's still up for it today?"

Alice walked over to Jacob and whispered into his ear, his eyes widened and nodded. "Yeah I think she needs to get away from all the stress." Jacob said before smiling at me.

"Fine," my father roared, "Rosalie and Emmett will ride with us, Jasper, Embry and Kara will ride with Jake."

"Uhm dad?" I said as I waved me hand in front of my face, "what about me?"

"You're coming with me Nessie," Alice said cheerfully as she pushed me into the Range Rover.

"What's going on?" I heard Kara say as they pulled her into the car.

"Jake and I will explain it in the car hunny, don't worry about it." Embry said before he closed the door to Jake's jeep.

"Alice," I said before everyone pulled out of the school driveway. "Where are we going? What are we doing? The house is that way!"

"We're going to go pick up your dress from the dry cleaner, then we're going to lock you up in my room until everyone's ready." Alice said as she turned on the radio.

"Where are we..." I trailed off before I realized what today way. "Oh my gosh!" I screeched, "I totally forgot about my date with Jake!"

"Don't worry," she said as she pulled into the dry cleaners, "Edward and Jacob are explaining it to everyone all you need to do is sit there and listen to me. All the details are being taken care of and don't worry about Kara and Embry, they're going with Seth and Quil to La Push for the weekend."

"Ok," I said in a worried tone. "But.."

"No but's," Aunt Alice interrupted, "all you have to do is sit there and listen to me until we all see you off on your date." I flashed her a weary smile and stared out the window.

* * *

i know i know the date's almost here! haha. i have to split up the date into two parts but hopefully it will be worth the wait! xD


	21. Beat Of Our Hearts

hey guys the date i have planned in my head is soooo long i had to split it up into two. hahah so heres the getting ready part :] hahaha hopefully it will hold you guys till im done editing the actual date hahahah its a little different from the other chapters because i wanted to include what both of them were thinking/doing at the same time.

same disclaimer applies :] hahaha

* * *

_Nessie's POV_

We left the dry cleaners after a few minutes, I looked at her as she drove towards the mall and gave her a questioning look.

"What?" She shrugged, "I forgot to get a few things for you and Kara."

I rolled my eyes and followed her aimlessly through the mall. After going through 5 stores, we were finally on our way home. Aunt Alice parked in front of the house and threw a blindfold over me. "Aunt Alice!" I yelled as she pulled me into her arms.

"What!?!" She said as I felt her balancing me on one shoulder.

"You know I can walk perfectly fine," I said as I felt someone pull me off of her shoulders.

"I know," she said as I heard Uncle Emmett laugh. "This way is much more entertaining," she giggled.

"Uncle Emmett," I said as a pounded me fist into his back, "please put me down! I can walk through the house perfectly fine."

"Sorry squirt," he said as I felt him walk into the house. "I'm just following orders," he laughed as I felt him running up the stairs.

_Jacob's POV_

"That is the cutest thing Jacob!" Kara squealed before we pulled into the garage. "Is there anything I can do to help?" She said as we all got out of the car.

"Emby can talk you through that," I said as he led her to the backyard. I laughed as I heard her gasp at the now uncovered back yard.

"Jake," Bella said as I walked through the front door, "do you think it's really the right time to do this?"

"Don't worry Bells," I said as Edward came into the room, "she needs to get her mind off of what's happened in the past week."

"He's right love," Edward said as he kissed her neck, "I think all of us need to get our minds off of what happened in the past week." She giggled as a cringed slightly, _get a room,_ I thought to myself before Edward carried her up the stairs.

"Well mutt," Rosalie said as her and Emmett came through the dinning room, "I hate to say it but you did a good job."

"Thanks blondie," I said as we heard Alice's Range Rover pull into the driveway.

"Show time," Emmett grinned before running through the open door. Rosalie shrugged at him and darted to what I think was Alice's room. I laughed as I heard Nessie putting up a small fight.

"Sorry squirt," he said as they walked into the house. "I'm just following orders," he laughed as he ran up the stairs and into Alice's room.

_Nessies POV_

"Ok," Aunt Alice said before undoing my blindfold, "I know you love shopping and makeovers as much as the next person, but I promise you that you haven't seen anything until I take this blindfold off. You have to swear to me that you won't get scared and run off."

"I swear," I said as a tried think of what could possibly happened.

"Ok, Rosalie," she said as I felt the blindfold come off. I opened my eyes and was shocked by the different types of products scattered all over her bathroom. "Aunt Alice," I said as I tried to get up.

"You swore," she said in a strict voice. "If you wanna do this the hard way," she said as she nodded and Aunt Rose, "we can always get Emmet or strap you down."

"No," I said as I sat back into the chair, "I guess I just got a little overwhelmed."

"Ok," Aunt Alice said as she stared to pull my hair back.

"Aunt Alice," I said as they started to wash my hair, "where's my mom?"

They both laughed as Aunt Rose started to explain. "Your mom and dad are uh.. a bit pre-occupied," she said as I shivered slightly. "They'll be here to see you off," Aunt Rose said before they led me back to the chair.

_Jacob's POV_

"Esme," I said as I poked my head through the kitchen door.

"Yes Jacob," she said as she started straining the pasta.

"I was wondering if you need help with the food," I said shyly.

"No Jacob I'm fine, but I think the pack need some help in the back," she said before turning back to the numerous pots and pans.

"Hey guys," I said as everyone was crowded in the back yard, "you need some help?"

"Yes," they all said in unison.

"Jake," Seth said in a frustrated tone, "Emmett and Jasper left us with the decorations because they said Alice needed them incase Nessie went insane. They left us the layout Alice gave them, but we can't figure out which one's which."

"Here guys let me see," I said as they handed me a layout of the backyard. I laughed and realized Emmett and Jasper had given them a fake map. "First of all this is the wrong map," I said as I started to laugh.

Leah started to laugh and soon enough everyone joined in. Emmett and Jasper came bursting through the guest house. "Took you guys long enough," the both said between laughs.

"Come on guys Alice is gonna kill us if she heard us goofing off," I said before we walked towards the pile of decorations Alice left us.

_Nessie's POV_

Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie were finally done with my hair, I knew they were trying to stall since they did it at a human pace. "Do you really think I wouldn't notice?" I said after they started doing my make-up.

"What are you talking about?" Aunt Rose said in a sweet voice.

"Don't try and play it off Aunt Rose," I said before we all broke into a fit giggles. Our laughter was soon interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in Kara!" We all yelled before she carefully opened the door.

"How'd you know?" She said as she walked through the door.

"We can hear your heart beat Kara," I said before Aunt Alice turned the chair to face her.

"Oh," she said as she sat behind Aunt Alice. "Her hair looks so pretty," Kara said before Alice turned to face her.

"I know! It was just how I imagined it, wait till you see the make-up Rose and I have planned for her," she said as she turned her attention back to me.

"Can I please see?" I said as I tried to turn the chair around.

"No," Aunt Rose and Kara said at the same time. They both smiled at each other as Aunt Alice called their attention.

"Kara can you please go tell Jake to get ready, everything he needs is in his room. Rose can you please go check if everything is set, Nessie is just about done." Aunt Alice said as they both nodded and walked out of the room.

"I am?" I said excitedly.

"Just about," she said as she threw me a set of new underwear. "Change into these, while I go check on Jake," she said before dancing out of the room.

_Jacob's POV_

We just lit the last of the candles when blondie and Kara came onto the patio.

"What's up guys?" I said as they both looked over the the backyard.

"Wow," Kara gasped as she looked over the whole backyard. "Jacob, this is beautiful."

"Thanks," I said as the pack coughed, "well I didn't do this alone," I said as I turned to face the pack, Emmett and Jasper. "Thanks guys," I said as they all nodded their heads.

"Oh yeah," Kara said as Embry rested his chin on her head, "Alice said to go get ready, she laid out everything for you."

"Ok," I said as Edward and Bella came onto the patio.

"Jake..." Bella said as Edward smiled at me, "this looks so beautiful. I can't believe you dreamed all this up, it's so surreal."

"Good job Jacob," Edward said as he looked up towards the house. "Kara, I think Alice needs you upstairs."

We both looked at each other as Edward started to laugh. I had a feeling Alice had a little surprise for Embry, Edward confirmed my suspicion as he laughed and nodded as he opened the patio doors.

_Nessie's POV_

I just put on my dress when I heard someone knocking on the door.

"Nessie," my mom said as her jaw dropped. "Oh my goodness Nessie," she said as I looked into her beautiful golden eyes. I knew if she could cry, there would be a river right in the middle of Aunt Alice's bathroom. "You look gorgeous," she whispered as my father walked into the bathroom.

"My little girls is all grown up," he said as he took my mother in his arms. "It seems like yesterday your mother and I were carrying you to our cottage back in Forks. Now right before us is this beautiful woman," my father said as he pulled me into his arms.

"You know I'll always be your little girl right daddy?" I said as he laughed and nodded. "Good," I said as I kissed the both of them on the cheek.

"Bella! Edward!" Alice said as she walked in with her hands on her hips, "You better get out of here before she starts to cry! I don't have time to re-apply her make-up!"

I laughed and let go of my mother and father, "I'm about 99% sure she's not joking," I said as I saw her walking towards us.

"We're going Alice," my mother said as she kissed Alice's cheek and left.

"Good," she said as they both left the room. "Now you," she said as she walked towards me with determination in her eyes. "Turn around and close our eyes," I did as I was told and she gently led me a few steps forward. "Nessie," she said as I heard the door open, "I want you to stay here and wait until I come and get you. Don't open your eyes. I just have to do something really quick," she said as I felt her slip something into my ears. "This should entertain you until I get back," she said and before I knew it I was alone in the room.

After about 7 songs, I hear Alice pushing Kara towards the room I was in. "Alice," I heard her saying before she opened the door, "I don't know why I have to dress up too, its not my date."

"I know it's not your date, but I have a feeling Embry has something planned for you at La Push," Alice giggled as I felt Kara sitting next to me.

"Nessie?" She said as she reached for my hand.

I grabbed it, "I'm here Kara. Aunt Alice," I said as she pulled out the ear buds, "I thought you can't see Embry."

"I can't," she said before pulling me up. "I just have a feeling," she giggled as she led us a few feet forward. "Ok on the count of three I want the both of you to open your eyes," I nodded as Aunt Alice started to count. "Ok 1... 2... 3... open!"

My eyes flew open as I started at two extremely beautiful girls standing in front of me. I recognized the one on the right as Kara, she was wearing a deep purple dress that hit right above the knee. It had sleeves that hit right at her wrists, her freshly curled hair was pulled back with a shiny silver headband hit right where the layers of her silver necklace started. The girl next to her looked sort of like me, she was wearing the dress we bought while we were in L.A. but everything else about this girl was just so beautiful.

"Nessie," she said as she turned to me, "you look so pretty. I mean not that you weren't pretty before, but oh my gosh!" She said as she pulled me into a big hug.

"You look prettier," I said as she pulled away. I looked at her face as she gave me a a frustrated sigh. "What?" I said shyly.

"You have to look at yourself," she said as she made me face the mirror. "If you think I look pretty, your about to be blown away," she said as I finally realized the girl standing next to Kara was me.

_Jacob's POV_

I just got the clothes Alice laid out for me on when Emmet and Jasper came sneaking up behind me.

"Boo," they both said as I literally jumped ten feet back.

"What the heck!" I yelled as they both started to laugh.

"Just wanted to tell you a few things," Emmett said as he took a seat on my bed.

"Like," I said as I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Like if you hurt her we will come after you," Jasper said in a strict tone.

"The second she says we can don't think I won't hesitate," Emmett added as he flashed me a smile.

"I know guys," I said as I laughed, "trust me if I hurt her you have my permission to break every bone in my body."

"Oh we'll do more than that," Jasper said as I felt a wave of fear hit me.

"Thanks for the confirmation Jaz," I said as I sat on one of the chairs.

"No problem," Jasper said as Emmett left the room. "Hey Jake," he said before following Emmett out, "I'm glad you imprinted on her." He said before he smiled and closed the door.

"Me too," I sighed to myself. I was fully dressed when I heard my pack shuffling through the door.

"Awwww," Leah said as she hopped on Daniels lap, "look at Jakey."

"He's all ready for his first date," Seth said as he eyed the picture frame on my night stand.

"Seth's just jealous because Kai isn't there yet," Embry said as he punched Seths shoulder.

"Hey," Quil said as he glared at Seth, "at least you don't have to wait as long as me, hell the both of you imprinted way after I did! Claire was born _before _Nessie, and Jake's still the one dating first!"

"Ah don't worry Quil," I said as I ran my fingers through my hair, "enjoy it while it lasts. One day your gonna wake up and you'll look at her and know she isn't that little girl you used to babysit."

"I know, I know," he said as Edward came into the room.

"Common guys it's time," he said before we all laughed. Embry and I helped Seth and Quil bring the boxes Nessie and Alice sent for Kai and Claire to his truck. The four of us slowly filed into the living room to join the rest of the pack and the Cullens.

"Where's Kara?" She said when she noticed Embry walked in alone.

"Alice locked her in her closet with Nessie," Edward said before anyone could answer. "She just showed them their make overs," he said as he kissed the top of Bellas head.

"Kara got one too?" Embry said curiously.

"She's lucky," Edward laughed, "she got the condensed version."

"Oh," Embry said as he looked down at the floor. "Hey Edward.. can I ask you and Bella a favor," he whispered as Esme motioned for the rest of us to sit down.

"Don't worry about it," he said as he handed him a gold credit card and smiled, "there's a few good places in Port Angeles. Seth'll let you borrow his truck, he was thinking of letting you take the truck for the weekend anyways."

"Thanks," he said before pushing the card in his pocket, "wouldn't they ask for I.D. Or something?"

"No worries, just tell me what restaurant you're going to and I'll take care of it," Edward said as Bella smiled at Embry.

"They're ready!" Alice yelled as she came gliding down the stairs. "First, is Kara," she said as we heard Kara come down the stairs.

Embry's jaw practically hit the floor when she finally reached the last step. She was wearing a purple dress that hit at the knee, it had long sleeves and a set of layered silver necklaces. I looked at Embry who was still frozen Edward laughed as he unwrapped his arms from Bella's waist.

"Embry," he said before walking towards him, "it's really her." He looked at Edward as we all started to laugh.

"Hi Embry," Kara said as he walked up and laced his fingers with hers. She laughed as he kissed her cheek and pulled her towards the back of the living room.

"Watch it," Edward said as we heard giggling from the back. "There are still people in this room Embry," he said as Jasper cringed.

"Hey Jaz," I said before I turned to look at him. He nodded and smiled as Embry and Kara finally unlocked her legs around his waist blushing uncontrollably.

"Now," Alice said calling everyones attention, "I present to you Ms. Renesme Carlie Cullen." She danced to Bellas side and handed her a camera, I laughed knowing that Bella and Alice would take enough pictures to last a lifetime. Edward and I started laughing, but stopped when we heard her coming down the stairs.

_Nessie's POV_

I heard Aunt Alice say my name so I knew it was now or never. I took a deep breath and tried my best to calm my heartbeat. I closed my eyes and imagined Jacob waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. "Ok here we go," I whispered to myself and heard my dad and Jacob laughing. I took a deep breath and tried my best not to run down the stairs and into Jacobs arms.

_Jacob's POV_

I caught a glimpse of her silver heels, they sparkled under the light and reminded me of how the Cullens looked under the sun. I watched her walk slowly down the stairs, she stopped halfway and took in a deep breath. I laughed when I heard her heartbeat going ten times faster than her normal rate, and knew that mine was just as bad as hers. Then she started to come down, I closed my eyes in hopes of calming my heart rate and heard everyone gasp.

"Nessie," I heard Leah say, "you look so grown up!"

"Oh my gosh Nessie," Esme said from behind me, "you'll even give Rose a run for her money."

"I told you," I heard blondie say from the couch. I saw a few flashes and knew the Bella and Alice we're probablly going picture crazy by now.

"Jake," Nessie said as she finally reached the bottom of the stairs. "Jake why are you closing your eyes?" She said in a nervous tone, I felt her reach for my hands and counted to three.

My eyes fluttered opened and practically jumped backwards. She looked so beautiful her hair was in long waves and pulled into a side bun with a silver flower in the middle, strands of hair stuck out and framed her face perfectly. She didn't have the much make-up on, but I knew she didn't need make-up at all. She had a gold tinted eye shadow that highlighted her beautiful brown eyes, and ruby red lips that would put Snow Whites lips look dull. Her dress looked perfect on her, it was a deep green with silver accents on the straps and hugged every part of her perfectly, it flared out at the waist, and hit a few inches above the knee. I was blown away, I mean she was always beautiful, but tonight she looked so amazing it took me a few seconds to remember to breathe. She looked up at me nervously and smiled.

"Do I look ok?" She said in a disappointed tone.

"No," I said before she looked down. I pulled her chin up so that she was looking me straight in the eye, "you look better than ok... I honestly can't find a word to describe how beautiful you look." I smiled at her before I heard Jasper clear his throat.

_Nessie's POV_

I was halfway down the stairs when I stopped and closed my eyes. I tried to get my heartbeat to calm down when I heard Jake's speed up. I smiled and knew that this was now or never, when I reached downstairs. I stopped and faced my family and heard everyone gasp.

"Nessie," Leah said, "you look so grown up!"

"Oh my gosh Nessie," Mama Esme said as my mother and Alice recorded everything, "you'll even give Rose a run for her money."

"I told you," Aunt Rose said as my mother and Aunt Alice blinded me with flashes.

"Jake," I said when I was finally able to see through the flashes. "Jake why are you closing your eyes?" I said as I reached for both of his hands, he took in a deep breath and opened his eyes. I felt him jump, he looked at me from head to toe as I did the same. He looked so handsome, Alice really out did herself this time. He was wearing a long sleeved polo, the dark green color complimented my dress. His shirt was tucked neatly into his black slacks that met his leather dress shoes. I was amazed by how the color brought out every beautiful brown tint in his eyes, and highlighted his russet skin. I stopped at his face and frowned, he looked like he was in shock and I didn't know if it was a good or bad thing.

"Do I look ok?" I said finally breaking the scilence.

"No," he said as I looked down and tried not to cry. I felt his warm hands pull my chin up so that I was looking into his beautiful brown eyes, "you look better than ok... I honestly can't find a word to describe how beautiful you look." He smiled at me as we heard Uncle Jasper clear his throat.

"Yes Uncle Jaz," I said as I turned to face my family.

"Nothing," he said as my mother and Alice continued taking pictures of Jake and I. "Just wanted you to know that you guy aren't alone yet."

"You look beautiful," my dad said as Aunt Alice took the camera from my mom and handed it to Mama Esme.

"Family picture!" She yelled as she pushed my mother and father towards us.

After 20 minutes of posing with everyone individually, the pack, my family, and a big group picture we were all able to convince Aunt Alice to stop.

"Why are you taking so many pictures! It's not like this is prom or something!" I said before she took another picture.

"Oh common Ness," she said as she snapped another picture. "It's your first date! We have to take pictures!"

"Common Alice," Uncle Jasper said as he blocked her from taking another picture. "We all have to get going anyways."

"Fine," she said as she put the camera away. "You two have fun," she said as she kissed me on the cheek and hugged Jake.

"We should get going to," everyone said on cue.

"What where are you guys going?!" I said in a sad tone. I knew it was just me and Jacob tonight, but I thought everyone would at least wait until we left to do whatever they were doing.

"The pack is going to La Push for the weekend, apart from Leah and Daniel, they have some other things to do," my father said in a light tone, "your mother and I are going to go for a walk, and everyone else is going hunting."

"Oh," I said before I turned to face Jake, "so where are we going?"

He smiled at me and pulled me in closer, "it's a surprise." He whispered as he turned me around and threw a blindfold over me.

"Have fun," everyone said before I heard them all leave.

"Jake," I said in an irritated tone, "I've been blindfolded almost all day today can you please tell just tell me where we're going."

"Don't worry," he whispered into my ear, "we aren't going far." I shivered as his breath hit the back of my neck, the electricity between us went down my spine. I felt him leading me through the house and heard him open the patio doors.

"We're here," he said in a quiet tone. I felt him take off the blindfold and whisper into my ear "I want you to count to ten and open your eyes." I nodded as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"One... two... three..." I counted as he laughed.

"Open your eyes Ness," he interrupted.

* * *

so what do you guys think? hahaha. part two should be up by tomorrow at latest. im still trying to work out the details hahahah


	22. Electricity

hey guys! :D im so glad you all liked the first half of the date. ahaha well the wait for the other half is over! :D

_same disclaimer applies _:D

* * *

_Nessie's POV_

"_Open your eyes Ness," he interrupted._

At that moment my eyes flew open. I gasped at the sight before me, I knew we were on the patio, but I didn't know whose backyard this was. This beautiful garden was laid out before us, free from the white tents that have been sprawled all over out backyard for the past few weeks, with the exception of a small circular one between the pool and an oak tree.

"Oh my God," I said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Jake, how'd you know?"

"So," he said as he rested his head on my shoulder, "does that mean you like it?"

"No. I dont," I said as I wiggled my way to face him, "I love it."

"Good," he said as he pulled me back into his arms, he pulled my head close to mine,as I rested my head on his shoulders.

"Jake," I said as he let me go, "remember the first time this semester when we went to La Push?" He looked at me curiously and nodded, "were you watching my dream?"

I bit my lip and waited for him to respond, "no," he said as I exhaled. "But I heard most of it," he admitted shyly. "Was this what your dream was about?" He said as he curiously tiled his head.

"Uhm not entirely," I said as I looked over the new backyard. "I guess you have questions for me too now huh?"

He nodded his head and reached for my hand, "I do, but not until I give you a tour."

I smiled and followed him through the backyard. There were various rock paths: one from the end of the patio stairs, two from both sides of the house, one trickling through the garden, and the last one leading towards the guest house, all lined with candles and met in the center of a beautifully lit fountain which of course had floating tea candles at the bottom.

He guided me down the path and towards the pool which had floating candles and rose petals, "stay here," he whispered into my ear. I nodded and watched him walk behind a large rock that was positioned carefully on one side of the pool, he smiled at me as he reached behind there and flipped a switch seconds later the rock and fountain started to gurgle. I looked at him and smiled when they both started to trickle, and soon enough over flow with water, I started to walked towards him when he motioned for me to stay there. With another flick of a switch we were surrounded by a flurry of twinkling lights, they were everywhere, all over the scattered bushes, in the beautiful garden, in the large oak tree by the guest house, and even around the fountain. I smiled at him as he walked towards me, he took my hand in his and led me towards the large oak tree. He sat me on the swing and pushed me for a few seconds.

"Do you like it so far?" He said as he pulled me to a stop.

"So far?" I asked him as he smiled and carefully picked me up.

"I saved the best things for last," he said as he placed his hands over my eyes.

"Jake," I said as he led me forward, " I already saw the whole backyard, what else is there to see?"

"Don't worry," he said as he led me up a small set of stairs, "we hid this so you couldn't see it yet."

"So I'm guessing we're in the tent?" I said as he laughed.

"Nothing gets by you Ness," he said as he pulled his hand away from my eyes. "Don't open them yet," he said as I heard the sounds of curtains falling. I moved slightly as I felt him come up behind me, "no not yet." I smiled as I heard him take a few steps and flick another switch. "Ok now you can open them," he said as my eyes shot open.

"Jake!" I gasped when I saw the beautiful white gazebo we were in. It was beautiful, the columns were wrapped with vines intertwined with another set of lights. Each light illuminating the beautiful deep blue flowers from the vines, they all connected at the top and had cascading garlands poking through the ceiling. I was lost in the moment, taking in every detail making sure there was nothing my photographic memory would miss, when I heard a growl coming from Jakes stomach.

"Sorry," he said as I turned to him and laughed.

"Its ok I'm getting a little bit hungry too," I said as he let me towards the table closest by pool.

"What," he said in a sarcastic voice.

"I haven't hunted all week," I said as he pulled out the chair for me. I sat down and watched him bring out two plates. "You cooked?" I asked as I raised my eyebrows and gave him a smile.

"No," he laughed, "Esme did."

We grinned at each other and both started to eat, when we finished eating he lead me back to the gazebo.

"One more surprise," he said before he sprinted towards the waterfall. I stood there and smiled as he came out from behind the waterfall. He took my hand as we started to slow dance, _there's no music_, I projected to him as he smiled. "Wait for it," he said as the music started to play.

I smiled at him as he gracefully twirled me around. "Someone's been holding out on me," I said as he pulled me in closer.

"Well I had to do something while you were helping Kara this week," he smirked as he dipped me.

"Well well Mr. Black," I said as the next song stared, "you're quite the learner."

We laughed and danced for a few more songs before he pulled me on the the patio. "So Ms. Cullen," he said as we laid out on a lounge chair, "I believe you have some questions for me."

"Hold on," I said as I curled closer to his chest. "Ok... " I said as he started to play with a loose strand of my hair.

_Jacob's POV_

Nessie and I sat in silence for a few minutes, I couldn't help but smile. Everything in the world seemed so perfect right now, as if the world stopped and we were frozen in time. Nessie's reaction to everything was more than I expected, I memorized every facial expression she made, every gasp she took. Everything about her was so perfect, I couldn't believe that she was here laying in my arms. I half expected to look down and she was gone, as if it was another one of my dreams, I closed my eyes for a few seconds and took in everything I could possibly remember. I opened them and realized this wasn't a dream, everything was real, every reaction, every movement, she was here in my arms and no one could take this memory away from me.

"So," Nessie said pulling me away from me reflective state. "This whole you and me thing, is it ok?" She looked up at me as I smiled and nodded, "so it's not like violating any legends right?"

"Well it depends," I said as she bit her lip.

"Depends?" she said as she looked at me cautiously.

"What do you mean by violating legends?"

"Well like I'm your imprint and half vampire... isnt that like wrong?" I laughed as she glared at me, she knew the legends of our tribe, but they never went into detail about imprinting.

"No Nessie it isn't," I said as she let out a relaxed sigh.

"So," she said before I interrupted her.

"Wait," I said as she pouted, "we have to alternate. You get one question and I get one," I said as her pout turned into a smile.

"Go," she said as she laid her head on my chest.

"So this dream you had," I said as I felt her smile, "what was it about?"

"Well, it was something like this. We were standing on the patio and I started asking you about imprinting," she sighed as she rested her palm on my cheek.

"_Jacob," I said as I lifted my head to look into his eyes. "I need to know-"_

"_No." He said firmly, as he loosened his arms around my waist. "I told you it isn't the right time. Nick's right for you, you deserve a choice. I want you to decide based on what your heart wants, not what your head needs to know. I want you to be the happiest you can possibly be even if-"_

"_Jacob.... Jacob please tell me," I said with panic in my voice as I saw his eyes turn cold. "Please I need to know what it means. I can't decide knowing you aren't being honest with me. I... I just can't-"_

_With that he pulled me into his arms and kissed me, my heart bursted with joy._

"Wow," I said as she took her palm off of my cheek.

"I know," she said as she let out another sigh.

"You know you have a choice right?" I said after a few minutes of silence.

"Choice?" She said curiously, "what do you mean?"

"You've always wanted to know exactly what imprinting was right?" I said as she propped up on one elbow and smiled.

"Yes," she said as her eyes filled with joy.

"Ok," I said as I sat up, "when you imprint on someone,"

_Nessie's POV_

"So you're saying that when you imprint on someone, its like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time? Everything about you gravitates around me and like vice versa? Like there's an undeniable pull between us?" I looked at him as he nodded for me to continue, "and you imprinting on me when I was a baby meant that you would take care of me, and protect me, but as I grow up it eventually develops to best friend then in the end lovers?" I smiled at him as he tucked another loose strand of hair behind my ear. "I have the final choice of what we are?" He nodded and laughed nervously, "even if I just want to be friends forever?" I looked at him as his eyes started to fill with worry, I knew what imprinting was since eavesdropping on Alice and Kara's conversation but I wanted to play with him a little bit.

"If that's what you want," he said in a quiet tone.

"So like if I decided that would you like fall in love with someone else?"

"I... I don't know," he said as I tried to smile at me. "No one's ever really chose the friends path."

"Interesting," I said as I tried to hide my face from him.

"Ness," he said as I smiled to myself, "what are you thinking about?"

I waited a few second before answering him, "how I would ever live my life with out not loving you Jacob Black."

I turned to him as he flashed me one of his contagious smiles. "What are you saying Nessie," he said as we both tried to hide our smiles.

"I don't know I need to think about it," I said as his smile turned into a frown.

"As long as it take Ness," he said playing with another strand of my hair. "I'll fight for you until you tell me you don't love me and mean it."

"Wow," I said trying to hide my smile, "that's intense Jake."

"Yeah I know," he said as we stared up at the stars. I heard my mother and father walking through the front door, I knew my father heard me when I told him not to interrupt because I heard him stop my mother from looking for us. I heard a cell phone ring once before one of them finally answered.

"Well," I said after breaking the silence, "it's a good thing I don't wanna keep you a just a friend."

I heard his heart skip a beat as he let out a relaxed sigh, "good Ness, because I don't think I can just be that." We laughed as the song playing faded and a new one came creeping in. "So Ness," he said as I recognized the song playing, "any more questions?"

"Mmmm, none that I can think of," I said as I traced the buttons on his shirt. "Do you have any?"

"Just one," he said as I looked up at him. "Renesme Carlie Cullen will you be..."

"Jacob," my father interrupted, we both let out a frustrated sigh and glared at him. "You both know I wouldn't interrupt if this wasn't important but Nahuel just called."

"What?" Jacob and I said in disbelief. My family and I payed a visit to them before a few months before we started school, so I knew it wasn't because they were visiting us.

"Huilen and him got into an argument. She wanted you to become his mate, but since our last visit he told her that he does not see you that way. He knows and understands the relationship with you and Jacob, he saw it in both of your eyes the last time we went to visit them. He tried to explain that to her but she attacked him and told him that you will become each others mates if she has to force it on the both of you." My father said as Jacob threw himself protectively over me and growled.

"No," Jacob said in a acidic voice.

"I know Jacob I know," my father said as my mother came onto the patio, "he said he came home from a hunting trip last week and she was gone. She left a note saying she was going to find Nessie and bring her to him if it's the last thing she does."

"But why did he wait until she was gone for a week?" I was finally able to say.

"He thought he could track her, but he lost her when she got to the city." My father said before turning to my mother, "Love call Alice and the rest of them, one of them is sure to have their cell phones on."

My mother nodded as she ran into the living room. "Do you want me to call the pack," Jacob said in his Alpha tone.

"That's entirely up to you Jacob," my father said as Leah came out of the guest house.

"What's going on," Leah said as she walked down the stone path. "I thought we all agreed to leave Nessie and Jacob alone until midnight."

"There's a slight problem," my father said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Oh," she said before turning to Jacob. "What happened?"

"It's a long story," Jacob said as he pulled me closer to him. "I think it would be best to have everyone here so that it's all out in the open at once."

"Ok," Leah said as she headed for the side of the house. A few seconds later a gray wolf came running into the backyard.

"Leah I'm coming with you," Jacob said as he started to unbutton his shirt.

"Jake," I said stopping him before he was fully shirtless.

"I'll be back before you know it Ness," he said before kissing me on the cheek. I looked at my father, _can we please have a moment alone _I thought to him before he nodded and disappeared into the house.

"Wait," I said when he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Ness," he said as I followed him. I stopped with one step between us and looked straight into his eyes, "don't worry about me I'll be fine." I sighed as he carried me down the steps, Leah looked towards the lit guest house and whimpered.

"I'll explain it to Daniel," I said to Leah as Jacob wrapped his arms around me. "Be safe," I said as Jacob rolled his eyes, "I'm serious."

"Sure sure Ness," he said before I finally kissed his lips. It was exactly how I dreamed it to be, it fit, like two pieces of a puzzle fitting together. His warm lips moving slowly with mine, everything in the world stopping, the electricity flowing between us.

"I have to go," Jacob breathed as we both gasped for air.

"I know," I said before giving him another light peck on the cheek.

"I'll be back before you know it," he said as he threw me his shirt and walked towards the side of the house. Seconds later a large russet colored wolf came to me with a pair of black slacks in his mouth.

"I'll get your shoes," I said before he licked my face. "Go," I said before he turned to Leah. "You be safe too Leah!" I yelled as I watched them run into the trees.

_Jacob's POV_

Leah and I reached La Push in 30 minutes, we howled as soon as we reached the La Push border and waited at our usual meeting spot.

_What's up Jake?_ They all said in unison.

_Trouble at the Cullens_. I said as they all took a seat on the cliff.

After showing them what happened everyone was ready to pounce.

_She will not to that to Nessie_, Leah said as she growled.

_Do you think she'll come look for her in La Push? I mean her and Kara's scent are so intertwined,_ Embry said as he looked towards the houses.

_She might, _I said as I turned to Quil, _go warn Jared's pack. This might be the first place she looks, I'm sure she'll attack when they least expect it. _Quil nodded and ran into the forest.

_We'll meet with Jared's pack and the elders as soon as I get more info from the Cullens. For now we patrol with Jared's pack. Leah and I will take tonight, and we'll head back to the Cullens house in the morning. Embry, Seth and Quil will patrol tomorrow, but we'll meet here before you guys start._

Everyone nodded in agreement as I looked at Leah. She pointed her nose towards the woods and we both went sprinting off in separate directions.

* * *

ahhh i know i know! hahaha


	23. Decisions Decisions

hey guys :] sorry about not updating yesterday i had major writers block. thankfully it was unblocked last night and i finished this chapter. im hoping to have the next one up by tonight!

* * *

_Nessie's POV_

I stayed up all night waiting for Jacob and Leah to come back, I was sitting on the porch watching the sun rise when I heard someone open the patio doors.

"Nessie," I heard Aunt Rose say before I turned to see who it was. "I know your worried about them but you need to come in, you haven't moved from the spot all night."

"So," I said before turning my attention back to the set of trees behind the guest house.

"Nessie," Aunt Rose say in a determined tone before I heard someone walking onto the patio.

"Rose," I heard my dad say, "I think Alice needs help with something in her room."

"If you want me to leave you can just tell me to," Aunt Rose said in a now irritated tone.

"If you say so," my father laughed before coming to my side.

Aunt Rose said something about Jacob, but it was too low for me to make out what it was but I knew my dad heard exactly what she said. I peeled my eyes away from the trees and turned to smile at him. I forced myself to smile as best as I could, but I couldn't help but worry about Jake and the pack.

"I know princess, I know," my father said before sitting down next to me. "They should be back soon, Alice saw Jake in a vision this morning, so they should be safe."

"Thanks Daddy," I said as I rested my head on his shoulder. I felt the affects of staying up all night finally hit me and let out a big yawn. "Sorry," I said after letting out another yawn.

"Don't apologize princess," he chuckled, "you need your rest. You aren't like the rest of us, you need sleep."

"I know I know, I just want to make sure Jake's ok." I knew that he would be but there was still that little piece of doubt lurking in my head. As much as I wanted to sleep, the idea of him not coming back quickly snapped me out of sleep.

"Ok you win," he said as we both stared into the forest. After a few minutes of silence my father spoke, "as soon as they get here, we all need a family meeting," he said as I nodded. "After that meeting I want you to go straight to bed," he finished as I looked up at him and smiled.

"Sure, sure," I said as I felt him cringe slightly. I never knew why he didn't like the idea of Jacob and I, so I finally decided to ask him before the moment was gone. "Dad," I said as I heard someone walk onto the patio. I felt him smile and motioned for them to sit down. I looked up and saw my mother walking towards the both of us, a mixture of joy and worry in her eyes. "Hi mom," I said as she kissed my forehead and quickly pecked my father on the lips.

"Hi love," he said as she she positioned herself next to me. "Don't worry Nessie, we'll have that talk soon enough," he whispered low enough for my mother to miss.

"Aren't you sleepy baby?" She said as she patted my hair, I looked at her and placed my palm on her cheek, replaying the last few minutes. "Well, I don't think you have to wait long then," she said as we all looked at the forest, two wolves, one small gray one and a large russet colored one running towards the guest house.

"You guys can go inside, I'll wait for them," I said as they both nodded and got up. I watched the two wolves split, Leah went behind the guest house as Jacob, my Jacob, go behind the waterfall. Seconds later he walked towards me with a huge grin on his face.

"Missed me?" He said as I ran into his arms.

"More than you know," I said before giving him a light peck on the lips.

"You know," he said as Leah and Daniel walked down the pathway towards the patio, "yesterday wasn't what I expected." I laughed as I heard my dad growl from the dinning room, I laughed as the memory of last nights kiss came to mind.

"I know," I said before whispering into his ear, "we'll just call that practice." I giggled before we all walked into the house.

_Jacob's POV_

"Do you really think its best for us to continue school?" I said as we all sat in the dinning room.

"We can't do anything," Edward said as Bella pulled Nessie closer to her. "If we all just disappear people will know something is off. They're already finding Kara and Nessies friendship and her dumping Jonathan for Embry in a matter of days a little off, what more if we all just disappear?"

"Edwards right," Carlisle said after a few minutes of silence, "we can't leave out of no where."

"So what do we do?" I said out of frustration. "Nahuel won't be here for at least another week and mine and Jared's pack are planning to do double shifts around La Push."

"What if we leave after this semester, you know like say there's a family emergency or something like that," Emmett said as he kissed Blondie's forehead.

"That could work," Alice said as she smiled at Emmett.

"How do we explain Leah and Daniel leaving?" Jasper said as I looked at Leah.

"Well," she said after we all turned to look at her, "I was thinking we could just stay here. I don't think Daniel can leave, seeing that he's a resident."

"I can arrange that," Carlisle said after shooting a cautious glance at Leah.

"Actually Carlisle," Daniel said before Leah could say anything, "we were going to discuss this with you in private, but" he said as he sighed, "I guess we have to do this now. Leah and I think it would be best if we stayed here. We would be more than happy to take care of the house here while you are all in Forks."

"As much as I love La Push," Leah said as she glanced at me, "I wanna experience a life on my own. A life away from the rez I mean I've lived there my while life. I'm not saying I'm quitting the pack Jake," she said as everyone turned to look at me, "I just want a different setting for a bit."

"As long as your happy Le," I said as I shot her a welcoming smile. She smiled back as she leaned on Daniel's shoulder. "Besides, Newick isn't that far from La Push it's like a 40 minute run," I said as she nodded in agreement.

"Now that that's done," Blondie said in an irritated tone, "can we please get back to Renesme?"

"Sure sure blondie," I said before turning my attention to Carlisle again. "So what's the plan?"

"I like Emmetts idea," Emse said as we sat in silence. "Besides, I would hate to pull all of you out of school a few weeks before the semester even ends." Edward nodded in agreement as he looked at Nessie, who was slowly dozing off in Bella's arms. She stayed up the whole night waiting for Leah and I to come back, it was amazing that she hadn't dozed off sooner.

"We should at least do it for Nessie," he said as Alice ran out of the room. "Let her have this, she's been looking forward to it since we first moved here," he finished as Alice came back in holding a bed sheet.

"Here," she said as she tossed it at Bella, "I had a vision she was going to wake up because she gets a little chilly."

"Thanks Alice," Bella said as she draped it over her and Nessie.

"Why does she need that?" Jasper said as he shot me questioning glance, "Jake's here he can keep her warm."

"I know," Alice said as she dance back towards Jasper, "but he's meeting with the pack later on, she'll notice a change of temperature and wake up refusing to go back to sleep until he comes back." I smiled at her as she jumped back in her seat and stuck her tongue out at me.

"So it's settled," Carlilse said as we all turned to face him, "after this semester we will all move back to Forks, with the exception of Leah and Daniel."

"What about Nahuel?" I said before everyone got up.

"We'll deal with that when it comes," Jasper said as he looked at Nessie, "I think everyone in the family should be awake when that decision is made."

I nodded as everyone got up Bella cradled Nessie in her arms as she got up. I laughed when I saw a physically 16 year old girl being cradled by a physically 18 year old Bella. I heard Edward laugh as we both moved towards Bella.

"I can do it," she said as she rolled her eyes. "You know after so long its nice to know you two still see me as the clumsy Bella. It's been what 5 years since I've dropped anything, but yet you still expect me to fall," she grinned and winked at me before turning towards Edward. I gave her a confused look before realizing she was playing around, thankfully she had her shield around me since Edward had a frustrated look on his face. "I expected this from Jacob, but not you Edward," she turned and hid behind her mahogany hair flashing me a smile.

"Tsk tsk Eddie," I said before he glared at me, "seems like your the one in the dog house tonight." He growled as I heard a booming laugh coming from Emmett and Blondies room.

"Whatever mongrel," he said as he dashed off into the same direction Bella stormed off to. I walked slowly though the dinning room doors and managed to drag myself towards the living room couch before giving in to my heavy eyelids.

_Nessies POV_

"Hi I'm Jacob," he smiled as he extended his hand towards me. I looked at his hand then his face to make sure he was joking, he looked at me with curiosity. "Are you ok?" He said as he waved his hands in front of my face, it was him, but he didn't know who I was. I looked around, we were in the backyard, everything was the same, but he avoided eye contact all together.

"Jake stop joking your scaring me," I said as I felt tears slowly begging to come out.

"Jake?" He said as he walked closer towards me, "how'd you know my nickname?"

"I've always called you that," I said as I started to walk towards him.

"Always? I just met you." I gasped, my heart shattered into a million pieces, I felt the ground below me shaking.

"No, you're Jake, _my_ Jacob," I said between breaths.

"Uhm, I think you have me confused," he said as he slowly started to back away.

"No you are. Jake don't you remember me? It's me Nessie, your imprint" I said as tears started to escape from my eyes.

"No I haven't imprinted yet," he said in a cold as he sprinted for the forest. I wanted to run after him to find out what was wrong with him, why didn't he remember me? Every part of my mind yelled for me to move, but I stood there frozen, in shock. Jacob didn't know who I was, he said he hasn't imprinted, the pain running through my body was all I could think about. I stood there for what seemed like a lifetime, and everything went black.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed before I felt a pair of cold hands pat my forehead.

"Nessie are you alright dear?" Mama Esme said as I looked at her in shock.

"Where's my dad?" I said in a panicked voice, he should have woke me up. I knew he could hear my thoughts, he knew the pain I was going through, why didn't he come to wake me up?

"He went hunting with Bella, Alice and Jasper," she said as Aunt Rose walked into my bedroom.

"Drink this Nessie," she said as she handed me a tall glass of water. I took it and downed the whole glass before flashing a smile at the both of them.

"Thank you," I said as Mama Esme gave me a worried glance.

"Are you alright? Rosalie and I were in the living room when we heard your heartbeat speeding up."

"I'm fine," I said as I shook off the nightmare, "it was just a nightmare. Where's Jake?" I said in a soft voice.

"He went to go meet with the pack back at La Push," Mama Esme and Aunt Rose said in unison.

"How long was I out?" I asked, I knew I fell asleep sometime during the family meeting, but I didn't know how much I missed.

"Not long," Aunt Rose responded before looking at the clock.

"It was just a few hours Nessie," Mama Esme said before stroking my hair again. "You really should get more sleep though," she said before I interrupted her.

"I will, I just wanted to know what I missed after I dozed off."

"Nothing much," Aunt Rose said before twirling a strand of her hair. "We just decided to move after the semesters over, with the exception of Leah and Daniel."

"Oh I remember parts of that," I said before blushing.

"You really should get some rest Nessie," Mama Esme said as I attempted to get out of bed.

"I know Mama Esme," I said as she loosened her grip on me, "I just have to change before Aunt Alice kills me," I laughed.

"Oh dear," she said as both her and Aunt Rose let out bell like laughs, "I forgot you were still in your dress."

We laughed for a few more minutes before I walked into the closet. I pulled out a light brown silk pajama set and walked towards the bathroom, after a quick shower I changed into them and blow dried my hair. Mama Esme and Aunt Rose were as still as statues, never moving from the spot I left them. I kissed them both on the cheek as they both smiled and watched me slowly fade into a deep sleep.

_Jacob's POV_

"So we go back to our normal patrol schedules?" Seth asked in a confused tone.

"For now, yes. Nahuel will be here in a week to help us out." I responded as Embry asked another question.

"If he can get here in a week, how come it's taken his aunt two weeks to get here?"

"Because idiot," Leah said as we all rolled our eyes, "the Cullens are helping Nahuel get here, Hui-whatever is coming by running." The rest of the pack nodded as Jared and his pack came towards us.

"Hey guys," I said as my pack made room for everyone else.

"Any updates?" Jared said as he stood by my side.

"Nothing from what I told you a while ago," I said as we both turned to look at the ocean. "You know I'll keep you updated," I said after a few minutes of silence.

"I know," Jared said as the rest of the pack listened to our conversation. "I just get worried, especially about Kim. I know the leech coming isnt like the Cullens, so it's hard to keep Kim's safety off my mind."

"Try being in my position," I said as we both sighed.

"I know Jake I know," Jared said as we turned to face our packs.

"Ok guys Jared and I think its best to just stick to our patrols," I said as I looked at the irritated faces of Jared's pack. "I know I know, but we're getting worked up over someone that isn't in the U.S yet."

"How do you know?" Paul asked as the rest of his pack agreed with him.

"Because Paul," I said as I shot a glare at him, "Alice can see her when she decides anything. She's still trying to figure out how to get here, swimming seems to be her only choice right now, so we have time."

"So your relying on the leeches? What if that psycho vamp works around Alice's visions? You guys are depending too much on her." Paul shot back.

"Well it's all we have to work with right now," I said in an irritated tone. "After all we've been through with the Cullens you still don't trust them Paul?"

"I do," he said in a distant tone, "but only to an extent." He finished before he sat back down.

"Ok then. Thats better than nothing," I said before Jared went over the patrolling schedules.

_Nessies POV_

I woke up the next morning and saw my mother and father sitting on my balcony. "Good morning Renesme," they said in unison.

"Good morning," I said as I hopped out of bed and onto the balcony. "Where'd you guys go last night?" I said in an innocent voice.

"Hunting," my father said before giving my a concerned look, "Esme told us what happened last night."

"Are you ok hunny," my mother said as she moved closer to me.

"I'm fine mom, it was just a nightmare. No physical harm done," I responded.

"Ok," she said as Jacob walked into the room.

"Hey guys," he said as he leaned against the balcony door frame.

"Yes Jacob go ahead, let her get ready first," my father responded in an irritated tone.

"Thanks Eddie," he grinned before my mother and I looked at the both of them.

"Jacob wants to know if you wanted to go hunting since you missed breakfast this morning," my father answered.

"Oh sure," I responded as I started to feel a slight burning in my throat. "20 minutes ok?" I asked as my father helped my mother and I up.

"Sure sure," Jacob said before they all left the room.

* * *

i promise to have the next chapter up tonight! :] heheh.


	24. Redo

i know i know, i promise a new chapter by tonight, and seeing that it's 11 something it's still night :] haha. sorry it took so long i was to focused on the NBA Finals game today xP. this chapters kinda short, but i promise i'll add another chapter tomorrow.

* * *

_Jacobs POV_

I walked around the forest listening to Nessie hunt, I caught her scent a from far away so I knew she was safe.

"Jake," I heard her say after 30 minutes, "Jake I know you're here, I can smell your scent." I laughed and decided to hide for a few more minutes, I saw her look in my direction before climbing onto a tree branch. I decided to hide behind a large tree when I felt someone jump on my back. "Gottcha," she said as I looked up at her.

I growled playfully and ran further into the woods. '_Where are we going Jake?'_ Nessie projected into my head, I glanced at her and rolled my eyes. She pulled on my fur playfully and started into a fit of giggles. I knew how much she loved riding on my back when we ran, even though she could easily keep up with me if she were running on foot. I pushed myself to run faster as her laugher increased, we ran for a few more minutes until I finally caught an all to familiar scent.

_Nessies POV_

I drained the last of my elk when I noticed Jake's scent was gone. He always gave me space when we hunted together, but he was always stayed close enough for me to catch his scent.

"Jake," I said as I stepped into the middle of a small clearing. I closed my eyes and focused on finding his scent, I put all my focus into finding his scent before I caught his scent lingering on my left side. "Jake I know your hear, I can smell your scent."

I heard him laugh and decided to play a joke on him, I focused on a spot where his scent was strongest and climbed on a tree branch. I hoped over the forest bed as gracefully and quietly as possible, I stopped when I was directly over him and playfully jumped on his back.

"Gottcha," I said as he looked up at me and playfully growled. He started to run further into the woods when I wondered where we were going. _'Where are we going Jake'_ I projected into his head. He glanced at me and rolled his eyes, I knew he couldn't reply, but I still loved asking him these things. I pulled his fur lightly and lost myself in a fit of giggles. I've always loved riding on his back when we ran, he and I both knew I could keep up if I was running, but riding on his back made me feel more connected with him. He started to run faster and soon enough I tears fell from my eyes for laughing so much. He continued to run until I smelled the scent of La Push beach.

"Yay!" I yelled as we stopped on a cliff. I happily jumped down and looked down at the beautiful beach below us. I knew we were in La Push, but I didn't recognize our surroundings, I looked around and noticed that I was by myself.

"Don't worry Ness I'm here," Jake said as he came through a set of trees.

"Good," I said as he wrapped his arms around me. We stood on the cliff and watched the waves of the ocean crash along the beach. It was a rare sunny day, I closed my eyes and leaned my head on Jakes chest taking in as much sunlight as possible.

"Hey Ness," he said as I opened my eyes and turned to face him.

"Yeah Jake," I said as I looked into his beautiful deep brown eyes.

"I wanted to ask you something two nights ago," he said as he smiled my favorite smile.

"Anything Jake," I said as I remembered the moment perfectly. "You know you didn't need to take me all the way to La Push to ask me anything," I said as he frowned momentarily.

"I know," he said as I kissed both of his cheeks and pecked his lips playfully. "I just don't want any interruptions," he said as he smiled at me.

"Oh," I said as I looked around, "well no interruptions here," I grinned at him.

"Well I just wanted to know if you would be my girlfriend. I mean I know we're more than that but just humor me please," he said as I continued to stare into his brown beautiful eyes. I smiled and knew how much this meant to him, of course I considered him more than my boyfriend he was my forever. We both knew this, but I was glad he was trying to make this a "normal" relationship... well as normal as possible.

"I was yours the second I laid eyes on you," I responded as he pulled me closer.

"Just making sure," he chuckled.

"So does what happened that night count as our first kiss?" I said as I bit my lip, as much as I loved kissing him I didn't want the memory of our first kiss to be because I thought I was never going to see him again.

"Mmmm I won't count it if you won't," he said as we both grinned at each other.

"Good," I said as he pressed his forehead against mine. I closed my eyes as I felt his hot breath against my face, the electricity flow between us. I felt my lips twitch from the anticipation, after a few moments I opened my eyes and saw him staring straight into mine.

_Jacob's POV_

"Good," she said as I leaned in to press my forehead against hers. I stared deep into her eyes and frowned slightly when she closed them. I took in her sweet scent and savored the moment, I wanted to close the space between our lips when I saw the corners of her mouth twitch. I smiled and watched her for a few more moments as she opened her beautiful deep brown eyes and lost myself in them.

"Ness," I said as she pouted her beautiful lips a me. I smiled at her and pulled her in closer, well closer then we already were. "You know I love you right?"

"I know," she whispered, "you know that I love you more than anything Jacob."

We stared into each others eyes for a few more seconds before my lips ached to touch hers. I saw her close her eyes again in anticipation and felt the undeniable electricity that sent shivers down my spine. I memorized every inch of her face, from the strands of her hair down to the bottom of her full red lips. I memorized as much as I could before I closed the space between our lips.

I pressed my lips to hers as I heard her take in a deep breath. Her lips parted and moved in synchronization with mine, every motion fit, every breath relaxed. I felt the sparks flying between the both of us as she wrapped her arms around my neck. My hands stopped at her hips and lifted her as she wrapped her legs around my waist, everything between us fit together so perfectly. I finally broke away as we gasped for air, my lips never leaving her neck. She tugged on my hair playfully as my lips found hers again, her mouth parted as my tongue danced on the bottom of her lips trying to memorize the taste of her mouth. She let out a low moan and twisted her fingers through my hair, she tightened her legs around my waist and deepened our kiss. I memorized everything about her, permanently burning everything into my thoughts. After our fifth gasp for air she unwrapped her legs around my waist as I leaned in for one more kiss.

"That should've been our first kiss," she said as she looked into my eyes and smiled.

"It was," I grinned at her as she playfully winkled her nose.

"Jake," she said as worry quickly over took her face. I pulled her in in attempts to calm her down, "you'd never forget who I was right?"

I laughed as she turned to glare at me, I knew she was serious when she wiggled her way out of my arms. "I would never forget this beautiful face," I said I lifted her chin. "I would never forget these beautiful curls," I said as I kissed the top of her head, "or these cheeks," I said as I kissed each cheek. "I would never forget that cute nose," I said as I lightly tapped her nose, causing her to giggle. "I would never forget these beautiful full lips," I said as I kissed her one more time, "and I would never, ever forget those beautiful deep brown eyes."

"Really?" She said as she bit her lip and looked down.

"Really," I said as I pulled her in closer and looked out onto the ocean. "Why do you ask that?" I said as she pressed her palm into my cheek, it was a dream of her and me.

_"Hi I'm Jacob," he smiled as he extended his hand towards me. I looked at his hand then his face to make sure he was joking, he looked at me with curiosity. "Are you ok?" He said as he waved his hands in front of my face, it was him, but he didn't know who I was. I looked around, we were in the backyard, everything was the same, but he avoided eye contact all together._

_"Jake stop joking your scaring me," I said as I felt tears slowly begging to come out._

_"Jake?" He said as he walked closer towards me, "how'd you know my nickname?"_

_"I've always called you that," I said as I started to walk towards him._

_"Always? I just met you." I gasped, my heart shattered into a million pieces, I felt the ground below me shaking._

_"No, you're Jake, __my__ Jacob," I said between breaths._

_"Uhm, I think you have me confused," he said as he slowly started to back away._

_"No you are. Jake don't you remember me? It's me Nessie, your imprint" I said as tears started to escape from my eyes._

_"No I haven't imprinted yet," he said in a cold as he sprinted for the forest. I wanted to run after him to find out what was wrong with him, why didn't he remember me? Every part of my mind yelled for me to move, but I stood there frozen, in shock. Jacob didn't know who I was, he said he hasn't imprinted, the pain running through my body was all I could think about. I stood there for what seemed like a lifetime, and everything went black._

"Ness," I said as she pulled her palm away from my cheek, "it was just a dream."

"I know," she said in a low whisper. "I just wanted to make sure."

"I would never forget anything we've shared, every moment we've had and all the moments we'll have together in the future. Trust me my beautiful Renseme, everything about you has been and will always be permanently etched into my head, into my heart, just where you belong." I said as she let out a relaxed sigh and rester her head on my chest.

"Good," she said as we stood there in silence.

We watched he sun set slowly as I heard her cell phone ring. We both laughed as we realized how long we have been away, she pulled her phone out as we both looked at her caller I.D. _Aunt Alice_ it flashed twice before Nessie put it on speaker.

"Hi Aunt Alice," she said as we both tried to muffle our laughter.

"Nessie! Wheres Jake?" She said in a frantic voice.

Our laughter soon turned into dead silence, "I'm right here Alice." I said as we booth started to walk towards the forest.

"Jake get Embry and Kara and come straight to the house. I tried to get a hold of them but Emily said they both haven't been around all day," she said as we both started to walk towards La Push, "I'll explain when you all get here." She finished as the phone went dead, I handed the phone to Nessie and went behind a tree to take off my shorts.

Seconds later I came running towards Nessie and signaled for her to get on my back. She nodded quickly and jumped on my back, with that I took into the forest towards the set of houses.

_Who's patrolling right now?_ I said hoping that one of them decided to patrol early.

_I'm supposed to tonight, but I decided to go for a run,_ Seth said as we passed the first set of houses.

_Go find Embry and tell him to get Kara, Alice needs to see them now. _I ordered as I made a U-turn and ran back towards Newick.

_Sure thing Jake, do you want him to go straight there?_

_Yes, Nessie and I are on our was there. Tell Embry to phase and get there as fast as he can. _

_Gotcha. I can smell his scent, _Seth said as I heard him escape my thoughts. I looked back at Nessie who's face was now filled with panic, she was on her phone in hopes of reach Kara or Embry. She tried her best to smile at me as I turned my head and pushed my legs to go faster through the forest.

_Nessies POV_

Jake and I were 5 minutes from the house when I heard a howl coming from far away, I looked back as far as my eye sight could reach and made out a small wolf a few miles away.

"They're almost here," I said as we reached the front of the house. I jumped down from his back and placed the shorts in his mouth as he ran towards the side of the house to phase back, my mother and father were in the living room as I ran through the front door.

"Nessie where's Jake?" My father said in a concerned tone.

"He's on the side of the house," I responded as the rest of my family came running downstairs. "What's going on?"

"We'll have to wait for Embry and Kara to come before we all know," my mother said in an irritated tone.

"They'll be here soon," my father said as Jacob came running through the front door.

"Whats going on?" He said as my mother and I shot a glare at my father.

"None of us know yet," Aunt Rosalie responded in an irritated tone.

We waited in silence as Embry and Kara ran though the front door. I shot them an apologetic glance as we all took our seats in the all to familiar dinning room table.

"We've used this room too much in the past month," I grumbled as everyone let out a small giggle.

"What was the rush anyways Alice?" Embry asked.

"Huilen was near Forks," she said quietly as I heard Jake and Embry let out a small growl.

"What!? How close!" I exclaimed as everyone's eyes shot to me.

"40 or 50 miles," Aunt Alice said as my mother pulled me to sit down. "She came across yours or Kara's scent, I'm not sure which, and decided to monitor you in La Push."

"Why didnt you let her come," Jacob asked in a now confused tone, "one of us would've caught her."

"Yeah," everyone said in agreement.

"Because," Aunt Alice said as she buried her head in Uncle Jasper's chest.

"She wasn't alone," my father finished.

"Who," my mother said in a low hiss.

"Newborns," he responded as everyone but Kara and I gasped.

"Newborns?" We asked in unison.

"Newborn vampires," Jacob explained, "we've fought them before, we can take them again."

"Yeah," Uncle Emmett said in an excited voice.

"I know it wasnt as much as before," my father said as I saw my mother shiver slightly, "but it's enough to keep us occupied while she tries to get Nessie."

"But they won't know who to come after," I said as they all turned towards me.

"That's true," Papa Carlisle said in a confused tone, "last time they had Bella's scent, this time even if Huilen gave them Nessie's scent, it wouldn't affect them. Remember we've already asked a few of the nomads who've wondered through here."

"I know," Aunt Alice said in a whisper, "but Kara's scent is so similar to Nessie's, it even confused Huilen. That's why both Kara and Nessie need to stay close."

"Alice how long until Nahuel gets here?" Jacob said after a few moments of silence.

"I'm not sure, I can't see him," she said in a sad tone.

"Can you see when the car we have on hold for him disappears?" Mama Esme asked as we all waited for Aunt Alice to respond.

"I cant try," she said as her eyes went blank. "Yes!" She exclaimed after a few minutes, "he'll be here tomorrow night, he got to the airport faster than expected."

"Ok then," my mother said in a demanding voice, "Nessie and Kara will stay home from school tomorrow, as will Edward and I." Everyone nodded in unison as Aunt Alice's eyes went blank again.

"NO! NO! NO!" She yelled after we all focused out attention to her.

"Alice!" Everyone yelled as she buried her face in her hands.

"She's here," she whispered as we all gasped in shock. "She followed Nessie and Kara's scent, she was in the forest running towards La Push when one of you ran here. She caught their scents and is a few miles away from the house now," she finished as the room started to spin.

"Nessie!" I heard everyone yell as I felt the walls around me got bigger. The faces of my family, not just momma and daddy, but my Aunts and Uncles, The pack, Grandmothers and Grandfathers all of their faces swirling in my head as I stopped and focused on the last face Jacob, _my_ Jacob. I smiled and focused on his face as everything around me went black.


	25. Memory

wooo! chapter 25 :] haha i usually post new chapters in the morning but i got to caught up in this this morning. hahaha enjoy! xD

* * *

_Jacob's POV_

"NO! NO! NO!" Alice yelled after we all turned to look at her.

"Alice!" Everyone yelled as she buried her face in her hands.

"She's here," she whispered as we all gasped in shock. "She followed Nessie and Kara's scent, she was in the forest running towards La Push when one of you ran here. She caught their scents and is a few miles away from the house now," she said as I turned to walk towards Nessie. She had a dazed look on her and her head started to move in little circles.

"Nessie!" We all yelled at she fell towards the ground, thankfully Edward was reading her thoughts and caught her before she hit the edge of the dinning room table. He pulled her into hir arms and carried her into the living room, all of us following quickly behind.

"Nessie, Nessie hunny," Bella said in a frantic voice, "Nessie please wake up!" She yelled as Edward placed her on the couch.

My heart started to pound against my chest, as I ran toward the couch where Edward and Bella were standing and placed her perfectly manicured hand in between my palms. "Nessie, if you can hear me please wake up," I whispered into her ear fully aware that everyone could hear me. "Please Renesme, please I love you so much please don't leave me."

"It's helping," Edward said in a hopeful voice, "it's keeping her from just staying in the dark."

"When will she wake up," Bella whispered before burying her head in Edwards chest.

"I'm not sure," he said as he tried her best to comfort Bellas tearless sobs, "she's struggling to find a way out."

"Alice," I said as I looked around the living room.

"Her and Esme went to get some smelling salts," Jasper replied before they both came running in.

"Here," Esme said as she handed me a small bottle of smelling salts. "Take this while Alice tries to see what Huilen is planning." I nodded and followed Esme as Alice curled into a little ball in the corner.

"Is she gonna be ok?" I said after a few minutes. Edward nodded as he held Bella in his arms, but he had a frustrated look on his face. I would've believed him if I hadn't seen his expression, if she was going to be ok why does he look so frustrated.

"Because she's my daughter mutt," he growled as he glared at me. "I can still hear her thoughts but she's too lost in them, she doesn't know how to get out of it."

"Carlisle," I said as he wheeled in an all to familiar white hospital bed. With-in a few seconds a set of monitors were set up, and he signaled for me to carry her there.

"Jacob you have to let me monitor her," he said as he saw my hands wrapped firmly around her tiny one. I looked down at her hands and saw them shaking, I tried my best to stop her hand from shaking, when I noticed it wasn't her hand that was shaking... it was mine.

"I'm not letting her go," I said through my clenched teeth. Carlisle gave Edward a quick glance as he said something to low and fast for me to catch. Jasper and Emmett nodded as they attempted to walk towards me. _'If you do that Edward I swear I will phase, I'm not letting her go.'_ I though to him as he signaled for Jasper and Emmett to back away.

"Jake," Embry said as he put his hand on my shoulder. "Jake common just let her go Carlisle just needs to examine her. He's not asking you to leave the room, just let go," he said as I turned to face him, a mask of shock, compassion and sorrow filled his face.

"Fine," I said as I let go of her hand, "but I'm not leaving." I said as I walked over and sat next to Bella, who was crying a tearless cry in Edwards arms. "It's ok Bells," I said as I rubbed her back, "she'll come back to us." She turned to look at me and nodded once before trying to calm down, I looked at her one more time and focused on Nessie, fighting the tears that were begging to come out.

_Nessie's POV_

Everything went black, I knew something was wrong. "Mom," I yelled into the darkness, hoping to find some way out.

"Nessie, Nessie hunny," I heard her say, "Nessie please wake up!"

"Mom!" I yelled though I knew she couldn't hear me. "Mom! I'm trying help me please!" I yelled again as sat in the darkness looking for a way out. '_Daddy, Daddy please if you can hear me help!!!'_

"Nessie, if you can hear me please wake up," I heard Jacob's voice echo through the darkness. "Please Renesme, please I love you so much please don't leave me."

"Jacob," I yelled as I got up and did the first thing that came to mind. I looked around as my vision started to make out the forest around me. "I'm coming!" I yelled as I started to run forward as fast as my legs could take me.

"It's helping," I heard my dad say hopeful voice, "it's keeping her from just staying in the dark."

"Dad!" I yelled as I pushed myself to run even faster .

"When will she wake up," I heard my mom say before I feel towards the ground.

"I'm not sure, she's struggling to find a way out." My dad said before I pushed myself up and started to run again.

The voices and scents around me started to fade away from me as I started to run deeper into the forest. I finally stopped at an all to familiar place, my mothers old house in Forks.

"I'm not letting her go," I heard Jacob say as I reached the front porch.

"Jake common just let her go," I heard Embry say.

"No!" I yelled, as I ran through the door, I heard them talking but couldn't make out what the conversation was about. I ran through the house expecting to find them, but the house was empty. I ran through the house looking for any sign any scent of my family, I finally stopped at my mothers old room and sat on her bed. I started to cry and scream looking for a way out, when finally everything around me went dark.

_Jacob's POV_

I stayed by Nessies side all night looking for any sign of her waking up. Everyone tried their best to make me move, but I refused to leave her side.

"Jacob," Esme said as she brought over a tray of food, "you have to eat something please." She said as she gave me a worried look I looked at her and sighed.

"Fine," I said as she smiled weakly at me, "but I'm not moving," I said as she set the tray down on the couch.

"I wasn't planning on making you move," she said as she patted my hair.

"Thanks," I said as I started to pick at the food.

After 30 minutes of picking around my food Blondie came into the living room. She walked in gracefully and decided to sit next to me on the couch. I let out an irritated sigh and threw my fork down, "I'm not in the mood Blondie."

"I know," she said as she crossed her arms and sat back, "but I thought you might want company."

"Wow," I said sarcastically, "Blondies actually thinking about someone besides herself." She punched me lightly and focused her eyes on Nessie.

"Stupid mutt," she said as I rubbed the spot where she hit me, "I care about other people. I'm just reluctant to show it."

"I know," I said as we both let out a small laugh. "You know she tells me things about you from time to time," I said after a few minutes of silence.

"As she does with you," she said after letting out a small laugh. "To be honest Jacob," she said as I gave her a shocked expression. "Don't give me that look," she said as she rolled her eyes, "I do know your name you know, I just prefer your other names suit you better," she shrugged. "Anyways, I'm glad you imprinted on her, I don't think we could trust anyone with her after what we've all been through these past 5 years. Without you and your pack I don't think the Volturi would've thought twice and just slaughtered all of us, and for that I really do thank you."

"Wow," I said as my eyebrows shot up, "that was unexpected." I smiled at her as she let out a small smile.

"I know, and if you tell anyone I swear to you I won't kill you, because that would break Nessie's heart, but I will hurt you so bad that you won't be able to move for weeks. Even with your ability to heal fast," she said as she glared at me.

I let out a quick laugh when I noticed we were home alone. "Where is everyone anyways?" I said as I noticed the house was empty.

"They went for a quick hunting trip near by, and Embry and Kara are out swimming in the pool." She said as we saw Nessies hand twitch and heard her heart rate speed up.

"Nessie!" We both said in unison, and ran to her side.

"Quick call Carlisle," I said as Rosalie pulled out her cellphone. "Nessie," I said softly as I kissed her forehead. "Renesme Carlie Cullen," I said in a worried tone, "please wake up. Please, I can't lose you. I won't, even if I have to die myself to be with you again," I said as a tear hit the top of her head.

_Nessie's POV_

I opened my eyes again in complete darkness, still laying in my mother bed. I blinked a few times in hopes of this being a bad dream. After a few moments I decided to get up and look for a way back to my family, my Jacob. I opened up the door and no longer found myself in my mothers home, but in our cottage.

"Where," I said before I smelled an all to familiar scent.

"Renseme," Hulien said as she sat in the living room.

"What do you want," I said before crouching down and letting out a small growl. Anger filled me to the point where I saw spots of red, my heart started to pound against my chest as I planned my attack.

"Relax Renesme," she said after slamming her fist on the couch. "I'm simply here to comfort you minha filha," she said as she smiled at me.

"I am **not** your daughter," I said as I clenched my teeth.

"Oh but you will be," she said as she got up and walked calmly towards me. "You see Nahuel has been like a son to me all these years, and well I can't bare to see him alone anymore. I know you are almost fully matured and will be immortal soon enough, and being that you are the only half breed not related to him," she said as she shrugged, "well you get where I'm going with this."

"I **love** Jacob," I said as I lunged at her. Thankfully Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmet taught me how to fight not too long ago. She moved to the side before I reached her throat and laughed.

"Oh that will soon change," she said as I crashed into the fireplace.

"Never," I said as she circled around me.

"Never say never Reneseme," she said as she lunged at me. I closed my eyes to brace for the attack but instead heard Jacob's calming voice.

"Nessie," he said softly, "Renesme Carlie Cullen, please wake up. Please, I can't lose you. I just won't, even if I have to die myself to be with you again," he said as I gasped.

"Jacob!" I yelled as my eyes shot open. I looked around making sure I was no longer dreaming and found myself in the living room in Newick.

"It's ok," I heard him say as I laid my head on his chest and started to sob. "Shhh, it's ok," he said as he patted my hair, "I'm here, I'm here."

"Nessie," my mother said in a worried tone.

"Mom!" I yelled as I got out of the hospital bed and ran for her.

"I know hunny I know," she said as she broke into a furry of tearless sobs.

"We'll never let anything like that happen to you princess," he said as he pulled my mother and I into a hug.

"Like what?" The rest of my family said in a confused tone.

I looked to my dad as he explained the encounter in our cottage in Forks. My mother refused to let me go as he explained what happened, I examine Jacobs face as he held my hand. There was a mixture of sadness, worry and anger, I started to soothe him by rubbing tiny circles on the back of his hand. He looked at me and smiled, but it never reached his eyes, I returned the smile and tried to wiggle out of my mothers arms.

"That won't happen," Jacob said in a determined voice.

"He's right," Uncle Emmett said as he got up into a boxer stance. I smiled at him as my father just rolled his eyes.

"It was something she was planning," Alice said quietly. "I saw it in a vision a few hours ago, but she changed her mind."

We were all silent for a few minutes before we heard a car pulling up the driveway.

"Nahuel's here," my dad said as we all got up and walked towards the door. My mother hugged me one more time and let me go, as I ran into Jacobs arm.

"Nauhel," Papa Carlisle said in a welcoming tone, "it's good to see you again dear friend."

"Yes," he said as he shook Papa Carlisle's hand, "it's unfortunate that it was under these circumstances though."

We all exchanged hellos as Mama Esme brought in some food for those who needed to eat. Jacob wrapped his arms around me the whole time, and would occasionally kissed the top of my head when I would sigh. After another few minutes of catching up, Uncle Jasper finally broke the small talk.

"Why out of all the other vampires out there does she want Nessie?" Uncle Jasper asked as we all sat in silence.

"Well my dear friend," he said as he glanced at me sympathetically, "it's because she is also a half breed like me. She feels that we have an unspoken bond, one that other full vampires would not understand. Don't get me wrong Nessie," he said as he nodded at me, "any questions you have for me my sisters and I are more than willing to help, but I see you as family, I see all of you as family." He said as we all nodded in agreement, "but aside from that there are no feelings beyond that. Even if I did, I know that it would be a real struggle seeing that you are already in love with Jacob," he said as he looked at Jacob's hands intertwined with mine and smiled. "It's glad to see that you have finally returned the feelings Jacob," he said as Jacob's frustrated face turned into shock.

"Finally?" Jacob said in a confused tone.

"Yes," Nahuel said and smiled at me, "you see I noticed the way Nessie would look at you when you would turn away. When you would leave the room the look on her face would be heartbreaking, I brought it up with her a few times when we were alone but she ignored it."

He smiled at me as I blushed, "I've always covered that thought around my dad," I said as my father nodded his head. "It was easy to ignore until my first day of high school," I said as I looked up at Jacob and smiled.

"Ok," Uncle Jasper interrupted, "so she has newborns coming after Nessie?"

"From what Alice has told me yes," he said as Aunt Alice nodded, "but that's all I know of."

"Does she have any powers we should be aware of?" Papa Carlisle asked. "Eleazar said she had a power, but we haven't discussed it further than that."

"Unfortunately she does," he said as he gave us all sympathetic glances. "You see she has the ability to manipulate your thoughts, she can't erase it completely, but she can alter them and hide them. She can replace the people in the memory, and hide details of that particular memory, but she has to do this physically."

"Like she has to be touching you?" I asked in a confused tone.

"Yes, as long as she's in physical contact with you, she can rummage through your memories and alter them. She holds on to those ties and it's practically unbreakable, until she decides to let them go." He said as he looked at all of our faces.

"Practically?" My mother said in a confused tone.

"There are a few people who have broken it, but I have never found out why." He said in a sympathetic tone, "I'm sure your shield can block her Bella."

"I'm not letting her near Huilen," my father said as he pulled my mother into his arms.

"I do apologize the stress my aunt has caused you, I know you all have been thought a rough time the past few years."

"Don't worry Nahuel," Uncle Emmett said, "to be honest I was getting a bit bored with all the normalcy," he laughed.

"Ignore him," my mother said as she glared and Uncle Emmet. "It's not your place to apologize you did nothing wrong," she said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you Bella, Thank you all, you all have been more than understanding," he smiled.

My father growled as he ran towards the front door, we all looked confused as we followed him and Nahuel out the door and onto the front porch.

"She's here," Nauhel said as I caught scent of Huilen. Jacob growled as he positioned himself protectively over me.


	26. Battle

Hey guys! sorry it's been a while since i've updated! haha i'm working on the next chapter while you guys read this! enjoy! xD

* * *

_Nessie's POV _

"Nahuel," Huilen hissed as she ran down the driveway.

"Tia Huilen," he said in a calm tone. She stopped a few yards from the driveway and glared at me, I cringed slightly as Jacob squeezed my arm gently.

"So I see you've beat me here," she said as my father let out a low growl. "Ahh I forgot one of your little friends has that ability."

"Yes I do," my father said in a cold tone. He pulled my mother closer to him and whispered something low enough to be between them.

"No," my mother said as she came into a low crouch. "You will _never_ force that upon my daughter no matter how your power works."

"So he's informed you of my little plan," she hissed as she inched towards me. I was easily hidden behind Jacob's back, but thanks to the contrast of our skin she saw my palm resting on his elbow.

"Tia Huilen," Nahuel said as he inched towards her, "you know how I feel for Nessie and how she does for me."

"I can change that meu sobrinho," she said as she exposed her palm and flashed a menacing smile at me.

"No," everyone said in cold tones. I buried my head in Jacob's back and tried my best to hold tears back.

"Very well then," she said as she got into a low crouch, "we'll have to do this the hard way."

A chill ran down my spine as I saw my family crouch forward. I turned to look at Embry, who was holding Kara in the same position I was, Jacob was glaring at Huilen as Embry was waiting for a signal from Jake. I smiled at her weakly as she did the same and reached for my hand, I took her hand in mine and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"_I'm Sorry,"_ I projected to her. She looked up at me with a shocked and confused look on her face.

"For what Nessie?" She whispered low enough for me to catch.

"_Everything,"_ I projected as a tear managed to escape.

"Ness," she said before Aunt Rosalie hissed and inched forward.

"You're out numbered," Aunt Rosalie said before the rest of my family started to hiss.

"For now," Huilen said as she straightened up and looked towards the woods. "I came to see if we could come to a peaceful agreement," she said as she looked at my father from head to toe, "but I see that this will have to happen by force."

"Bring it," Uncle Emmet said in his most taunting voice.

"Gladly," Huilen hissed as she turned to face the woods. "See you soon Renesme," she said in a sweet but menacing voice as she ran into the woods. I cringed as I saw her disappear quickly into the woods, I buried my head into Jacob's back again and felt Kara squeezing my hand.

"It's going to be ok," I heard Kara whisper in an unsure voice.

"I hope so," I said as a few more tears started to escape from my eyes. I tried to wipe away what just happened, but thanks to my photographic memory was unable to. The way she said my name, the way my mother and father reacted, the way my family was willing to put their lives at risk to save me, the way Jacob was so ready to fight to keep me. This was just like when the Volturi came thinking I was an immortal child, everyone was risking everything just to keep me alive again. Ever since I can remember I've been bringing my family stress, suffering and pain, I didn't deserve this family, I didn't deserve Jacob.

"Nessie," my father said in a shocked tone, "don't you ever think that. We love you more than anything, that is why we would gladly put our existence on the line to protect you. You have yet to bring us suffering or pain, if it weren't for this beautiful young lady standing before me our family wouldn't have been complete."

"He's right Nessie," Jacob said as he turned and pulled me into his arms. "You brought us together and made us _all_ stronger," he whispered into my ear as he kissed the top of my head.

"Yeah Ness!" Uncle Emmett said as he pulled me from Jacob's arms, "if you weren't born I would've been so bored! After Bella and Edward's wedding there was nothing to do!"

Aunt Rosalie slapped the back of his head as I pulled out of his bear hug. "Don't listen to him Nessie," she said as she patted my hair down. "Everything would've been totally different if you weren't born," she said as she shot a warm smile at my mother then at Jacob, "and trust me _that_ would've been a bad thing."

I laughed as my mother wrapped her arms around me and buried her head in my hair. "Renesme Carlie Cullen, don't you ever think you don't deserve your family. We are always here for you no matter what, we know you would gladly do the same thing for us. We all love you unconditionally, no matter what you do, how many times you mess up, we will always do whatever it takes to keep you here safe and with us." I smiled and played with my locket as she kissed both of my cheeks, "you and me are a team remember?" I smiled at her and nodded. I thought of Zafrina and the first time my mother was able to extend her shield, she was reluctant to let me help, but I wanted to help my family in any way I could.

"Always," I said as my father pulled the both of us into his arms.

"Group hug!" Jacob yelled as everyone started to open their arms and run towards us. I smiled and laughed as Aunt Alice jumped on top of all of us.

"I do **not** want to get these shoes ruined!" She said joyfully, as we all laughed at her. My father laughed as we all purposely let go and watched her gracefully land into Uncle Jaspers arms.

My mother and father thought it would be best to keep Kara and I close, so we both had two new house rules to abide by until the whole Huilen problem is dealt with. One, being that we couldn't leave the house without two other people accompanying us, and the second one being that if we did go out, we weren't allowed to go out past a thirty mile radius.

We both agreed to the rules, being that we were scared senseless but Huilen, and didn't want to do anything to risk losing any member of our family. After the rules were set Kara and I tried our best to keep a happy face, but the stress was still oblivious on our faces.

"I can't take this!" Aunt Alice yelled as she stomped down the stairs and grabber the keys to her Range Rover. "It's so irritating just sitting around! Nessie! Kara! Rose! Get in the Range Rover now!" She yelled before slamming the back door shut.

_Jacob's POV_

"Are you going to be ok patrolling tonight Jake?" Bella said as we both walked through the backyard.

"Of course Bells," I said as we both took a seat by the pool. "Besides, it's not like I'm patrolling alone," I said as Leah came out of the guest house and walked towards us.

"Hey guys," she said as she took a seat next to me.

"Hey Le," I said as Bella flashed her a smile.

"So where's Nessie?" She asked as I signaled for Bella to answer.

"Alice couldn't take the tension in the house, so she thought thought a little retail therapy would help Nessie calm down," Bella said avoiding eye contact with Leah.

"Uhm Jake," Leah said after a few seconds of awkward silence, "do you think I could have a few minutes alone with Bella?"

I looked at Leah cautiously as she rolled her eyes. "Uhm I don't think its up to me Le," I said as I turned to see Bella's shocked expression.

"Oh right," she said shyly, "Bella can I speak to you privately?"

"Uhm," Bella said as she bit her bottom lip, "sure."

"Be nice," I said looking directly at Leah. Leah never really warmed up to Bella like the rest of the pack, but since the Volturi left she just went out of her way to avoid her and vice versa. Bella never really liked confrontation and after seeing Leah's anger first hand, I don't think she would want any type of confrontation with her anymore.

I walked towards the patio and looked back before I closed the door. I was surprised to see Leah's hand resting on Bella's. I looked at her face for any sign of anger, but it shocked me to see a sense of remorse on Leahs face. I rubbed my eyes again to make sure I wasn't hallucinating and focused my eyes on Bella's face, it was so full of understanding and happiness. If I hadn't seen this happening before my eyes, I wouldn't have believed it. Suddenly a furry of questions filled my mind, before I could settled on one, Edward walked into the room.

"She's apologizing," Edward said from behind me. "She's been thinking about it since Huilen left, I guess that was an eye opener for Leah."

"Geez, can't a guy think around here!?" I exclaimed before he let out a small laugh.

"Well I just thought you might want to know before you give yourself an aneurism," he said as he took a seat.

"Whatever," I mumbled before Bella walked through the patio doors.

"Bells, you ok?" I said in a apologetic tone, "I'm sorry if Leah said any-"

"Don't worry Jake," she smiled as Edward walked towards her, "what's done is done." I gave her a confused look as she smiled and Leah opened the door.

"Common Jake," she said in a now happy tone.

"Ok," I said in a questioning tone.

"Oh don't give me that look," Leah said as she smiled at Bella.

"Whatever you say," I said as we both walked out of the door. I watched Leah happily skip to the side of the house as I took off my shirt on the patio. I ran to the side of the house and saw a small grey wolf run far into the trees. A few seconds later I caught up with her, she huffed at me as she revealed her previous conversation with Bella.

"_Look Bella I know we don't have the most friendly past," I said as I placed my hand on hers._

"_I know," she said softly as her soft golden eyes examined my face._

"_I really do apologize for that," I said as I smiled at her. "After what happened with Nessie today," I said as Bella's hand balled into a fists, "I do think it's time for me to apologize. I love that girl as much as I love Seth and I would do anything to protect her."_

"_I know," Bella smiled, "there's no need to apologize for anything Leah. I understand where you are coming from. That afternoon you told me off about how I was treating Jake," she said as we both cringed, "I honestly would've done the same thing. So trust me there's nothing to forgive, to even apologize for. Nessie and the rest of us love you and consider you family, we're always here for you."_

"_Thank you Bella," I said as the both of us smile. _

"_No problem Leah," she said as she pulled me into a hug. _

I gave her a shocked look as she rolled her eyes and started to run faster. I laughed and pushed myself to catch up with her, we were halfway to La Push when we heard someone from Jared's pack let out a piercing howl. We both ran faster as I felt Jared enter my mind set, hopefully with an update as to what was going on.

_There's been an attack,_ Jared told me as we finally reached the La Push border.

_What? Who? Where? _I said as Leah and I ran towards the now growing howls.

_It's Paul, he was patrolling with some of the new pack members they caught onto a scent and Paul followed it. When he got to the end of it there were... well are about six newborns waiting for him. _

_No! What's he doing? _

_Don't worry that's when he howled. The rest of them phased and we're all in the old clearing. _

_Leah and I will meet you there_, I said as I signaled for Leah to get there as fast as she could. I knew they could hold themselves up, thanks to Jasper's previous training, having Leah, Jared and Paul there would hold them off long enough for Quil, Seth and Embry to get there.

_I'm already in the clearing Jake_, Quil thought as I howled.

_Where's Seth? _I asked after I realized he hasn't phased yet.

_He's coming he was dropping Kai home when he heard Paul howl. He told Kai to run inside as fast as she could and stay with Rachel and to call Embry. _Quil said before I felt Seth join in the pack.

_Hey guys, I just dropped Kai home. We called Embry before she I ran her inside. I'm a minute away from the clearing, _Seth thought as I saw him from the corner of my eye. _Ok well less then a minute._

_Ok we should be able to get rid of these newborns without a problem. Just remember everything Jasper taught us, I'm sure Paul and Jared are going over it with his pack _I told them as we all felt Embry phase.

_Hey guys don't worry I'm on my way!_ He said as Seth and I reached the clearing.

_Ok guys remember the fighting strategies with newborns, _I said as everyone replied in unison.

_Yeah, no rush Embry we got this,_ Seth said confidently as we both reached the clearing.

_Any sign of Huilen? _I asked as I crouched down.

_No nothing yet,_ Leah said as her and Paul dismembered one of the newborns arms.

_Keep an eye out, _I said as I recalled a memory of her. _If you guys see here remember, dont let her touch you at all. _

_Right,_ they said in unison.

_Jake watch out!_ Seth said as I turned and ducked, missing the newborn and slamming him into the ground landing at Embry's feet.

_Need help?_ Embry thought as he held the newborn down.

_Just in time,_ I replied as I sunk my teeth into the newborns neck.

After the fire of newborns finally died down the wolves howled in victory, knowing that this was the first time for most of his pack I told Jared to let them celebrate. He agreed, but only if my pack and I would join them in a bonfire later on tonight.

_Of course!_ Seth, Quil and Embry yelled before I could reply.

_Yeah we'll see you there_ I told Jared as we both laughed. He signaled for Paul and his team to continue patrol tonight, as the rest of them started to file out into the forest.

_Hey Jake,_ Quil thought before I could go back to patrolling.

_Yeah whats up?_

_You should take the night off, I know how much stress Huilen is causing on you and Embry. Don't worry about the patrol tonight Leah and I already arranged it. _

_Yeah Jake, you need a break,_ Embry said before running into the forest.

_Sure, sure,_ I said before turning towards the forest. _Thanks Quil. Hey Embry wait up for me yeah?_

_You got it boss,_ he said as I ran into the forest.

I saw Embry waiting in the distance before he let out a snarl and ran towards me. I stopped in my tracks as I caught the scent of a newborn right above me. She was as short as Alice, and had shoulder length blonde hair, her eyes were bright red, and was wearing a large tattered shirt. She jumped down from a tree branch and onto my back, wrapping her small arms around my chest, she squeezed hard as I felt my ribs break. The air was forced out of my lungs and I fell head first into the floor. _Nessie, my Nessie, _I thought of every moment with her, every touch every kiss, every curve of her face, everything about her before slipping into the darkness.

_Nessies POV_

After a long trip through the mall, Kara and I convinced Aunt Alice to take us home. The pout on her face made the both of us feel guilty, so we agreed to spend a whole weekend of shopping after my father decides to lift the thirty mile radius hold on Kara and I.

"Oh! I have to start planning! Where should we go? Hmmm maybe Milan! Or maybe London!" Aunt Alice squealed as I rested my head on Kara' shoulder. "It's too bad we can't go this week, I'd love to catch fashion week again."

"Don't worry Aunt Alice," I said as Kara started to laugh, "we can always catch it next year."

"I've never been to Europe before," Kara said as we reached the house.

"You and Nessie are going to love it! The shopping is amazing!" She said as we pulled into the garage.

"And the sights aren't to bad either," Aunt Rose laughed as she jumped out of the Range Rover and took out the bags. We all followed her inside when we saw Papa Carlisle wheeling in a hospital bed.

"Carlisle?" Aunt Rose said in a confused tone. "What's going on?"

He looked at me apologetically and pulled me into a hug. "It's Jake, he's been hurt," he said as he hugged me tighter. I felt my heart skip a few beats and the tears battling to come out, Papa Carlisle released me as my mother took his place, the tears won the battle and poured out of my eyes.


	27. Carillie

same disclaimer applies :] im working on posting another chapter tonight but we'll see how the rest of the day goes! hahah enjoy!

* * *

_Nessies POV_

I sat by his side for the rest of the night, refusing to sleep, refusing to eat. I watched his slowly slip in and out of his consciousness as Papa Carlisle would monitor him hourly, checking Jake's broken ribs, watching his exceedingly fast heart rate, and even changing his IV regularly.

"He's doing fine Nessie," Papa Carlisle said after he examined Jake for the sixth time.

"I know," I said after letting out a loud sigh, "but I just want to be here when he wakes up. How bad is really Papa Carlisle?" He looked at me apologetically and motioned for me to make room for him on the couch.

He sighed as he pulled me into his arms. "He's doing very well Ness," he said as I gave him a irritated look. "Ok well he's doing well _now_," he said as we saw Jacob's hand twitch slightly. I rushed to his side as Carlisle looked over a few more charts, after a few moments of waiting he motioned for me to sit back down.

"What do you mean _now_?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I was afraid you would ask that Nessie," he said after letting out an unnecessary sigh. "When Embry bursted through the door carrying him in it was bad," he said as I shuddered, "almost as bad as the last time. Actually, his injuries are worse than his last encounter with a newborn, yet he's healing faster than before." He said to himself as I started at an unconscious Jacob. "Do you remember the story your mother and father told you about?" I gave him a confused look, of course my parents have told me multiple stories but none I could ever recall including Jacob being badly injured. I tried and tried to recall any story including Jacob being injured, but thanks to my photogenic memory I was one hundred percent sure my parents have yet told me that story.

"I'm sorry Papa" I said as I frowned, "my mom and dad haven't told me that one." I said as they both walked into the living room arm in arm.

"We'll take it from here Carlisle," my father said as Carlisle nodded and walked out of the living room.

"Nessie," my mother said as she pulled me into a hug. "You do know there are some things about the past we've only mentioned right?"

"I know momma," I said as I thought of the story of my parents. I knew that Jacob was in love with my mom at one point, but he said once I was born romantic-like love he felt for my mom dissolved. They did mention a battle with an army of newborns and a woman named Victoria a few years ago, I gasped when I thought of my family being in a battle, but they assured me that no one was badly hurt. When I asked who was, they changed the subject right away and I soon made a mental note not to bring it up again, that was until now.

"That's what we are here to explain to you princess," my dad said as he snapped me out of my thoughts.

I gave him a confused stare as I saw Jacob's hand twitch slightly. I suddenly realized who was the one person or rather wolf that was injured.

"Yes it was Jacob," my father said as my face turned into a mask of horror.

"But as you see he turned out fine," my mother reassured me as she pointed towards Jacob. "He turned out fine then, and that time he wasn't fighting to come back to anyone. Now that he has you," she said as she turned to face me, "he has something to come back to, something to fight for. I'm sure he'll heal faster than before."

"Thanks momma," I said as I let out a weak smile.

"How bad are his injuries?" My mother said as I turned to my father who was reading Jacob's medical charts.

"I'm afraid it's much worse than last time love," he said as we both walked to his side. "The newborn was able to crush all of his ribs, some of them punctured his lungs forcing the air out of him at an alarming rate, and that's what made him slip into a coma."

"How long will it take for him to come out of the coma?" I asked as Aunt Alice danced though the kitchen doors.

"Don't worry Nessie," she said as Mama Esme came in holding a tray of food, "he'll be up in a few minutes. Have you even slept yet?!"

"Not really," I said weakly as my mother put her hands on her hips.

"Renesme Carlie Cullen, as soon as Jacob wakes up I want you to go upstairs and at least take a full nights rest." She said as I nodded in agreement, in all honesty I was a little bit sleepy, but I had enough energy to wait a few minutes for Jacob to wake up.

"Nessie," Mama Esme said as she silently walked forward still holding a tray of food. "I think you should eat something as well," she said as she placed a few plates on the coffee table.

"I'm assuming that all of the food isnt for me," I said in a light tone.

"No dear," Mama Esme said as she giggled, "Alice told me Jake would wake up hungry."

"Never doubt Aunt Alice," I said as she playfully stuck her tongue out at me.

"Of course!" She said joyfully as my mother pulled me down and placed a sandwich in front of me.

"Eat," she commanded as she pushed the sandwich closer to me. I sighed in agreement and started to pick at the warm sandwich in front of me.

After a few bites of my sandwich Uncle Jasper silently walked into the room and took a seat next to me. I gave him a curious look as he shrugged and motioned for me to continue eating. I smiled at him and took a bite out of my sandwich as the rest of the family came rushing in.

"What's going on?" I said as I finished the last few bites of my sandwich.

"Nahuel's sister, Carillie is traveling with Huilen," my father announced as Nahuel walked into the room.

"Yes," he said as he eyed Jacob's unconscious body. "I'm afraid Huilen convinced her that Nessie and I were made for each other. My other two sisters however, tried to convince her that it was something the both of us do not want, but she would not have any of it. They were able to keep her from going, up until a few days ago, she convinced them to let her hunt alone, but when she didn't return they knew she went to find Huilen."

"We will arrange for them to come here as soon as possible," Papa Carlisle said as soon as the room fell silent.

"I'm sure they will get here before Huilen or Carillie even try to attack," my father said as all of our faces grew doubtful. He looked at me, but from the distant stare in his eyes I knew he was staring at the hospital bed behind me.

"What's going on?" I heard an all to familiar voice say from behind me. I knew my mind was playing tricks on me until I caught his all to familiar scent. I turned around to confirm my answer and there he was, Jacob, _my _Jacob was sitting up in the hospital bed.

"Jacob!" I exclaimed as he smiled at me.

"Hi Ness," he said as I ran to his side and pulled him into a hug.

_Jacobs POV_

"I'm sure the will get here before Huilen or Carillie even try to attack," Edward said as I opened my eyes. What was going on? I thought to myself before I saw Edward staring at me.

"What's going on?" I said as everyone turned to face me. I smiled at them, but frowned slightly when I saw Nessie's back to me. She finally turned around to face me and I instantly knew that I was perfectly fine.

"Jacob!" She exclaimed as I smiled at her, I saw Bella and Esme let out a relaxed sigh, as the rest of the family and Nahuel smiled.

"Hi Ness," I said as she pulled me into a hug. I buried my head in her hair and inhaled her sweet scent. I took in the scent and knew that this is where I belonged, with her forever and nothing could ever take that away from me.

"Jacob! I'm so glad your awake! Papa Carlisle said your injuries were bad, worse that the time you fought the army of newborns!" She said in a worried tone, she looked at me from head to toe looking for any sign of injury.

"I'm fine Ness," I said as she brightly smiled at me. "Who told you about the army of newborns?" I said in a curious tone, I knew that Bella and Edward told her about the war with the newborns and psycho Victoria, but they never told her how bad or even that I was injured.

"Mom and dad," she said lightly.

"Oh," I said as I looked at Bella. She smiled at me slightly and nodded in agreement.

"So who's Huilen traveling with now?" I said after recalling their previous meeting.

"Jacob I think I should examine you first before we explain anything," Carlisle said as he pulled out a clipboard.

"And eat as well," Esme said as she brought over a large plate of food and handed me a spoon.

"Sure sure," I said as I let go of Nessie. She gave me her best puppy dog eyes as I laughed and pulled her back into my arms, maneuvering my utensils around her head so that no food fell onto her.

"Nessie," Bella said in a motherly tone, "remember our agreement."

"Yes mom," she said as she rolled her eyes. She pressed her palm against my wrist and showed me the conversation she had with Bella a few minutes ago.

"Ness," I said in a worried tone.

"I couldn't sleep," she shrugged, "I was to worried about you Jake." Her bottom lip stuck out into a cute pout, as I smiled and lightly kissed the bottom of her lip.

"Jacob," Edward said in a warning tone.

"Sure sure," I said as Nessie climbed off the bed. She stretched for a few minutes before letting out a huge yawn.

"I really should go try and sleep then," she said as she walked around the room hugging everyone goodbye.

"I'll come in to check on you later," Bella said as Carlisle started to examine me.

"Sure sure mom," she said as she winked at me and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled at her and pulled her in for one more hug, before Edward growled lightly.

"I'm going dad," she said as she rolled her eyes and ran up the stairs. Nahuel waited to hear her bedroom door close before saying anything.

"Jacob," he said cautiously as Carlisle finished the last of his examination. "I think there are some things I need to discuss with you and the Cullens." I nodded as Jasper and Emmett led Ailce and Rosalie towards the dinning room. Edward and I decided to help Carlisle clear the living room before following them into the dinning room.

"So whats the problem?" I said as I took a seat next to Nessies usual spot. I sighed as I looked at the empty seat next to me and hoped that Nessie was sleeping soundly.

"She is," Edward smirked as he signaled for Nahuel to explain what was going on.

"I'm afraid that Huilen has convinced my half sister, Carillie to accompany her. She convinced her that Nessie and I were made for each other, my two sisters tried to convince her from leaving, but she managed to convince them to let her hunt alone and well you know what happened after that," he said as he turned to face me. "I really do apologize for everything this has done to you and Nessie," he said as I nodded.

"I know it was nothing you planed," I said as Embry and Kara came into the dinning room.

"Jake!" Kara exclaimed as she gave me a hug. "I'm so glad your ok! Wheres Nessie? Is she ok? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Kara," I laughed as Embry patted my back.

"You gave us a scare there," he said as Leah came in with a worried expression on her face.

"Whats going on? Daniel and I were swimming when Alice said we need to be in the house in 10 minutes," she said as a smile crept on her face. "Jake! You're ok! We were all so worried," she said as she gave me a slightly awkward hug.

"I'm fine," I repeated as they all took their seats. They gave me a confused look as we went over the conversation Nahuel was just having with us.

"Oh," Embry said in a shocked tone. "Do any of your sisters have any powers?"

"I'm afraid they do," Nahuel said in a quiet tone. "Carillie, the one who is with Huilen, has a power similar to Jaspers, but she can only feel certain emotions, such as love or lust. She cannot project them onto people however, I am almost certain that when she sees the emotions flowing between Nessie and Jacob she will realize how wrong Huilen was. Tacita, my oldest sister, has a unique power, she can mute your voice, as long as she holds on to the tie you can try and try to say something, but so long as she has the tie nothing will come out. My youngest sister, Viveca has the ability to heal other people at an alarmingly fast rate."

"Wow," Carlisle said in a interested tone, "their powers are fascinating!"

"Nahuel," Esme said in a worried tone, "I hate to see what this is happening to your family, are you sure there is no other solution to this problem?"

"No trust me Esme," he said as he turned to her, "Huilen and Carillie are out of line for forcing this on both Nessie and I. If this is what I have to do to protect my sisters and all of you, then it is what we all have to do."

"Are you sure you sisters are fine with this?" Esme quietly asked.

"Yes," Nahuel said in a hopeful tone, "they all love Nessie as if she were our own blood. They will do whatever it takes to protect her, that is why they are more than willing to help. If it means we have to kill my aunt, and possibly my sister then it is what is needed to be done."

"It's settled then," I said as I slammed my fist against the table, "if Huilen and Carillie want Nessie they're going to have to go through all of us." Everyone nodded in agreement as Edward and Bella went to check on Nessie.

"Jake," Embry said as we ate on the patio, "are you sure you're ok? You were hurt pretty bad."

"Of course I am!" I said in a disgusted tone, we laughed as Kara quietly excused herself. "Where's she going?" I said as my eyebrows shot up in confusion.

Embry laughed as he saw my expression, "she's been worried sick about Nessie. It's funny how the both of them went from hating each other to being practically inseparable."

"I know," I said as I sighed. "How bad was it?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"Pretty bad Jake," he said as he finished his third plate of food. "She crushed all of your ribs, a few of them punctured your lungs and then you slipped into a coma."

"Wow," I said as we both saw the sun go down. "How was Ness?"

"Pretty bad," he sighed, "she mirrored the way you acted when she fainted. She didn't eat, or sleep, she was practically a zombie."

"Good thing I woke up then huh?" I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yup yup," he said as my cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I said as we both saw Seth's name flashing across the screen.

"Jake!" He said in a stressed tone, "I'm so glad your ok! We saw the whole attack through Embry's thoughts."

"Don't worry Seth I'm fine," I said as we saw Leah run out of the guest house and burst into her wolf form. I looked at Embry who nodded and started to take of his shirt.

"Jake there's something I gotta tell you," he said as I heard Leah and Embry howling.

"What is it?" I said in a now panicked voice. I started to run towards the side of the house and took off my shirt.

"One of the newborns from the attack managed to escape. While some of Jared's pack was patrolling they caught onto her scent and almost attacked Kai and Rachel."

"I'm on my way," I said as I flipped my phone shut and phased into my wolf form. I ran past the patio where Edward was standing and replayed the conversation in my head.

"Go," he said as he sped inside.

_Warn the family!_ I exclaimed as I ran through the backyard.

"Be careful Jake!" Bella yelled as I pushed myself to go as fast as my legs could take me.


	28. Rachel & Kai

_hey guys! sorry for taking so long to update! i went on a road trip over the weekend hahah. i hate to say it but i'll be lagging just as bad as i did last week this week, i have to pack & prepare a few things before i go on vacations, but don't worry! i will update at least 3 more times this week & more when i get to canada.  
_

_

* * *

_

_Nessie's POV_

I woke up to the sounds of two wolves howling, I instantly jumped out of my bed and ran towards the balcony. I gasped when I saw both Leah and Embry running though the back forest, headed towards La Push, my heart rate started to speed up as I saw an all to familiar russet colored wolf sprint through the backyard. I closed my eyes in hopes of this being just a part of the nightmare streak I've been having, but my mothers words soon confirmed this was my reality.

"Be careful Jake!" She yelled as he started to push himself faster towards the woods.

A part of me still thought I was dreaming, but sadly I had to face the fact that it wasn't. I walked through the balcony doors and into my room, I placed my hand on my locket, closed my eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Mom," I said loud enough for her to hear me.

"What's wrong honey?" She said as she ran into the room and examined my face.

"Where did he go?" I said in a distant voice.

"What are you talking about Nessie?" My mother said as she avoided all eye contact with me. I knew she was lying, everyone knew when she was, my father always told me what a horrible liar she's always been even when she was human. I opened my mouth to respond when my father came rushing in.

"She knows love," he said before my mother's face filled with worry.

"Oh," she said before he pulled her into his arms. "I didn't think she did Edward," she said as she gave me an apologetic glance.

"It's ok mom," I said before walking towards them. "I know your trying to protect me," I said as I rolled my eyes, "but I think I deserve to know what's happening especially if it has to deal with _my_ safety." I knew Jacob was still a bit sore from his injuries, so to see him phase hours after he healed had something to do with my safety. I knew my family was just trying to keep me from worrying, but it was my life, my safety, my family's life, their safety, it was even Jacob's life at risk, his safety as well. If they weren't going to tell me, I was going to find out what was going on myself.

"You look so much like your father when you roll your eyes," she laughed in attempts to lighten the mood.

"But she has your stubbornness love," he said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Ok stop trying to change the subject," I said after a few minutes. "I want to know what made Leah and Embry rush towards La Push, and Jacob suddenly phase when he _just healed_."

"Kai and Rachel were almost attacked by a newborn," my father said after I glared at the both of them for a few seconds.

"What!" I exclaimed as I rushed to find my phone. I had to call Kai, I knew this was all my fault I had to apologize, give her all the clothes in my closet whatever she wanted!

"No need for that Nessie," my father chuckled as he handed me my cellphone.

"That isn't funny dad," I said as I looked for Kai's number.

"I know princess," he said in an apologetic tone. "I was just trying to lighten the mood, Jasper's going crazy right now," he said as Uncle Jasper came into the room.

"Sorry Uncle Jazz," I said as I finally found Kai's cell phone number. I gave him a quick hug as I rushed downstairs and ran towards the only place that would give me a slight piece of mind. I ran through the patio doors and into the beautiful backyard Jacob built especially for me.

"Hello," Kai said weekly after two rings.

"Kai! Oh my gosh! Are you ok! I'm so sorry! I swear you can have EVERYTHING in my closet if you just forgive me" I exclaimed as Aunt Alice joyfully smiled at me through the patio doors, I knew that she would never let me give Kai "previously owned" clothes, even if I haven't technically worn them, hell the tags were still on most of them!

"Nessie," she said after a few giggles, "don't worry I'm fine! Seth came right before the newborn attacked. I'm pretty sure they took care of her."

"Then why do you sound so tired?" I said as I sat on one of the tables.

"Because Nessie," she said as she attempted to sound like a mother, "it is 1 o'clock in the morning."

"Oh," I said as we both let out a small laugh. "Well I guess I should let you sleep then huh?"

"Yeah just for a little bit, because us full humans need eight hours of sleep," she joked. "Hey Ness," she said before I hung up.

"Yeah," I replied just before I hit the end button.

"Uhm would it be ok if Rachel and I ugh stay uhm," she said as I heard Rachel walk into the room.

"Who are you talking to?" She said in a cranky voice.

"Ness," she said as she pulled away from the cell phone microphone. "She called to make sure we were ok," she giggled.

"At 1 in the morning?!?!" She exclaimed, "say goodnight Kai. Goodnight Ness!" She yelled knowing that I could hear her clearly.

"I'll talk to you later on k Ness?" She said before letting out a big yawn.

"Sure sure," I said as we both laughed.

_Jacob's POV_

_Wheres that stupid leech_, I thought as I ran through the forest.

_Paul caught him, but Jared told him to wait till we all got there,_ Seth said as I reached to La Push border.

_Is Kai and Rachel ok?_ Leah asked in a worried tone.

_Yeah they're fine, just a little shaken up,_ Seth said as I caught up to Embry and Leah.

_Jake, _Jared thought as we ran towards the clearing.

_I'm already on it Jared, we're already headed towards the clearing._ I said as the forest started to thin. We saw Jared's pack gathered in a circle ready to pounce whoever was in the middle, they all heard us and quickly opened the circle for us to join in.

_Why haven't you attacked her yet?_ I asked Jared as I growled at the leech. She was about 16 or 17, she looked at me with horrified ruby red eyes, her messy vibrant orange hair sticking up in different directions, she looked kind of like the psycho army building leech Seth and Edward took down before.

_Victoria?_ Seth asked as he snapped me out of my thoughts.

_Yeah her,_ I responded as my eyes followed her every move.

_We haven't attacked her yet because she said she has information about Huilen,_ Jared said as her eyes locked on Seth.

"You," she said as she pointed at Seth, he responded by growling and inching forward.

_Careful Seth,_ I warned as she positioned herself in a crouching position.

"You. Killed. My. Mother," she said through her teeth.

_WHAT!?!_ We all cried in unison, her mother? Who was her mother? Was it the psycho leech? It couldn't be, vampires can't have children.

_This is ridiculous,_ I said in a frustrated sigh, _I''m gonna phase back so we can sort this out. _I said as I slowly backed away from the circle and ran towards the woods to phase. I slowly approached the circle and patted Jared's back, he motioned his head towards Seth and the leech.

"Who's your mother," I said in a cold voice.

"Victoria," she said through her teeth, still glaring at Seth.

"HOW?" I said in an irritated tone, she turned to look at me as Leah barked at Seth.

"What does it matter to you boy," she said as she licked the front of her blindingly white teeth.

"Because _leech_," I said as she hissed through her teeth, "she no longer exists."

She snarled at me as the wind blew through her already messy hair. "She was my mother, not my creator," she said as she shot another glare at Seth. "She gave birth to me before she was turned, I was raised by my superstitious grandmother who later on told me about the world I though was just a myth. She would visit every few months with her mate James, but after my 15th birthday I never saw her again."

"How do you know that she was killed then?" I asked as everyone started to growl with irritation.

"The Volturi," she whispered as both pack's growls grew louder.

"How-" I started to ask before she interrupted me.

"After my grandmother's death, I took it upon myself to find out what happened to my mother. She told me of the Volturi and the responsibilities they have towards keeping our world a secret. After my mother disappeared, my grandmother feared that it was the Volturi that killed her. Soon after she passed away I wondered around the world searching for someone to change me, I was finally able to find a nomad willing to change me. After my transformation was complete, I made my way towards Voltera, after my encounter with them they told me of the Cullens and their odd alliance with _dogs_," she said in a disgusted tone as they all growled. "They told me of my mother and how a vampire named Edward Cullen and a sandy colored _dog_," she said as she shot a glare at Seth, "killed my mother."

"This doesn't make sense," I said in a confused tone.

"Am I talking to fast _dog_?" She said in an irritated tone.

"No _leech_," I said as I glared at her. "It doesnt make sense because you attacked Rachel and Kai earlier, you were a part of the attack a few days ago."

"Ah yes I was. A kind, kind lady name Huilen," she said as a low rumble built up in my throat, "offered to help me capture that _dog_ and Cullen. She offered me some of her newborns to make sure the dog the Volturi told me about was still here, the second I saw that sandy colored dog run through the clearing I knew I was in the right place and left the newborns to fend for themselves. Huilen and I then came to an agreement that if I was to bring those two girls to her, then she would give me the dog and Cullen to do as I please," she said as she shot a menacing smile at Seth. "I was close to getting them tonight, but that one," she said as she pointed at Paul "chased me here."

"So the newborn attack was a trap to see if you were in the right place?" I said as some of the wolves behind her started to inch forward.

"Yes and no," she said as she smirked. "Yes being I now know who to kill, hell I get to kill more _dogs_," she said as she turned smiled as all of us "and no because this has kept all of you distracted."

"Distracted?" I asked as the wolves behind her got ready to pounce.

"Huilen's in La Push as we speak, probably walking towards the teeny bopper Kai's room," she said in a normal tone before Seth jumped on her. In one fluid motion he quickly dismembered her head and threw it into the air landing right at my feet.

"You guys take care of this Seth and I will go get Kai," I said to Jared as I looked for Seth. "Seth lets go!" I yelled as he ran past me towards Rachel and Paul's house. I ran after him as fast as I could and quickly phased mid air, _Seth make sure Huilen doesn't touch you for long,_ I said as we made our way through La Push.

_Right got it,_ he said in an intense and angry voice.

_I'll phase back and see if everythings ok_, I told Seth as we skidded to a halt.

_No she knows how you look like,_ Seth said in an angry tone, _if any one gets to attack her first it's going to be me._

_Slow down Seth, you're gonna need back up, you know Rachel's gonna kill us if we burst through their house in our wolf form. _I said as I followed Seth towards the back of the house, the sweet scent of that leech hitting the both of our noses.

_Screw that! We'll fix it later_ Seth said in a now irritated tone. He quickly ran towards the shed and I felt him exit my head.

_Shit, Leah if you guys are done with that leech get Embry and Quil to Paul and Rachel's house. Jared if you can her me, when you guys are done with that leech get whoever isnt patrolling over to Pauls house. _I said as I phased back and followed Seth through the back door.

"Seth," I whispered as I heard footsteps going down the hallway, "Seth where are you?"

"Shh," Seth whispered as the scent started to get stronger. We followed the scent as it got stronger and stronger, finally stopping in front of Kai's room.

"Shit," I said as we both looked at the slightly opened door. Seth looked as if he had just seen a ghost, his face almost as pale as a vampire, I pushed him aside and slowly pushed the door open.

"Kai," I whispered as I saw her empty bed. Seth pushed passed me and ran towards the empty bed, he buried his head in her now messed up sheets and slowly started sobbing.

"Rachel," I whispered as I tried to comfort Seth.

"Go check on her," Seth said so low that I could barely make out what he had said.

"I will, do you think you can find any trace of where Huilen went?" I asked as he quietly nodded his head. "Ok then, do that and I'll just go check on Rachel."

I ran towards Rachel and Paul's room to find that Rachel was no longer in her bed. The image of their room slowly mirrored what Kai's room looked like, clothes scattered everywhere, the bed sheets messed up, and one window closest to the bed open. My breathing started to increase, the anger inside of me rising, my hands started to shake, that leech not only kidnapped Kai, but she touched my sister. I closed my eyes and tried to stop myself from phasing right then and there, I was finally under control when an all to familiar scent hit my nose... Alice and Blondie? Why were they here? What the hell did they do to my sister?

"Jake," I heard someone whisper through the open windows.

"What," I finally said through my clenched teeth.

"Jake it's me Alice," she said as I ran towards the window anger and irritation filling up inside of me.

"What," I said in an irritated voice.

"Calm down mutt," Blondie said as she rolled her eyes.

"Calm down?" I said in a now angry voice, "How the hell can I calm down?!? Where's my sister!" I yelled as Seth came jumping though Kais window.

"Alice," he said in an irritated tone, "I caught yours and Rosalies scent in Kai's room, can you explain to me why?"

"Thank you Seth," Alice said as she shot a glare at me. "Since _you_ asked politely, although I don't appreciate the tone behind it, I'll tell you what happened."

They all looked and turned to face me as I saw Leah, Embry and Quil run through the forest. I signaled for them to come forward as they each came and sat in front of a now irritated Alice.

"Now before I was interrupted," she said as she looked towards the trees. "Ugh! Can't a girl explain without any interruptions," she said as she crossed her arms. We all turned to see Jared, Paul and a few of the new members of his pack running through the trees. They all shot confused glances at me as Paul let out a piercing howl, he obliviously knew that Rachel was no longer in their bed.

"Calm down Paul," I said as he growled at Alice, who was now standing on three wooden crates trying to get all of our attention.

"Now that all of you are here," she said as she glared at Paul, "I can finally explain without interruptions," she said as she glared at me, "what exactly happened."

"Finally," Seth sighed as he took a seat next to Leah.

"Ok so, Edward was telling us why Jacob burst into wolf form just hours after he healed when I had a vision. I tried calling Jacob of any of the pack members, but I knew that none of you had your cell phones on you, it was worth a shot, but a waste of time. We were all trying to figure out a way to relay the message to you about Victoria's daughter, Michelle, and her plan to kill Seth when another vision came to me. This time I saw Huilen sneaking into Rachel and Paul's house and taking Kai and Rachel, she wanted to use them as trading tools for Nessie." She said as Paul, Seth and I let out a low growl. "Hey I said no interruptions," Alice said as she placed her hands on her hips. "Anyways, Edward saw the vision and told me and Rosalie to get them while the rest of them set up the guest room for Rachel, and of course Kai will share a room with Nessie, since Kara already lives in the attic with Jacob and Embry."

"So they're back at the house in Newick?" I asked as Paul went behind the house to phase back.

"Well not really," she said as she pointed towards her yellow Porsche.

"So they're waiting in the car?" Paul said in a relieved voice.

"Yes," Rosalie responded before Alice could.

"Why are you guys still here then?" Paul asked as he walked towards the yellow Porsche.

"Well they were still sleeping when we carried them. So I told Alice I'd watch them while she leaves a note for you guys," Blondie said as she played with her nails.

"Yeah and I was getting some clothes for them, even thought we have a variety of very fashionable ones at home," Alice said as she rolled her eyes. "I knew most Kai would want some clothes from home just incase, and we don't have maternity clothes for Rachel just yet," she said as her eyes brightened up with the idea of shopping. "Anyways, I was packing some things in Kai's room when I caught Huilen's scent. I jumped out of the window as Rose locked them in the car and ran around it. Huilen was furious that Kai wasn't there, and knew that we were just there so she didn't even bother checking Rachel's room because she suspected that we were in there waiting for her there."

"They are not staying in Newick," Paul said as he held a sleeping Kai in his arms.

"Yes they are," Seth said in a defensive voice.

"No," Paul said as he and Seth locked in a stare down.

"I am not losing Kai because of your stubbornness Paul, you may not fully trust the Cullens but I do. Besides who's going to watch them while your patrolling? They both came this close," Seth said as he positioned his two fingers inches apart, "to being kidnapped, are you willing to risk that? Besides the Cullens never sleep so that an automatic 24 hour protection, and it's honestly not that long a run between here and there."

"My pack is there too Paul," I said as Embry and Leah nodded in agreement.

"Fine," he said as Kai stirred in his arms, "but I will be over there every day and all the nights I don't patrol."

"No problem!" Alice said cheerfully as she took Kai out of his arms, "now if you guys don't mind, Rosalie and I will take them to more comfortable beds."

"I'll be there in the morning," Paul said to Alice as she walked towards the yellow Porsche.

"Oh Actually," she said before pulling out of the driveway, "Esme wants all of the pack there tomorrow, and by all I mean both, she's made breakfast for all of you," she said as everyone nodded in agreement. Jared and I laughed as everyone let out amused bark, leave it to a bunch of shape shifters to turn down free food.

"See you in the morning then!" Alice said as her Blondie, a sleeping Rachel and Kai sped off into the night.


	29. Excuse Us

_hey guys sorry for the huge lack of updates x[ summer's been pretty hectic so i haven't had that much time to update! i'm in between packing and running errands, but hopefully *fingers crossed* i'll update two more times before my flight thursday :]  
_

_

* * *

Nessie's POV_

"Nessie," Kai whispered into my ear causing my eyes to shot open.

"Kai?!" I asked as she tried to hold in her laughter.

"The one and only," she said as we smiled at each other. I looked around the room to make sure I was still in my bed, still in Newick, the scents around me smelled nothing of the cold ocean air La Push comforted me with.

"What-" I started to say as Kara walked into the room.

"Oh Sorry," she said as she saw Kai and I sitting next to each other on the bed. I signaled for her to come in as she nodded her head and took a seat on the edge of the bed. "Alice and Bella woke me up this morning and told me to head here," she said as she shyly waved at Kai.

"Oh," Kai said in an uninterested tone, I hit her lightly as she let out an irritated sigh.

"Uhm if you'll excuse us Kara," I said as I pulled Kai out of bed, "Kai and I need to have a moment alone."

"Oh it's fine with me," Kara said as she spread herself on the edge of the bed. I nodded and smiled at Kara as Kai rolled her eyes, I glared at her as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Common Kai," I said in a slightly irritated tone as I dragged her into the massive closet.

"What?" Kai said as she took a seat on one of the couches.

"You know what Kai," I said as I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrows.

"You know you look kinda like Jake when you do that," she said trying to lighten the mood.

"Kai..." I said apologetically, "you can soften me up but I still think the way your treating Kara is a bit rude."

"Well what do you expect," she said as she started to fiddle with one of the buttons sown into the couch, "she was horrible to you when you first started school and now you guys are like inseparable. I mean damn Ness, she may live here but she's not your _only_ friend."

"Kai are you jealous?" I asked as she looked down at the floor and started to bite her nails, something I knew she did when she didn't want to admit something.

"Would you be mad if I said yes?" She said quietly, she looked up at me as I started to walk towards her.

"No," I said as I pulled her into a hug. "Kai I didn't know you felt that way, it's just that.... that you guys are so far away, and with everything going on here of course I'm going to get close to her, I mean she lives right there," I said as I pointed up towards the attic. "You know that you and Claire can _never_ be replaced, no matter how far apart we are you two are always my best," I finished as I saw pools of tears forming in her eyes.

"Well it's good to hear it more often, or maybe even hear from you period," she said as we both let out a small laugh.

"I know Kai," I said as I sighed, "but everything with Huilen has been so crazy. My dad won't even let me and Kara out without two people accompanying us," I said as I rolled my eyes. "He even put a 30 mile radius on me!" I said as Kai's jaw dropped open, "I know right!" I exclaimed as we both started to laugh.

"Dang," she said between giggles, "Seth never told me what her deal was, he just told me you couldnt leave your house for a while." She said as she shrugged and looked around, "which brings me to why the heck am I even here? I could've sworn last night I was sleeping in my room, but I woke up here!"

She looked at me expecting an answer, but I was just as clueless as she was. I remember calling her, and promising to see her soon, but I was pretty sure I didn't mean this morning. "I have no idea Kai," I said as I heard Aunt Alice dance into the room. "We should go find out," I said just before the closet doors bursted open.

"There you two are!" She said as she dragged Kara in, "I found Kara half asleep in your bed and thought you two were trying to escape her!" She exclaimed as Kara let out a small frown.

"No Aunt Alice," I said as Kai got up and walked towards Kara. "We were just catching up really quick, you know with my 30 mile limit and all we havent really talked."

"Oh I see," she said as she turned towards Kara and Kai. "She's sorry for the way she acted," she said as Kai started to blush, "and she accepts it and wants to wipe the slate clean," she said as Kara nodded joyfully.

"Are you a mind reader too now Aunt Alice?" I said sarcastically as I heard my mother and father laughing.

"No Renesme," she said as she placed her hands on her hips, "but I do see the future. I saw it a few minutes ago, and decided to save time," she said as she stuck her tongue at me.

"Save time?" The three of us said as she threw mounds of clothes on the couch.

"Yes! Esme made breakfast for you guys and the pack," she said as fiddled through the large pile of clothes. "Nessie have you hunted yet?" She said as she eyed me suspiciously.

"A few days ago," I said as I felt a dull burning in the back of my throat. "But thanks," I said as I rolled my eyes, "I probably will have to go today."

"Tonight," she said as shot a smile at me, "with Jake."

"Woooo," Kai and Kara said mockingly as I shot a glare at them.

"Shut up," I said as I remembered to tell Kai what had happened between Jake and I. "That remind me Kai," I said as I threw a pillow at her, "I have a new uhm... proceeding," she said as she gave me a confused stare. "You know... imprinting," I said as her mouth formed into a little 'O'.

"You three can do that later," Aunt Alice said as she scooted us out of the closet. "Kai," she said as she threw two pairs of clothes, "this one's for Rachel, the other one's for you. Go up to the attic, and use Jake's bathroom. After your shower head straight for my room_ no stops_: out of the shower, change and my room," Kai nodded as she knew never to fight with Aunt Alice's orders.

"Rachel's here?" I asked in a slightly confused slightly happy tone.

"We'll explain everything later," Aunt Alice said as she scooted Kai out of the room. "I was going to do it before hand, but you and Kai we're too busy reconnecting," she said as she smiled at me.

"Oops," Kai and I said before she ran down the hallway and towards the attic stairs.

"You," Aunt Alice said as she turned towards Kara. "Since Rachel and Kai are using the attic, you can use my room, change and just wait there," she said as she threw a pair of clothes at her.

"Yes ma`am," she said as she walked out of the room and into the hallway.

"She's been hanging around Jasper too long," Aunt Alice joked as she threw me a set of clothes. "Ok get ready, when you get out of the shower," she said as her golden eyes started to twinkle.

"I know, I know, change and straight to your room," I said as she she raised her perfectly arched eyebrow at me.

"Exactly," she said as she gave me one of her dazzling smiles.

"Oh no," I said in a dramatic attempt as her lips formed into a pout. "Love you," I yelled as I walked towards my bathroom.

"I know!" She said joyfully as she ran towards my mothers room. "Bella! I have the cutest outfit for you today!"

_Jacob's POV _

"Jake!" Rachel yelled as she walked out of my bathroom wrapped in a towel.

"Huh? Yeah? WHAT!" I yelled as I fell out of my bed. She laughed as I growled at her, she wrinkled her nose at me and rubbed her stomach.

"You know they kick when you yell," she said as I rolled my eyes at her. "Do you know if Kai packed some clothes too?" She asked as she walked towards the bathroom to change, "I know she can share clothes with Nessie, but I know that she has this sweatshirt from Seth that she always wears to sleep."

"What?!" I said in a shocked tone as she realized her slip up.

"Shoot," she said as she walked out of the bathroom in a light purple sundress trying to dry her soaking wet hair. "Pretend you didn't hear that," she whispered as we heard Kai walking up the stairs and into the room.

"Hey guys," she said as she handed Rachel a set of clothes. "Alice told me to hand these to you," she said as she walked towards the bathroom.

"Thanks Kai," she said as Alice danced into the room.

"It's for later," Alice said as she whispered something low enough for only Rachel to hear.

"Oooo," she said as they both started to giggle.

"I'll be back for you," Alice said as she glared at me and sped down the stairs.

"Stupid pixie," I muttered.

"I heard that!" She yelled as I heard Bells walking up the stairs.

"Hey Jake," she said as Rachel took a seat on my bed. "Hi Rachel," she said as she hugged Rachel. "How are the twins?" She said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Good," she beamed, "they're due soon though. It's only a matter of days," she said in a now worried tone.

"Oh don't worry if anything happens Carlisle will be more than happy to help. It's ashamed for what happened last night though," Bella said apologetically as Edward walked into the room. Since when did my room become a meeting room for the Cullens? I though sarcastically.

"Since now mutt," he said as he smiled his crooked smile at Bella. "Love Esme needs your help in the kitchen," he said as Bella patted Rachel's stomach one more time and gave her another hug.

"Rachel," he said as he walked cautiously towards her, "there's no need to worry about the babies." He said as her eyes grew wide, he tapped his temple as she blushed slightly. "Don't worry I know you have your worries about us and human blood, all of the pack has their doubts, even Jacob."

"I don-" I started as he raised his eyebrows at me. "It's not my fault though!" I said in defense.

"I know, it's just your nature. I get it," he said as I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, Carlisle has the most control after all he does work at the hospital."

"Right I forgot about that," Rachel admitted shyly.

"Don't worry about it. Please don't hesitate to ask for anything, after all you are family," he said as they exchanged a smiled at each other.

"Thank you," Rachel said as Edward nodded and left as Kai walked out of the bathroom.

"That was quick," I said as she rolled her eyes at me.

"Following Alice's orders," she muttered as she walked out of the room. "I don't even know how I got here, I swear I was in La Push last night," Kai said as she slowly walked down the stairs and into the hallway trying to recall what she did yesterday. Rachel and I watched her walk out of the room and sat in silence until I finally heard Alice and Jaspers room open and close.

"Since when did she start sleeping in Seth's sweatshirt?" I asked as Rachel stared out of the window.

"Not too long ago," she sighed as she fiddled with the edge of her dress. "I noticed it one morning when I walked into her room, she blushed and said it was the closest thing laying around, but I knew she slept in it constantly." She smiled at me as I nodded for her to continue, "I would check up on her some nights and she'd be cuddled up in with with a huge smile on her face."

"You know Seth's the same way," I said as we both started to laugh. "Not that he sleeps in her clothes, but you see," I said as I made sure no one was coming into the room, especially Seth he'd kill me if I ever told anyone. "He lent her one of his jackets a few days back and her scent just stuck on to it, and ever since he's been guarding that thing like it's the holy grail or something, if any of us even attempt to touch it he'd jump down our throats. I never knew how he felt about it until we were patrolling yesterday and it kinda slipped."

"Wow," Rachel said as she bit her lip, "I guess they're starting to stray away from the friends stage huh?" She asked as she stared at the picture frame placed perfectly on my nightstand.

"I guess," I said as she looked over the picture and smiled. "So any ideas about what the little pixie is planning tonight?" I asked hoping that she would slip again.

"Not a chance little brother," she said as she yanked a pillow off of my bed and hit me with it. "I may have slipped once already, but I'm not going to do that again."

"Ouch Rach," I said in my best attempt to act hurt. "Do you really think I would try and do that to my older sister?"

"Whatever _baby brother_," she said as she rolled her eyes and got up. "I should go try and help Esme and Bella cook, after helping Emily cook for both packs I know how stressful it is."

"Don't even try Rach," I said as I got off of my bed and followed her out of the room, "they won't let you lift a finger here," I laughed as we heard Jasper and Emmett yell "Heck Yeah!" from the entertainment room. Just as we passed Nessie's room Blondie walked into the hallway.

"Blondie," I said as Rachel smiled at her.

"Mutt," she glared as she walked towards Rachel. "Hi Rachel," she said in a sweet voice, "how are you feeling? Are you tired? Did you want anything to eat, drink, read, get rid of," she said as she eyed me up and down.

"No thank you Rosalie," she said as they both smiled at each other. "I can get them myself, but if I need help getting rid of Jake," she said as she lightly elbowed my stomach, I know who to call.

"More than happy to," she said as I rolled my eyes, "please help yourself to anything in the house."

"Thank you," Rachel said as Blondie sped towards the stairs. "She's so funny," Rachel said as I let out a disgusted sigh. "Shut it Jake," she said as she pulled me towards the stairs, "she's been nice to me so I have no reason to be rude or mean."

"Sure sure," I said as we laughed and walked through the living room.

"Hey Jake," Quil said as he walked out of the kitchen finishing off a freshly baked muffin, "wanna go for a run before the rest of the pack get here?"

"Sure," I said as Rachel ducked into the kitchen. "Let me just say bye to Ness and we'll go."

"Whipped," Quil smirked as he headed towards the backyard.

"Whatever," I muttered as I raced up the stairs and towards Alice's torture chamber.

"Only on certain days," I heard Edward say from his and Bellas room.

"Hey Ness," I said as I knocked on the door. I heard giggling and shushing as someone walked towards the door.

"Hey Jake," Nessie said as she opened it wide enough for her to squeeze through. She blushed slightly as I tucked a loose strand of her now straightened hair behind her ear, I kissed each cheek before finally kissing her on the lips.

"Sorry for the surprise this morning, I just thought Kai would be more comfortable in your room aside from being cramped up in the attic," I said as her lips formed into a small pout. "Hey don't give me that pout Nessie," I said as I kissed the bottom of her lip.

"Jacob," Edward growled causing Nessie to let out a small giggle.

"I liked the surprise," she said as her fit of giggles finally stopped. "The only thing I didn't like was not seeing your face when I woke up," she said as she reached up and pecked my lips lightly.

"Renesme, don't make me put a restraining order on the both of you," Edward growled as she pulled away.

"He's right," I said as she rolled her eyes, "you know you look like Edward when you do that," I said in attempt to slightly irritate her.

"I do not," she said as she stamped her foot. I laughed at the sight, how could so much of Edward and so much of Bella be placed into such a perfect being.

"And you thought I was too lovey dovey?" Edward taunted as he let out a greatly amused laugh.

"Shut up," I whispered as I kissed Nessies lips one more time. She smiled as Alice finally opened the door.

"Ok!" She yelled as she wiggled between us, "now that your good mornings are in order can you please just tell her where your going and let us get back to work!"

"Your leaving?" Nessie asked as her eyes filled with worry.

"Just a quick run with Quil," I said as Alice started to tap her foot. "I'll be back soon I promise," I said as Alice walked back into her room.

"You better be back before breakfast with the pack," she said as she crossed her arms.

"I promise I will," I said as I kissed her lips one more time, the taste and smell of her scent so etched into my memory now.

"Good," she said as Kara and Kai yelled for Nessie to come back in. "Bye Jake," she said as she hugged me one more time and ran back into the room.

"Bye Ness," I said as I laughed and walked back down the hallway.


	30. Birthday Surprise

_hey guys! as much as i hate to say it this is my last update for the rest of the week. =[ i'll be traveling all day today & am not sure if i get internet connection where i'm staying. i know for sure i'll have internet sometime after the 7th! but don't worry i'll be writing while at the airpot and on the plane so expect a big update when i get back! i'm not really sure about this chapter because i rushed it a bit, so don't be afraid to tell me what you guys think! _

p.s. thank you all so much for the reviews & comments! i really do appreciate them and take the time to reply to all of them before posting the next chapter so keep em coming! i love to hear what you guys like and don't like! :]

_

* * *

Nessie's POV_

"So can you please tell us what you have planned today Alice?" Kai said as Aunt Rose walked into Aunt Alice's fairly large bathroom.

"Nessie I think we should keep your hair straight today," she said as her and Aunt Rose started speaking amongst themselves. I tried to listen in on the conversation, but thanks to my human side I was barely able to hear anything but whispers.

"Fine!" Aunt Rose said as she motioned for Kai to sit down on the salon like chairs.

"Yay!" Aunt Alice exclaimed as she started to twist Kai's hair.

"Uhm hello," I said as I waved my arms dramatically, "two and a half clueless humans here," I said in a sarcastic tone.

"No worries my dear niece," Aunt Rose said in her sweetest tone. I stared at her intently trying to figure out what's gotten her in such a good mood, before I could manage to ask Aunt Rose interrupted my thoughts. "You'll find out soon enough," she said as she smiled at Kara, seriously what has gotten into Aunt Rose?!?

"Are you guys as confused as I am?" I asked as Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice started to put a light amount of make-up on Kai.

"Yes," they said in unison.

"Good," I said as we all started to laugh, "I was starting to think that everyone was in on it but me."

"No worries," Kai said as her phone started to beep, "I think the three of us had the same thought." She looked at her phone and replied to the text as her phone started to beep again. "Sorry," she said quietly as she smiled and replied again.

"Deng," Kara said in a joking tone, "looks like someone's phone is ringing off the hook."

"Yeah," Kai said in a distant tone, "I guess today is just one of those days." Kara and I exchanged quick glances as we both turned to stare at Kai, who was staring off into the distance.

"You ok Kai?" I finally asked as Aunt Alice pulled her out of the salon chair.

"Huh? Me? Yeah I'm fine," she said in a now happy tone. I raised my eyebrow at her as Kara started to stretch, we both shrugged as Kai's phone started to beep again.

"Hey Nessie," Aunt Alice said as her and Aunt Rose started to curl Kara's hair.

"Yes," I said as she motioned for me to come towards her. I started to twirl my now straightened hair between my fingers, a human trait I picked up from Kara.

"There are a few things I left in your room, they're in your closet" she said as her an Aunt Rose smiled at each other. "Could you and Kai please get them for me," she asked as we heard two sets of feet walking through the hallway. Then it hit me, Jake's wonderful woodsy smell, I could smell Quil's as well, but what threw me off was the hint of a third sent. I focused in on the footsteps in the hallway assuming that I missed thanks to my half human side, once again, but I could hear them clearly, two set of feet walking as quiet as possible through the hallway.

"Ugh the dogs back," Aunt Rose said as she wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Alice I think we'll need them before they turn into the mutts chew toy," she said as Aunt Alice turned to me.

"Please Nessie?" She asked as she batted her eyes at me, Kai and I started to giggle as we both knew she was trying to dazzle the both of us.

"Of course Aunt Alice," I laughed as we both started to walk towards the bathroom door.

"Wait!" Aunt Alice yelled right before we walked into the hallway. I eyed her suspiciously when I heard Jake's footsteps in the hallway speed up and walk into a room, which I was pretty sure was my room.

"Aunt Alice," I said as I started to glare at her.

"I didn't tell you what you were looking for," she said as she pouted at me. Kai and I laughed at her as we waited for her to continue, "there are four dresses hanging in your room, if you could bring them here there are a few alterations Rose and I need to make."

"Four?" I said as Kai started to calculate something in her head.

"Yes four," Aunt Alice said as she opened the bedroom door quickly and shut the door.

"What was that about?" Kai asked as we both walked down the hallway arm in arm.

"No idea," I said as I noticed Jacob and Quil standing outside my door.

"Happy birthday Kai!" Jacob and Quil exclaimed as we both walked down the long hallway towards my room, that's when I realized that today was Kai's 16th birthday. A feeling of shame and embarrassment washed over me as I realized I had almost forgotten my best friends birthday. _Happy birthday! _I projected into her head as I grabbed her hand. _I'm so sorry Kai! Every thing's been so hectic I forgot your birthday! I promise anything you want it's on me money is no object_, I told her as she giggled lightly and nodded her head.

"Don't worry Ness," she whispered as Jacob and Quil ran towards us, "I know your mind hasn't really been in one place." I smiled weakly at her as she lightly squeezed my hand, I really didn't deserve such a good and understanding friend liker her.

"Hey guys," I said as Jacob's face lit up, damn I loved it when he smiles at me like that.

"Language!" I heard my father yell from the kitchen downstairs.

"Sorry dad!" I yelled as Jacob chuckled lightly.

"Hey Ness," Quil said in an uneasy voice, "wasn't Alice saying something about your closet?" He finished as he kept eyeing my bedroom door.

"How did you know?" I said suspiciously as I crossed my arms across my chest.

"I heard Alice talking," he said as he tried to put on a happy face.

"Whatever," I said as I rolled my eyes. "Common Kai," I said as she glared at Quil.

"Have fun," Jacob said as he opened the door for the both of us.

"What was that about?" Kai asked as we walked towards the closet doors.

"No freakkin idea," I said in a slightly irritated tone. She gave me a confused glance as I shrugged, "What? It's too early in the morning for another surprise," I said as we both started to laugh. I opened the closet door as we both headed for the center couch. There the dresses were sitting in a row when I stared at the one farthest from us, it was a dress for a young girl, 10 or 11 year old at the most.

"Who's dress is that?" Kai asked as she picked up two of the dresses.

"I have no idea," I responded as I pick up the dress and examined it. "It looks like something a 10 year old would wear," I said as the scent hit me.

"Hey Kai," I whispered low enough for her to hear.

"Hm," she responded as she positioned two of the dresses on one arm.

"Don't be scared, but I don't think we're alone in the closet," I said as we both turned to face our visitor.

"Miss me?" I heard a girl say from the now closed closet door.

"Oh My Gosh," the both of us said as we dropped all four dresses on the floor.

_Jacob's POV_

_You remember the plan?_ Quil said as flashes of green passed by me in a blur.

_Don't worry Quil I remember. _I said as I recalled the first and only conversation Nessie and I had this morning. See? _I didn't tell her anything Alice interrupted us before she could get suspicious and Seth hasnt said a word to Kai. In fact he hasnt even seen her yet, the fortune telling bloodsucker won't let him._ I said as we both started to laugh, Alice and I always made fun of each other, so bloodsucker to her was a compliment.

_Ha! Good thing I get to spend a few minutes with Claire before she holds her hostage too. I told her to keep her lips sealed about the party tonight,_ Quil thought as the familiar scent of La Push hit us.

_Good luck trying to see her before breakfast. I have a feeling once Nessie and Kai find her Alice will hold her hostage too,_ I said as we split up. _I'm gonna go see my dad to make sure he's awake, you go get Claire and I'll meet you at Jared's house. _I told Quil as he nodded in agreement, Jared and his pack agreed to go to breakfast at the Cullens, because the pack member loved Esme and her cooking.

_Don't forget the entertainment room,_ Jared thought as I reached my backyard.

_Hey Jared, _I said as I took a seat on the edge of the forest. _You guys ready?_

_Nah, Collin and Brady are lagging_ Jared said as I trotted back and forth.

_Oh well Quil went to pick up Claire and I'm about to check on my dad so just howl when everyone's ready_. I thought as I went behind a tree to phase.

_Sure thing,_ Jared though right before I fully phased back.

"Hey dad," I said as I walked in through the back door.

"Hey Jacob," he said as he wheeled himself towards the refrigerator. He looked at me as I raised my eyebrows at him and coughed loud enough for him to notice. "What?" He said as he took out a carton of orange juice.

"Breakfast at the Cullens?" I said as he started to smile.

"I know I was just thirsty," he laughed as we heard a wolf howling. "Hm, I guess I should call and check where Charlie and Sue are at then huh?"

"Unless you wanna ride on my back all the way there," I said as we both started to laugh.

"I think I'll pass today son," he said as we heard Charlie pulling into the driveway. "I guess I won't have to call them," he said as I wheeled him towards the front of the house.

"Hi Jacob," Sue said as we finally reached the porch.

"Hi Sue," I said as Charlie nodded towards me. "Hi Charlie," I said as he waved at me awkwardly, he was still a bit uncomfortable around me since I phased in front of him how many years ago.

"We better get going," my dad said snapping me out of my trip down memory lane. "You gonna be ok Jake?" He asked as Sue wheeled him towards the car.

"Jake's not riding with us?" Charlie asked as we heard another wolf howling.

"Nah I'm riding with Quil," I said as he started his car, he grunted and shot me another uneasy look. "Don't worry Charlie I'll probably get there before you guys do," I said as he let out an uneasy laugh.

"Be safe then," he said as he started to pull out of the driveway. I nodded as I saw them drive slowly down the driveway and onto the road. I headed towards the backyard and stripped off my shorts, a few seconds later I bursted through the forest into my wolf form.

_Whad I miss?_ I asked as I headed towards Sam's house.

_Nothing much, Sam's still trying to get the kids ready_ he laughed as I saw him and Claire sitting on the wolf form Quil's back.

"Uncle Jake!" Claire yelled as she jumped off of Quil's back. She ran towards me as I bent down to let her run her fingers through my fur. She hugged my neck as she finally reached me, "where's Nessie?" She asked as Sam and Emily walked through the door with Leila and Taylor following close behind.

"Uncle Jake!" They yelled as they both ran towards me.

_When did I become the favorite?_ I asked as Quil let out an amused bark.

"Uncle Quil!" They both yelled as they ran their hands through my fur.

"Common guys we have to get going," Sam said as he walked towards me. "Hey Jake," he said as he patted my fur, "I told Jared and the pack to go ahead when they first howled. Emily and I agreed to wait for you," he said as Claire jumped on Quils back. "You don't wanna ride with us?" Sam asked as Claire positioned herself between Quil's shoulder blades.

"No I like the speed," Claire beamed as Sam and Emily started to laugh.

"Well we better get going then," Sam said as Leila and Taylor skipped towards their van. "I'll see you guys there," Sam said as he ran after them.

_Ready? _I asked as Quil started to head towards the woods.

_Duh!_ He said as our speed started to progress. Claire let out a small laugh as we started to speed through the woods. _Alice planned this party fast,_ he said as we finally reached a steady pace. _I mean pretty fast considering what happened last night, _he said as the memory crept back in my mind.

Flash back

"_Hey boys," Alice said as she danced back onto Rachel and Paul's backyard. She hasn't even been gone for 10 minutes, even for vampire speed getting to Newick in 10 minutes seems impossible. "Before you ask Rose decided to take them home while I rearrange things here," she said as Jared went to the side of the house to phase. _

"_Rearrange what?" He said from the corner as he pulled his shorts up. _

"_Kai's birthday," she said as she looked at Seth. "Weren't they all invited?" She asked him as his eyes grew wide. _

"_I forgot about my plans!" He yelled as Leah let out an amused bark. "No Leah," he said as he picked up and threw a twig at her, "I didn't forget her birthday. I just forgot the surprise party I had planned for her tomorrow night. You should've reminded me!"_

"_That's why I'm here," Alice said as she closed her eyes in concentration. "I can't see how it goes because too many of you guys are involved, but I can plan something at the house by tomorrow night."_

"_What about breakfast tomorrow?" Jared asked as I laughed lightly, leave it to Alice to come up with an excuse to throw a party. _

"_Just show up for breakfast and act like it's a normal day," she said as her lips pulled into a mischievous smile. "Esme and I are going to do all the work, just keep her distracted after breakfast tomorrow. Don't distract her to the point where she's tired, just suggest you guys go and do something."_

"_No suggestions?" I asked in a sarcastic tone. She shot a glare at me as I smiled at her. _

"_No mutt," she said as we both started to smile at each other, "that's up to all of you and Jakes itty bitty brain." _

"_Gee thanks bloodsucker," I said as we bursted into laughter. _

"_Anyways," Jared said trying to change the subject, "do you need all of us to keep her distracted?"_

"_No I just need Seth and Jake to do it, Nessie doesn't know anything about it. I do need some of you guys to help out with set up however," she said as she bounced with joy. _

"_I'll do it," Paul said in a reluctant voice, I knew he wasn't going to leave Rachel's side while there. Leah barked in amusement as Seth turned to glare at her. _

"_Leah volunteers too," Seth said in a smug tone. Leah growled in irritation as she got up on all fours. _

"_I'll volunteer too," Jared said as Collin and Brady barked in unison. _

"_Great four is all I need!" She exclaimed as some of the new pack members barked with amusement. "The rest of you are all invited, just be at the house by 7 tomorrow night. It's totally optional, but honestly who would turn down a party thrown by me? Breakfast is mandatory though, oh and don't worry Seth I already notified everyone who was invited of the change of venue," she said as she spun on her heel and sped towards the forest. _

End Flashback

"Does Nessie know about the party?" Claire said in an excited tone, Quil and I laughed at each other knowing we couldn't reply to her vocally. "So I'm guessing no?" She said as Quil nodded, all of us agreed not to tell Kara or Nessie about the surprise party today, because we were pretty sure one of them would slip. Quil already took it upon himself to distract me so that Nessie wouldn't drag it out of me, and Leah had Embry help Daniel fix up the guest room.

"Now Claire you have to be really quiet," Quil said as we both walked towards Claire, who was sitting on the edge of the pool.

"I know, I know," she said as he pulled her into his arms. "I have to be quiet until we get into their room, and I can't say anything about the party tonight." She said as she buried her head in his chest.

"Do you think she'll catch his scent?" I asked as we walked into the house.

"If you keep her in your arms, not really. I'm pretty sure Nessie won't catch it though," Bella said as she pulled Claire into her arms. "Hi honey," she said as she kissed the top of her head, "you doing ok?" Claire looked up at her and pressed her finger on top of her lips, she nodded at Bella and smiled. "Good, because if Quil here tries to spill the surprise I'll kick his butt," she whispered into her ears fully aware we could hear her.

"Ok," Claire mouthed as Bella let out a bell like giggle. Bella patted her hair down one more time before Quill pulled her into his arms.

"See you later Bells," I said as we both walked towards the stairs. We got passed Blondie and Emmetts room when we heard Alice yelling for them to wait. I motioned for Quil to go faster as we heard Nessie start to put up a fight. We got into her room quickly and put Claire down behind the closet door, "Claire," I said as she sighed in frustration.

"I know I have to be really quiet until they turn around," she said as she crossed her arms. She raised her eyebrow at me as I started to laugh she definitely picked up that trait from Nessie.

"Good," I said as I walked out of the closet.

"Claire are you going to be ok in here alone?" Quil asked in a cautious voice.

"I'll be fine," I heard her say as Quil let out a frustrated sigh. "Don't worry Quil, it's not like it's a teeny tiny closet."

"Ok Claire," he said as he started to laugh, "Jake and I'll be outside if you need us."

"Whipped," I smirked at him as we both walked through Nessie's room.

"Shut up," Quil said as we reached the hallway. Nessie and Kai were walking arm in arm down the hallway as they whispered at each other.

"Happy birthday Kai!" We exclaimed as the both of them jumped, I heard Alice growl when I finally remembered it we were supposed to "forget." Kai whispered into Nessie's ear as we started to walk towards them, I saw the forced smile on Nessie's face and knew something was wrong.

"Hey guys," she said as my face lit up. I knew there was something wrong with Nessie, but just hearing her voice brightened up my morning.

"Language!" I heard Edward yell from the kitchen, probably from something Nessie was thinking I chuckled lightly as she apologized to her dad.

"Hey Ness," Quil said in an uneasy voice, "wasn't Alice saying something about your closet?" He finished as he kept eyeing Nessies bedroom door. I knew he was worried about Claire being in the closet alone, but I knew for a fact she was perfectly fine.

"How did you know?" She asked as she eyed the both of us suspiciously, crap she knew something was up.

"I heard Alice talking," Quil said trying to put on a happy face.

"Whatever," she said as she rolled her eyes. "Common Kai,"she said as she glared at Quil. I hit him lightly as he started at the bedroom door.

"Have fun," I said as I opened the bedroom door hoping that it gave Quil a sense of relief.

"Common man," I said as we stood outside Nessie's doorway for a few minutes. Quil poked his head into the room to make sure they were in the closet before leaving.

"You think she's ok?" Quil asked as we walked towards the attic.

"She's fine," I said as we both heard squeals of joy coming from Nessie's room.

"Happy birthday Kai," we both said in an amused tone before we reached the top of the attic stairs.


	31. Long Morning

_I'm baaaack :] hahaha. hey guys sorry for the long delay but hopefully this was worth the wait! i wrote two more chapters while traveling last week and i'm trying to edit and post them today or tomorrow. but hopefully this will do for now haha. on a side note please pray for my cousin who is very sick in the hospital =[ he just turned 18 and is suffering from cancer, so please please please keep him in your prayers. _

_oh yeah same disclaimer applies_

_

* * *

Nessie's POV_

"So how are you and Seth?" I asked fully aware that Seth and Kai were transitioning from friend to where Jake and I are now at.

"Ugh! It's so frustrating! I really really like him, but things right now are just so" she paused as she took in a deep breath looking for the right words, "awkward. I mean he's been my best friend, no offense, since I moved here. How do I tell him that I think I'm in love with him!?!?"

"I know how that feels," I said as all the awkward moments between Jake and I flashed through my mind. "I have a question though," I said after a few moments of silence.

"Shoot," Kai said as she sat on the edge of my bed.

"How does he look at you?" I asked as she stared far off into the distance.

"Lately," she said as she twirled a strand of hair between her fingers, "kinda funny. Like he wants to tell me something, but he's pulling himself back. Like he's waiting for the right time to say something."

"Huh," I said as I finally realized Seth was starting to feel the same way for Kai.

"What?" Kai asked in an impatient tone.

"I just realized something," I smirked as she looked at me curiously.

"Care to share?" Kai asked as I gave Claire a piggy back ride and sat her down at my bed.

"I don't know if I should tell you the whole thing," I said as a I bit my lip and stared at Kai.

"What are you talking about you can't tell me?" Kai asked as Claire jumped onto my bed, her eyes growing wider and wider. "Didn't you say you had something to tell us about imprinting?!?" She asked as I nodded and avoided her and Claire's over excited faces.

"I don't think it's my place to tell you," I said as I bit my lip. "It's better if you hear it from Seth or Quil, when the time is right," I said whispering the last few words.

"Please Nessie," they both exclaimed as they started to pout. "We promised each other remember!?!?!"

"Ugh fine!" I exclaimed as Kara came into the room. "Oh by the way Claire this is Kara," I said as they both smiled and waved shyly at each other.

"It's ok we cleared it up," Kai whispered low into Claire's ear.

"Oh!" Claire exclaimed as she got up and pulled Kara towards the bed. "Come take a seat! Nessie was just going to tell us exactly what an imprint is."

"Uhm," she said as she eyed me cautiously, "I think you guys should talk that over with Seth and Quil."

"I try to," Kai said as she glared at the window, "I really really try but he's not budging. He keeps avoiding the question."

"How about this," I said trying to calm Kai down, "give it a week and if he doesn't budge I swear to you I will tell you everything." I finished as her glare softened.

"Deal," she said as we both smiled at each other.

"What about me!?!" Claire asked as Aunt Alice stormed into the room.

"Your too young to know hunny," Aunt Alice said as she pulled Claire into her arms.

"Hi Alice!" She exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Alice's neck. "I missed you and Bella so much!" I smiled at Aunt Alice who was beaming with joy, Aunt Alice always loved dressing her up and Claire loved being her barbie doll, so you could always bet Claire was the first to volunteer when Aunt Alice forced the three of us to change.

"I know Claire," she said as she kissed her cheek, "we can catch up later though we have to get you guys ready for breakfast."

"Ooo! I wanna go first!" Claire exclaimed as she ran towards Alice's room.

"That's my girl! I don't know why none of them love this stuff as much as Claire does," Aunt Alice said as she danced gracefully down the hallway.

"They do Alice," my father said as he opened his bedroom door, "just not as much as you do." He smiled as Kara and Kai as smiled back, "good morning girls."

"Good morning Edward," Kara and Kai said in unison as my father kissed the top of my head.

"Good morning princess," he said as he pulled me into hug. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes dad," I said as I rolled my eyes. _I think we should head to Aunt Alice's room before she rips your head off,_ I thought to him as he laughed.

"I'm sure she will," he said as we heard my mother come up the stairs. "I'm going to help your mother and Esme prepare the food, I'll see you girls downstairs," he laughed as Aunt Alice came charging back down the hallway.

"You, you and you," she said as she pointed at the three of us. "You know where to go, I've given all of you a long enough break." She finished as she turned to face my father and pushed him effortlessly down the hallway, "Bella needs your help with a few things now go," she said as he let out a musical laugh.

_Jacob's POV_

Jared's pack and mine were in the backyard when Seth came bursting through the forest in his wolf form. "Gone for a run Seth?" I asked as we all started to laugh, we knew if Alice wasn't as strong as that tiny thing was Seth would've bursted through her room and held Kai in his arms all morning. Seth rolled his eyes as he trotted past us and into the side of his house, a few seconds later he walked onto the path and towards all of us.

"Not funny guys," Seth said as he placed his face into both of his hands, "at least Jake, Quil and Embry got to see their imprints today. That little leech," he yelled to make sure Alice could hear him, "has had Kai all morning!"

"She's perfectly fine dog!" Alice yelled as we all started to laugh.

"It's not funny! I swear I'm going crazy here! It's her freakking birthday and I can't even go up there to greet her!" Seth yelled as Bella walked onto the patio.

"Morning boys," she grinned at me and walked towards Leah, "good morning Leah," she said brightly as she pulled Leah into a hug.

"Morning!" Everyone yelled as Bella dragged Leah towards the kitchen.

"Leah Alice wants to see you," she said as Leah stopped walking.

"No way am I going to get a make over!" Leah yelled as she crossed her arms and stomped her foot, I never really knew girls did that.

"She knew you'd say that," Bella whispered as Jasper and Emmett walked onto the porch. "I was just trying to help you," she said as she slowly walked through the opened patio doors.

"What are you-" Leah said as her eyes grew wide finally realizing why they were there. "OK! OK you win!" She said as she held her hands out like a prisoner being handcuffed, "I'll go peacefully."

"Good," Emmett said as he signaled for Leah to walk in first.

Jasper rolled his eyes as he followed Leah and Emmett into the house. "Just follow Bella, Esme wanted us to set up some tables anyways. Apparently they want to make this an outside event," he said as he shot me a mischievous smile and disappeared into the house.

"Ok you guys know the plan," I said to both packs when we were finally alone.

"Yeah yeah Jake," Collin said as he smiled at Seth who was still pouting in the corner. "Ey Seth don't you think you need instruct us? I mean it is your imprint, this was your idea and all that jazz," he said as Seth's eyes bounced with joy.

"Oh yeah! There's a slight change of plans," he said as I smiled at him. "Esme needs you guys to help set up outside, Jake's gonna take Nessie hunting with Bella while I take Kai to the cliffs," he beamed as everyone's eyes filled with realization.

"Seth are you gonna..." Quil trailed off as Seth happily nodded.

"Yup we're gonna be an official couple tonight," he finished as a few of the pack members oooed mockingly.

"If she says yes," Paul joked as we all broke into laughter.

"Of course she'll say yes," Seth beamed confidently, "now if you'll excuse me I hear Kai walking through the hallway maybe I'll be able to catch her before Alice locks her up again." He said as he went sprinting through the house, the rest of us sat in silence listening to the little war raging through the hallways.

"You guys better go help the last piece of pride he has," Edward said as he came laughing through the patio doors. "She's just about to carry him out of the house herself," he said as we heard a crash coming through the hallway.

"Common guys," I laughed as Embry and Quil followed me up the stairs.

"Dammit Alice!" Seth yelled as we reach the top of the stairs. "I swear I'll get you back you little leech," he said as we stopped and broke into laughter.

"I told you you're not going to see her until brunch starts," she said as she had Seth in a full on head lock. "I also told you that if you didn't stop this it would end up like this," she said as she flipped him over and gracefully landed on his back.

"Aww common Alice," Embry said through his loud laughs, "can't he just see her once?"

"Nope," she said as she positioned Seth's hands behind his back. "I said not until brunch."

"I don't think you wanna mess with her," I said as she smiled a Embry menacingly.

"Fine fine," Embry said as he broke into another fit of laughter. "Can we at least have a picture of this," Embry said as Seth protested loudly.

"I got my camera phone right here!" Quil yelled as he started to snap pictures.

"Awww common guys!" Seth yelled trying his best to hide his face, but Alice pulled his head back so that all he could do was close his eyes.

"Now are you gonna attempt to see her again before brunch?" Alice whispered in an evil voice.

"No," Seth whined as she finally jumped off of him.

"Stupid leech," he whined as Alice straightened out her top.

"Mutt," she said joyfully as she helped him up. "You know what will happen if I catch you trying to come up here again," she said trying her best to reach his eye level.

"Yeah yeah, but I thought it was breakfast not brunch?" Seth asked as Alice's glare turned into a smile.

"It was, but you guys distracted me so much that it's going to be a little bit later than we anticipated," she beamed as the four of us groaned in unison. "Bye boys," she smiled as she danced off into her room, and slammed the door as loud a possible.

"How do you live with her!" Seth yelled as he stormed out onto the patio with the rest of the pack.

"You get used to it," Embry and I said in unison bursting into fits of laughter.

"It's ok man," I said trying to stop him from ripping the house into pieces, "when Alice locks them up for such a long time the outcome is always worth the wait."

"Yeah whatever," Seth mumbled before we heard both Sam and Charlie's car pull up the driveway.

"It won't be too long," Embry smiled as we heard Esme open the door inviting all of them in.

"Common the rest of the pack already laid out the tables, the least we can do Is help finish up," I said as we heard Bella run to greet Charlie and Sue.

"Wooah!" Taylor yelled when we finally finished setting up the back yard. There were massive round tables for everyone and buffet styled rows lined up at the edge of the patio stairs. "Uncle Seth! Uncle Jacob! Where are we sitting!" Taylor exclaimed as he watched Emmett and Jasper set up all the place settings.

"Wherever you guys want," I said as he grabbed Leila and ran for the table closest to the pool.

"No jumping in the pool until after lunch!" Emily yelled as her and Rachel helped Esme and Bella bring out trays of food.

"And don't you boys dare touch the food before we're all seated," Esme added as she saw all of the packs eyes widen with joy and stomachs growl with hunger. "Jake," Esme said as she turned to face me, "I trust you and Edward will keep these boys in order."

"Yes Esme," _only if I get first dibs,_ I thought to myself and laughed as Edward rolled his eyes.

"He wants to be first in line," Edward said as I glared at him.

"Of course Jacob," Esme said as she kissed my cheek.

"Suck up," most of the pack mumbled.

"They're right you know," Edward said as he started to laugh quietly.

"Sure sure," I said as he looked up towards Nessies window.

"Esme, Bella love," he said as they brought out the last tray of food, "Alice wants you in her room."

"What!?! I let her dress me this morning!" Bella yelled as her face filled with anger.

"I know love," he said giving her the crooked smile she couldn't resist, "but you know how she is."

"Whatever," she said as she stomped off into the house, Esme right behind her trying her best to comfort her.

"Rachel, Sue, Emily and Leila," Edward said causing the rest of the pack to come to a sudden silence, "Alice would like to see you as well."

"Is she doing what I think she's doing," Sam asked me in a hushed tone.

"I'm not sure," I said as I stared at Edward. _Is Alice really gonna give them all make overs?!?! That leech is gonna cause all of us to faint from starvation!_ I thought directly towards him. He chuckled lightly nodding his head in amusement.

"No she just wants the girls to change, she feels horrible that she made you all drive so far here for breakfast and wants to repay you buy dressing you up." He said in an amused voice, _oh great so we are gonna starve to death!_

"I can see this brunch being pushed to lunch!" Alice yelled as the rest of the pack practically rushed the four remaining ladies up the stairs.

"Hurry up you stupid fortune telling pixie leech!" I yelled after Rachel finally reached the top of the stairs.

"That doesnt make sense dog!" Alice yelled as she slammed the door shut.

"Ness," I said in my sweetest tone, "I know you can hear me, please hurry Alice up we're all dying from hunger here!"

"Don't worry Jake you won't!" I heard Nessie yelled joyfully as my heart skipped a beat. Damn her voice never ceased to amaze me, I thought to myself as Edward rolled his eyes.

"If you didn't wanna hear it you should've ignored it," I said to him as he playfully growled at me.

"Like I can dog," he smirked as Taylor jumped onto Emmett's lap.

"Look Emmett!" Taylor yelled as he revealed a scar on his back leg.

"Cool! Where'd you get it from?" Emmett said excitedly as he rubbed the scar on his leg.

"Got into a fight with some big kids," Taylor said proudly.

"Woah! Did ya win?" Emmett asked as Jasper rolled his eyes, and checked the gold watch wrapped around his pale white skin.

"Duh!" Taylor exclaimed as Alice came bouncing down the stairs.

"We're ready!" She exclaimed as the rest of the pack came running towards the patio. "Not so fast," she said as she locked the patio doors. "I get to introduce everyone," she said as she pushed all of us back towards the living room.

_This is gonna be a while_, I thought to myself as Edward nodded and my stomach started to growl.

* * *

review review review! i loved to read what you guys think about the story and maybe even ideas! i've already read a few good ideas and am weaving them into the story! xD


	32. Tacita & Viveca

_hey guys it's me again! hahaha. well this is my last update for today i'm still a bit unsure about this chapter so if i get enough bad reviews about it i'll most likely revise it and re-post it when i do another update tomorrow or saturday. so please please please let me know what oyu guys think! i love hearing from all of you! _

same disclaimer applies. hahahah

_

* * *

Nessies POV_

"So you ladies know the plan right?" Aunt rose whispered so that none of the guys downstairs could hear us. "Bella you know what to do," she said as my mother smiled and nodded. All of us were silent in the room long enough to hear my father growl in irritation.

"Great now Bella's shielded them so I can't tell you what they're about to do even if I wanted to," Edward said in an irritated voice.

"The plans working," Emily giggled as she came out of the bathroom dress in a beautiful pale yellow sun dress.

"You look so pretty mommy!" Leila yelled as her and Aunt Alice came running through the doors.

"You do to sweet heart," she said as Leila twirled in her white sundress embroidered with a variety of yellow, pink and purple flowers on the bottom.

"Ok so I'm going to do this in groups, with the exception of Kai," Aunt Alice said as we all started to line up side by side. "Ok so when Jasper and I call your names I want all of you to walk down the stairs and when Kai comes out we all have to stand," she said as we all nodded in agreement.

"This isn't a wedding Alice," my mother said as she rolled her eyes.

"I know, but it's nice to practice," she said as she looked at Leah and winked. I threw a curious glance at Leah as she shrugged and tried to avoid eye contact with any of us.

"Leah-" I started to say before we heard Jake yelling.

"Common guys! We're starving over here!" He yelled impatiently.

"We're coming mutt now sit!" Aunt Rose said joyfully.

"I think we should start now Alice," Kai said as we heard her stomach growl, "I'm starting to get a bit hungry too."

"Ok fine," Aunt Alice said as we filled into the hallway. "Ready when you are Jazz," she said before we heard him call the room to order.

_Jacobs POV_

"Common guys! We're starving over here!" I yelled after my stomach growled for the 14th time.

"We're coming mutt now sit!" Blondie yelled as we heard them file into the hallway. _I wonder if Bella lifted her shield,_ I thought to myself as Edward growled in irritation.

"I guess not," I laughed to myself as Edward let out an unnecessary sigh.

"Is our little Eddie poo hungry?" Emmett asked jokingly as Edward shot him and irritated glance.

"Shut it Emmett," Edward said in a low voice.

"Ahem," Jasper said as we heard Alice yelling down the stair way. "Ok guys common bear with them you know how Alice gets when there's a possibility of party involved," he said as we all laughed in unison. "Besides it's finally time to introduce them," he said as Jared's pack and mine looked up with joy. "Alice will you come down please," he said as she danced gracefully down the stairs.

"Thank you Jazz," she said as she kissed his cheek. "Since you all have waited patiently," she said as she glared at Seth, "well most of you anyways, we're going to do this in groups. Sue and Esme," she said as they both came down the stairs, both wearing crème colored knee length dresses. They both looked similar, but each dress had their own unique design that made them look different in its own way.

"Emily, Rachel, Bella and Rose," she continued as they all came down wearing a variety of pastel colored dresses, Blondies of course had to be low cut and had Emmett practically itching to run over there and touch her. I looked at Edward and Jasper who were both cringing in their seats, most likely from the thoughts and feeling exploding from Emmett.

"Leah, Kara, Claire and Nessie," Alice said as I focused my attention to my Nessie. She came down the stairs slowly; wearing a light green dress, a few strands of her hair pinned back perfectly and the make-up Alice put on her only highlighted the beautiful brown eyes that I could stare into forever. I smiled at her as she walked towards me and wrapped her in my arms, my stomach growled one more time and she looked at me and laughed quietly.

"I think you're hungry," she whispered as Alice introduced Kai.

"Just a little bit," I laughed as Kai reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Doesnt she look so pretty," Nessie asked as I finally looked up at her.

"Not as pretty as you," I said as I kissed the top of her head.

"Shut up Jake," she said as she nudged my ribs. I smiled at her as I took another look at Kai, she was wearing a full on white dress, and had her long black hair curled, pinned and had a few strands of her hair braided to form a small halo around the back of her head. She wasn't wearing so much make-up but enough to bring out the gold tints in her eyes and highlight every tint of her light brown skin.

"Now common some of us gotta eat here!" Emmet yelled jokingly, as Carlisle threw him a stern look. "I meant food duh," he said as some of the new members of Jared's pack laughed awkwardly.

"Ok now feel free to sit where you want, the food is all set up," Esme said as she started to pass out plates.

"Ness you wanna eat or you just wanna wait till you me and Bells go hunting later," I whispered into her ear as she took a plate from Esme.

"I'll eat a little," she said as she handed me her plate. "You know what I like," she winked at me as she turned to see Charlie.

"What makes you think I'm gonna get you food?" I asked her as I playfully grabbed her wrists.

"Please Jakey," she said as she batted her eyelashes at me and pouted slightly.

"Sure sure," I said as I lightly kissed her lips.

"Thank you! I'll see you at the table," she squealed as she gave me one more kiss and ran to hug Charlie.

---

"So you and Seth are gonna go to the cliffs?" Nessie asked Kai just as we were helping Esme bring in the empty trays of food.

"Yeah you guys wanna come?" She asked as we walked into the kitchen.

"No we're going hunting," I interrupted just before Nessie agreed to go.

"Apparently I can't," she said as she looked at me curiously. _Whats going on?_ She projected into my mind as we walked onto the patio.

"I'll explain later," I whispered to her just as Jared and his pack were "leaving."

"Thanks for breakfast," Jared said as everyone started to head towards the woods. "I uh guess I'll see you later," he said as he walked over to hug Kai. "Happy birthday kiddo," he said as he winked at me.

"Thanks," she said awkwardly as he let go and ran to catch up with the rest of his pack.

"Hey Kai," Seth said as he twirled his keys around his thumb, "you ready to go?"

"Uhm sure," she said as she looked around the cluster of table still spread out. "I think we should help put the tables back though," she said as she started to walk towards one of the tables.

"No!" Seth and I yelled in unison, as she gave us a confused look.

"We'll take care of that," Edward said as Emmett and Jasper walked onto the patio. _We owe you_ I though to him as he nodded his head and smiled. "Go on Kai, no worries here you and Seth have fun. Nessie, Bella and Jake planned to go hunting this afternoon anyways," he said obliviously answering a question in Kais mind.

"Oh ok then. We'll be back in time for dinner," she said as she instinctively laced her hands with Seth's. Nessie and I smiled at her as she looked down at their hands and blushed slightly. "Opps, sorry," she said as she let go of Seth's hand, "I don't know what came over me."

"No worries Kai," he laughed as he wrapped his arm around her. "There's this new spot on the cliff I wanna show you," I heard him say before they disappeared into the house.

_Nessie's POV_

"Wow the pack really sucked up all the food!" I exclaimed after I saw all the dishes piled up in the sink.

"No worries Nessie," Mama Esme laughed as she started to wash the dishes. "As long as the boys had their fill it's perfectly fine," she laughed as I walked towards her to help. "Don't you dare touch those dishes Nessie," she said in a stern tone.

"But-" I started to say as she interrupted.

"No, besides Alice and I have to prepare for the party tonight so cleaning up everything now would be a waste."

"Theres a party tonight?" I asked as Jared and the rest of the pack walked back in, some dressed in swim suits while others were led to the back yard by Aunt Alice.

"Yes a surprise party for Kai," she beamed as she finished cleaning a stack of plates. "I just have to finish cleaning these plates up and then we can start preparing."

"How come no one told me?" I asked in a half surprised half disappointed tone.

"Because my beautiful little girl," my mother said as she walked into the kitchen, "we knew if we told you or Claire it would've slipped. You three girls are so used to telling each other everything that you can't keep secrets from each other, even if it's supposed to be a surprise for the other."

"Ugh I guess your right," I said as I saw Leila and Taylor running through the living room, each fully dressed in swimsuits and water wings. "Am I really going hunting with Jake at least?"

"No," my mother said as she smiled at me. "You, me and Jake, are going hunting," she finished as Nahuel walked into the kitchen carrying various plastic bags.

"Where do you want these Esme," he asked as a feeling of guilt washed over me.

"Right there," Mama Esme responded as she pointed towards one of the kitchen counters. "Bella, Nessie and Jake were going hunting this afternoon have you gone yet Nahuel?"

"Yes I'm afraid I have," he said as I shot him an apologetic smile.

"Nahuel I'm so sorry we haven't had time to catch up," I said as I ran over to hug him. "It feels like I haven't seen you in days," I said as I blushed lightly.

"Actually I've been gone," he laughed as I felt my face get hotter and hotter. "My sisters arrived the night Jake woke up from the attack," he said as Jacob walked into the kitchen giving me a questioning glance. "I knew one of you would insist on bringing them back here, but the three of us thought it would be best if we could find Huilen and Carillie first and try to talk some sense into them."

"Any luck?" Jacob said as he ran his large hand through my hair and pulled me closer.

"Unfortunately no," Nahuel said as he release a sad sigh. "Their trail faded once we got to Vancouver," he said as Mama Esme started to warm up the oven.

"Don't worry Nahuel," she said as she closed the oven door, "we will find them. For now we just need to focus on the party, relax for a bit. Now where are your sisters," she asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"They are waiting on the font porch as we speak, which reminds me Esme," he trailed off as my father answered from the dinning room.

"There's plenty of room here," my father said as my mother and Mama Esme nodded in agreement.

"Thank you," Nahuel said humbly as he motioned for us to follow him to the porch. Jacob signaled for me to go first, as he wrapped his arms protectively around my waist.

"Renesme," two women said joyfully as we reached the front porch. One was tall and had long black hair that reached her hips, it was braided perfectly and tied at the end by a small leather string. She was wearing a simple top and a short brown leather skirt that brought attention to the long legs girls would kill to have. The one next to her was extremely beautiful as well, she had dark brown hair that barely touched the top of her shoulders, her eyes were a dazzling honey gold and her bronzed toned arms stood out against the pale pink tank top that hugged every curve of her body perfectly.

"Hello," I said politely as I extended my hand.

"No no dear," the one in the tank top said as she walked over to me, "shaking hands are for strangers your family." She finished as she pulled me into a hug, causing Jacob to unwrap his arms from my waist.

"It's a shame we were unable to meet during you last visit," the other woman said as she came forward to hug me as well. "We were planning to, but we were a bit tied up."

"It's fine," I mumbled as I stared at them innocently. "I'm sorry I know of you but which one is which?" I asked in a polite tone.

"I am Tacita," the one with the short dark brown hair said joyfully.

"Which of course would make me Viveca," the lady with the insanely long legs happily replied.

"Well you can call me Nessie," I said as I backed myself into Jacob's chest, "this, if it wasn't oblivious by now, is Jacob." They smiled at the both of us as my mother, father and Nahuel helped carry the both of their belongings into the house.

"Sweet heart you and Jake go on ahead, I'll meet you at the usual hunting spot," my mother yelled as Jake and I sat on the porch steps.

"Sure thing mom," I yelled as I turned to Jake who was already grinning at me.

"Race you," he said as he ran down the long driveway and into the trees. He emerged second's later as the large russet colored wolf I've always loved.

"Go," I yelled as I ran quickly past him.


	33. Disbelief

_I'm baaaaack!! :D thank you guys so much for the constant comments and story alerts! i needed a break from the story to focus on some other things, but with school in full swing it's gotten me in to writing more and focus more on the story. thank you all for the comments and i have replied to them all. i'm working on chapter 34 as you guys read this and hope to have it done next week. as some of you know my updates used to be constant back to back, but as i said with school in full swing and this being my third year in college i have more of a workload to carry. so please bare with me. keep those comments coming because i love hearing what you guys love/dont love and your questions as well. _

_p.s. bare with me if the chapter doesnt make enough sense, im kinda rusty and having my doubts about the chapter. if i get enough negative reviews i'll be sure to re-do this chapter and re-post it again sometime this week._

_well like i said in previous chapters... you guys know what i don't own xP_

_

* * *

Jake's POV _

I watched Nessie gracefully take down an elk when an all to familiar smell slowly crept up my nose. I looked around me to confirm who it was, but instead was hit by a big gust of wind and pinned to the ground, my feet still resting on the tree trunk I was leaning against.

"Stupid leech," I whispered as Bella giggled uncontrollably.

"And proud of it," she said as Nessie came dancing through the trees.

"Mom! What are you doing to Jake!" She yelled obliviously horrified by the sight of her mother pinning her boyfriend to the ground.

"Relax Ness," I said as I positioned my legs sternly against the tree trunk and managed to toss Bella into the forest. "I'm perfectly fine," I said as I got up to see where Bella had landed.

"Don't worry hunny," Bella said as she came zipping through the trees. "I was just practicing some fighting techniques Jasper taught me. You father still thinks I'm made of porcelain so when I attack him he just lets me win. Jake on the other hand," she trailed off as she tried to tackle me from the side.

"Oh no you dont Bells!" I yelled as I moved myself closer to Nessie.

"Fights back," she finished as she smiled at Nessie. "Well only if it's by surprise," she smirked as I felt Nessie kneel behind the back of my knees, "and if I get a little help."

"Go mom!" She yelled as Bella ran at me full speed and pushed me backwards.

"What the-," I yelled before I hit the ground, Bella and Nessie laughing hysterically.

"Common Jake," Bella finally said after a few minutes of uncontrollable laughter, "Nessie and I don't have all day, there's a party to get ready for!" She exclaimed as both her and Nessie extended their hands to help me up.

"Sure sure," I smirked as I pulled both of them towards the ground.

"Jake!" Nessie giggled as she landed in my arms, "Jake common! This game's never gonna end, just give up!" She giggled as I wrapped my arms around her tiny frame, "momma's right Alice is going to kill us if we arent back soon!"

"Yeah Jake common," Bells said as she tried to pry Nessie from my arms, "you know how Alice can get."

"You guys go on then," I said as Nessie and I got up off of the forest floor, "I'll stick right here."

"You sure you don't wanna hunt with us? You can always round up some elk, it'll be faster than us chasing them," Nessie said in an innocent tone as Bella laughed at the sight of her daughter trying to, according to her, dazzle me.

"No go ahead I'll be right here," I said as I let out a big yawn. "I'm just gonna take a quick nap right here," I finished as I laid against the trunk of a giant tree.

"Your loss," Nessie shrugged as Bella wrapped her arms protectively over Nessie.

"Have fun guys," I said as I laid back and stared into the forest trees.

_Nessie's POV_

"You ready mom?" I said as I watched her finish her fourth elk.

"Just about hunny," she smiled as she climbed up on the branch I was perched on. "What about you?" She asked as she placed her hand protectively around my shoulders.

"Yeah," I sighed as we took in the forest in front of us. "You think Jake's ok?" I asked as I looked at her slightly amused face.

"You remind me so much of myself my beautiful daughter, always worrying about the ones you love," she said in an amused tone. I glared at her slightly as she continued on with her trip down memory lane. "He's fine. He knows the forest more that we do," she laughed as we climbed down onto the forest floor.

"I guess," I whispered to myself as something caught the corner of my eye. I tried to whisper to her when another swift movement caught my eye, but nothing would come out. _Mom I don't think we're alone,_ I projected to her as her eyes turned towards the two figures creeping towards us.

"Minha filha," Huilen whispered as she crept slowly towards my mother and I.

"She is not your daughter," my mother said as she positioned herself over me protectively. "She will never be," she spat causing the woman to flinch slightly.

"Ah my dear Bella, don't be so rude," Huilen whispered as two new vampires came into view. "You may not see it fit right now, but you soon will. Carillie," she said as the woman next to her smiled, "already thinks of Nessie as her sister." Huilen finished as they all crept towards the both of us.

"Never," I managed to say between my clenched teeth. "I will never be you daughter," I said before a gust of air pushed me against a tree. I soon found myself wedged between a large tree trunk and one of Huilens minions.

"Huilen," the boy said as I coughed for air, "she is the child of the mind reader and shield yes?" He finished before turning towards my mother and let out a sinister smile.

"Yes young one," Huilen said as the other vampire attempted to pin my mother from behind. He almost pinned her, but thanks to Uncle Jasper's defense mechanisms she flipped him over her head and attempted to throw him into the forest. Just as he was over her head he grabbed onto her wrists, sending them both deep into the forest. Moments later a loud crash filled the silence, my eyes widened in shock as I heard my mother scream and what seemed like metal being torn apart.

"That is the one," Huilen finished before an arm shot through the trees and at her feet. I kept my eyes on Carillie, avoiding the arm laying a few feet away from us, her face now mimicking mine, a mixture of pure shock, dismay and fear to see whose arm lay before us; my mothers or the vampire that attacked her.

"Tia Huilen," she whispered as the sounds of more limb tearing and screaming filled the air.

"What my niece," she said never taking her ruby red eyes off of mine.

"Why so much loss?" She said in a confused tone. "Why must you take her away from the ones she loves? Do you not remember what my siblings and I all felt when we realized the fate our mothers have had?"

"It is the price we must pay for your dear brother to be happy," she snarled as the forest fell silent. "Do you not want him to feel the love you feel for Roberto?" She finished as Carillie took a quick but loving glance at the boy who still had me pinned to the tree.

"Yes, but not like this," she whispered. "Too many things have happened to us to ignore this, it is as if the fates do not want this Tia Huilen," she managed to say as a tear managed to escape.

"Do not be weak!" Huilen yelled as she slapped Carillie hard across the face. "Think of all we have lost, all we will lose. Nessie," she said as she pulled Carillie up and shot me a sinister smile, "has lost her mother because of this! Think of the consequences if the Volturi shall hear of what you have done, the creation of immortal children, of reckless newborns" she said as my throat let out a small snarl.

"What I have done?" Carillie said in a shocked tone, "was it not you who turned all of those innocent people into newborns? Was it not you that turned my children into immortal children? Was it not you who convinced me to go against my sisters? Was it not you who came up with this plan?" She asked as I noticed Hulien was still holding her wrists.

"No it was you," she said in a slow whisper as the smell of fire filled the air. Carillie's eye were suddenly filled with shame and realization, she looked at Roberto, then down at the forest floor.

"So it was," she whispered as her eyes were filled with remorse.

"No! It wasn't you!" I managed to yell before Roberto tightened his grip around my neck.

"She is right my love," Roberto whispered as Carillie let out a heartbreaking sob. "It was not you, it was her," he said shooting a glare at Huilen. "She brought this on us," he said loosening his grip on my neck, "she was the one who has done all of that. Why do you believe it is you my love?" He said in a tone of disbelief.

"Because she is under her power," I whispered low enough for only him to hear. "Huilen has the ability to alter memories," I said as he looked at me from the corner of his eye. "Please believe me," I whispered as Huilen tried to stop Carillie from believing him. "She can alter ones memories so long as she has physical contact. Didn't you notice Carillie agreeing with her after Huilen grabbed her by the wrists?" I finished as I saw his eyes fill with realization.

"Carillie," he said as he finally dropped me to the forest floor, "Carillie lets leave this place please. We need to get you as far away from this woman as possible," he said as he glared a Huilen.

"Be quiet boy! Stop this nonsense! You are wasting time! I already have Nessie here, let me finish what your love and I have come to do and we shall be done with this" she said as I slowly got up. "You," she snarled just as a piercing wolf cry filled the air.

_Jacob's POV_

I laid there watching the sun slowly move across the sky when I heard Bella screaming followed by a loud boom in the forest. I shot up and stripped my shots off as fast as I could and ran into the forest towards Bella's screams. I listened carefully for any sign of Nessie, but heard nothing but what seemed like metal tearing apart. To a human it would seem a bit odd, but to vampires and my pack we knew it was no good, so I pushed myself to run faster as Bella's silhouette came into view. As I ran towards her hovering over a young boy, no older than 17, his already pale face drained completely of color and his eyes filled with terror. I stopped to look at Bella, who seemed oblivious to my entrance.

"Don't you dare go near my daughter again," she said as she ripped of his left arm and threw it deep into the forest towards a small clearing. "No," she said with an evil glint in her eye, "you will never go near her will you," she said in a menacing tone.

"No I won't I promise!" He yelled as she managed to rip out his right arm and throw it not to far away from me. I growled as Bella turned to me, her face full of rage her eyes onyx black it sent shivers down my spine.

"Yes you wont," she said taking occasional glances at me, "because you will never live to see her or anything again." She finished as she started to rip him apart, his piercing girl like screams filling the silent forest. "Jake start the fire I can take care of this go help Nessie," she said as the look on my face gave away my question. She managed to dismember him as she quickly answered my non vocal question.

"Jake Huilen attacked us, she has Nessie," she said as her eyes shot towards a small clearing. "She-" was all I heard before I took off into the forest, letting out a piercing howl. I pushed myself to run faster than I have before,the forest turning into blurs of green and brown.

"Jake," I heard Nessie yelled from the base of a tree trunk as Huilen snarled and lunged towards me. "Jake run!" Nessie yelled as narrowly missed Huilens attack.

"Now now my dear Nessie," she said as we circled around each other carefully measuring the other every move. "You don't want you little Jake to miss this," she said as a boy standing in front of Nessie ran across the clearing towards a distraught girl sitting at the edge of trees.

"Don't call him Jake," Nessie said between her clenched teeth.

"Tisk tisk Nessie," she hissed as I leaned forward, "haven't you parents taught you manners?" She smiled menacingly, "well I guess your mother isnt here to teach you anymore."

I saw her flinch slightly as she fought to keep the tears in. Did she think Bella was dead? I'm pretty sure I just saw her rip up that leech a few minutes ago. Of course they did! For all I know Bella and that leech could've chased each other to the point where Nessie was solely depending on her hearing. I looked at her face to confirm my thoughts, the anger boiling behind her eyes answered everything.

"Leave my mother out of this," she said before she lunged at Huilen. They both went flying to the floor in the flash of a second, and before I knew it the boy and girl at the edge of the clearing were preparing to join in the fight.

_Jake! Whats going on!?_ I heard Embry say as Nessie slowly started to gain the upper-hand.

_Nessie and Huilen are at it. Tell the pack, Nahuel, Viveca, Tacita and the Cullens, we're in the clearing a few miles south of the house, past the thinnest part of the river. _I told him before I lunged at the boy.

"Roberto!" I heard the girl yell, but before he could turn around I had his body pinned to the ground.

"Jake!" I heard Nessie scream as Hulen had her pinned against a tree.

"Why isnt this working!" Huilen exclaimed, "it is as she has inherited her mothers shield!"

"Or because her mother is here," Bella said coldly as she ran past me. "You thought you could get rid of me that easily Huilen! Don't you remember my family and I have faced more than you could imagine," she said as she managed to pull Huilen off of Nessie.

"No it cannot be," Huilen said as she stared at Bella in disbelief. "It was your arm that landed at my feet," she said as she frantically looked for the arm of the leech Bella killed.

"Think again," Bella smirked as Huilen's eyes widened in disbelief.

_Jake we're on our way! _Embry, Quil and Leah said simultaneously.

_We just passed the river, the Cullens are just a few yards away from us._ Embry said as Edwards scent started to fill the air.

"Don't leave _meu amigo_," Bella said as I saw Edward's silhouette inch closer and closer. "My husband will be joining us in a few seconds," she smirked as Edward came snarling through the trees.

Roberto squirmed to break from my hold as Huilen looked at Edward and Bella in disbelief. "Burxa," she whispered to herself as she headed towards the forest trees.

"No," Edward said coldly, "the only witch here is you. Now let go of my daughter, I can only contain so much anger for so long." He finished as she backed slowly into the woods. "Where are you going Huilen?" He smirked as the silhouettes of the Cullens and the pack came into view. "The parties just getting started," he smiled as she threw Nessie against a tree trunk so hard that it snapped. I howled in pain as I saw her tiny figure laying unconscious on the forest floor.

I instantly released Roberto and ran towards Nessie, not caring what happened to him and his mate. The only thing that mattered now was Nessie, if she would ever open those beautiful brown eyes, if I would ever kiss those full lips of hers, hear her sweet laugh, smell her perfect scent, listen to her musical voice. All the memories of my memories with her running through my head a thousand times, each memory vivid and too short. My flashbacks always stopping at our kiss on the cliff, how I wanted to rewind and live and stay in that moment forever with her.

"Bella love," he looked at her with urgency in his eyes as she started at the direction Huilen ran off too.

"Go before I do it. Jake and I will take care of Nessie," she said as he nodded and ran after her.

"Go phase Jake, I think it'll be easier if she can hear your voice," she said in a lifeless tone. It reminded me of when Edward first left her, so lifeless and heartbroken. "Go," she said as her voice began to crack.

I nodded in agreement and trotted off to the forest to phase. When I came back Carlisle and Bella were hovered over Nessie possibly checking her vitals, as Alice sat against a tree trunk rubbing her temples. Emmett and Jasper were discussing fighting tactics, but concluded that with the pack and them versus Huilen and 8 or 9 newborns at most would be easy. Blondie was discussing something with Leah, which seemed a bit off but I figured it was about Nessie. Just as I reached Nessie Edward came rushing back into the clearing.

"She got away," he said in a disappointed tone. "She knew this forest too well," he said as he buried his head into Bella's hair. "It was as if she memorized every inch of this forest."

"Edward," Bella said as she let out another tearless sob. "Edward, we will get her. I can promise you that, right now out little girl needs us," she said as he nodded quietly.

"Where's Nahuel and his sisters?" I asked after noticing they were no where to be seen.

"They tried to help me catch up to Huilen, after I gave up they insisted they keep going." Edward said as Carlisle turned to the three of us.

"She's fine," he said in a stressed tone, "she's unconscious for the time being, from all of what's happened her brain just shut down, and hitting her heard against a tree trunk doesn't help her either. Edward can you hear her?" He turned to Edward as my eyes focused solely on her.

"No," he said in a distant tone. "Love do you still have your shield on her?" She nodded shyly as she stared at Nessie, "now I can hear her," Edward said after a few seconds. "She's lost, she thinks she's dead. Yet she's still worried about the rest of us. How we would handle the news, how Kai will cancel the party, how heartbroken Jacob and the pack will feel, how she's caused us pain," he said as he pulled Bella closer to him.

"But she's not dead," I said as I stroked her hair, "she's right here living and breathing, Carlisle even said she was fine."

"She is," Carlisle interrupted.

"But she doesnt believe that, she's so much like you love." Edward interrupted as I carried her in my arms.

"We need to get her to the house," I said as they tried to get me to put Nessie back down. "The forest isnt the safest place to be talking about this," I said as I glanced around the clearing.

"He's right," Edward said as he took her from my arms. "I'll carry her," he said as I glared at him, "it will be easier for you to phase and run with us," he said as I hesitantly agreed.


	34. Sore

_hey guys sorry it took me so long to update schools been keeping me really busy and i barely have time to write! thank you for all the story alerts and reviews i really do appreciate it! to those who are reviewing... keep em coming! i love hearing what you guys like and don't like. i promise to update more often seeing as school will b a bit lighter now that i have all my exams out of the way (until midterms hit hahaha). so please and thank you for all the reviews! keep em coming! _

p.s. sorry this chapters a bit short but i hated not updating more often.

_

* * *

Nessie's POV_

"Jake," I managed to whisper as I felt a cool breeze hit my face, and a sharp pain on my left side.

"Shhhh," I heard my dad whisper as blurs of green rushed past us. "It's ok Nessie," he said in a somber tone.

"Where? How?" I said before I saw my russet colored wolf running closely behind my dad.

"We'll talk about it when we get home," he said as I noticed my family running along with us. "Just rest for now," he said as he gave me my mothers favorite crooked smile.

_I love you daddy,_ I thought to him as he smiled once again.

"I love you too princess," he said as we reached the edge of the forest.

_Jacob's POV_

"Ness," I said in all attempts to steady my voice, "Ness I'm so sorry, I should've stayed." I managed to practice to myself in all attempts to steady my voice. I should've gone with them, I woulda been able to stop them, stupid stupid Jake, I thought to myself as I walked towards the Cullens kitchen.

"Don't blame yourself mutt," Edward said as he held his face between his palm. "I should've gone with them," he said as he slammed his fist against the counter. "I'm supposed to protect my wife, keep my daughter from danger," he said as he glared into the distance.

"Edward," Bell whispered as she ran into the kitchen. "Edward listen to me," she said as she held his face between her palms, "you did the best you could, we all did. The most important thing is that Nessie is fine."

"No Bella," he said as his eye turned onyx, "Huilen would've been caught and burned then if I were there."

"I know Edward," she said as she rubbed soothing circles on both sides of his cheeks. "I know, but she'll come back, and when she does," she said as her face started to fill with rage, "the both of us will get her." Just as she finished Edward's lips suddenly came crashing into hers, and they started a full on make-out session in the kitchen.

_I'm going to check on Nessie,_ I thought to Edward as he pulled Bella away from his lips and placed light pecks along Bella's neck.

"We'll be there in a moment," Edward said as Bella hid behind her hair from embarrassment.

"Sure, sure," I said as I walked out into the living room.

"Ness," I whispered in a shaky voice as a wave of calm hit me. "Thanks Jaz," I said loud enough for Ness to hear.

"Jake," she smiled weakly as Esme tucked a freshly fluffed pillow under her head. "I was just thinking about you," she smiled brightly as I kneeled down to look into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Me too Ness," I smiled as I played with a loose stand of her hair.

"Are you mad," she asked as I looked at her in shock.

"Of course not why would I? You should be the one who's mad at me," I said in disbelief. "I should've gone with you and Bells, if I was there with you," I trailed off as tears started to fill her eyes.

"No it was my fault," she said as I wiped a tear from her cheek.

"It's never your fault Nessie," I said as I kissed her forehead.

"Awwwww," I heard Emmet say in his attempt to sound like a girl. I turned to glared at him as Nessie let out a giggle.

"Shut it Em," I glared at him as Nahuel and his sisters came in though the front door.

"Any luck?" Edward said as both he and Bella came into the living room. We all turned to face Nahuel who was having a small discussion with Viveca.

"No," he sighed, "but we did..." He managed to say before he was interrupted.

"Hey Bella," Emmett inrettupted, "you're hairs a little messy," he laughed as Blondie smacked his arm.

"Shut it Emmett," Bell said as she straightened out her hair, "you act as if we haven't caught you and Rose stumbling out of the pantry in the middle of the night."

"Ewwww," Nessie exclaimed as I slightly cringed. "You know there are people who actually eat the food from the Uncle Em!"

"Sorry squirt," he smirked. Just as he was about to speak Jasper interrupted before anymore embarrassing stories could come out.

"As you were saying Nahuel?" Jasper said as his Southern accent became stronger. I rolled my eyes at this because I knew this was his, as Alice and I like to call it, "soldier voice."

"We were able to track down my sister and her mate," he said as Carillie and the boy I remember pinning to the ground slowly walk into view. Edward and I stood up in a tense motion as they slowly walked through the door frame. "Before you say anything Edward," Nahuel said as Carillie hid behind her brother, "she has something to say."

I slowly positioned myself in front of Nessie, just as Bella, Edward and the rest of the Cullens, with the exception of Carlisle, did the same. "Go on," I said in a tense voice.

"I know our actions were unacceptable," Carillie said in a shy voice, "but you don't understand the huge regret I felt when I saw her mate. The love between them," she said as she looked at me, "was just so intense, so sure. I've rarely seen something like this, the last time I have," she said as her eyes locked with the boy, "well it softened me."

"We do apologize for what happened in the clearing," the boy said as I saw Nessie smile at them. "If it wasn't for you Nessie," he said as his eyes locked on her, "I wouldn't have realized the power Huilen has over us."

"I have mentioned it to Roberto a few times," Carillie said before any of us could respond, "but he did not believe me, when you Renesmee," she said as the both smiled at each other, "explained to him what was happening before him, he believed it."

"Thank you so much Renesemee," Roberto said as he laced his fingers with Carillie. "It may not seem like much, but you really did save us from doing something we would most definitely regret."

"After seeing the both of you together," Carillie said as she looked at me, "I knew Huilen was wrong."

"I know this is too much to ask," Roberto said after a few awkward moments of silence, "but if you will, we would like to formally apologize for everything that has happened."

"What the-" I started to say as the anger inside of me boiled, but before I could finish Nessie placed her hand on my arm. _Let me talk Jake_ she projected to me as she slowly got up Alice, Esme, Blondie and Bella rushed to help her up, but she already had a good grip of my arm. She took in a sharp breath of air and held the left side of her ribs as she stood on her own two feet and slowly walked to my side.

"Jake," she said as she smiled at the both of them, "please don't blame them for something that they had no control over." As she finished I heard Edward growl from irritation_. Just like Bella right? _I thouth to him as he pinched the bridge of his nose and pulled Bella closer to him.

"She's too much like you love," he whispered as she nodded in agreement.

"But-" I attempted to fight back as anger slightly shook through my body.

"But nothing Jake," she said as she laced her fingers tiny fingers through mine, steadying the anger shaking through me. "Look at me," she said as I looked to see her beautiful brown eyes shinning with hope that I would agree with her. _Please_ she projected into my thoughts as I let out a helpless sigh.

"Of course we accept you apology," I mumbled as Nahuel and his sisters sighed out of relief.

"Thank you," Carillie and Roberto said as they looked at Bella and Edward who stood behind Nessie.

"We forgive you as well Roberto," Edward said as he led Bella forward. The four of them were now face to face as the room fell silent, and filled with uncertainty.

"So are we still having the party?" Alice said trying to break the tension.

"I'm not sure," Edward said as we all turned to Nessie, "it's up to Nessie."

I smiled as her eyes filled with shock. "Oh my gosh! Kai!" She yelled as she flinched slightly from the sudden movement, us from her high pitched shriek. "I totally forgot! Now I feel twice as bad, I forgot her birthday this morning and I even forgot to get her a gift," she said in a now soft voice.

"No worries!" Alice exclaimed, "I knew you'd forget, thats why I stopped by the mall yesterday and picked up this." She finished as she dashed up the stairs and came back down a few seconds later holding a small golden box.

"So I'm guessing the party's still on?" Leah said as her and Daniel walked into the room.

"Yes!" Nessie exclaimed as Leah glared at Roberto and Carillie.

"What are you doing here," Leah said to them in a rage filled tone.

"Calm down Leah," I said as I helped Nessie sit down on the couch.

"What!?!" She yelled as Nessie sat back, "are you insane!?!"

"No I'm not," I said in a calm voice, "I was going to explain to the pack what happened but you just happened to barge in," I said as slight irritation started to fill my voice.

"But-" she started to say before Daniel interrupted her.

"But we'll wait outside with the rest of the pack," he said as he pushed her towards the back door. I shot him a thankful glance as he nodded and followed a now irritated Leah.

"You gonna be ok here for a few minutes?" I turned to Nessie as Carlisle was re-checking her wounds.

"Sure sure Jake," she smiled. "My ribs don't really hurt anymore, just a little sore, and my head isnt pounding."

"She's fine Jacob," Carlisle said before I could ask anything else. "She heals almost as fast as you do. Of course she'll be sore for a few more hours, but its nothing painful enough to stop a party," he half smiled at me.

"That's if Nessie's strong enough," Edward said as he played with a stand of Bella's hair.

"I am dad!" She said before any of us could ask her. "I swear I am! Like Papa Carlisle said I'm just a bit sore," she said as she smiled at me. "Go on Jake, go talk to the pack before Leah loses her temper," she said as Edward laughed.

"I think Daniel's helping out with that," he cringed slightly as he pulled Bella closer to him.

"Ewww," Nessie said jokingly, "hurry Jake! Go before they start going at it," she laughed as I dashed through the dinning room.

* * *

love it? hate it? once again reviews are greatly appreciated! :]


	35. Plan

hey guys! like i said im trying to update more and more before school work starts to pile up. hahah this chapters a bit short as well, but i think it's best to have this chapter short. the party's coming up in the next chapter and if i combined it with this one it would've been too long. hahah anyways... enjoy and please review! i love it when people review. it makes me push myself to write faster and post up the chapters a.s.a.p. =]

p.s. you guys already know what i dont own xP

_

* * *

_

_Nessie's POV_

I sat there watching Jacob run frantically through the kitchen in hopes of stopping Leah and Daniel and couldn't help but laugh hysterically. My father laughed as well as he turned his attention to Nahuel and his sisters who still stood awkwardly in front of the door.

"Please feel free to roam around the house Carillie," my father said breaking the awkward tension. "Nahuel, Viveca and Tacita already know their way around the house so please make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you so much," Carillie said in a soft voice, "I really am sorry for everything. I thought it was best -" she said before I interrupted her.

"As I said before... apology accepted," I smiled as Taylor and Leila ran through the house, hair soaking wet and each wrapped in purple and blue towels.

"Nessie!!!" They both yelled as they climbed onto the couch.

"We heard what happened," Leila said in a soft voice. "Are you alright?" She said as she gave me a light hug.

"Never better," I said as I played with a stand of her braid.

"Is the party still on?" Taylor yelled with curiosity.

"Of course it is!" Uncle Emmett boomed as Aunt Alice danced back into the living room.

"Taylor! Leila!" She shrieked, "what are you two doing? I thought I told you two to head straight to my room!"

"Sorry Alice," they said as she mockingly placed her hands on her hips.

"It's ok," she smiled sweetly as she led them up the stairs. "I'll just have the boys cover what I was supposed to set up for the time being."

"Oh," Roberto said in a disappointed tone, "I see we've intruded at a bad time."

"Nonsense," Mama Esme said in a warming tone, "the more the merrier! I'm sure Alice has some party clothes laid out for you as we speak."

"Of course I do!" Alice yelled from upstairs as my father swiftly turned to the kitchen entrance.

"Bella love," he said as he unwrapped his arms from her waist, "Jacob and needs Jasper and I. Would you mind helping Emmett and rest of the pack set up?"

"No worries," she smiled as she kissed his lips and I cringed slightly.

_What about me dad?_ I thought to him as he turned and smiled at me.

"You can go to your room and rest until Alice decides to come get you," he said as I gave him a blank stare. "Carlisle put you on bed rest until the party and you will do so," he said as I slowly got up to walk to my room.

"We can help you," Carillie, Tacita and Viveca said in unison.

"Thank you laides," my father said as they carefully walked behind me. I rolled my eyes as we started to walk up the stairs _this is so pointless_ I thought to myself. "I heard that," my father growled as we made it to the top of the stairs. _Love you too_ I thought to him as Viveca opened my bedroom door.

_Jacob's POV_

"So your telling me that those two are staying here now!?!" Leah said her voice full of anger and disgust.

"Yes Leah," I said in an irritated tone.

"And you're ok with that!?" Quil said in an equally irritated tone.

"No I'm not," I sighed, "it was Nessie's decision to let them both stay. Trust me I don't like this anymore that the each of you do, but it was her decision we just all need to be on watch. If anything funny goes on go straight to one of the Cullens."

"Why?" Embry asked in a confused tone.

"Because of their abilities," Quil said as he rolled his eyes. "You know Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future, Jasper can alter emotions," he said in a sarcastic tone.

"I know that idiot." Embry replied, "but why?"

"Because," I interrupted before they could say anything else, "they think things through before attacking. You all know we act on impulse, and if anything it's just best to have one of them there. If we hurt Carillie or any of Nahuel or his sisters, there and then without any explanation as to why, Nessie's gonna be heartbroken. She see's them as family," I said as Leah rolled her eyes, "if anything happened to them she would be heartbroken."

"Ugh I guess so," Leah said as she got up from Daniel's lap.

"Ok so it's agreed," I said as Embry, Quil and Leah nodded. "We keep our guards up, keep your eyes open and you anger under control."

"Agreed," they all said in unison.

"So is the party still on?" Embry asked as Taylor and Leila jumped out of the pool and into the house.

"Yeah," I sighed as we saw Jared's pack walking towards us. "Embry go explain what's going on to Jared's pack, and Quil get Seth to phase so he's caught up on everything.

"Sure thing," they both said as they got up.

I sighed and rubbed my temples as Leah and Daniel walked quietly towards the guest house. _Edward can you and Jasper please come here, there's a few things we need to discuss._ I thought directly towards Edward. Seconds later I heard them quickly walking through the kitchen.

"What's the plan boss?" Jasper said in a light tone.

"I don't trust them," I said bluntly.

"Me neither," Edward and Jasper said at the same time.

"You don't?" I asked in a shocked tone.

"Robert seemed to be aware of my ability," Edward said in a quiet tone.

"They did seem remorseful," Jasper said as he eyed the house, "but after a while he seemed anxious."

"Has Alice had any visions?" I asked as the both continued to talk in quiet voices.

"Yes and no," Jasper said in a whisper.

"Why are you guys whispering?" I finally asked as they exchanged quick glances.

"Nahuel's showing Roberto around the house, and Carillie, Viveca and Tacita are with Nessie in her room," Jasper said quickly.

"Oh," I said fitting the pieces together. If they walked in on the three of us huddled up that would most definitely spell trouble. If they even got the hint that we don't trust them then we would probably be fighting this battle blindly.

"Exactly," Edward said in a sure tone.

"So whats the plan?" Jasper asked, his Southern accent slipping through.

"The packs got their guard up. If they see something off, we go straight to you," I said looking at Edward.

"Why?" Jasper said in a shocked tone, "I mean sorry to bring up the past, but weren't you all against being the 'vampires guard dogs' as I recall."

I rolled my eyes and punched his shoulder lightly. "This isnt about the pack, it's about keeping Nessie safe. Besides you know how the pack just attacks, the whole act first ask questions later," I finished as Jasper grinned smugly at me. "Don't smile at me like that," I said as he mouthed the word whipped.

"I'm just saying," Jasper said as we saw mine and Jared's pack continue setting up for the Kai's party.

"That's the plan we have so far," I said looking to Edward who was in deep concentration.

"We'll patrol with you," he said in a sure tone. "The pack needs sleep, as do you, we however don't. One of us will patrol with you each night and the rest of us will have to be on red alert. Jasper and I will tell the rest of the family, and anything out of the ordinary will be discussed and decided if we will take action or not. This isn't a game of strength as Emmett would think, but rather a game of strategy. Hulien knows how to get around each of our abilities so this is merely a game of mind."

"Right," Jasper and I said in unison.

"But how will we do this without catching the suspicion of Nahuel and his sisters?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Because I don't trust them either," we heard someone respond. We looked up to see a stressed out Nahuel hovering behind us.

"Nahuel I-" I managed to say before he interrupted.

"I don't trust him, something is off about Roberto. I give my sister the benefit of the doubt, but with Roberto," he said as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Do your sisters know anything about you suspicions?" Edward asked as we heard laughter coming from inside the house.

"No they do not," he said as he looked out into the forest. "They're just happy to have her back," he said as I focused my attention to Nessies balcony.

"So what do we do now?" I asked as Leah, Embry, Quil and Jared's pack walked towards us.

"We go on with the party act as if every thing's normal," Edward said as the pack huddled around us. "All of you should be on red alert, keep track of Carillie, but two people should be keeping track of Roberto the whole party, there are humans here after all."

"You mean-" Embry said as Edward confirmed all of our thoughts.

"He isn't like us," Edward said in a stern tone.

"Right," I said in full alpha mode, "Edward and Jasper will tell the rest of the Cullens. Nahuel's sisters know nothing of this, so keep this information to yourself," I said as Nahuel nodded in agreement.

"Emmett and I will keep a watch over the party," Edward said as Jasper nodded.

"Jake and I will keep an eye on Roberto," Jasper said as I nodded in agreement.

"Jared's pack will be the second set of the eyes. Embry, Quil and Leah will be backup for watching Roberto," I said as Quil interrupted me.

"Seth's all caught up, he wants in," he said.

"Right, Seth's job is to focus on Sue, Taylor, Leila, Charlie, my dad, Kara, Kai and especially Emily and Rachel." I said as we all nodded in agreement, "Emily and Rachel are due any day now, so it's best to focus more on them."

"Ok then so it set we all have to act as if nothing is going on," Jasper said in his solider voice. "No one mention anything to anyone, we do not repeat what is said here. Edward, Jacob and I will repeat this information once more and once more only, and that is to the rest of the family, after that mums the word. Remember guys as Edward said Huilen sees this as a game of mind, of strategy, one slip up and we have to go back to the drawing board. Carillie, Viveca, Tacita and espacially Roberto must not know of this, as of now he's seen as Huilen's alli."

"Right," we all said sounding like a large football team.

"Remember mums the word," he repeated as Alice danced into the middle of the circle.

"I already know and I've told the rest of the family," she said in a light tone. "Now no one says anything and you can all get back to setting up," she said in a slightly irritated tone.

"Sure sure pixie," I said as both packs shuffled to help where they were needed.

"Stupid mutt," she said as she stomped away.

"Jasper!" She yelled as she got into the kitchen.

"Who's the whipped one now?" I asked mockingly as he started to walk towards the kitchen.

"I wouldnt be talking dog," Edward said as he laughed.

"Jacob!" Nessie said in an angry tone.

"Awww man whatd I do now?" I asked Edward as he laughed hysterically.

"That's something you have to find out for yourself," he said between laughs. As I sprinted past him and into the house.

* * *

Like? Dislike? Comments? Questions? Review Review Review!!! ^_^


	36. I Want In

_hey guys! i know i know i promised to update on thursday but i got sick over the weekend so i was stuck in bed all weekend. but after a weekend of sweating it out, i give you a small update. hopefully this will hold you guys until i can finish the update i intended to post on thursday, i'm still fixing some things about the party but i didn't wanna leave yall hanging with as to why Nessie was so mad. So here you go! _

once again reviews are welcomed! even if you didnt like it i still wanna hear about it!

_

* * *

Nessie's POV_

"Does he really think he can get away with that? He thinks that I shouldn't help in protecting the people I love!" I said anger seeping into my voice as Aunt Rose's face filled with fear and a plan slowly formulating in my head.

"Nessie we didn't mean for you to hear that," my mother said as Aunt Rose quietly walked out of the room.

"Mom! You know I can protect myself you KNOW that I'm gonna do whatever it takes to protect all of you especially Jake. I want in on the patrolling and whatever you guys are doing at the party," I said as she tried to silence my voice.

"I know hunny, but I think it's best if you talk to him about it. Trying to scheme your way into your father, Jake's and Jaspers defense plan will just make things more complicated," she said as she patted down my curls.

"Of course not mom! I think I'm gonna just talk it over with Jake," I said as she shot me a warning look.

"Renesemee," my mother warned before I sighed.

"I know mom. I will calmly talk to him about everything," I said as she pulled me into a hug.

"Be nice," she said before she gently closed the door behind her.

"I always am mom," I smiled sweetly and said loud enough for her to hear. "But this stupid werewolf is gonna get it if he doesnt let me in on this," I thought to myself as I heard my dad laugh. _Glad you find this amusing_, I thought to myself before yelling. "JACOB!" I yelled in an angry tone.

"Ness," he said after a few seconds.

"I can't believe you Jacob! Putting the whole pack on patro-" I managed to say before he placed his hand over my mouth.

"Nessie," he whispered slowly into my ear melting all of the anger built in me, "Roberto is a full vampire he has the same hearing as the rest of your family."

I looked at him and nodded as he slowly lifted his hand off of my mouth. "Can we talk somewhere privately then please?" I asked giving him a pout I knew he could resist.

"Fiiiine," he sighed as he dragged me to the balcony.

"Are we jumping?" I asked as he started to pull me onto his back.

"No I'm jumping, you're just hanging on," he said as he positioned himself on the ledge.

"I've never snuck out before," I whispered as he landed gracefully in the middle of the backyard.

"And you never will," my father said from behind me.

"Dad!" I said in a now irritated voice.

"Sorry Ness," Jacob said as he kissed the top of my head.

"It's the only way I would let you out of the 10 mile radius," my father said as Jacob walked towards the side of the house.

"He better be coming along," I said now irritated voice.

"He's coming princess," he said as a big russet colored wolf ran into the backyard.

"Let's go," my father said as he ran into the forest.

"Race you," I smirked at Jacob as we all both ran through the forest at full speed.

"I can't believe the both of you!" I yelled as they both sat on a raised tree root. "You BOTH think that I shouldn't help you out! Am I not capable of fighting for myself?"

"You are," my father said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ness we just don't want you to stress," Jacob said as I crossed my arms angrily across my chest.

"Stress!?!?! We're throwing a birthday party for my BEST FRIEND that I forgot about, there's a vampire out there who wants to force me to be with his nephew and oh yeah the party we're throwing for her one of the guests isnt a vegetarian vampire." I yelled as they both flinched.

"Ness," Jacob said as he pulled me into his arms, "please listen to us. We thought you didn't want any part in this. Judging from this morning you welcomed Carillie and Roberto with open arms, so of course we were going to keep this a secret. I'm not gonna go up to you and tell you that I don't believe the people you invited to stay here aren't trusted by anyone in the house."

"I know," I sighed, "I guess I get my compassion from my Grandfather."

"I hope you mean Carlisle," my father laughed.

"Yes dad," I said as I recalled the stories of his encounters with Grandpa Charlie. "And for the record I don't entirely trust Roberto. Haven't you heard the saying keep your friends close and you enemies closer?" I said shooting Jacob an evil smirk.

"That's my girl," Jacob laughed as my father shook his head.

"Sadly, you have your mothers traits," my father said as he pried me out of Jacob's arms, "but Rosalie's fighting strategy."

"That's Blondies strategy huh?" Jacob interrupted, "so I guess I'm her buddy huh?" He laughed as I rolled my eyes.

"As much as she hates you mutt," my father said as he lightly punched me, "you aren't her enemy."

"Maybe a far far far far far ail," I laughed as we all slowly walked through the forest.

"Common," my father smiled as Jacob hid behind a tree trunk, "there's a party to get to." He smiled as a russet colored wolf sprinted past me.

_Jacob's POV_

I was able to phase and walk into the kitchen before being tackled down. "Jacob Black," an angry musical voice rang through my head.

"What," I said rubbing the area of my head that hurt the most.

"I told you three to be back here 2 minutes ago. I'm so behind schedule and you arent helping!" Alice yelled as she picked my body up off of the kitchen floor.

"OK! OK!" I yelled before she threw me across the house.

"Alice!" Esme yelled as the house shook from the impact.

"Don't worry I didnt ruin anything!" She said her voice full of irritation, "I'm just making sure Jacob knows that he needs to get ready NOW."

"Well Jacob you heard her," Esme yelled in an amused tone.

"Even Esme's on your side?!?!" I said in a shocked tone.

"GO!" Alice yelled as I jumped from the scream. "Call Seth too! Tell him everything is ready and everyone _almost_ ready as well."

"Why don't you call him?" I said in a now irritated tone.

"Because you stupid mutt," she yelled from the bottom of the stairs, "Kai's gonna answer the phone. If I called him she'll know something is up."

"Ok, ok" I said as I dialed Seth's number.

"Hey Jake," Kai chirped after a few rings. "Did Seth tell you already?"

"Yeah he did Kai," I laughed as she yelped for joy. "Remember if he does anything stupid just tell me and I'll set him straight."

"Oh I think it's the other way around Jake," she laughed as I heard Seth playfully growl. "Anyways what did you want to talk to my boyfriend about?" She said as I can literally hear the smile in her voice as she said the word boyfriend.

"Oh uhm it's pack business I have to speak to him," I said lying quickly.

"Ok is everyone safe?" She asked, probably worried mostly about Nessie.

"Don't worry Kai, just some patroll changes," I said as she let out a relieved sigh and passed the phone. "Seth?" I asked before I spilling the beans.

"Yup," he responded as I heard him starting the car.

"Every thing's set, everyone's ready.. errr almost ready at least." I said as I headed for the bathroom.

"Ok we're on our way back then," he said as I heard him rev his engine.

"See you in a few then," I said before hanging up. I opened my bathroom door to find a set of clother laid out on the counter with a pink note on top.

_Wear these, dont complain and HURRY UP._

* * *

like? dislike? suggestions? let me know what you guys think! hopefully ill have the actual chapter up by wed.!!!


	37. Party

_i'm baaack :D thank you all for the get well wishes and im 100% better now! i've been getting a lot of requests to update more and since i've gotten so many of them i will try 1,000 times more to update at 2-3 times a week. most likely on mondays and wednesdays. once again i hope yall like this chapter please please please review! i love hearing you're ideas and what you love, like and dont like. so please please please review! i do get e-mail as to who subscribes and all those (just putting that out there hah). and thank you thank you thank you to all those who have been with this story and constantly reviewing i really do appreciate it and do end up having interesting conversations with most of you :D_

oh yeah. i don't own twilight. hahah if i did i'd be up in vancouver with the cast xD hahaha

_

* * *

Nessie's POV_

"Hey Nessie," Leah said as her and Daniel walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Leah," I smiled as I noticed the beautiful light yellow sun dress she had on and the little purple flowers she had pinned in her perfectly curled long flowing black hair. "Ready for the party I see," I smiled as she nodded joyfully.

"Yup, Alice did a house wide sweep while you Edward and Jake went for a run," she winked at me as Carillie took a seat next to me.

"Hi Carillie," Leah finally said after a few moments of silence.

"Hello," she said shyly trying to remember Leah's name.

"Leah," she responded before the tension in the room got thicker.

"Right," Carillie said as she let out a small yawn. "I do apolo-" Carillie started to say before Leah interrupted her.

"No need," she said bluntly before stomping out of the room.

"She has a problem trusting people," I said politely after we heard Leah stomping up the stairs and into what seemed like Aunt Rose's room?

"I understand," Carillie said before yawning once more.

"Are you ok?" I asked after noting her second yawn in the past 5 minutes.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude, it's just that I was taking a nap after Alice made me change into this," she said as I noticed the long brown and white sundress she had on. "When I heard a loud crash down stairs," she said fiddling with a strand of her hair.

"Oh I'm sorry! That was Alice, she was uhm.. mad to say the least, when she realized she was behind schedule." I laughed as I recalled Aunt Alice throwing Jacob across the living room when she had a vision of the party being delayed for a few minutes.

"Oh she really doesn't joke with parties does she?" Carillie asked in a shocked tone.

"No she doesnt," I said quietly to myself as Jacob walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Ness," he said as he kissed me lightly on the lips, "you ready for the party?"

"Of course," I smiled at him as I gave him peck on the lips. "And from what I heard I'm sure you are too?" I laughed as we quickly realized that we were now alone in the kitchen.

"Where'd Carillie go?" Jacob whispered quietly in my ear.

"No idea," I said deepening our kiss. "You really have to stop with the whispering in my ear Jake," I said as he lifted me off of the kitchen chair and onto the kitchen table.

"Or what," he said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Or her father will kill you," my dad said as he leaned against the door frame.

"Dad," I shrieked jumping off of the kitchen table.

"Renesmee," he said shooting a glare at Jacob.

"It's time!" Alice shrieked before my father could say anything else.

"Oh thank goodness!" I yelled grabbing Jacob and running out of the back door.

"Ok everyone listen!" Alice yelled as everyone quietly walked into the backyard. "They'll be here in 20 minutes, be sure to be very quiet. I'm gonna bring Kai into the house and get her ready," she said as everyone sighed, "don't you dare give me that sigh you all should know me by now!"

"We know," Jacob said grudgingly as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"You especially Jacob Black," she glared as the pack as well as Aunt Rose, my mother and father let out a loud laugh.

"Go on Aunt Alice. You only have 20 minutes till the get here," I said as I rubbed soothing circles on the palm of his hand.

"Right," she said her voice going back into business mode. "As I said when they get here I will rush her to my room, get her ready and when I take off the blindfold," she said before Uncle Emmett interrupted here.

"And we yell surprise!" He boomed as he threw Taylor into the air catching him before Emily went into a panic. "You think we haven't thrown a surprise party before," he laughed as Alice glared at him.

"Rose," Alice said in a slightly irritated voice.

"Well he's right," she said examining her perfectly manicured nails, "we have done this before. I think we know what to do when you take off the blindfold"

"Fine then," Alice said as she crossed her arms. "15 minutes! And Emmett Cullen don't you dare pull any pranks while you're waiting."

"I'm" Uncle Emmett started to say before my father cut him off.

"Don't try and play innocent Em, she saw this a few hours ago and already hid the water baloons you hid under the patio." My father laughed as Uncle Emmett huffed.

_Jacob's POV_

"So when are you due?" Nessie asked Rachel as everyone sat in various spots around the backyard. She smiled at Rachel as I played with the hem of her light green sun dress, I laughed quietly to myself as I realized the tones of her dress went so well with my dark gray t-shirt.

"Actually I'm over due now," she said rubbing her stomach so gently and smiling at the both of us. "The doctors said I was supposed to give birth a yesterday, but," she said smiling at Paul, "no babies."

"Maybe they just loved the home you made for them," Emily laughed as she took a seat next to Sam.

"Look who's talking 'Mrs. I'm due a week before Rachel'," Sam laughed.

"Has the time really gone by that fast?" Nessie asked as she curled up onto my lap.

"I guess it has," I said as I played with a loose strand of her hair.

"They're here!" Alice yelled as we heard Seth's truck speeding down the driveway.

"Seth why's everyones cars still here?" Kai asked as Alice pressed her index finger on her lips and ran through the house.

"Oh uhm the pack probably ran everyone home," he said as we heard him helping her out of the truck.

"Kai!" We hear Alice yell before rushing her up the stairs.

"Sorry baby girl," Seth laughed as we heard Kai put up a small fight. "You know I wouldn't let you go unless I trusted Alice," he said as he quickly ran into the backyard.

"Hey guys," he said as everyone fell silent. "Thanks for doing this," he said as Edward nodded, "I really couldn't do this without any of you."

"It's no problem Seth," Paul said, "just so long as you treat her right."

"Course I will!" Seth said nervously as we all laughed at his awkwardness.

"Common man," I said joining him on the patio. We laughed as I was taken back by the people that stood before us: vampires, werewolves and humans all peacefully, for the most part at least, coinciding.

If someone were to tell me about this picture when I first started phasing I would've never believed them, but now after everything we've all have been through together and separately, it seemed right. As I was scanning through the crowd my eyes landed on Bella, Edward had his hands wrapped around her waist and whispered into her ear as she looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back at her as I found the one girl that held me to this planet, Nessie. I smiled at her as she whispered into her mothers ear, Nessie and Bella, how could those two bring so many people together? How two people can affect so many lives, for the best, simply by just being here with the ones they love the most. It was amazing to be apart of their lives. I was lucky, I thought to myself as Edward looked at me and shot me a smile.

"She's coming!" Nessie said snapping me out of my awe as we saw Alice leading a blindfolded Kai through the living room.

"Ok Kai," Alice said as she positioned her in the exact spot I was standing a few seconds ago. "I'm going to take off the blindfold," she aid as Kai nodded impatiently.

"Surprise!" We all yelled as her eyes grew wide and she literally jumped into Seth's arms.

"Happy birthday Kai!" Nessie and Claire yelled as they both pushed past the pack.

"Oh My God," was all Kai could say for a few minutes.

"Once again, happy birthday Kai," I smiled when I was finally able to extend my greeting towards her.

"Thanks Jake!" She shrieked as I pulled her into a hug, "I can't believe all of you did this for me! I mean you guys have more than enough to worry about," she said as Carlisle and Esme came forward.

"It was no trouble at all," Esme said as she pull Kai into a hug. "You of all people know how much we love parties," Esme said as Carlisle hugged them both.

"You're family Kai, it's what we would do for any of our family," he said as he let out a small chuckle, "well everyone except for Bella. You know how much she hates parties," they laughed as Bella playfully wrinkled her face.

"You my future sister-in-law," Bella said jokingly, "are more than welcome. I would go through a thousand more surprise parties so long as they have that same expression in your eyes," she said as Alice's face lit up.

"You really mean that Bella!?!" She shrieked from Jasper's lap.

"Don't get any ideas Alice," Edward said as it was his turn to greet her.

"You have been like a sister to Nessie since day one," he said as he pulled Bella into his arms, "and for that we should be the ones thanking you. You have grown into a lovely young lady, Nessie and the rest of us, especially Seth, are lucky to have you in our lives."

"Edward!" Kai blushed, "I think it should be the other way around. Without Nessie, Claire, Paul and all of you and especially Seth, I wouldn't be here." She said as she looked over the party in awe.

"Quit it Edward before she ruins her make-up!" Alice yelled as we all bursted into laughter.

"Always a party-pooper," Emmett said as the pack and I devoured the food set up along the patio.

"Here! Here!" Seth jokingly agreed as I wrapped one arm around Nessie and used my other to attack the mountain of food in front of me.

_Nessie's POV_

"I can't believe you guys!" Kai shrieked as Claire and I managed to smear frosting all over her face.

"Happy birthday!" We both yelled as our family and fiends managed to temporarily blind the three of us from the camera flashes.

"Common you two I want a picture with her too!" Seth pouted as Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Let him get in this Ness," he said as he flashed me his best smile. I gave him a look of defeat as Seth joyfully ran past us.

"Seth!" Kai yelled as Mama Esme managed to swiftly cut the cake into equally big pieces for the pack and a few "normal" sized pieces for everyone else.

"Did you want a piece Grandpa Charlie?" I said as Jacob and I helped distribute the pieces.

"I rather spend time with my lovely granddaughter," he laughed as I handed the cake filled plates to Jake and took a seat next to Grandpa.

"Well consider this your lucky day," I smirked as Sue smiled at the both of us.

"How are you enjoying the party?" I asked as I rested my head on my Grandfathers shoulder.

"Its fun," he said awkwardly, "you know I'm not really much of a party person though."

"I know Grandpa," I laughed as I recalled the countless times Grandpa looked for excuses to get out of going to parties. "But I'm glad you came still," I smiled as he nodded.

"Anything to see my favorite granddaughter," he smiled as we saw Jacob and Jasper eyeing Roberto's every move. "What's up with those two?" Grandpa said acknowledging Jacob and Jasper's guard like moves.

"Need to know Grandpa," I smiled to him as he let out a deep sigh.

"Stupid need-to-know," he mumbled unaware that most of us can hear him perfectly clearly. "So you and Jacob look pretty comfortable," he said trying to break the awkward silence.

"More than you know Grandpa," I smiled as I caught him staring at me.

"Hmph. Your mother's already had that talk with you right?" Grandpa Charlie asked awkwardly.

"What do you mean?" I asked trying to sound as innocent as possible. Of couse she hasn't had the talk with me, but of course my father, Uncle Jasper, Uncle Emmet and Papa Carlisle have taken that tasks off of my mothers hands. Papa Carlisle's talk being the least awkward one out of the four.

"Good, you're too young anyways," he mumbled as we watched the party buzz with excitement.

_Jacob's POV_

I watched Nessie and Charlie talk for a 20 minutes, while constantly keep mental tabs of Roberto and his whereabouts.

"Hey Jake wanna switch?" Embry asked as Esme insisted that Charlie and Sue bring home some food that could probably feed them for a week.

"Switch?" I asked partially taken off guard by his question.

"Yeah you and Jasper's been watching Roberto all night. Quil and I could take over for a while so you guys can join in on the party." He said as I saw Nessie walk Charlie and Sue to their cars.

"Yeah sure," I said as I signaled for her to bring Charlie and Sue here.

"Hey Jake I was just going to walk Grandpa Charlie and Sue to their car. What's up?" Nessie asked as Charlie hugged Bella goodbye and Sue smiled brightly at me.

"Nothing I just wanted to see if you needed company walking them to the car," I asked as she raised an eyebrow at me. I smiled at her as I pointed toward Embry and Quil who were now watching Roberto from the edge of the pool.

"Sure," she smiled as the four of us walked through the patio doors.

"Since I'm off leech watch," I said as we watched Charlie's squad car make it's way up the driveway.

"Mhmm," she said as she buried her head into my chest, soft music from the sound system in the back filling the air.

"I wanted to know if you'd like to dance," I smiled as she looked up at the sky, the stars enhancing the beauty of her eyes.

"Well I'll have to think about that," she smirked as I gave her a disappointed face.

"Ness," I nagged as we slowly started to sway back and forth.

"Jake," she teased as she looked up into my eyes. I stared back into them and was completely lost in those beautiful brown eyes. My hand traced her face, every inch of that beautiful face carved into my brain, into my heart, my soul. Every inch of my memory, every part of me was hers and only hers.

"I love you Nessie," I whispered as we swayed back and forth under the starlight.

"I love you too Jacob," she smiled as her lips touched mine.

"Hey lovebirds," Leah smirked from the front door. "If it wasn't for Edward and the whole mind reading thing, we could've sworn you guys escorted Charlie and my mom all the way back to Forks."

"No Leah," I said as Nessie laughed at the irritation in my voice, "we were just having a moment alone."

"Mhm," she said as we saw Daniel's silhouette lingering behind her. "Well I better tell the rest of them to all of the search party," she laughed as we heard the pack laughing.

"Common let's go enjoy the party," Nessie said as she dragged me towards the house.

"Mmm, can't we have just five more minutes alone?" I nagged as she sighed and pulled out her cell phone.

"We've been out here for 30 minutes Jake," she smiled as she laced her fingers with mine. "Common, we should enjoy the party with our family and friends," she said as she batted her eyelashes in a way she knew I couldn't resist.

"Ok, ok you win," I sighed as we reached the patio doors.

_Nessie's POV_

"Thank you guys so much," Kai said as she hugged the last of Jared's pack goodbye. "You guys... well the imprints, I mean, are more than welcomed to stay the night," Kai said as Alice told us about the sleepover.

"As much as I would love to," Emily said as Sam and Jared carried a sleeping Taylor and Leila, "the kids are completely knocked out."

"I'd love to too," Kim said as she helped Jared open Sam's van door, "but I have to work tomorrow afternoon and I know how you girls are at these sleepover." She finished as all of us tried to muffle our laughs as we remembered the last imprint sleepover.

"Well thanks anyways for coming up here," Kai said as I pulled Kim into a hug.

"No problem," Kim said as she closed Sam's van. "You know we miss seeing you on the Rez Nessie," she said as Jared and Jacob were discussing the patrolling schedule for tonight.

"I know. I miss you guys too," I said as Jared ran to us in his wolf form. "I promise the second this Huilen business is cleared up I will make La Push the first place I visit."

"Good," Kim smiled as she climbed onto Jared's' back. "I guess we'll see you guys later," she said as the rest of the imprints climbed onto their wolves' backs.

"You sure you guys don't want us to drive you back?" My mother asked as Kim buried herself in Jared's fur.

"No Bella! I've told you a thousand times today we don't want to make you all drive back and fourth, besides after the amount of food they ate today, these boys need some exercise," she laughed as Jared growled at her playfully.

"You all be safe now," Mama Esme said as she placed a large box full of food in the trunk of Sam's van. "I packed you some more food as well, Emily knows exactly how to warm them up," she said as Emily smiled at her.

"Well that should do it," Same said as he climbed into the divers side of his van. "We'll see you guys soon," he smiled as Tacita, Viveca, Carillie and Roberto watched from the patio.

"Have a safe trip everyone," I said waving to Sam and Emily's van and all of the wolves and the imprints ready to take off.

"See ya!" Leah yelled as they all ran into the forest and left out simultaneous wolf howls.

"Common ladies," Alice said calling our attention, "I believe there's a sleepover to start." She finished as she smiled at each of us.

"Oh no," I groaned as Alice led all seven of us girls towards the guesthouse.

"Uhm aren't you forgetting some peole?" Claire asked as Tacita, Viveca and Carillie attempted to help Mama Esme clean up the backyard.

"Oh! Tacita, Viveca and Carillie you three put those plates down and come over here right this instant," Alice demanded as they all willingly dropped what they were doing. "You three are all included in this sleepover and there will be no objections," she said as Viveca opened her mouth to object.

"Don't worry ladies," Mama Esme said to them as Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper and my father picked up where they left off, "I have these three to help me clean." They all smiled at her and shyly started to walk towards us, each avoiding the glare coming off of Leah.

_It's gonna be a long night_ I thought to myself as my father chuckled.

"From the things going on in Leah's head, it is," my father laughed.

"Here we go again," I sighed to myself fully aware that a majority of the sleepover party heard me.


	38. Sleepover

hey guys! so so so so sorry for not updating for so long. a huge emergency came up and i had to fly out of town last week and since then i couldnt find the inspiration to write. in a sense i was like Bella in new moon minus losing Edward. I literally felt like a walking zombie, but slowly everything is going back to normal and im finding the strength to start writing again. Once again thank you to all the people who Review and have expressed their concern, to all the people who add and subscribe to the story and add me to their fav. authors list, and to all the people who've been reading and review this story constantly. Thank you thank you thank you.... this is for you Lenny. R.I.P.

* * *

_Nessie's POV_

"So Kai," Rachel smiled as we all turned to a flustered Kai, "how'd he ask you?"

"Ask me what?" She smiled slightly before looking down at the floor.

"Oh please Kai," Aunt Alice smiled as she took a seat next to my mother, "you lie just as well as Bella." She laughed at my mother slapped Aunt Alice's knee, I knew if she were still human she would be redder than Kai was right now.

"Well," she smiled as Claire climbed onto my lap, "it just kinda happened!" She yelped as we all smiled at a beaming Kai, my focus slightly distracted by a distant wolf howl and Aunt Rose's silent exit. Well silent to human ears.

"Awww common Kai!" Claire squealed joyfully. "Obliviously it didnt just happen if he's been planning it for a few days... and with Alice's help," she smiled as I looked at her.

"You knew?" I asked my voice filled with shock and slight anger. Was I the only one who didnt know? Why didnt Jake tell me about it? I knew how to keep a secret! I looked at Claire as she reacted to the tone in my voice, I smiled at her to ease the tension and made a mental note to have a talk with Jake later.

"Quil slipped and told me last night," she whispered slightly scared by my tone. "He made me promise not to tell anyone," she said as she fiddled with a loose strand of her hair. "It was so hard! I wanted to tell you and Kai," she said as she looked up and smiled at the both of us, "but he said if I did it would ruin everything. Are you guys mad?" She asked shyly as Kai and I both smiled at her.

"Of course not!" We laughed.

"I think I would've been mad if you told me Claire," Kai said as she pulled her into a hug.

"Alice," Aunt Rose said as she quietly slipped back into the guest room.

"I saw this coming," Aunt Alice frowned as she nodded for Aunt Rosalie to continue with what she was doing.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked as everyone focused their attention to Aunt Rose.

"Uhm well..." she flustered as I can see Aunt Alice boiling with irritation.

"Oh just blurt it out Rose!" She finally yelled before storming out of the room.

"Uhm I'm so sorry. I don't mean to be rude, but" she said as she bit her lip and nodded at Bella, "the pack needs our help."

"Is everything all right?" Rachel asked as Leah listened intently.

"Yes every thing's fine," Aunt Rose said as she smiled at me.

"Is it just you leaving?" I asked fully aware that everything wasn't fine.

"Uhm no," she said as I saw her throw a quick glance at Leah. The feeling that something was off swiftly kicking me in the stomach.

"They need me, Bella, Tacitia, Viveca and Carillie to go along too," Alice said as she stormed through the front door.

"Im so sorry sweetheart," my mother said as they all slowly got up. "We wouldn't be leaving so suddenly if the pack and your father didn't need help."

"I know," I said as I got up to hug her. "Are you sure you don't want me to come?" I asked knowing she'd deny it, but maybe this time would be different.

"Of course not sweetheart," she smiled weakly.

"Mom I know somethings wrong. I want to help it's because of me she's here," I said to her as her weak smile slowly turned into a frown.

"I know you want to help," she said as she ran her hair soothingly through my hair, "but it's best if you stay here. Enjoy the night my beautiful daughter, its rare that you get to have a night like this. We will do everything it takes to keep you safe." She finished as she kissed the top of my head and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Mom," I said before she cut me off.

"No," she looked at me sternly. "We have the pack, your father, uncles, Nahuel and Carlisle there. We're merely going there to be the voice of reason. If we brought you there, it would be like throwing meat at a starving lion."

"Fine," I said looking at Leah, Claire and Kai petting Rachels over due belly. "But if any of you get hurt, especially you, dad or Jake I swear..." I said as tears started to well up.

"Nothing will happen Reneseme," she said as Tacita and Viveca followed Aunt Rose into the backyard. "I promise you there are seventeen of us and one of her," she said as I smiled at the odds, "she will not get through any of us."

"Bella," Aunt Alice said in a very irritated tone, "we ned to go."

"I'll see you in the morning Nessie," she smiled as we walked toward the door.

"Be safe! All of you!" I said as I followed my mother out the guest house door.

"They will be," Leah said as she comfortingly wrapped her arm around me. "That evil witch's gonna get it," she smirked as I watched them all speed past the main house, disappearing into the dark night.

"Why arent you going?" I asked as we saw Daniel's shadow exploring the main house, "and why is Daniel in the house alone?"

"Someone has to hold the fort down here," she smirked as she watched his shadow slowly moving about the room. "And he's not," she laughed as I saw mama Esme pull him towards a desk and laid out a large piece of paper.

"Speaking of Daniel," I said to her as we walked back into the guest house.

"Mhm," she said in a distracted tone.

"What was Alice talking about this morning?" I smiled as her face went pale.

"I... uhm... she," Leah said as she stumbled to put her words together.

"Common Leah spill," Kai said as everyone focused their attention towards her.

"Uhm," she said as she fiddled with something on her left hand. I looked to see what it was when my jaw dropped with shock, it was a beautiful diamond ring.

"Oh my gosh Leah your ENGAGED!" I yelled as she flinched from my high pitched yell.

"What!?!" Everyone else yelled as their eyes zoomed in onto her left ring finger.

"Uh yeah," she laughed as we stood there in shock.

"When. How and Where'd he get such a pretty ring?" Rachel asked as she shifted herself on the couch.

"Uhm well it's a long story. I dont wanna bore all of you, I mean I'd rather hear Kai's story," she said in an extremely fast tone.

"We have all night," I beamed as we focused our attention towards Kai.

"Well Kai I see Leah's compromising, she'll tell us the story of the engagement if you tell us how Seth asked you," I said in a formal tone.

"Uhm well..." Kai said before we heard another wolf howling in the distance.

"I better go see what's up," Leah said in a tense tone. "I'll be back in a few minutes," she said as my heart started to race and the uneasy feeling growing ten times as bigger than before.

"Whats wrong?" Claire asked in a worried tone as she peeked out the window.

"I... I'm not entirely sure," I said as my breath started to quicken.

"Nessie sit down," Rachel said calmingly, "there's probably nothing wrong. They probably just want to update Leah on what's going on. I bet you as we speak they're building the fire and burning her to ashes," she smiled trying her best to comfort me.

"Yeah you're probably right," I sighed to myself we sat in silence listening for anything in the distance.

"I can't hear anything," Claire whispered to Kai as I closed my eyes.

"I know but Nessie can," she whispered back as I focused my attention on Leah's steps outside.

"How long has she been out there?" Kai asked in a worried tone as Rachel glanced at the clock.

"About five minutes," Rachel responded trying to keep her voice calm and even. I glanced at her quickly as she tried to keep a calm and collected look on her.

"Shes coming," I said as I heard Leah's four footsteps turn into two. I turned towards the rest of them hoping that it wasnt oblivious that we were listening.

"Sorry," Leah said as she opened the door. "I didnt mean to worry you guys," she said as she smiled at all of us, "the guys were just updating me on what was happening," she finished as she reclaimed her seat next to me. I shot a glance at her as she looked down, she was lying, she heard the whole conversation and knew if she came back with bad news I would make a run for it, hopefully everyone's scent was still fresh enough for me to follow.

"Oh see Ness," Kai said joyfully as I tried to plan my escape. Thankfully Alice still couldnt see me as clearly because of Leah, she still could see me since she was becoming more attuned to Leah but I knew it wasnt clear enough to see me headed towards them.

"So where were we?" Leah asked trying to ease the tension building in the room.

"Kai and Seth!" Rachel laughed as Kai glared at her.

"Common spill!" Claire said as I slowly started to think of excuses to step outside and make a run for it. Leah was the only one who could catch me, technically, but hopefully I would be far enough to out run her before she notices.

"Ok well," Kai smiled as she fiddled with a bracelet that was exactly like mine, but made with different colored material. "He took me to the beach and we played around in the waves for a while. He was acting strange and wouldnt let me go near the cave we found a while back so I got mad," she smiled earning a giggle from everyone and a tense smile from myself. "Every time I would try to go there he would stop me and come up with some lame excuse. I swam to shore and tried to run there but he beat me, and it's not like I could fight him off," she blushed.

"And then..." Claire said after a few moments of silence.

"And well I threatened to go back towards the Rez and tell Paul," she said as Rachel laughed, "but he said no one was there."

"Because we were all here," Claire and Rachel laughed.

"Exactly," Kai smiled. "So I finally got fed up and threatened to walk to Nessies house," she said as she threw me a cautious glance.

"So did you start walking here?" Claire asked fully interested in the story.

"I started too," she whispered.

"I wonder how long that would've take you," Leah laughed.

"Day's probably," she said as we all started to laugh.

"Well what'd he do when he saw you walking?" Rachel asked envisioning the sight in her head.

"He ran after me," she smiled, "and I told him he had one more change to stop acting weird or I'll call Paul and have him pick me up and forbid you from ever seeing me again."

"Ouch, harsh Kai," Leah said in a joking tone.

"Well it was the best I could think of," she smiled, "but it worked. So he took me over to our cave, and he had a full on dinner table set up there! I knew he had help with planning it though," she said as she smiled at me, "it had Alice written all over it."

"Of course," I said realizing I've hardly said anything since Leah came back into the house.

"Yup, he said he was supposed to do this at sunset, but what can I say?" She smiled, "the food was amazing, which I knew Bella and Esme probably had a hand in helping cook. After that he pulled out a huge cookie that had 'Be Mine?' written in purple icing."

"Be Mine?!" Leah laughed, "oh that was for sure Seth's idea then."

"I know it's lame," Kai laughed, "but it was something he did on his own," she smiled.

"And you said yes right?!?" Claire asked her eyes full of excitement.

"Of course," she smiled, "and well we had a loooong talk after that," she winked at me.

"About imprinting?" Claire asked excitedly as the story came to a close. I knew as soon as the story ended I would have to make my escape, the time was running and I knew I had help the pack, my family and Jake especially before someone was hurt.

"Mhm," she nodded as Claire beamed with excitement.

"So you know what it is!?!" She said as Kai realized what she had done.

"Claire..." she frowned as Claire's smile soon did the same.

"You can't tell me huh?" She said as we all looked at her apologetically.

"We want to hunny," Rachel said as she ran her fingers soothingly through Claire's head.

"But I have to have this talk with Quil," she frowned as we nodded. "But he won't talk to me until its the right time," she said solemnly as we all nodded once again.

"Fine," she said as she crossed her arms against her chest. "But when he does it better be like yours and Nessie's," she said as we all let out a small giggle.

"We'll make sure of it," I said as I got up. This was it, the one and only chance I had to escape, "I forgot something in the house."

"I'll go with you," Leah said as I reached the door.

"No. I'm fine," I said anxiety slowly building up in me.

"I know," she said as she slowly got up, "but I should go say goodnight to Daniel."

"Uhm ok fine," I said trying to mask my irritation.

"We'll be back," I heard Leah say as I walked through the backyard in a faster than human pace.

"Hey Ness," she said catching up to me and less than 4 seconds. "What's the rush?"

"Nothing," I sighed as we walked into the main house.

"Are you sure?" She said eying me suspiciously.

"Mhm," I nodded as we walked through the hallway and into my room. "Weren't you supposed to go find Daniel?"

"Oh uhm, yeah. So I'll wait for you on the patio?" She asked as I nodded anxiously, "ok I'll be down there with Daniel then," she said awkwardly before leaving the room. I listened to her walk down the hallway before running to the school desk Daddy and Emmet installed for me. I frantically searched for a piece of paper explaining to Leah and Mama Esme why I went with them and hoped they would find it when I was at least a few miles away from the house.

_Leah and Mama Esme,_

_I'm so sorry to do this to you, but I have to help them. It's my fault they're in such danger, if anything happened to Jake I couldn't forgive myself. Please understand I did this to protect all of you, Jake especially. I love you both. Please don't worry I'll be with them before you know I'm gone. _

_I love you,_

_Nessie_

I folded up the piece of paper neatly and placed it in the middle of my bed. I took one last look at my room and took a deep breath, taking in all the warm scents. My eyes filled with tears as my eyes landed on the picture frame Aunt Alice had given me, I slowly lifted it up, the memories of Jake and I filling my mind. "I love you Jacob Black," I whispered to myself as I place the picture frame gently next to my note and ran down the hall towards the attic.

"Nessie?" I heard Mama Esme call me as I reached Jacob's closet.

"Hey Mama Esme," I said grabbed one of Jacob's jackets, useless to him of course, but he kept them because he knew how much I loved wearing them because it was covered in his scent.

"What are you doing up here?" She asked slightly causing me to jump. "You seem so on edge Nessie," she said as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ears.

"It's nothing Mama Esme," I lied smoothly, "I guess I'm worried about everyone. So I came up here to grab one of Jake's jackets, to hopefully calm me down."

"Oh Nessie," she said as she pulled me into a hug, "they'll be fine. It's nothing they can't handle."

"I know I know," I said anxiety still building in me. "I just can't help but worry," I said bitting my lip in hopes of preventing tears escape my eyes.

"They'll be fine Nessie," she said as she rubbed soothing circles on my back, "just enjoy the night."

"Thats what momma said," I laughed as she smiled gently.

"Well your mothers a smart woman," she smiled as I hugged her.

"I love you Mama Esme," I said hoping she could not sense my somber meaning.

"I love you too Nessie," she smiled as she hugged me gently. "I think Leah's waiting for you on the patio," she said.

"I know, I just have to grab a few more things in my room," I lied as we both walked down the stairs.

"I'll see you in the morning Nessie," she said before disappearing into her room, more than likely to work on the Leah and Daniel's wedding plans.

"Hopefully," I said to myself before reaching my room. The second I closed the door I sprinted towards the balcony and saw Leah and Daniel cuddling on one of the patio chairs. I threw on Jacobs jacket and swiftly slid down the farthest balcony beam, clear from Leah's sight. Just as my feet hit the floor a voice called my name.

"Nessie," Leah said as I landed on the floor, "I know what your doing," she finished as I turned to face her.

"Im not doing anything," I said trying my best to sound as innocent as possible.

"Oh really? You dont think I didnt know what you were thinking the second I came back into the guest house?" She said placing her hands on her hips.

"Leah you have to understand, it's my-" I started to say before she cut me off.

"I do understand, and it's exactly how Bella explained... brining you there would be like brining meat to a starving lion." She said as I took a deep breath in.

"I know but Jake," I said before she interrupted again.

"But Jake is safe, your the only reason he's leading the fight Ness. If I let you go there and you got hurt he would never forgive me, I would never forgive me," she said in a somber tone. "Now do I have to carry you back to the guest house or are you willing to go peacefully?" She said after a few moments of silence.

"I'll go peacefully," I said as I stomped through the backyard.

"Makes my job easier," she said trying to ease my attitude.

We were just past the fountain when an all to familiar scent hit my nose. It was a smell similar to Nahuel, but a smell that made my whole body flip inside out. Leah and I turned towards each other, the expression in our faces mimicking each others perfectly. "Leah," I whispered as her eyes darted around the backyard.

"Run to the guest house," she said through her teeth as her face started to fill with anger, the smell started to get stronger.

"But," I started to say before she roared back.

"NOW," she yelled as she started to shake violently.

"Minha filha," Huilen said before I reached the guest room door.

"Leah!" I turned to yell before I saw the small grey wolf running towards a seething Huilen.


	39. He Needs You

hey guys! sorry i know i know i promised some of you guys an update last thursday but i had so many things going on i couldn't find the time to update. this is gonna be a short chapter but i pinky promise the next one will be long. i decided to focus primarily on the fight in this chapter and again i pinky promise everything will be explained in the next one! :] Reviews are greatly appreciated! xP  


* * *

_Nessie's POV_

"Kai, Claire, Rachel!" I yelled as I slammed the door shut.

"In here" they all giggled from the bedroom as I ran at full speed towards them.

"Whats wrong?" Rachel asked as their joyful smiles turned into blank faces.

"Huilens here!" I yelled as they all gasped.

"What do we do?" Kai asked as she looked at Rachel and Claire.

"I.... I don't know," I said as we heard both a large amount of snarls and crashes coming from the backyard.

"Where's Leah?" Rachel asked calmly as she stroked her stomach calmly.

"She's right there!" Claire said as she peaked out of the window and towards the backyard. Kai and I rushed toward the window in time to see Leah lunge at Huilen.

"She's in wolf form right?" Rachel asked as she stretched herself on top of the bed.

"Yes!" I yelled shocked by her calmness, Rachel shot me a quick glance as I paced anxiously behind Kai and Claire. "Kai," I said unable to watch the fight any longer as Rachel closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. "If Huilen comes anywhere near us or the main house tell me. If Leah gets hurt or starts slowing down tell me," I finished as she nodded and pulled Claire closer towards her.

"Ok," Kai stuttered, "but Nessie we don't have you kind of eye sight," she said in almost a whisper.

"I know," I said anxiety racing through my body, "but I can't take watching this without wanting to jump out of here and help Leah. If you can see Leah slowing down I know she'll need help. Trust me Kai," I said as I closed my eyes and tried to stop myself from running outside and helping Leah right now, "if anything happened to you, Claire or Rachel that could have been prevented I'd never forgive myself. I know you could defend yourself Kai, but having a full vampire too close to all of you it's to risky."

"What about Daniel?" Kai asked her eyes full of concern.

"Don't worry he's with Mama Esme," I said as my breathing started to become uneven.

"Calm down Nessie," Rachel said after a few deep breaths.

"I can't Rachel! Leahs out there fighting for me! All of you are in danger because of me! And I can't even do anything about it!" I said as tears started to form.

"They'll be fine Ness. Like you said, Esme's in the house so she's just as aware of Huilen here as you and Leah were. Trust me, the Cullens are probably on their way here and Leah's in wolf form, so I can guarantee you that someone from Jake's pack is on the way." Rachel said as she motioned for me to take a seat next to her I shook my head at her as I stood still trying to steady my breathing.

"Huilen's to fast for Leah she starting to slow down," Claire said as she gave me a worried glance. I knew at that second I had to do whatever it takes to help Leah, if Claire could tell Leah was slowing down with her human eyes, I knew someone was going to get hurt, and it wasn't going to be Huilen.

"Stay here," I said as we all heard Leah let out a defeated howl.

"Ness," Kai asked her voice full of fear as Claire continued watching the on going battle.

"Don't worry Kai I'll be ok," I said as I reached the door.

"Nessie Kai!" Claire yelled, "Jakes there!"

"What?" We asked as I ran towards the room.

"Huilen punched her square in the chest, knocked the wind right out of her," Claire said as I noticed Leah lying there her barely able to breathe, "I think she broke a few ribs, there was a loud cracking sound as she hit the ground. She was just about to pounce on her," Claire continued as we all peaked out of the window, "then Jake came running through the forest and took her down."

"I told you," Rachel said in a shaky tone.

"You were just as worried as we were Rach. You're just good at hiding it," Kai said her eyes glued to the battle before us.

"I know. I've had years and years of practice," Rachel said as Jake charged full speed at Huilen.

Claire, Kai and I watched Jake and Huilen go at it as Leah's eyes were fighting to stay open. Huilen would try to move closer to the guest house second by second, but Jacob would always charge at her before she could come within a few feet from the house. My eyes were glued onto Jacobs every move, constantly monitoring his moves, his breath and every glance he shot at the guest house. After a few minutes of circling and charging Huilen shot a menacing smile at the window, causing Claire, Kai and I to shake with fear.

"She's a beautiful girl Jacob," she said as her eyes were constantly glued on me, "it's too bad you and her were never meant to be." He growled in irritation as she smiled, "such a sad sad story. You two are just two different species, think of your lives together," she said as she shot another glance at me, "a _dog_ trying to live in piece with its mortal enemy? Absurd! Well I suppose they keep you around for amusement, I mean I would too," she said as she raised her eyebrows, "but I suppose one day they'll all become bored with you and treat you as their next meal." Anger boiled inside of me as I heard her say that, I felt my body tense up, my body temperature rising, my heart beating faster than it normally was.

"Ness. What are they saying?" Kai asked after examining my angered face.

"She.." I started to say as Huilen began to talk again.

"Poor Jacob," she said her voice filled with venom, "I'm not the bad guy here. I'm just helping you. I'm giving you an easy way out. You want her happy?" She asked as Jacob growled in anger, "I'm guessing yes?" She asked again earning another angered growl from Jacob. "Well she'll happier with her own kind _dog_," she finished as she lunged at Jacob.

"Jake!" I yelled as they both crashed into a tree, Huilen kicking Jacob in the ribs.

"You two do not belong!" She said as Jacob forced his teeth into her arm. "You stupid dog!" She yelled as she threw Jacob further into the forest and examined the bite. "She belongs with Nahuel! Get it through your thick head!" She yelled as Jacob came limping through the forest, growling with irritation, but his eyes were filled with determination.

"Ness," Kai said as we both watched the fight, not hearing a word of what Huilen said, but was fully aware of what was happening. I stood there frozen, I knew what Kai was going to say, I knew what I had to do the second she lunged at him, but my body would not respond. My mind barely catching up to what had just happened right before my eyes.

"I know," I said as Huilen dodged a charge from Jacob and held him against a tree. I heard Jacob, Leah and the rest of the pack let out piercing wolf howls, it felt as if a bolt of lightning surged through me. It felt as if my body was moving at vampire speed, my mind finally caught up with my body as I grabbed Huilen by the neck and let a monstrous kick to her ribs.

"Don't you dare tell Jacob that. I love him, with every inch of my body, and I will never get tired of him. My family would never do such a thing to hurt me or him. So don't you DARE talk about my family or Jacob like that," I said as I threw her towards the forest. She let out a humorous laugh as she came through the trees, my eyes widened to see that she was not alone.

"Roberto?" I asked. I half expected him to do this but I wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt, especially since he was Carillie's mate.

"Oh your little fortune teller did not see this coming?" She smiled menacingly as Roberto looked towards the ground shamefully.

"No," I stuttered as he shot me a glance.

"Well," Huilen smiled as she knew she had the upper hand.

"Well nothing Huilen," Roberto said as he pushed her towards the ground.

"Roberto," she hissed as he placed his foot on top of her neck.

"No," he said as she attempted to grab his ankle, hoping to manipulate his mind. "You will not do that to me, or Carillie anymore. We have lived in fear of you for how many months. I've put up with you for her, but look at what you've done to her. Ever since we saw Renesemee and Jacob she's been living with this regret, this heavy heart. To have the nerve to tear that love apart," he said as he loosened the weight on his leg slightly.

"No!" I yelled as she quickly took advantage of his loosened weight on her neck.

"Stupid boy," she said as she flipped him over easily. "Do you not want Nahuel to be happy as well? He is your mates one and only brother! Do you not want them all to be happy!? Nessie is the only one of his kind that is not related to him! They were MADE for each other."

"NO!" I yelled the anger inside me finally tipping over. The anger overcame my mind and I lunged at her managing to rip out her left arm. "That's not up to you! No matter what you do my heart will never be his! Erase my memory but nothing will keep me from Jacob!" I yelled in rage as I ripped her right arm.

"Renesemee," Huilen said angrily as Roberto managed to gain the upper hand again.

"I'll take care of her," Roberto said as the scents of my family started to fill the air.

"My family will be here soon," I said as we both nodded at each other. "Thank you Roberto," I looked at him as I threw glances at Jacob. "I had my doubts about you but, I'm so happy you proved me wrong," I said as he nodded graciously.

"I know you did," he said as Papa Carlisle ran towards and unconscious Leah and a barely conscious Jacob, "but I'm glad I got to prove it to you, clear the doubts in your mind completely. Carillie considers you family, as do I," he said as I threw another anxious glance at Jacob. "Go," Roberto said after noticing the glance, "he needs you."

* * *

like/ dislike? questions? Review please :]


	40. Barely Hanging

**hey everyone! so so sorry for not updating on monday! i was just so tired that i knocked out as soon as i got home. i tried to upload them tuesday afternoon but this site kept freezing on me . BUT since i did promise to update monday and fail to do so i was able to edit the next chapter so instead of two updates i will be uploading 3! xD & for those who have been asking no this story is not ending... yet. I still have a few more things planned for Nessie and Jacob that are dying to come out!!!! =]**

**p.s. i'm not a doctor or nurse so all of the "conditions" are completely made up & you guys already know i dont own twilight. haha!**

* * *

_Nessie's POV_

"Jacob," I whispered to myself as I ran to where Papa Carlisle was tending to him.

"Nessie," he said gently as I kneeled over Jacob's slightly conscious body.

"Will he be fine?" I cut him off before he could say anything else.

"He will Nessie," he paused as he looked as my father who was talking to the human Seth about Leah's condition.

"What about Leah?" I said as Seth's face grew somber.

"She's barely hanging in there," my father said as my mother and Mama Esme fought to keep both Kai and Daniel inside the guest house and main house. "Carlisle," he said as I tuned them out and focused my attention to Jake.

"Jacob," I whispered as his right leg flinched, "Jacob I'm so sorry for all of this," I said as tears started to escape from my eyes. "You don't deserve any of this. I don't deserve to even have you in my life," I said as I reached to touch his russet brown fur.

"Nessie," my father said softly before I could reach Jacob's fur, "I think it's best if you don't touch him right now. He has injuries that need to be taken care immediately, but Carlisle is only limited in his veterinary training," he said slightly amused. I shot him a glare as he quickly continued, "long story princess. I didn't mean to offend you or him," he finished as I let out a long sigh.

"Nessie," Papa Carlisle said as he walked towards my father and I.

"Is there any way I can help?" I asked hopeful Jake would wake up sooner than expected.

"Actually yes," he said as we saw Daniel running through the patio doors towards Leah.

"I need you to get Jacob to phase back," he said as my father and Uncle Jasper did their best to keep Daniel sane.

"Ok," I nodded to him as just as Daniel knelt attempting to do that same with Leah. "Jacob," I whispered to him as his ear flinched slightly. "Jacob I know you can hear me," I said trying to keep my composure. "Jacob I need you to phase back. You're hurt and I need you to phase back so Papa Carlisle can examine your injuries. Please Jacob," I said to him as he started shaking slightly.

"Keep going Nessie," Papa Carlisle said as Uncle Emmett carried two stretchers over his head, Aunt Alice carrying two sets of bed sheets.

"Jacob," I said as he started shaking faster, "just please follow my voice. I need you to follow my voice," I continued before he was finally in his human form.

My eyes filled with even more tears as both Papa Carlisle and Uncle Emmett carefully lifted him onto one of the stretchers. Just as he was placed on the stretcher Jacob opened his beautiful brown eyes and landed on mine. "Nessie," he whispered as I bit my trembling lip.

"Jacob," I said to him my voice thick with sorrow, "I'm so sorry for all of this."

"S'okay," he said his voice full of pain. "I'll always be there," he said as his eyes started to close.

"It's not good Carlisle," my father said as he caught my attention. As I heard Embry and Quil howling in the distance, I tried to get one last look at Jacob before they brought him into the main house, but my father and Papa Carlisle were blocking my view.

"What is?" I said as they shot glances at each other.

"It's nothing you need to worry about princess," he said as Papa Carlisle and my father walked towards the main house and whispered in a tone low enough I couldn't pick-up on it.

"Stupid half vampire hearing," I mumbled to myself before I felt a cold arm on my shoulder.

"Be thankful for that Renesmee," my mother said in a somber tone.

"What is it mom?" I asked fully aware she could hear Papa Carlisle and my father's whole conversation. "Is Jake gonna be ok?"

"He'll be fine," she said avoiding all eye contact with me.

"I know your lying mom," I said as she lead me towards the guest house. "Why can't I go with Jake and Leah?" I asked just as Seth and Uncle Jasper wheeled Leah into the main house, a shocked Daniel in tow.

"Hunny there are a few test Carlisle has to run before you can see Jacob," she said as she led me through the now destroyed backyard.

"I can't be there by his side?" I asked in an irritated tone.

"I don't think you want to see it," my mother said sadly.

"But mom," I said trying to break away from her grip, "I.. I have to go," I said as her grip on me grew stronger. "Please mom!" I yelled as I struggled to fight against her grip.

"Nessie please," she yelled helplessly trying to fight back a sob.

"Nessie," Claire and Kai said slowly from the couch.

"No! You guys don't understand! I have to be by his side!" I said as I tried to break free from my mothers loosened grip.

"Renesemee Carlie Cullen!" She yelled as I stopped and broke down in her arms.

"Nessie," I heard Kai and Claire say hysterically as my mother attempted to calm me down.

"No I'm fine," I said in between sobs. "I just... just," I said as I felt another round of tears fighting to come out.

"Every thing's just finally caught up to her," my mother said as my mothers dark blue cotton blouse was now being soaked in my tears.

"Is there anything we can do to help Bella?" Kai asked after a few moments of listening to my helpless sobs.

"Actually, can you check on Rachel please?" My mother asked as we heard Kai and Claire walking out of the room.

"I'm worried about her Kai," I heard Claire say faintly.

"Me too, Claire. Me too," Kai responded before my mother quietly hummed the lullaby my father had written for me.

"Mom," I said groggily after my second breakdown.

"Yes sweetheart," she said softly as she cradled me in her arms.

"I'm sorry for everything," I said as I gasped for air.

"Renesemee Cullen," she said in a now softer tone, "don't apologize for something far out of your control. You have done nothing wrong," she said before I interrupted her.

"But it's my fault Jacob's hurt! It's my fault Leah's fighting to stay alive!" I exclaimed as she hushed me.

"Renesemee," she said as I looked into her beautiful golden eyes, "none of this is your fault. We did this out of love, to protect you. Jacob especially," she smiled, "he would gladly fight 1,000 vampires if it meant you were safe and sound every single night."

"But ," I interrupted before she could continue.

"But nothing sweetheart," she interrupted again. "I know how it feels to live with that guil. Trust me I've been there one too many times, but worrying and blaming yourself won't undo what is done. Leah will be fine, Jacob will come back ten times the guy he is now, they both heal incredibly fast," she said before we heard the guest house door open.

"And they both have the best doctor in town," my father said as he gave my mother her favorite smile. "Renesemee," he said as my mother and father quickly switched places.

"Daddy," I said as another round of tears managed to fight though.

"Shhhhh," he said as my mother rubbed my back gently. "Everything is fine my princess. Huilen has been taken care of Jacob and Leah are healing well, and soon your world is at peace. Please Renesemee try to sleep," he said as he kissed the top of my head.

"I can't," I said as I started to choke on my sobs. _I need to see him._ I though to him as he gave my mother a worried glance.

"Princess," he started to say before I turned to place my hand on my mothers cheek. I knew how to transmit my thoughts by touching any part of ones' body, but my mother loved it when I touched her cheek.

_I need to see him mom,_ I pleaded as she looked at my father pleadingly. _Please mom_ _I can't sleep without knowing how Jacob's doing_.

"Fine Nessie," my father said as they both got up off of the couch. "Under one condition," he said as they both helped me off of the couch, "you will go to sleep after."

I nodded as both my mother and father reached for both of my hands. I shot them a glare as they both laughed lightly. _You're really making me do this dad?_ I thought to him as he flashed me my mothers favorite smile and looked at my mother.

"It seems Nessie is too old to hold onto her parents hands," he said as my mother frowned slightly.

"Oh," she said as she dropped her hand. "I knew this day would come," she sighed as she held a distant gaze on my face, "but never would I have thought it would've been so soon."

"It seems so love," he said as he reached for her hand. They walked towards the guest house door as I slowly but surely followed behind them.

As we walked through the destroyed backyard, I grew more and more anxious as I finally took in all of the damage done. The fountain had been knocked into the pool, the tree where the swing was barley had any branches left, and all of the furniture had been pushed deep into the ground. My heart began to ache as the scene before me sunk in; if this much damage was done to the backyard what more to Jacob?

"Nessie," my father said as we reached the patio doors.

"Yes daddy," I answered as he slid the patio doors open.

"Remember, after you see him you go straight to bed," he said as they both guided me into the main house.

"Nessie," Mama Esme said as she wheeled a cart of food from the kitchen towards the living room. "How are you feeling?" She asked fully aware of the whole breakdown I had in the guest house.

"I'm fine Mama Esme," I said as she pulled me into a hug. "I... I," I started to say before my father interrupted her.

"She just needs to see Jacob before she goes to sleep," he said as she paused for a moment.

"Right," she nodded, "I was just bringing Leah and Jacob some food for when they wake up."

"How are they doing?" I asked my father as he nodded for Mama Esme to go first into the living room.

"Both Jacob and Leah are conscious," he said as my mother wrapped her arm around my waist. "But I'm not going to lie to you, it's going to be a lot to take in."

"It's ok," I said to him as we started to walk towards the living room. _It's ok... it's ok... it's ok... I hope_ I though to myself as I closed my eyes and walked into the living room.

"Nessie," my mom said as she stopped.

"I'm fine mom," I said as she gave me sympathetic look as continued to slowly guide me further into the living room. I was amazed as to how they were able to transform our living room into a full on hospital room, down to the hospital beds, monitors and a hanging sheet which was oddly in use.

Aunt Rose, Uncle Japser and Daniel were circled around Leah talking in quiet tones, while Uncle Emmett and Papa Carlise were behind the hanging sheet possibly where Jacob is. I looked around again to take in what used to be my living room, how were they able to set this up on such short notice? Did Aunt Alice have a vision of this happening? If she did why didnt she stop this from happening?!

"No Alice didn't see this coming, we've just had practice with arranging hospital needs," my father said quietly as everyone glanced at me.

"Where is he?" I asked as everyone avoided eye contact with me. "Where is he?" I asked as Aunt Rose walked behind the sheet.

"She's here Carlisle," she said as I saw him nod.

"I know," he said as both he and Uncle Emmett shook their heads.

"Just let her see him Carlisle," Uncle Emmett said as Papa Carlisle checked a few of the monitors. "He's healed well enough," Uncle Emmett said as the irritation started to build up in me.

_Seriously dad? They're talking as if I can't hear them,_ I told him as I felt a wave of calm slowly take over my body. _And can you please tell Uncle Jasper to stop it! It's going to backfire when it wears off. So help me I will give him the biggest emotional roller coaster, _ I said to him as he sighed a useless sigh.

"Emmett, Carlisle she can hear you," he said as they nodded and whispered to each other, "and Jasper if you value you're sanity I suggest you stop."

"Just trying to help," Uncle Jasper said as he disappeared into both his and Aunt Alice's room in a flash.

"Where's Alice?" My mother asked trying to break the silence.

"She went to bring Kara, Claire, Kai and Rachel clothes," Mama Esme replied.

"Where's kara been anyways?" I asked trying my best to stay were I was standing.

"Up in the boy's attic," Mama Esme answered as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"Nessie," my father said as I heard Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmet make their way up the stairs.

"Finaly," I said as Papa Carlisle walked in front of the curtain.

"Nessie," Papa Carlisle said blocking my pathway to Jacob. "There's a few conditions," he said as I nodded in agreement. "Ok," he said his voice changing into full doctor mode, "so he does have a concussion, so touching or apply any type of pressure to his head is out of the question. He does have a few broken ribs, but being that he does heal at a fast pace they're almost healed, but they are still very sore. Lastly, Huilen did dislocate his right shoulder, so any pressure to that arm would be extremely painful."

"So no touching at all is basically what you're saying?" I asked as he nodded slightly. "Can I finally see him now?"

"Go ahead," he said before moving out of my way.

"Thank you Papa Carlisle," I said as he squeezed my arm gently.

"No problem Nessie," he said as both he and Mama Esme slowly made their way to their room.

I looked down and closed my eyes as I prepared myself for the worst. I grabbed onto the curtain and slowly started to push it back, after my mother helped me push it all the way I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in. I took a few steps forward and focused on the fast but steady heartbeat of my Jacob.

"Jacob," I smiled to myself as I opened my eyes shocked to see how helpless Jacob looked.

* * *

**like? don't like? questions? complaints? suggestions?... press the little green button xD **


	41. Sleep My Dear Renesemee

**hey guys! so we have a special POV scene in this one ;D let me now what you guys think!**

**p.s. i'm not a doctor or nurse so once again, all of the symptoms and effects are completely false xD hahah**

* * *

_Nessie's POV_

"Jacob," I said shocked.

"If you can't handle this Nessie," my father whispered into my ear. "Just say the word and we will bring you upstairs no questions asked. You can always see him tomorrow, when he's," my father paused to find the right words, "better."

"Better?" I asked my eyes still fixed on Jacob's barely noticeable body. I saw him no more than two hours ago in his human form and he wasnt as beat up as this. His left eye was swollen and there were a few deep scratches and bruises on his face, I could barely look at what more damage had been done to him, but I somehow forced myself to. My breathing hitched slightly as I saw the large amount of padding on his right shoulder, the bruises slowly healing itself. My eyes scanned his body as I noted his chest was bruised to the point where it was even painful for me to watch him breathe. His legs were covered in long deep cuts, that would've needed stitches if he didn't heal at such a fast rate.

"How bad was it a few hours ago?" I asked, the memories of them rolling Jacob away was suddenly flooding my mind.

"Worse than it looks right now," my father said finally breaking the silence.

"How bad?" I said my voice cracked as I tried to keep my voice down.

"Nessie," my mother said as she cupped my arm.

"I want to know," I said as I pulled away from her grasp. "Don't try to protect me. If you won't tell me now than you know I'll find out eventually. No matter how many days, months, or even years it takes me, someone will tell me."

"Rensesmee," my father said sounding a bit like Papa Carlisle.

"I want to know," I said in a more solid voice.

"If you won't tell her Edward," Seth interrupted a he walked through the kitchen doors, "you know she'll get it out of us. One of us will eventually break," he said as my father shot him a glare. "I'm just stating the truth," he said raising his hands in surrender.

"Fine," my father said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well the bruising and cuts on his face were darker and still very deep, and his right shoulder was dislocated pretty badly," he said as I noted the bruises. "His whole rib cage was almost broken into pieces, but luckily none of them punctured any vital organs. It would've taken days to heal, even with his ability to heal as fast as he could. Luckily, Viveca was more than wiling to help speed up that process."

"Why couldn't she heal him to the point where he's up and walking around?" I asked as I tried to listen for any sign of Viveca in the house.

"Well being that she's half human," my father answered quickly, "she does get tired and hungry. She tried to fully heal him, but Leah needed it more than Jacob did."

"Leah," I asked as I heard Daniel lightly snoring from the other side of the living room. "How is she," I asked shifting my attention towards her.

"She's fine now," my father said as we both turned to look at a fully healed and sleeping Leah. "If Viveca wasn't here however," he paused as his eye grew soft, "I don't know how she would've made it through. Her body was just to exhausted from the fight, after Daniel got her to phase back, her body just shut down."

"How did Huilen even get through?" I asked my listening still focused on Jacob's heartbeat.

"That my dear daughter is a question I will answer. After you sleep," my father said as he kissed the top of my head.

"Fine," I said grudgingly as my mother gently stroked my hair.

"I promise Nessie," she said as they both guided me up the stairs. "We will answer all of the questions you have, but you need to at least try to rest before we do," she said as I nodded and let out a small yawn. My father scooped me up into his arms as my mother gently hummed my lullaby.

"Aren't I a little too old for this daddy?" I asked in a soft voice.

"You're never too old for this," he smirked as my mother continued to hum.

"I love you both so much," I said as they both laid me on top of my bed.

"We love you to Renesmee," my mother said as my father quietly tucked me in.

"More than my own life," my father said, completing my mother's sentence. I smiled at the both of them as the war against my eyelids was slowly coming to a close. "Sleep my dear Renesmee. Dream happy dreams. Before you were born there has been only one who has ever truly touched my heart. It will always belong to the both of you. Sleep my lovely daughter," he said as I drifted off into sleep.

_Edward's POV_

"Edward," my sweet Bella said to me as we watched out daughter drift to sleep.

"Yes my love," I said to her as I buried my head into her hair.

"Where have I heard that before?" She asked as her lips pressed into a hard line, her beautiful face lost in deep thought.

"That night you ditched school with Jacob love," I said to her as a flicker of recognition came upon her face.

"I remember slightly," she said as she bit her lip. I looked into her eyes lovingly as I flashed her her favorite smile.

"I told you that night my love. After you asked me about Tanya," I finished as she wrinkled her nose.

"Oh I forgot about that," she said in a defeated voice. I chuckled at her for I knew if she were still human, she would've been a lovely shade of red by now.

"Let's go love," I smiled to her as we slowly made our way to our room. We walked down the hallway hand in hand as I marveled at how lucky I was to have Bella come into my existence, how lucky I was to have what others has spent their whole lives searching for. I couldn't help but smile to myself knowing that our family, our daughter especially, is safe from that evil witch. Our only worry now was to clean up the mess Huilen has left behind.

"I hate how I can hardly remember some of my human memories Edward," she said silently as we reached our room.

"I know love," I said as I kissed her soft lips soothingly. "I told you this would happen," I said as she nodded.

"Was it like this for you?" She asked as my lips slowly started to explore her neck.

"Yes," I answered as the faint memories of my human life rapidly played in my head.

"How long will it take before I forget everything?" She asked as my right hand rubbed soothing circles on her cheek.

"Everything you want to remember love," I said as my left hand rested over her non-beating heart, "is still with you." I finished as I gazed into her golden eyes, as much as they suited her, the memory of her beautiful chocolate brown eyes lingered in my mind.

"I love you Edward," she said as she kissed my lips softly and played with the top button of my shirt.

"I love you too my Bella," I said as I deepened our kiss.

* * *

_Edward I have a theory as to how Huilen got away,_ I heard Jasper as I watched Bella rigorously trying to find a pair of jeans in our extremely large closet.

I sighed loudly as Bella walked out triumphantly carrying a pair of jeans and soft blue shirt. "What's wrong?" She frowned as she dropped the clothes she had in her hand.

"It's nothing love. Jasper just has a few things he'd like to discuss." I answered as she shrugged her shoulders, picked up the pair of jeans and pulled them on.

"Oh ok," she said as she pulled the shirt over her head and examined herself in the mirror.

I was once again blown away by her beauty, the soft blue shirt hugging her body in just the right way. Honestly how did I get so lucky? I asked to myself as I saw her reflection gazing back at me, the look in her eyes mirroring mine. I smiled at her as she cleared the space between us and kissed my lips.

"Oh no you two don't!" Alice said as she barged into our room. "If you don't leave this room now Bella I don't think you'd leave all day. Rosalie's too busy fixing up one of her cars and I am not going to spend another hour listening to Emmett talk about some action movie," she said as she practically dragged Bella out of the room.

_I don't think I want to leave this room Edward,_ Bella thought to me as she lifted her shield and smiled at me.

"Alice is right though love," I said as I followed them out of the room. "I believe we made a promise to our daughter last night," I said as Alice continued to pull her down the hallway.

"Jasper," I said in a normal tone knowing he could hear me perfectly.

"I discussed it with Seth this morning, we both think that one of the newborns we killed had an ability." Jasper said as we lingered in the hallway.

"Ability to hide scents?" I asked now curious by this theory.

_I don't mean to be rude Edward,_ Carlisle thought, _but I'd like to hear this theory and talk it over with the two of you. _

"Carlisle wants to hear the theory too," I said to Jasper as we both made our way to Carlisle's study.

"So what's the theory?" Carlisle asked as Jasper and I walked into the study.

"Well Seth brought it up last night," Jasper said in a thick Southern accent. "He thinks that one of the newborns we killed had the ability to manipulate scents."

"Manipulate scents?" The both of us asked as Jasper nodded.

"Manipulate as in the ability to make us believe the scent is still there, as well as mask others." Jasper answered as both Carlisle and I were lost in our thoughts.

"That does seem reasonable," Carlisle said after a few moments of silence. "Edward," he said pulling me away from my thoughts, "were you ale to hear her thoughts?"

"Vaguely," I answered, "it was hard to focus on her with so many thoughts practically being screamed at me."

"Interesting," Carlisle said before silence filled the room again. "Bella didn't catch on to this?"

"No," we heard Bella say from the bottom of the stairs.

"So that ability was able to penetrate through her shield," Carlisle said answering the question lingering in his mind.

"What if it wasn't mental?" I asked as Jasper tried to calculate how this was possible.

"So you mean," Jasper said as he tried to piece together this puzzle, "whatever newborn had this ability didn't do this mentally but physically?"

"Exactly," I answered as we hear Emmett's booming laugh and Alice yelling in the distance.

_Nessie's POV _

"Mom? Dad?" I asked as my eyes shot open.

"Good morning sweetheart," my mother said as I stretched myself out.

"Where's dad?" I asked as she smiled at me.

"With Carlisle and Jasper," she said as an uncomfortable silence filled the room.

"Are you hungry sweetheart?" She asked as I glanced at the clock.

"A little," I said as she nodded.

"Do you want to go hunting?" She asked as my stomach protested, "or regular food?"

"Regular food's good for now," I said as I Jacob came to my mind. "I dont think I can hunt knowing Jake's in the condition he's in," I said as she nodded.

"Go on and get ready then, I'll go get you some breakfast." She smiled at me as I got off of the bed.

"Mom, Jake's doing well right?" I asked before she left the room.

"Yup," she answered as she looked me in the eyes. "I just saw him before I came up here," she said as I took in a deep breath, "he's doing good but he needs his rest today. Esme said Carlisle's put him on mandatory bed rest for the day, but he should be waking up soon."

"Right," I said to myself in a less somber mood than yesterday. "You guys are going to answer all of my questions today right?" I asked as she nodded gently. "Truthfully? No protecting me?" I asked as she smiled and nodded slightly. "Good," I said as I smiled at her.

"Get ready," she said as I listened to her walk down the hallway, down the stairs and into the kitchen.

* * *

"Dad?" I said as I poked my head through the music room.

"In here princess," he said as he played a few keys on the piano.

"You ready?" I asked as my mother quickly followed behind me.

"If you both are," he answered as we all walked down the hall towards the living room where Jake and Leah were.

"How's Jake?" I asked Papa Carlisle as he was finishing his check-up on Leah.

"He's healing well," he said as Leah smiled at me. "He's been going in and out of consciousness. Which is normal for his concussion, but in a few more hours he should be up and walking."

"How are you Leah?" I walked towards her as she pulled me into a hug.

"I've been better," she laughed as Daniel walked into the room a plate full of food, "and thanks to Viveca, I'm still here."

"So you were wrong about them huh?" I smirked at her as she rolled her eyes. "No," she huffed, "I was just wrong about Carillie and Roberto."

"Sure sure," I smiled at her as she hugged me again.

"So am I good to go doc?" She asked as Daniel playfully taunted her with the plate of food.

"All good," he said as Leah jumped off of the hospital bed. "One exception," he interrupted before she could rush towards the kitchen, "try not to phase for the next 24 hours. Give your body some rest please," he pleaded as she smirked.

"Sure thing doc," she said as she grabbed Daniel and practically sprinted towards the kitchen.

"So," I lingered as I walked over towards my parents.

"Ask away Nessie," my father said as we watched Papa Carlisle examine Jacob's bruising.

"How many newborns? How did Huilen get through? Why didnt anyone notice? Why was Jacob here first? And lastly... Why did it take you guys so long to figure this out?" I said without taking a breath in between questions.

"There were at least 30 newborns, so our focus was slightly... blurred." My mother said as I nodded, my focused would've been blurred too if I was there with Jake battling newborns.

"Right," my father said as he wrapped his arm around my mothers waist.

"We're still trying to figure out how Huilen got through," Papa Carlisle said as he came in to monitor Jacob's vitals. "But, Jasper and Seth have come up with a pretty good theory," he said as I looked at him to go on, "one of the newborns had the ability to manipulate scents."

"But," I said as my eyes shifted towards my mother, "wouldn't you catch onto it mom?" I asked her as she nodded.

"Well that's the problem, we felt that it wasn't done mentally, but physically." Papa Carlisle answered as Jacob's eyes fluttered open.

"Jake," I sighed as his eyes landed on me and smiled.

"Nessie," he sighed before closing his eyes again.

"Jake caught on first. I'm thinking because of the whole Alpha and Beta connection," Leah said as she walked in with a mountain of food on her plate. "The pack heard and saw what was going on but with the newborns, and distance," she said as Daniel pecked her cheek, "Jacob just got there faster."

"Wow," I gasped. "How far off were you guys?"

"Not to far," my father answered, "but a newborn did catch onto Jacobs disappearance. That slowed him down; he would've been here the before Huilen wore Leah down, but he had to take care of the newborn before it got to close to the house."

"So did the whole pack see it?" I asked as I heard Embry and Quil moving about the attic. Leah and my father nodded slowly as I shot another glance at my Jacob.

Silence filled the room as I focused once again on Jacob's heartbeat. I watched his chest move up and down steadily as his perfect lips moved in sync with his breathing. I sat there as I heard the rest of the room and slowly make their way out, off to various parts of the house. Watching him breath in and out, in and out, I marveled at how someone so selfless could be all mine. It seemed like I had been sitting there for a few minutes memorizing his every feature: the way his eyes moved when he was dreaming, the way his perfect lips would part to let out small bursts of air, how he would try to move but the soreness of his body held him down.

"Nessie," Mama Esme said pulling me from my own thoughts. "Did you want to eat something?" She asked as I stared at her blankly.

"No I'm fine Mama Esme," I said as she smiled warmly at me. "When is Papa Carlisle coming back to check up on Jacob?"

"Soon," she said as she glanced at Jacob, "he's just waiting for Viveca to come back from their hunting trip."

"Oh," I said as Jacob's eyes started to flutter open and quickly scan the room. "I think he's awake Mama," I smiled as I looked into the pair of beautiful brown eyes staring back and smiling at me.

* * *

**sooo howd you guys like it? xD click the little green button and let me knoooow!!! **


	42. Welcome Back

**Hey guys this is probably my last update for the week! I'll try to write but i highly doubt i'll be able to update since i'll be watching New Moon this whole weekend xD. Can you guys believe it?!?! 1 more day till New Moon comes out!!! xD **

_

* * *

_

_Nessie's POV_

"Hey Nessie," he said as both Mama Esme and I walked towards him. I smiled at him relieved that my dream a few nights ago hadn't come true.

"Hey Jake," I smiled back at him as he shot the same smile at Mama Esme. "You feeling ok?" I asked as he nodded.

"My chest's a little sore, but aside from that everythings' fine," he responded sounding bit off.

"Jacob," Papa Carlisle said as he walked into the living room.

"What's up doc?" He joked as he slowly got up off of the bed.

"Glad to see you back to your normal self," Papa Carlisle responded shooting a quick glance at me.

"Yeah," he said as both my mother and father walked into the room. "Hey Bells," he grinned at her as she grinned back. "Eddie," he chuckled to himself as my father growled with irritation.

"Oh yay the dogs back," we heard Aunt Rose say from the garage.

"Glad to be back Blondie," he yelled back as Papa Carlisle examined Jacob.

"Is there anything bothering you Jacob?" Papa Carlisle asked as he finished his check-up.

"Nope nothing," he said as my father stood next to Carlisle.

"Do you remember how you got here?"My father asked reading his thoughts.

"Yeah," Jacob sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. "Uhm, Leah was battling Huilen and I jumped in to help her out," he said as he smiled at me.

"Do you know why Huilen was here?" My father asked as if Jacob remembered nothing.

"Yeah she wanted to take Nessie away," he said as he smiled at me again. I smiled back at him wondering why my father kept asking these questions when it dawned on me. Huilen had her hands on Jacob for a long period of time. My eyes grew wide with realization and my breathing hitched slightly, as my father focused his attention to me.

"Nessie," he turned as Jacob gave him a confused look, "Esme needs you in the backyard." My father said to me as I nodded and turned to walk towards the kitchen. As I walked onto the patio as Mama Esme turned around and signaled for me sit down on the cushion next to her.

"Do you know why Jacob?" I listened as my father questioned Jacob in the living room while I fought to keep myself in one piece on the patio deck.

"Uhm," he said nervously, "I think it had something to do with being Nahuel's mate." He answered as confusion was laced in his voice.

"Have you and Nessie been on a date?" I heard my father ask in a hushed tone from the living room.

"No," he whispered, "we're just friends Edward. We had an agreement right? Until the both of us were ready, nothing would happen."

"And do you feel anything past friendship with her," my father asked as I heard Papa Carlisle and my mother whispering amongst themselves.

"To be honest Edward," he said as he let out a soft sigh, "not yet." My eyes filled with tears as I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. A feeling of numbness ran though me as I felt the world beneath me slowly crumbling.

"Shhh," Mama Esme said as I slid down off of the cushioned chair and onto the floor. "It's ok Nessie," she said as she held me in her arms.

"I see," my father said aware of what was happening to me on the patio deck.

"Nessie," I heard my father say in a normal toned voice after a few moments of silence, "Kai and Claire are looking for you."

"They're in the guest house?" I asked realizing this was my chance to escape this nightmare. I wiped the tears away from my face and hoped my eyes weren't puffy enough to show that I had been crying as I continued to talk to my father through the patio doors. I dried my eyes before walking into the living room and looked at him as he gave me an apologetic glance and nodded slowly. "I'll see you later then Jake," I said as I walked back through the living room and kissed him on the cheek, hoping to get any reaction from him.

"Uhm, yeah ok Nessie," he said as I examined his now uncomfortable face.

I walked through the patio as fast as I could in hopes of keeping myself from breaking down. I was halfway through the damaged backyard when Kai opened the guest house door.

"Nessie!" She yelled relieved as both her and Claire ran to hug me.

"Are you ok?" Kai asked as I collapsed in their arms and broke down for the third time in the past 24 hours.

"He... he doesn't remember anything," I said in between sobs as they led me into the guest house.

"What do you mean he doesnt remember anything?" Claire asked as Kai got me a glass of water.

"He remembers," I started to say before I let out a sob, "everything but our date, our first kiss, everything about us." I said as we heard Paul snoring from the room.

"Nessie," Kai said as she patted my head, "maybe it's just a short term thing."

"I hope so," I said as I let out a fresh set of tears.

"I hope so too," they both said as the sounds of me crying filled the guest house.

_Jacob's POV_

"Jacob you honestly don't remember anything happening between you and Nessie?" Edward asked as we heard Nessie silently make her way though the backyard.

"No," I said slightly irritated. "You can read my thoughts Edward," I said to him as he look down.

"And you dont feel anything past friendship towards Nessie?" He asked as I shook my head. He examined my face for any sign of me lying, luckily I knew how to hide my thoughts from Edward.

Heck after sharing a mind with the pack I've learned to hide a lot of thoughts. I knew Edward would kill me if he knew that the second I saw Nessie when I woke up there was something about her that was just amazing. Something I haven't seen in her before that moment, she looked so grown, so breathtakingly beautiful I knew the moment she looked me in the eyes I wanted to be more than friends. I knew the moment I woke up I wanted to see her beautiful face every morning, but something inside of me was conflicting with that. I mean yes she was my imprint, but ultimately it was her decision to stay friends or become more. Something inside of me told me to push all of those feelings away, because we didnt belong together. She deserved someone she could relate to, someone who was a half vamp like her, someone like Nahuel. It was as if someone was inside of my head beating that information into me: a _dog_ and a half vampire, it was... Absurd. Edward looked at me as I started feeling anxious, did he hear everything I just thought? Crap crap crap. I thought to myself as anxiety started to build up inside of me.

"He's telling the truth Carlisle," he said as they stated talking in a different language. I tried to figure out what language it was but, I quickly gave up since the only two languages I knew was English and a bit of Quileute.

I sat there as the anxiety started to build up inside of me. I took in deep breaths in hopes of calming myself down, as the anxiety just kept building a wave of calm suddenly hit me.

"Thanks Jasper," I said to him as he walked down the stairs.

"It's the least I could do for a soldier wounded in battle," he said in his Southern accent. He extended his fist as I bumped it with mine, and we both laughed at each other as Carlisle and Edward continued their conversation for a few more minutes.

"I wonder if this had the same effect on the pack," Carlisle asked himself as Edward was in deep concentration.

"I'll have a word with Seth," Edward said to Carlisle as he nodded. A few seconds later Edward raced up the stairs towards the attic in hopes of finding Seth.

"Hey Bells," I said pulling her from her own world.

"Yeah," she asked as Carlisle stepped out onto the patio to talk to Nahuel and his three sisters.

"Do you have any idea about what they were talking about?" I asked as she bit her lip and looked down, a dead giveaway that she was lying.

"No," she said as she avoided all eye contact with me.

"Bella I know when you're lying," I said to her as she looked around the room.

"Jake," she started to say before Carlisle came back into the room.

"Jacob," he said as he led one of Nahuels' sisters into the living room. "This is Viveca," he said as I gazed at her, "she has the ability to heal people at an alarmingly fast speed."

"I heal pretty fast though Carlisle," I said as she chuckled lightly.

"I know that Jacob, but she can heal even faster than you can," he said as I started to piece this puzzle together.

"So what are you waiting for?" I said as he nodded.

"Right," he said as both him and Viveca moved forward. "If you feel any pain at all Jacob," he said as she laid her hands on my shoulders, "speak up."

"No worries there," I said to him as she closed her eyes in concentration. I watched the focus on her face as my chest and shoulders started to feel heavier than normal. The bruising and cuts on my were almost fully healed, but the broken rib cage did cause a lot of bruising.

Suddenly it felt as if all of my bruises were being repeatedly punched by fire, and the small ache in the back of my head began to throb. I closed my eyes, and tried to focus on something else, there were faint memories or visions of me and Nessie, but they were very blurry. I considered them visions though, seeing that I know none of these events had happened. I saw visions of a cliff in La Push, what seems to be the backyard and what I think was a birthday party, but none of them happened in the past.I think. I sat there silently taking the burning pain as I felt the pressure on my bruises start to lighten up and the throbbing in my head slowly dying down.

"There," she said in a exhausted tone.

"Amazing," Carlisle said in an extremely interested tone. "It's as if he was never hurt," he said as I opened my eyes to examine the final result. I was amazed to see there was no more cuts on my legs, the busing on my shoulder, chest, or any other part of my body and the throbbing in my head has disappeared as if it was magic.

"Jake," Bella said in a concerned tone, "now do you remember anything about you and Nessie?"

"No," I said in a solid tone. "Why do you keep asking me that?" I said as the pixie came dancing into the room holding a picture frame.

"Remember this?" She asked as she gracefully waved a picture of Nessie in front of me. I looked at the picture trying to remember, but nothing came to mind. It was a picture of her on the beach, La Push I assume, she was staring at something in the distance but Im not sure at what. What amazed me was the love for whatever was there filled in her eyes, the joy in her face alone made me smile.

"No but I like this picture of her," I said as she rolled her eyes. "What?" I asked as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"He doesn't remember," she said as she turned to Viveca who was leaning against a wall.

"I think it's because his head was fully healed before Viveca came," Carlisle said before we heard Blondie laughing from upstairs.

"Like there was a brain in there to heal," we heard her say as I sighed with irritation.

"But my head was slightly throbbing before Viveca healed me," I said as Carlisle was in deep thought.

"Maybe it was just the after effect of the concussion," Carlisle concluded.

"I think I'm going to have to run a few test Jacob," Carlisle said as he signaled for me to follow him towards his study.

_Nessies POV_

"Nessie," my mother said as she shook me gently.

"Hmmm," I said as I heard both Kai and Claire snoring beside me.

"Get up," she said as she gently lifted me up careful not to disturb Kai and Claire's sleep.

"Please tell me that this was all just a bad dream," I said to her as she wrapped her arms around me.

"As much as I want to tell you it was," she said in a somber tone, "it wasnt."

"I know," I sighed as we heard a knock on the guest house door. "Come in," I said as Embry poked his head through the door.

"Hey Ness. Hey Bella," he said as my mother and I signaled for him to come in.

"Hey Embry," we both said as Kara was hiding behind him.

"Hey guys," he said as Kara smiled at me. "Kara and I just wanted to check up on you," he said as he pushed her forward.

"Hey Nessie," she said as she pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry I just disappeared like that," she said as my mother made room for her to sit next to me. "I just," she sighed as she looked at Kai and Claire, "I don't know how to deal with stuff like this. I mean a year ago I was worrying about what to wear the next day, and last night I found myself barricaded in the attic with Daniel and Esme because there was a battle going on in the backyard. I just froze," she said as her face grew angry with herself, "I didnt know what to do. How to react to all of this. I guess is just was in shock," she said as she squeezed my hand.

"It's ok," I said as I smiled at her, "I would've had the same reaction."

"I must admit Kara," my mother interrupted, "we are guilty of a few things too." She said as we both looked at my mother curiously. "I'm afraid we forgot you were in the attic until Embry here said something late lat night," she finished as Embry nodded in agreement.

"What happened to you anyways?" I asked as I tried to remember Kara's whereabouts from last night.

"Well while everyone was getting ready for the sleepover in the guest house, I had to use the bathroom really bad. I couldnt wait so I went over to the main house, while I was there I decided to try and help Esme clean up a bit. She already had the house cleaned of course, but then her and Daniel started talking about details for the wedding," she said as my mother smiled. "They needed a third opinion so I stayed for a bit. Daniel left to say goodnight to Leah, and I was going to meet you in your room but when I went in you werent there," she said as my mother shot me a warning glance. "I was walking down the hallway to see where you went when out of nowhere Daniel and I were being carried by Esme to the attic."

"So you saw the whole fight?" I asked as she shook her head.

"Well not so much as saw," she said as she bit her lip, "but heard. After Leah got thrown against the tree I just couldnt watch."

"After Quil and I patrolled I found her curled up on my bed," Embry laughed as she shot him a glare. "She was curled up under the sheets, scared to see how you were. She didn't know what to say, how to act, or even if she should go downstairs to help."

The room was silent for a few minutes before Aunt Alice came dancing through the guest house. "Hey Embry, Quil, Seth and Edward wanna talk to you," she said as he made his was out of the room. We all watched Alice pull her legs closer to her chest and rest her chin on top of her knees.

"Any progress?" My mother finally said as Alice slowly shook her head.

"Carlisle's running test right now," she said as she smiled at me. "Viveca fully healed him. But his memory is still..." she trailed off as she tried to find the right word.

"Clouded?" my mother asked as Alice nodded.

"Is there any ways to get his memory back?" I asked in a hopeful tone.

"Edward and Carlisle are trying to figure that out," Alice said as she let out a small sigh. "On the bright side Huilens gone," she said as we all nodded in agreement.

"If Jacobs memory was 'clouded'," I said as I made air quotes, "did it affect the pack too? I mean they were all in wolf form when it happened. So wouldn't their memory become clouded as well?"

"I think that's something you have to ask them," Kara said as we all focused out attention on her.

"Did Embry," I started to ask as she shook her head.

"Sorry Nessie," she said after a long slience, "he didn't say anything about it."

"Then I guess I'll have to find out for myself," I said as I got up off of the couch and walked towards the backyard.

**

* * *

soooo howd you guys like it?!?!**


	43. Cliff

hey guys! sorry i took a long unexpected hiatus..... with thanksgiving i had so much family over it was impossible to concentrate -_- haha. anywaysssss im gonna make this a two chapter update and as much as i want this to continue my next update will be the last =[ this story has gone longer than i expected and after the next update i honestly dont know where to take the story. so.... my next update will unfortunately be my last. being a full time college student is taking its toll on me and unfortunately im burned out. i am thinking of doing a sequel to this story, but i will most likely start planning and thinking of that as we near the summer months... i will post the last chapters before monday. hope you all enjoy!

* * *

_Nessie's POV_

"Embry!" I yelled as I stomped through the backyard and into the main house.

"Upstairs," Uncle Jasper answered as he felt the determination, anger and irritation surging through me.

"Thank you," I said I made my way through the second floor hallway and up the attic stairs.

"Nessie," Quil said before I shot him a glare.

"I need to talk to Embry... alone" I said as Quil was about to interrupt.

"Uhm sure," he said as he shot Embry a quick glance, "I'll just go find Jake."

"Where is he?" I asked as my anger melted away at the mention of his name.

"Dunno," Embry shrugged as he nodded towards Jacob's side of the attic.

"He took the keys to his car and left not too long ago," Quil finished as I noted the missing pair of car keys on Jake's nightstand.

"Why didn't he just phase?" I asked.

"Carlisle's orders," Embry shrugged, "him and Leah can't phase for 24 hours."

"Any idea where he went?" I asked as Quil quietly slipped out of the attic.

"Prolly La Push," Embry said as he pat the seat in front of him. "What's up kiddo?" He said as I sat down and placed my head in my palms.

"I had a question," I said as I bit my lip. I looked up at him as he nodded for me to go on. "Jake's memory isn't in the best condition right?" I asked as he nodded.

"I remember everything Ness," he interrupted before I could ask.

"Define everything," I said to him as he let out a soft laugh.

"Everything," he said as I shot him another glare. "Everything as in the dates, the time you guys spent together, everything," he said as he elongated the word everything.

"Oh," I said as I bit my lip. "So how come you remember it and not Jake?" I asked as we heard Seth and Uncle Emmett wrestling in the backyard.

"Not sure," he said as he fiddled with the edge of his shorts. "Carlisle has this theory," he said as I nodded, "that it only affected Jake because she was only touching him. We saw everything fading from his memory, which by the way I dont think Edwards too happy about the whole cliff thing. But all the things Jake's told us and what we've seen is in our memory as well. I was just having this conversation with Quil and Seth, they remember everything too."

"So he talked to you guys about me?" I smiled as he rolled his eyes.

"Of course he did! Remember Ness, while he's on patrol he can't really hide anything. Thankfully Seth and I cant tune it out by thinking of Kai and Kara, but poor Quil," he laughed. "Before this he constantly thought of your first date," he laughed again as I smiled.

"Any way to bring those memories back?" I asked.

"Not sure. Carlisle and Edward are in his study shooting theories around. Me, Seth and Emmett were in there but they kept throwing all this medical mumbo jumbo so we left. They're still in there if you wanna join them. I doubt they're ending the conversation anytime soon," he shrugged.

"Thanks Embry," I smiled as I make pulled me into a hug.

"I really hope it all works out Ness," he said as he lifted me off of the ground. "It sucks to see the both of you go through this. Jake'll come around so I'm no so worried about him but you're like my little sister and it sucks to see all of this happen to you," he said as I laughed.

"Thanks Embry," I said as he tightened his grip on me. "Can't breathe," I said as I gasped for air.

"Opps. Sorry Ness," he laughed as he let go of me.

_Edward's POV_

"Jacob's lying," I said to Carlisle as we heard Jacob driving down the driveway.

"Lying?" Carlisle asked.

"While I was asking him about Nessie something came across in his mind. He thinks it's absurd for a him and Nessie to be together, "a dog and a half vampire" were his exact words." I said as Carlisle's face flickered with interest.

"Huilen's idea I believe?" He said as I nodded to answer his question. "Interesting," he said to himself. "What I want to know is how could her power still be affecting Jacob when both Roberto and Nessie," he said as the memory of Emmett and Roberto standing over Huilen's pile of ashes filled Carlisle's mind.

"Exactly," I said as we both sat in silence.

_I wonder if Jacob has always felt that way. _Carlisle thought to himself as I remember hearing this thought flicker across Jacob's mind several times.

"On occasion," I answered as he nodded slowly.

"This certainly opens a few doors," he said as we heard Nessie stomping towards the attic. "If he's felt that he didn't deserve Nessie beforehand, Hulien's power didn't change it, it just magnified that thought."

"If that is the case, you're saying that Hulien has the ability to alter memories a well as magnifying doubts?" I asked as he nodded.

"What I mean by that is, she was able to see that there's a hint of doubt in Jacob's relationship with Nessie and she acted upon that. His memory isnt exactly erased, it's just in easier terms, lost." He finished as we heard Nessie silently trying to may her way down the hallway.

_So this is permanent?_ Nessie thought to herself before knocking on the door.

"Come in Nessie," I said to her as she poked her head through the door. Carlisle smiled at her as she closed the door behind her.

"So it's permanent?" Nessie asked Carlisle as he looked at me.

"Not exactly," I answered as she slowly exhaled.

_Edward do you think it would be possible to "find" Jacob's memory? _Carlisle thought as Nessie stared aimlessly into a painting hanging on the wall. I shot a glance at him as he continued. _W__e could possibly continue running test on him reminding him of points of his time with Nessie. The rest of the pack have clear memories of them together maybe it would trigger something in his. _

"Interesting," I said to myself as Nessie looked up at me.

"What happened dad?" She asked as Carlise slowly formed a plan in his head.

"Carlisle has a theory," I said as her eyes filled with hope. "If we get the pack to show him their memories of you guys together then it could possibly trigger something in his mind and fix the damage Hulien did to him."

"Then what are you guys waiting for!" She shrieked with hope Carlisle and I smiled at her as she pulled us both in for a hug. "Thank you thank you thank you! You guys are both geniuses," she said as Carlisle let out a small laugh.

"We've just had years and years of learning Nessie," he said as she beamed with joy. "I'll have Leah round the pack up," he said as he left us in his study alone.

"I love you dad," she said as we made our way down the stairs and into the living room.

"I love you more than you now Nessie," I smiled at her as we entered our music room. We both sat down on the piano bench and as she laid her head on my shoulder I started to play her lullaby.

_Jacob's POV_

"Dad?" I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah Jake," he said as I heard him wheeling himself down the hallway.

"Hey dad," I said as we met halfway, in the living room. "You think I can talk to you for a sec?" I asked as his eyebrows shot up with interest.

"Problems with Nessie?" He asked as I took a seat on the couch. I shot him a confused glance as an all to familiar smell hit me.

"Bella's here?" I asked as Billy slowly nodded his head.

"She stopped by to say hi before she went to see Charlie. I think she's stopping by one more time later after she visits Emily. She just gave birth you know," he shrugged as I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Mhm," was all I managed to say before he changed the subject.

"So what's wrong with Nessie?" He asked as I took in a deep breath.

"Nothing it's me," I said as I exhaled. "I mean I want to be with her, but it just doesn't seem right. She deserves someone just as amazing as her, she deserves someone_ like_ her." I said as he sighed.

"When you say like her..." my dad asked.

"When I say like her I mean someone like a vampire," I said as he nodded with understanding.

"I see," he said as silence filled the room. "So your saying she deserves someone who's caring, selfless, funny, handsome, smart and someone who can give her 'forever'?" He air quoted the word 'forever' as I nodded.

"I can't give her that," I said just as he was about to talk. "I mean I know she's my imprint but, I look at her and I can't see what an amazing girl like her would want with me."

"Jake," he started to say as someone interrupted him.

"If you can't find someone as caring, selfless, and funny as you are then I don't know who else in the world is meant for Nessie," Rebecca said my mouth fell in shock.

"Becca?" I asked as she smiled at me.

"Who else do you think it is little bro?" She asked as she opened her arms and pulled me into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as Billy smiled smugly.

"I thought Rach needed some help with the new babies and all," she said as Billy cleared his throat.

"Caring, selfless and funny?" Billy asked as Becca laughed. "What about handsome and smart? I've never encountered a Black that's been ugly nor dumb," he laughed.

"Jake's almost there, he just needs to realize a few things." Becca laughed as I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Becca maybe you should call Rachel and tell her to come over," Billy told her as we all moved towards the kitchen.

"Sure thing. I'll just go grab my phone," Becca said as she walked back towards my room.

"She knows?" I asked in a low voice as Billy shook his head.

"All she knows is Rachel is pregnant and you moved with the Cullens about far away to go to school," he said in a quick voice as we heard her rummaging through her luggage in my room.

"She knows about the Cullens?" I asked as he nodded.

"She's heard everything but the vampire part," he shrugged as Becca walked back into the room.

"So Paul said Rach is taking a nap, so... how about some little brother big sister bonding?" She smirked as I shot her a confused face. "Don't give me that look Jacob Black! I didn't just come here to check on dad and help Rachel! I came to check on you too!" She yelled as Billy and I raised our palms up in surrender.

"She has your mothers looks, determination and temper," Billy laughed as he wheeled himself back into the living room.

"I guess I have no choice then," I said to Becca who already had her coat on.

"Good," she smiled as she threw me a coat.

"No need," I said to her as she sighed and threw the spare jacket back on the kitchen table.

"So tell me about Renesmee," she said as we reached First Beach.

"Nessie for short and she's amazing," I sighed as the memories of her growing up filled my mind. "She's smart," I said as I thought of Edward teaching her physics at the age of three, "she's beautiful," I said as the memory of the fashion shows Alice and Blondie made me and Bella sit through back in Forks, "she's amazingly funny," I said as her laugher filled my mind.

"And you're totally in love with her right?" Becca asked as my heart shattered into a million pieces.

"No I can't be," I said somberly.

"Why not?" She asked as we took a seat on the shore. "The way you talk about her just says it, and the way Rach explains you two it seems she feels the same way too."

"You talk to Rachel about me?" I asked as she laughed.

"Sometimes," she shrugged, "it's not like I fully abandoned you guys, I still love all of you."

"I know," I said, "but it feels like you just up and left when chance came along."

"I know Jake but," she sighed "being here is just too much. Everything reminds me of her."

"It gets easier with time you know," I said as I wrapped my arm around her. "I mean just look at Rach, she moved back here and she's doing great now."

"I know I know, but I'm not as strong as you guys. Rachel hardly remembers her because she was always closer to dad, and you were just a kid. I was always the one with mom," she said as her eyes fell to the floor. "Stop changing the subject Jake! Why can't you be with Nessie?"

"It's too complicated. She deserves someone who belongs with her family, someone who understands the ins and outs of her world. I don't belong in her world, I want her to be with someone who deserves her," I said as Becca played with the edge of her jacket.

"Her world? What is her family royalty or something?" She asked as I laughed and shook my head. "From the way it sounds your exactly the type of person she deserves Jacob. Now I'm just going from what Rachel has told me, but it sounds like you know more about Nessie than anyone. It doesnt matter if you belong in 'her world' or not, what matters is that you know her. If she doesn't see that then she's searching for something that doesn't exist," Becca said as my eyes fell on as cliff in the distance. I stared at the cliff as Becca stared aimlessly into the ocean, something about that cliff forced my heart to sip a beat.

"Hey Becca I'm gonna go check something out in the car real quick. I'll be back in 10 minutes tops," I said to her as she nodded. I let go of her as she gave me a quick glare. "What?" I asked as she looked for the right words to say.

"There's something I can't quite put my finger on," she paused as a million looks ran across her face. "You remember the legends dad used to tell us when we were smaller?" She asked as I nodded.

"Yeah what about them?" I asked as she bit her lip.

"Nothing. Nevermind," she said to herself as I examined her face.

"Sure sure Becca," I said as I let out a sigh of relief. I was to exhausted to think of a lie to tell her about the legends and how true they were. "Juss wait here I gotta go check it out." I walked towards the truck. I examined the distance between here and the cliff and knew it wouldnt make it there and back in 10 minutes. I stopped in front of the car and quickly sprinted towards the forest stripping my shorts off after I was far enough into the forest for Becca not to see.

_Hey! Carlisle said no phasing for 24 hours! _I heard Seth say as I ran through the forest.

_Well Carlisle won't know about it will he Seth?_ I said to him in a taunting voice.

_You better hope Edward doesnt catch on_. Seth huffed back as I growled.

_Dont tell anyone_ I said in my Alpha voice.

_Man I hate when you go all Alpha on me!_ Seth whined as I felt him fade away.

I laughed to myself before finally reaching the cliff. I phased back hoping Becca can't see this far down the shore. I slowly walked through the trees stopping at a spot I felt vaguely familiar with. I closed my eyes and let the breeze of the ocean hit my face. My heart skipped a beat and at the moment I felt as if I had been here before, something inside me was fighting to remember why this place was so familiar why this place held a missing piece of me.

"Jake!" I heard Seth say snapping me from my concentration.

"What!" I roared back in an irritated tone.

"You were about to hit the soft part of the cliff man," Seth said as he picked up a boulder almost his size and dropped it 3 feet away from the edge of the cliff.

"What-" I started to asked as he held his hand up. He pointed towards the boulder which was now slowly slipping off of the cliff and onto the beach below us.

"Hm," I said slightly stumped.

"You don't remember that? You showed me that when you helped me plan my date with Kai. To took...." he trailed off.

"I took who here?" I asked.

"Mmm nothing," he said as he walked back towards the trees.

"Seth Clearwater you better come back here and tell me what the hell you're talking about!" I said as I chased after him.

* * *

**reviews/comments? :]**


	44. Seven days, five hours, thirty minutes

enjoy!! =]

* * *

_Nessie's POV_

"What if the plan doesn't work?" Embry asked as he took another bite out of his cheeseburger.

"If it doesnt then we go back to the drawing board," Carlisle answered in a calm voice.

"If there any way this may become permanent?" My mother asked as my father pulled her closer towards him.

"There's a possibility," Carlisle paused as I took a deep breath in. "But if that is the case, then Nessie and Jacob will just have to start over."

"Are you going to be ok with that Nessie?" Jasper asked me as he felt the stinging pain surging through me.

"It's better than having him not remember me at all," I said somberly.

"Right," Quil said in a sure tone. "So how are we gonna do this Carlisle?" Quil asked after a few silent moments.

"Well Seth went to La Push to find Jake so they should be here within the hour." Carlisle said as we heard Jacob's car speeding down the driveway. "Nevermind," he said as he walked back ino to the house the pack burst with laughter.

"Jacob," we heard Carlisle greet Jacob as Seth sprinted through the side gate.

"Lets go guys!" Leah said as they all made their way towards the forest.

"I'll meet you guys there!" I yelled as they started disappearing into the forest. I turned towards the patio doors when I felt something cold wrap around my shoulders.

"Do you mind if I go with you sweet heart?" My mother asked as I nodded happily. "Good," she smiled as my father opened the door and signaled for us to go in first.

"Hey Jake," I said as I popped my head into Papa Carlisle's office.

"Whats up?" He asked just as Papa Carlisle finished his check up.

"Wanna go for a run? Maybe find a new clearing to play in?" I asked casually as he eyed me suspiciously.

"Sure," he said as we both looked at Papa Carlisle, "but I have to get clearance from the doc here."

"Carlisle," my dad said as he rushed into the room. We watched them talk amongst themselves in a tone low enough Jacob and I could not make out.

"Oh well that is interesting," Carlisle said out loud as he shot a quick glance at Jacob.

"Dad?" I asked after a few more awkward minutes.

"Yes you two can go for a run Carlisle already knew Jacob phased when he came through the door," my father said in a quick tone.

"Ok see you later?" I asked as they both nodded quickly.

"So whered you go?" I asked Jacob as we made out way down the hallway.

"La Push to see my dad," he answered deep in thought. "Becca's actually here," he said after a few moments.

"Oh?" I smiled interested in meeting Rebecca. Rachel's told me of her, and I've seen pictures of her but we've never been formerly introduced. We've talked on the phone once or twice, but it was usually because I was at Rachel and Paul's house, and everyone else was too busy to answer the phone.

"You wanna meet her later on?" He asked widening the smile on my face.

"Sure," I said trying to keep calm in my voice.

"Wait for me!" My mother yelled as we made our way down the stairs.

"Oh yeah I forgot my mom figured she'd run with us since we pass through the meadow on her way to Forks," I added as he looked at my mom curiously.

"Weren't you just in La Push and Forks Bella?" He asked her as we all walked through the living room.

"Yeah," she lied seamlessly. "I went to surprise Charlie but Sue said he was at the station. I stopped by and said hi to your dad before I went to see Charlie and one more time to see Becca after Esme asked me to bring food to Emily since she just gave birth."

"Oh," Jacob said as I gave my mother a shocked face. "Wait for me here guys," he said as we made our way past the backyard and into the forest.

"Nice lie mom," I smirked at her as she bit her lip.

"Was it really believable?" She asked as I nodded happily.

"I'm pretty sure he believed it," I smiled as she let out a small laugh. Just then the russet brown wolf caught my attention. "Let's go mom," I said to her as we caught up with Jacob. "Hey Jake," I said to him as we passed him, "follow me I found a short cut."

_Jacob's POV_

I followed Nessie and Bella through the forest when I felt the rest of the pack phase.

_What are you guys doing here?_ I asked as they all had jumbled thoughts.

_Just some pack bonding oh mighty Alpha._ Leah said as Nessie and Bella started heading for an unfamiliar clearing.

_What the heck are you talking about Leah?_ I asked as Nessie and Bella stopped in the middle of this new clearing.

I stared at Nessie and Bella curiously as I saw the pack slowly filing out of the surrounding forest area. "Jake," Nessie said as the pack sat facing me, "the pack and I are worried about you. Everything you don't remember, we do." I tilted my head curiously as I caught onto Edward's scent.

"Sorry I'm late love," he said as he kissed Bella, "but Carlisle had a new theory," he finished as he looked at me.

_Can you please ask them what the heck is going on?_ I asked him as he gave off an amused smile.

"We're trying to help you get your memory back," Edward answered me as the rest of the pack let out a small whine.

_Yeah Jake it kills us to see Nessie go through this_ Seth said as he showed me fixing up the Cullen's backyard.

_We love her too you know, it just kills us to see you go through this!_ Embry yelled as he showed me another vision of me and Nessie inside the Cullen's house all dressed up. From the way we were both dressed it looked as if we were going on a date.

_I want to believe you guys but,_ I said as I shot a glance at Edward who was quietly telling Bella and Nessie what was going on. _Please Edward don't say this to Nessie,_ I thought to him as he paused and nodded. _I don't deserve her, she needs someone who's of her own... species._ I finished as Edward's face remained unchanged.

_Jacob Black!_ Leah yelled causing all of us, including Edward, to flinch, _if I knew you were gonna be this stubborn and stupid I swear I wouldn't of agreed to this. You LOVE Nessie and she loves you just as much as you do her. Deal with it or just leave and don't come back until you get it!_ She finished as the irritation inside of me started to build.

_Leah I'm telling ALL of you right now she deserves someone like her. Someone who can give her the world. What'll happen when that guy comes along and sweeps her off of her feet huh? You want me to just stay here and pretend there isnt a good chance that wont happen?_

_She's your freaking imprint Jacob! _ Quil yelled back, _She isnt going to do that! You should know better than that! Even I know her better than that! She isn't going to leave you the first chance she get, if that was the case Jake she would've left by now! _He said as I saw the image of Nahuel looking admiringly at Nessie in a green dress.

_Even if someone were to come in and do that Jake she wouldn't be impressed. She wants you and only you look at her! _Seth said as my eyes shifted towards her, and my heart broke at the beautiful tearful girl staring at me.

_You believe us now Jake?! Look at how worried she is about you. For someone who deserves better she sure does care a lot about the one in front of her. Why don't you just man up and be there for her... you did before._ Embry said as various memories shot through his head.

Something in side of me wanted to believe him, but then again something inside of me was telling me to run to just leave so that Nessie can have a happier life. There was a tug of war going on inside of me and I didnt know which side was winning.

"Jacob," Edward said as Nessie peeked out from Edwards arm, "I know how that feels trust me. Leaving Nessie and everyone here will not do any good. Trust me I ran from my problems once," he said as he looked at Bella, "you know I did. It was the most heart wrenching six months of my life. Not a day went by when she didnt cross my mind, the sound of her voice, her laugh, every line of her face every curve of her body, was permanently carved into my very being and it killed me to have to leave her. It was what I felt was needed for her to have a normal life, to find someone she deserves, but look what it did to her Jacob. It hurt the both of us, almost killed the both of us. You experienced first hand the pain she went through all those six months, do you want Nessie to go through any of that?" He asked as the rest of the pack agreed with Edward's small speech.

_No! I'd do anything to protect her, to make her happy. _ I said to him as he shook his head.

"Then trust what they're showing you," he said as the rest of the pack started to think of memories of me and Nessie.

_I.. I.. this is just too much. I need some time to think_ I said as I looked one more time at the heart broken angel hiding behind Edward. _Tell her I'm sorry Edward,_ and with that I took off into the forest.

_Nessie's POV_

Seven days, five hours, and thirty minutes... that's how long Jacob's been gone. For seven days, five hours and thirty minutes I sat here unmoved from my balcony waiting for him to come back.

"Ness," my mother said as she brought another tray of food into my room.

"Not hungry," I said somber tone.

"Ness please," my mother begged as Aunt Alice walked into the room.

"It's ok Bella." She said as she took the tray and left it in front of me. "She'll eat it eventually." She finished as I shot her a thankful glance. "Common Sue's gonna be here in a few minutes to go over Leahs' wedding plans," she said as she led my mother out of the room.

"But Ness," my mother said to Aunt Alice as they made their way through my bedroom.

"She just needs time alone Bella. You know she'll come around," Aunt Alice said as my mother sighed.

"I know but I hate seeing her like this Alice. I know exactly how she feels," my mother responded.

"Then you know she'll come out of this just give her time." She said before she gasped, "we have to go to Edward." She said as I listened to them make their way down the hallway.

"Nessie?" Kai whispered low enough for me to hear.

"Yeah," I said my eyes still focused on the forest.

"Ness I'm worried about you," Kai said as I took in a deep breath.

"I'm fine," I said as she took a seat next to me.

"You're not fine. You havent moved from that spot, you haven't eaten in three days, this is the most I've gotten out of you in two days Ness," she said as I finally took my eyes off of the forest and looked at her.

"Kai," I said as tears filled her eyes.

"Ness," she interrupted. "I'm so worried about you and its killing all of us here. Rachel refuses to go back to their house in La Push and Rebecca's too busy helping..." she paused as I stared at her, "Billy back at La Push."

"Why'd you pause Kai?" I said knowing she was about to say his name.

"I dont know what your talking about," she said as she slowly started to get up.

"Kai," I said in a warning tone, "even if you make a run for it I will catch up to you."

"Seth made me promise not to tell you," she whispered. "He said to give him his time to think, you know? It killed me not to tell you but Seth made me swear."

"Who Kai?" I asked knowing who she was talking about, but needed confirmation.

"Jacob," she said in a barely audible whisper.

"I'm going to see him," I said as I heard my father walk into my room.

"Renesmee," he said in a warning tone. "Give him the space he needs. He's confused, he will come around I promise you that, but you have to give him time."

"I need to see him dad," I said full of heartbreak. "Please even if I just peek through his window I just need to see him. I just want to know if he's ok," I begged as my fathers authoritative face broke down.

"I know princess," he said as I collapsed in his arms. "Trust me Jasper and I know out of all the people in this house how bad you are feeling."

"Edward," my mother said as she walked into the room. They stared at each other for a few seconds, he nodded as they both quickly switched places. "Thank you Edward," she said as he nodded silently.

"Nessie," she said as I continued to soak her shirt with my tears. "I know how it feels to have you world take from you, but please believe me it does get better. The pack's working 24/7 to get him to remember, they're constantly showing them their memories of the both of you. He just needs time to take it in."

"You mean time to believe it," I said in a series of sobs. "He deserves someone better than me mom, he knows it. Who cares if I'm his imprint he needs someone who can give him a normal life," I said as we heard my father growl with frustration.

"No Nessie," she said as she ran her fingers through my hair, "don't ever think that. He needs you as much as you need him. You're his world, the air he breathes, the only reason he's so frustrated. He believes that you need someone better than him," she said as I interrupted.

"But there's no one better for me than Jacob," I said as she shushed me.

"I know you two were made for each other," she chuckled silently. "Trust me, even before you were born he would still come around. Something inside of him knew what he needed to hold him to this world was in me."

"See! If you chose him we wouldn't be here!" I interrupted as her face turned remorseful.

"Sweetheart listen, I love your father with all of my being and there has never been a day in my... no in OUR life together where I regret anything with him. Don't ever doubt that, I love Jacob and I would literally kill for him, but I love him in a different way. He's my best friend sweet heart, nothing between the both of us is romantic at all. Now if you let me finish what I was saying," she said as I nodded for her to go on, "he was right about what he needed in this world was in me, but not in the sense that we would be together. Jacob said the day you were born everything the pull he felt for me was gone. The second he saw you he knew you were the pull that was inside of me, the pull that kept him to this world."

"He told me that once or twice," I said as I caught my breath.

"Then why do you think he deserves better?" She smiled at me as she dried my tears.

"I don't know," I whispered to her as she smiled back.

"Give him a couple more days," she said to me after a few minutes of silence. "Embry and Leah both still live here so they update us every day."

"You knew where he was too?" I asked slightly irritated that no one told me.

"Well if you went downstairs to eat like we've been telling you instead of moping up here," she said as I nodded. "You have to promise me you'll give it a few more days and give him the space he needs Nessie," she said as I nodded my head.

"Is Papa Carlisle here?" I asked asked as my mother helped me up off of the floor.

"No he and Esme went to La Push to check up on Emily. She gave birth a few days ago," my mother answered as I wondered what Sam and Emily named the baby.

"They named her Mikayla," my father smiled before his cell phone started to ring. "It's Alice," he said before walking back into the hallway.

"What about Aunt Alice-" I started to ask as she laughed to herself.

"She took a small shopping trip for Rachel's twins," she answered.

"The twins are here too?" I asked as she shook her head.

"Any day now," she answered lost in her thoughts. "She had a false contraction the other day so all of us are slightly on edge. We tried taking her back to La Push but she refuses to leave the guest house. She's worried about you Nesssie. Paul finally convinced Rebecca to stay with Rachel here, so they're both driving up here tonight," my mother explained as my father came back into the room.

"Bella love," he said as he gave my mother her favorite crooked smile, "Alice and Rose just called, they should be home with-in the next few hours."

"Wheres Uncle Em and Uncle Jaz?" I asked noticing the house is extremely quiet.

"Bear season," he smiled, "Emmett wanted a head start, and Jasper just needed to get out of the house."

"Kai?" I asked not wanting to be stuck with my parents all day.

"She left the second you mother and I traded places. Seth's teaching her how to drive," he laughed. " He's been promising her for weeks, but he was too scared she might get hurt. The only thing that would get her to stop worrying about you was for Seth to take her driving. You aren't going to be stuck with us all day princess," he said as my mother raised her eyebrow at me, "Rachel's in the guest house worried sick about you."

"I know," I answered as I noticed my father had a set of car keys in his hand. "Where you guys going?" I asked as I heard car doors being opened and closed.

"Your mother and I are dropping Nahuel and his sisters to the airport," my father answered. "They want to come say goodbye, but didn't know if you were up for guests."

"I am," I nodded as I walked towards the hallway, "but I'll go down with you I think I need to see something besides my room right now." I answered thinking of ways to past the next few days.

"Good," my mother and father said in unison as we walked out of the room hand in hand.

* * *

**comments/reviews? :]**


	45. I Need You

hey guys so this is it! the final stretch xD

* * *

_Nessie's POV_

I waved goodbye to Nahuel and his sisters as my father drove down the long driveway, my eyes following the car as they disappeared into the forest.

"Rachel?" I said as I knocked on the guess house door.

"Come in!" I heard her yell from inside.

"Hey," I said as I walked into the guest room.

"Nessie!" She said happily from the couch.

"How you doing?" I asked her as she laughed.

"I think I should be asking you that Ness," she said as she rubbed the huge bump on her stomach.

"Could be better you know," I shrugged as she gave me a stern look.

"Mhm. So not moving from the balcony for how many days finally got boring?" She asked in a joking tone.

"I'm worried about him," I said as her joyful smile quickly changed to a frown.

"I know," she answered quietly.

"So where's Paul?" I asked finally breaking the silence.

"He and Becca just called. They just pulled out of Billy's driveway, they said they had a surprise for me," she said trying to hide her joy.

"Paul's not running here?" I asked as she smiled and shook her head.

"Becca doesnt know about the legends," she laughed.

"Oh yeah," I sighed. "She thinks they're just legends."

"Paul ran there this morning, she thinks he's staying at our house. He's pretty pissed that he has to endure a long drive with her," she laughed. "He can't even go over 80 miles per hour, Becca would freak out, ever since the accident." She frowned as I rubbed Rachels hand soothingly. "I don't know I guess she's still scared." She said as we sat in a few moments of silence.

"Ok enough of this sad stuff," I said as we each stewed in our thoughts. "Tell me how psyched you are about the babies!"

"Ah," she sighed, "I'm scared to death Ness."

"Why?" I asked shocked.

"I don't know, I guess this is how all moms feel before they give birth," she said as I nodded hoping she would feel better. "I mean what if I do something wrong? Will-" she paused as her face turned from worry to pain.

"Rachel?" I asked as she held onto her belly.

"Shit," she said as she got up. "Nessie don't panic but, I think my water just broke," she said as I noticed a pool of water where she was laying.

"Do we have enough time to go to the hospital?" I asked as she held her stomach.

"I don't think so," she said as she screamed.

"What do I do!? I don't know how to deliver a baby let alone twins Rachel! I'm only 6!" I exclaimed as she tossed her phone at me.

"First off just breathe," she said as she took in quick breaths. I followed her advice as she started to throw the couch cushions onto the floor. "I've read books about this," she said as she laid on the cushions. "There's a set of books on the kitchen table, get the one on the top and flip to the last chapter it deals with child birth." I nodded and did as she said, thanks to my photographic memory I was able to memorize every step clearly. I just hoped I was calm enough to deliver them safely.

"Ness, the contractions are closer together," she said through short breaths.

"Ok I'm gonna call Carlisle and get him to come back a.s.a.p," I said as I started dialing Carlisle's number. It went to voicemail after the third ring, "Carlisle come quick Rachel's giving birth and I don't know what to-" I said in a quick tone as Rachel screamed in pain, I quickly hung up the phone and started to dial Paul's number.

"Paul," I said as soon as I heard someone pick up.

"No he's driving," a girl answered. "May I ask who this is?" She asked as Rachel tore apart a second couch cushion.

"It's Nessie," I said as she gasped.

"Oh Nessie! Hi! I'm Rebecca Jaco- Rachel's sister! We just got onto the highway, I'm so excited to me-" she started to say before I interrupted her.

"I'm so sorry but I don't mean to be rude and interrupt but you guys need to get here now. Rachel's in labor and it's just me and her in the house," I said as her voice turned urgent.

"We'll be there as fast as we can Nessie," she said before telling Paul to speed up.

"Ok see you soon," I said as she yelled at Paul to 'stop being a wimp and pick it up'.

"Shit shit shit shit shit," I said as I timed Rachel's contractions. "They're still like a few minutes apart so I think you're good for now," I told her as she nodded.

"Call Jake," she said as my heart skipped a beat.

"Jake?" I asked trying to control my breathing.

"Yes!" She yelled as I flinched. "Ness I know this is a bad time but he can make it here faster than Paul. Even if he goes over 100 miles per hour in his car he still wont be here in time. Jake's a fast runner, he'll make it here in 10 minutes flat, I know this. He's done it before for you," she panted as I stared at her in disbelief.

"You all told me to give him his space though," I said in a panicked voice. "There should be someone else, Seth maybe?" I asked as she shook her head.

"No. Jake's the faster runner out of all of them, running back and for the between Newick and La Push, he can run through the short cuts with his eyes closed and make it here faster. Nessie, I know we told you to give him the space he needs but I promise I'll make this an excepti-" she started to say before screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Ok ok!" I said as I dialed his cell number.

"Yeah Ra-" he said his voice sounding frustrated.

"Jake!" I interrupted as my heart skipped a beat from the sound of his voice.

_Jacob's POV_

"Jake we're headed out now," Becca said as I heard Paul walk into the living room.

"Sure sure," I said through the closed door and dug my head deeper under the pillows.

"Jake," Becca said as she threw the door open.

"I said sure," I snapped at her as she remained unmoved from the door frame.

"That whole snapping thing probably scares the crap out of Rach but it's not working on me Jacob," she said as she crossed her arms. I was blown away by her resemblance to mom, I rarely remember anything about her, but I knew the look Becca was giving me right now was the face of my mom when one of us did something rude. "Get up and say bye to dad," she said as I stared at her in disbelief.

"Dad's going to Newick too?" I asked before she rolled her eyes.

"Of course! Paul and I decided to surprise Rach by bringing dad. This is the first time dad gets to actually be there for one of his grand kids birth and I'm not going to let him miss it. Dad barely met Brian last year," she said as she crossed my room in a few quick steps. I growled at her as she tried to pull my blanket off. When she finally gave up I threw the blanket over my head thought of Becca's 3 year old son, Brian, and the undeniable gene running in our blood that could change his whole life.

"Get up now," she commanded sounding more and more like mom I stuck my head out of the blanket and smiled at her. I saw her face grow from irritation to boiling with anger. "Jacob Black don't you dare laugh at me! Now get up and go say bye to dad!"

"You know you sound like mom when you get mad," I laughed as her face then changed from boiling with anger to completely flattered.

"You really think so?" She asked as her brown eyes started to sparkle with joy.

"You looked like her to when you were standing in the door way," I smiled as she avoided eye contact with me.

"Thanks Jake," she said as she quickly realized her reason for being in the room. "Stop trying to suck up and just go say bye to dad," she said to me as I sat up on my bed.

"Yeah I'll be there in a minute," I said to her as Paul walked stood under my door frame.

"Car's all packed up Becca," he said to her as she nodded.

"One minute Jacob," she said to me as Paul gave me a questioning look.

"You gonna be ok alone?" Paul asked as we heard Becca close the front door.

"Course," I said as he laughed.

"You know what I mean Jake," he said as my face fell. "You're lucky Becca and Billy have been here this whole week to keep your mind off of..." he said as I glared at him, "stuff."

"I'm fine," I said as he shrugged.

"We'll see," I heard him mutter to himself before closing the door.

It's been seven days since I've seen Nessie and it's killing me. The pack hasn't thrown any of their thoughts of me and Nessie since I ordered them not to. I was confused as it was and it didn't help having the pack constantly throwing memories I can't even recall. She was my best friend and it killed me to be separated from her for so long, but she wanted something I wasn't sure I was ready to give her. I knew she deserves someone better than me, call me selfish but I didn't want to risk having my heart... no my whole entire world shattered. What if one day she decides she deserves better? What if one day I wake up and she's gone? What am I supposed to do? Go follow her around like an unwanted pet? What if she didn't want me? What if-

"Jacob Black we are leaving now!" I heard Becca yell from the living room.

"Coming!" I yelled as I walked through the living room.

"You gonna be ok here son?" Billy asked as I closed the Beccas door.

"I'll be fine dad don't worry about me," I said as he gave me a doubtful glance.

"Mhm," Billy said as Paul started the car. "Stay out of trouble Jake," he said as Paul started to back out the driveway.

"Sure sure," I said as I watched them drive towards the main road. I stood there for a few minutes listening to the waves hit the shore before realizing how much I miss Nessie.

"_It's an abomination for you two to be together_." A heavily accented voice inside my head croaked, the anger inside of me building.

"_No Jake,"_ I heard Nessie's voice fighting back.

"_She belongs with someone better."_ I heard before I sprinted for the beach in hopes of clearing my mind.

"_She doesn't know what she's talking about Jacob,"_ Nessie's voice pleaded in my head as I pushed myself to go faster.

"_She deserves someone better than a stupid dog."_ The voice kept repeating inside my head.

"_Jacob your my world, my imprint, the only thing holding me here. Please Jacob listen to me. I love you I will always love you,"_ Nessie pleaded.

"_Liar!"_ The woman yelled at Nessie before I was shaking with furry.

"Stop!" I yelled out loud, and before I knew it I as running on all fours.

_Hay Jake,_ I heard Seth as I growled both mentally and aloud.

_Guess this isnt the time then. See ya,_ Seth said before I finally got some peace in my mind.

I just ran, with all the energy I had pushing me forward. Everything around me whizzed by, only the sounds of my heart beat, my breath and my paws pushing me forward, that was before my stomach roared with hunger. I made a quick u turn towards and pushed myself faster towards the house before realizing I had no spare shorts on me. I walked into house realizing no one was home and grateful to find a fresh basket full of clean clothes Becca left behind on the kitchen table. I pulled on a pair of just folded shorts and headed towards the fridge, hopeful that Becca left some groceries behind. There was just enough bread to make a four sandwiches, it wasn't Esme's cooking, which was another thing I missed about the Cullens, but it silenced my stomach for a bit. Huh, I missed the Cullens, if you told me I would be thinking that how many years ago I would've just punched you square in the face I laughed to myself. I sat in silence for a few minutes before deciding to go for another run, a more peaceful one. I quickly stripped off my shorts and before I knew it the green of the forest just sped by me.

I lost myself in the forest and just started to run. The brown and green seemed all to familiar to me, but I focused on pushing my legs to go as fast and as far as I could. I ran through the rivers, the clearing the small meadows before I stopped and realized where I was going. I was running back to Newick, I was running back to her. I stopped in the middle of a meadow and rolled on my back taking in all of my surroundings. I closed my eyes and phased back, frustration was still building up in me so I decided to take it all out on a dead tree trunk. After I getting a few good punches into the tree my cell phone broke my concentration. I groaned as I quickly punch the tree trunk one more time. _Rachel _flashed across the screen, she probably just calling to see if Paul, Becca and dad really did leave.

"Yeah Ra-" I answered before I heard her voice.

"Jake!" Her beautiful voice screamed in my ear. How I missed that voice, but something seemed off, it seemed full of panic and why was she using Rachel's phone?

_Who gives a damn!_ Another voice in my head yelled. _After seven days of being away from her, from hearing her voice, from seeing her face, you're the first person she calls when she in trouble! Just shut up and listen to her!_ I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, since when has all of these voice been in my head!

"Jacob Black!" She yelled bringing me back to reality.

"Yeah. I'm here I'm here," I said to her trying to hide the smile forming on my lips. Wrong timing I know, but being able to listen to her voice just brought a smile to my face.

"Jacob I know you need your space I get that, but right now Rachel's in labor and I need help," she said as my eyes grew wide.

"What!?! Wheres Carlisle?" I asked as a started through the forest towards Newick.

"He's at the rez doing a check up on Mikayla and Emily," she said quickly. Damn I forgot Emily gave birth a few days ago.

"Edward?" I asked remembering he had experience in delivering babies. Hell he delivered Nessie, that was more experience than I had.

"Airport with my mom. We called Paul and Becca and they're trying to go as fast as they can, but I don't know how much longer till Rachel's 10 centimeters-" she said as Rachel screamed for the phone. "Ok ok here," Nessie yelled frantically.

"Jacob Black be happy she called you! It took a lot of convincing to get her to call you now you get you wolf ass over here now or I will make it my goal that you will not live to see Nessie ever again," Rachel commanded as I flinched from her anger.

"I thought Becca sounded like mom," I said to her as she screamed.

"You better get you ass over here now Jacob Black!" Rachel yelled at me before letting out another ear piercing scream.

"Please Jacob!" I heard Nessie yell before the phone went silence. With that I quickly stripped my shorts and was going a thousand times faster than I've just ran. With in minutes I was pulling my shorts on and bursting through the guest house.

"Jacob!" Nessie yelled as she quickly ran into my arms. She held on to me as I took in her scent, I felt her delicate arms wrapped around my ribs and something inside of me knew despite what that voice of doubt inside of me this was where I wanted... no where I needed to be. This girl in my arms was my heaven, where I wanted to spend forever. I closed my eyes and took in her scent before an ear piercing scream broke the moment.

"Rachel," I said before rushing to her side.

"She made a bed of cushions on the floor but she tore them all up. I had to move her to the kitchen table so she could grab onto the cushion she was laying on," Nessie said as I nodded. Rachel ripped apart the last remaining couch cushion and threw half of it at my head.

"Jacob give me your hand!" Rachel yelled as she reached for my hand. I stood there shocked at what was about to happen when she screamed again. I was snapped out of my shock as she threw the other half of the cushion at my face. She reached for my hand one more time and I obeyed immediately, the look in her eyes scaring the wolf out of me.

"She's crowning!" Nessie said from the other end of the table.

"What?!" I asked as Rachel continued panting.

"It means it's time to push Rachel! PUSH!" Nessie yelled as Rachel squeezed the life out of my hand. I flinched from the pain inflicted on me, damn for a girl Rachel was strong! From what I remember when Bella punched me it felt like a small child tapping me but with Rachel it felt like the wheel of a train got stuck on my hand.

"Rachel!" I said from pain as she retaliated with a scream.

"PUSH!" Nessie yelled one more time before a small cry broke through the screams.

"It's a boy!" Nessie yelled as she held up a crying baby.

"Oh my gosh Rachel," I said as I stared at Nessie cooing over while cleaning the beautiful baby boy in her arms.

"He's so ha- Ahhhhh!" Rachel yelled as she squeezed my hand again. Nessie was thrown back to reality as she looked around.

"Where do I put him!?" Nessie yelled as someone burst through the door.

"I got it," Seth said as Kai came running through the door. "I caught it in Jakes thoughts while he was running here," he said.

"Clean him up," Nessie said as she handed the baby boy to him. "Ready Rach?" She asked as Rachel let out another scream.

"Ness-" Kai said shooting a look at me before Seth asked for her help.

"Kai I need your help here," he said as she nodded. I shot Seth a thankful glance as Kai turned to help him.

"Push Rach!" Nessie yelled as Rachel squeezed my hand until it turned blue.

"It's a girl!" Nessie yelled as the room grew silent.

"Why is there no crying?" Rachel asked in complete panic as Nessie staring at the baby lying in her arms.

"I don't know," Nessie said as she looked up and smiled, "but she's beautiful." She smiled as she brought over the wide eyed baby girl. Rachel and I gasped as the baby girl stared at us with such understanding, she had deep beautiful brown eyes with sprinkles of gray in them. This girl was only a few minutes old but I knew this girl was going to be gorgeous.

I looked up at Nessie who was staring at me, I smiled at her politely as she smiled back. I was blown away by her beauty, the smile reached her eyes slightly but I could tell she was trying to hold herself back. Her hair was up in a messy bun thing and her clothes was covered in who knows what, but I have never found someone so beautiful in my entire life. She looked like she hasn't slept in days, and her face was a little pale, but the way her half smile shone through all of that took my breath away. It was as if her smile could literally light up the whole world. I knew not having her in my life wasn't an option, the doubt in my head was still yelling that this was wrong but I knew in my heart that everything about us was right.

"Wow," Rachel and I said in unison, but for different reasons, before Carlisle burst through the door.

"I'll take over from here Nessie," he smiled at her while beaming with pride. "You and Kai can wait for Paul and Becca to arrive in the front Nessie," he said as I interrupted him.

"Billy too," I said as Rachel smiled.

"Dad came with them too?" She asked as I nodded.

"It was supposed to be a surprise," I shrugged as she started to cry. "Don't be sad Rach," I said to her as Carlisle laughed.

"Those are tears of joy Jacob," he said as Seth held the baby girl in his arms while Carlisle measured her.

"So what are you gonna name them?" I asked Rachel as she held the baby boy in her arms.

"Alex Jacob," she smiled at me as I stood there flattered.

"Jacob?" I asked as she nodded.

"Of course! You did help deliver him," she smiled.

"No Nessie did everything," I said to her as he stirred in her arms.

"She was a mess until you got here," she cooed as I stood there watching Seth trying to carry the baby girl.

"What are you gonna name her?" I asked as Seth brought her over to us.

"You'll have to wait for Paul for that," she said as the baby girl held onto my finger.


	46. As Long As Your Here

_Nessie's POV_

I sat out on the patio with Kai as Seth and Jacob helped Papa Carlisle with Rachel and the twins. Seth and Jacob were on baby duty, while Carlisle was doing a check-up Rachel.

"You ok?" Kai asked as we sat in silence.

"Mhm," I nodded as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Delivering babies at 6 Ness? Damn I'm impressed," Kai laughed as I half smiled. "What's wrong?" She asked as I let out a long sigh.

"Nothing," I said as she raised her eyebrows at me. 'Jacob' I mouthed to her as she nodded in understanding.

"Nessie," she said as her eye darted to the door. 'He can hear us huh?' She mouthed as I nodded.

"I know he just needs time" I said as I got up and walked towards the front of the house hoping to take this conversation out of his and Seth's hearing range. "But it's been seven days Kai! I could've sworn we had a moment in the guest house too! I though he would remember everything by now Kai!" I said to her as we reached the front porch. "You try being away from Seth for a week with no contact what so ever."

"I couldn't even," she said sadly as I sighed.

"See! It was literally killing me little by little, every time the sun would set and rise it felt like a little piece of me died," I said somberly as Pauls' car came roaring down the driveway.

"Where-" he started to say before Kai and I pointed towards the backyard. We ran to help Becca unload Billy's wheelchair as Billy waited patiently in the back seat.

"Hi," Rebecca said as I smiled at her, "I'm Rebecca."

"Hi!" Kai exclaimed, "I'm Kai, this is-"

"Nessie," I awkwardly waved at her.

"I know," she said as she smiled at me.

"Ladies," Billy said after clearing his throat.

"Sorry Billy," I laughed and blushed as he smiled at me.

"Wow," Kai said as we pushed Billy through the backyard. "You're the first person I've seen besides the twins to make Nessie actually smile in the past week." I threw a glare at her as she innocently shrugged her shoulders. "It's true."

"I guess I'm not the only Black that has that magic on her," I heard him jokingly mumble to himself.

"How about meeting your grandkids Grandpa?" I asked as he sucked in a sharp breath.

"Touché," he said as Becca pushed him through the backyard.

"Nice backyard," Becca said as I finally noticed it had been fixed since the battle with Huilen.

"Thanks," I paused, "Jake did it," I said as her jaw dropped in shock. "You ready Grandpa Billy?" I asked as Billy rolled his eyes and Becca tried to muffle her laugh.

"Dad?" Rachel asked as Paul opened the guest house door.

"Hey Rach," he said as his eyes landed on the two baby cribs lying on both sides of the bed.

"Nothing was wrong with her Rachel," Papa Carlisle said as he carried the new baby girl in, "I guess she just didn't want to cry." Papa Carlisle laughed before noticing we were all in the guest house.

"Hi Papa," I smiled at him as he smiled back.

"Nessie," he nodded as he acknowledged Becca and Kai. "Do you wanna hold your grand daughter Billy?" He asked as Billy nodded, his face full of shock. He held his arms out and received the baby girl in his arms as gently as he could.

"She's so beautiful," he said as the baby girl stared at me with her beautiful brown and grey eyes. "She's has Sarah's eyes," he said in awe.

"I know," Becca breathed as the baby girl looked up and smiled. "What's her name?" I asked as Paul had his arms wrapped around Rachel.

"Sarah Carlie," Paul answered as my jaw dropped.

"Carlie?" Becca asked as Rachel let out a small laugh.

"Carlie is Nessie's middle name,"Rachel smiled as my jaw dropped in shock. "She delivered the both Sarah and Alex, so I felt right. I wanted Renesmee but-" she said as Paul interrupted.

"We felt that Renesmee fit you more than it did Sarah," he smirked as I stuck my tongue out at him playfully.

"Hey Paul," Jacob said as everyone's eyes shifted towards me.

"Hey Ja-," Becca said questioningly before Billy shushed her.

"Yeah," he said as I felt Jacob's eyes on my back.

"Uhm it's nothing important," he said as Paul just nodded his head. "I'll just talk to you later then," he said before closing the door irritation building up inside of me. Aside from Sarah and Alex stirring around there was a deafening silence in the room. I felt everyone's eyes on me, and closed my eyes in hopes of calming myself down.

"1... 2... 3..." I whispered to myself hoping it would help calm the irritation building inside of me. Ugh! Where's Uncle Jasper when I need him!?! The irritation kept boiling inside of me as everyone started to make small conversation.

"Ness," Kai asked as I shot her a painful glance. "Nevermind," she said before joining in on Becca and Paul's conversation. I watched the way Paul and Rachel interacted, the way he stared at her adoringly, the way she rested her head on his shoulders, the way they played with their laced fingers. I stood there watching them interact with each other before something in me snapped. I knew I had to try whatever it took to get Jacob to remember everything about us.

_Jacob's POV_

"You did the right thing Jacob," Carlisle said as I helped him measure Alex.

"She's my sister of course I'd race here," I said to him as he smiled at me.

"And to see Nessie right?" He said as I let out a sigh.

"Howd you know?" I said knowing that lying to him wouldn't work even if I tried.

"I don't have to be Edward to know what you were thinking about when I walked in. I saw the way you were looking at her Jacob," he smirked as I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever doc," I said to him as Seth brought Rachel a tray of food, my stomach roaring at the sight of food.

"Oh yeah Esme said to go eat Ja-" Seth said before I nodded and ran for the main house.

"Guess he was hungry," I heard Seth say as Carlisle and Rachel laughed from the guest house.

"Hey Esme," I said to her as I ran to the kitchen.

"Just who I was looking for!" She beamed as she set a tray of food down in front of me.

"I missed you too Esme," I laughed as I started to dig into the large tray of food.

"How are the twins?" She asked as I was halfway through the tray.

"Good. Good," I said as I took a bite out of a drumstick. "One girl and one boy, Sarah Carlie," I said as her eyes lit up with joy, "and Alex." I purposely left Alex's middle name out, I was still trying to get used to the fact that my sister decided to do that.

"Carlie as in?" She asked as I nodded.

"She did deliver them after all," I said to her as she smiled with pride.

"Who would've known," she said as we heard Becca, Kai and Nessie wheeling Billy through the backyard.

"Most kids at her age are barely learning about science," I laughed.

"But she's off delivering kids," Esme said as I handed her the empty tray.

"She's one special girl," I said as Esme stared out of the window.

"Then why don't you tell her that," Esme said as she gave me a concerned look.

"I... I can't," I said to her as we heard Edward and Bella walk into the house.

"Mind vs. heart," Bella whispered to Edward as she entered the kitchen. "Congrats Uncle Jake," she said as she smirked at me.

"I heard both you and Nessie delivered the baby," Edward said as he patted me on the back.

"Well it was more on Nessies part," I said playing back the whole thing in my head.

"Not from what Rachel's thinking," he said as I gave him a confused look. "Rachel has you to thank for keeping Nessie focused," he answered. "Thats why he's named Alex Jacob," he grinned as Esmes' face lit up with joy.

"Congrats Uncle Jake!" Alice yelled before Esme could say anything. "Can you do me a favor Jake?" She said as she walked into the kitchen and batted her eyelashes at me.

"I'll do it if you promise to never do that again," I said to her as I made the sudden decision to mess her hair up.

"You're so lucky I'm too excited about the twins," Alice said in a threatening tone. "Can you please get Paul? There's a few things for the kids I want him to see before Rachel does," she commanded as she managed to fix her hair.

"Sure sure shorty," I said to her as I ran to the guest house.

"Hey Paul," I said as my eyes landed on the back of Nessie's head.

"Yeah," Paul answered as I fought the urge to walk over to Nessie and wrap my arms around her.

"Uhm it's nothing important," I said as Paul nodded, shoot what was I here for? "I'll just talk to you later then," I said closing the door that separated me from my Nessie. I knew I had to face her eventually, but will she talk to me after basically abandoning her? I stood in the backyard, which Esme did a nice job in designing by the way, trying to figure out way to get her to talk to me. Maybe if I caught her off guard, and I brought her somewhere special. That's when the perfect spot came to mind, the cliff Seth found me on in La Push. It felt as if something important happened there, maybe she'll know what happened there. I turned around to open the guest house door before someone else behind it threw it open.

"Jacob!" Nessie roared as I flinched.

"Yes," I said to her as she stood in front of me fuming. Her eyes were full of anger, but I couldn't help but check her out... she looked so hot. I thought to myself as I heard Edward growl from the main house. _Sorry_, I thought to him as Nessie stood in front of me still fuming.

"We need to talk NOW," she said as I smiled at her. "Don't you dare try and charm your way out of this. I need to talk to you NOW," she said as she signaled for me to follow her.

"Whatever you wish," I mumbled as I happily followed her into the forest.

"I don't care if you don't believe the pack but please believe me when I say this: we _are_ in love, you're my world and I don't know what I'd do without you. I am more than willing to spend forever with you if I am what you want. I am your imprint you can't run from me," she said as I smiled at her, "the pull will always be there. I know you feel it, because the pull you feel towards me, it's in me too. The past seven days have been the worst seven days in my whole life, I honestly don't know how you can stand there smiling at me while I yell at you!" She scolded at I just looked at her with awe.

"Ness," I started to say to her before she held her finger up for me to stop.

"No. Wait" she looked up and glare at me, " just let me finish." I looked into her eyes full of fury and nodded for her to go on. "I don't care if I don't deserve you, it may be selfish and a waste of time but," she paused as she looked up into my eyes, "I will fight until you realize you love me. Even if it takes a thousand years for you to realize it I'll be here. Hell even if you don't remember what happened between us I'm more than willing to start over, just so long as you realize that I love you and I'm not going anywhere Jacob Black," she said as I stared at her in disbelief. She said she loved me, she wasn't going anywhere, she was fighting just as much as I her, and she's been waiting for me to realize that.

"Ness," I said to her as I pulled her into a hug. I held her in my arms and took in her heavenly scent, I didn't care if her hair was a mess and if she was covered in who knows what she was gorgeous and I couldn't live another day without her in my life. It killed me to know that one day she might leave, but I know I'll gladly fight for her back, even if I have to follow her like a lame pet for the rest of my life. I smiled as I held her in my arms, but all of a sudden I felt something knock the wind out of me. I found my back pushed up against a tree as Nessie pinned my wrists against the trunk.

"Don't think you can avoid saying anything just by hugging me!" She yelled as I laughed at her. She glared at me as I quickly pressed my lips together to stop the laughing.

"Ness please let me go," I pleaded with her as her eyes softened. She let go of my wrists and took a step back. I smiled at her and quickly took a step back behind the tree, she followed after me as I started to strip my shorts off. I felt her eyes watching my every move, I knew she thought I was going to run off but the moment I phased she stopped in her tracks. I turned to her and signaled for her to get on, she happily obliged as she climbed onto my back, and with that we took of into the forest. I picked up speed as I felt her dig her head deep into my fur and laugh, I was so caught up in her laugh that Embry had to yell just to get my attention.

_JAKE! _He said in a monstrous voice.

_Yeah! _I said to him as he heard Nessie's laugh.

_Nevermind,_ he said in a taunting mood. _Have fun_ he said before I felt his presence leave.

Twenty minutes later we stopped a few feet from the cliff, she climbed down me and smiled as she saw the shore line. Has she been here before? I thought to myself as I trotted behind a tree to phase back. I pulled on my shorts as she stood there and smiled at me.

"You've been here before?" I asked her as she nodded. "When?" I asked curiously as her eyes shot down to the floor.

"Maybe he does remember," she mumbled to herself.

"Ness," I breathed to her as she smiled at me. "Everything you said about how you felt for me was wrong," I said to her as she opened her mouth in protest.

"But-" she started to say before I placed my finger on her lips.

"You had your turn Nessie. It's my turn now," I said to her as she nodded hesitantly.

"Everything you said about how you felt for me was wrong, because that exactly how I feel for you," I said to her. "You deserve someone who can give you the world Ness, I can't give that to you because you are my world. Everything that's mine is yours Ness, the second I laid my eyes on you the only thing that kept me here was you. Those seven days away from you killed me," I said as she laid her palm on my cheek. In that second she showed me everything she thought every second of pain she went through the days we were apart.

"Jake-" she said as she took her palm off of my writs.

"Ness I told you don't interrupt," I said to her sternly. "Those feeling you had I felt them too, it took everything inside of me not to phase and run back there. Even when I slept I dreamt of you," I said as my eyes fell to the floor.

"Then why didnt you come back?" She asked after a few moments of silence.

"Because I couldn't face you. Everything the pack was showing me and telling me I just couldn't believe it. Everything about you is carved into my memory, but I can't remember anything they're telling me. Your my world Nessie, you're the air I breath, the food I eat, you're everything. The look on your face when I left last week, it killed me. But if you'll let me I'll spend however long it takes to make that up to you. I don't care what the voice in my head says I'm in love with you Renesmee Cullen," I said to her as the voce inside my head yelled an screamed.

"Voice in your head?" Nessie asked as I nodded shyly. "Does she have an accent?" She asked as I looked at her questioningly.

"How did you know?" I asked as she took in a deep breath.

"Look I know you hate people showing you things you dont remember but can I please show you what really happened?" She asked me as I nodded. She smiled at me as she placed her palm on my cheek, and before I knew it I saw myself fighting Hulien. It stopped when she threw me against a tree and forwarded to me being rolled away in a stretcher. "Did she have her voice?" Nessie asked as I nodded. "Huilen," she said as her face came to mind. That's why the voice sounded so familiar!

"So how does the pack remember those things about me and you?" I asked.

"Because it's in their memory too," she said as I nodded. "Jake how did you find this cliff?" She asked me as I thought back to my talk on the beach with Becca.

"I was down on the shore with Becca talking about... well you," I said as she blushed slightly, "and the cliff here caught my eye. I came up here and felt like I was here before, and that something important was here. Seth found me there but he wouldn't tell me how he knew about this cliff," I said to her as she smiled.

"Our 'first kiss'," she smiled as I raised my eyebrow at her. "Well technically not our 'first kiss' but more like a re-do first kiss," she smiled.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"I wasn't allowed to show you _my_ memories of us when we were all in the clearing because my dad thought it might irritate you. He said it would be too dangerous for me if I was too close if you snapped," she said as we both rolled our eyes. "But since we're alone, and your calm. Can I show you?" She asked as she stepped closer to me. I nodded my head closed my eyes as she rested her palm on my cheek, and I saw everything from her point of view: our time on the porch, our first date, our first kiss, us on this cliff, Kai's birthday party, everything. It all flashed by in my mind, but I couldn't remember any of it.

"Ness, I... I don't remember any of that. I wish I could, I really do. I swore to myself if any of that happened between us no matter what I would never forget it but I'm sorry I just don't," I breathed before she jumped on me. Her arms locked around my neck, her legs glued to my hips, bringing her to my eye level. She pressed her forehead to mine as I took in a deep breath. "I-" I started to protest before her lips came crashing into mine. As much as my mind protested, every other part of my body screamed to kiss her back. I finally gave into my body and returned her kiss with so much passion my knees buckled in. Nessie felt my knees going week and started to unwrap herself from me, but my lips begged for more as everything the pack was showing me came back to mind. Every event shown to me was in a new point of view, it was from my point of view. Everything from planing the backyard with Nessie to our first date to our kiss at the very spot. I closed my eyes as every lost memory I've had with Nessie came crashing towards me like the waves crashing on the shore.

"Sorry," she said in an embarrassed tone, "I just wanted to see if-" she said before I opened my eyes again.

"Nessie," I gazed at her as she bit her lip waiting for the backlash. I smiled at her and picked her up in my arms. "I remember everything," I smiled at her as she let out a loud laugh.

"Really!?!" She yelled as I softly kissed her lips.

"Everything," I smiled as she gracefully jumped out of my arms.

"You better not be joking or I swear I'll push you over this cliff!" She yelled as she placed her hands on my shoulders.

I smiled at her, wrapped my arms tighter around her waist and spun her around. "The backyard, our date there, our two first kisses," I smiled at her as her eyes lit up with joy. She bursts into laughter as I continued to spin her around. "I'm so sorry Ness," I said to her as I put her down.

"For what?" She asked.

"For forgetting," I said to her as I took a seat on the floor. "I swore to myself I'd never forget anything and look what happened," I said to her as she jumped on my lap.

"It wasn't your fault to begin with," she said as she kissed my lips softly.

"I know but-" I said as she kissed my lips one more time.

"I told you not your fault," she said as she got up. "Now lets go tell everyone else," she smiled.

"How about we go in a few more minutes," I said to her as I locked my arms around her waist. "We have a lot of catching up to do," I smiled as her as she nodded and pressed her soft lips against mine.

_Nessie's POV_

"I told you he'd remember eventually," Embry gloated as Jacob was in Papa Carlisle's office talking to him and my dad.

"Shut up," Seth and Leah said as we all laughed.

"Hate to break it to you Embry," Quil said as Claire made herself comfortable on his lap, "but we all said it."

"So how did this happen?" My mother asked lost in concentration.

"Who cares as long as Nessie is back to her normal self. No more of that emo Edward crap," Uncle Emmett boomed as Aunt Rose smacked the back of his head.

"Do you have any control over what you say?" Aunt Rose said as we all laughed.

"Not with out you in my life baby," he said as he rubbed the back of his head and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Shut it Emmett," Aunt Rose said in an irritated tone as she sped up the stairs towards her room.

"Aw Rose!" He yelled as he chased after her. Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice laughing uncontrollably.

"Why are you laughing Alice? They're fighting," Claire asked innocently from Quil's lap.

"You don't want to know sweetie," she laughed as I tried to listen for the yelling to start, but heard giggling coming from their room instead. I cringed slightly as my mother and Mama Esme laughed with embarrassment, the pack bursting into laughter as they finally caught on to what was happening.

"Well his memory is back completely," my father said in a somber tone.

_What's wrong dad? _I asked him as he sat between my mother and I. He took one look at me, sadness in his eyes and just shook his head. I was about to ask him verbally when my father turned towards Daniel.

"How'd that happen?" Daniel asked completely engrossed in the situation.

"Well after the meeting with the pack didn't work Carlisle and I had a theory that a physical action would possibly help his mind process that he's done this with Nessie before. It would be a sense of déjá vu to him. So anything that Jacob and Nessie have done," my father trailed off as he glared at Jacob.

_Nothing past kissing dad I swear,_ I said to him as he let out a thankful sigh.

"Which was kiss and ONLY kiss," Jacob said as my father nodded.

"Anyways, anything that Jacob and Nessie and Jacob have done would trigger the memories Hulien managed to hide. But since Jacob decided to leave before we could test that out, we had to hope for the best," my father said as Daniel nodded in understanding.

"So how did Hulien manage to keep that hold on Jake?" Leah asked now engrossed in the conversation.

"That one was a little sketchy to us as well, but we think that it had to do with Jacob's own doubt," Papa Carlisle said as Jacob stood behind the couch and wrapped his arms around me.

"We think she was able magnify those doubts, while 'hiding' his memory," my father said as his eyes fell on my mother.

"Well what matters the most right now is that Nessie's happy and Jake is back," my mother beamed.

"Right," the pack said in unison.

"And we dont have to listen to Jacob torture himself," Seth said as Kai pinched his arm. "Well it's true babe!" He said rubbing the spot where Kai had pinched him.

"Blah blah blah... Talking about an already solved problem doesn't help out with any of the wedding plans!" Aunt Alice yelled as she jumped on the coffee table. "Since Leah wanted this to be a small wedding," she said as she pouted at Leah.

"Still not changing my mind Alice," Leah said triumphantly as Aunt Alice rolled her eyes. Leah smiled and rested her head on Daniel's shoulder as he ran his fingers proudly though her hair.

"We still have to go over a few things," Aunt Alice finished as Daniel whispered something so low I couldn't catch to Leah and nodded.

"Uhm Alice," Daniel said as Aunt Alice's eyes glazed over.

"Oh! Well then we'll have to push everything up!" She said as her eyes lit up.

"What happened?" Kara asked as my mother and father quickly left the room.

"Daniel and Leah have decided to move their date up..." Aunt Alice beamed.

"To when?" I asked asked as Leah smiled.

"Two weeks from now," she beamed as Daniel whispered 'Thank You' in her ear.

"What!?!" The pack jumped up and yelled as a wave of calm hit all of us. My eyes quickly combed over the room, landing on Uncle Jasper who was standing on the last step of the stiars.

"Sorry," he shrugged, "I felt a sudden rage surge through the pack. It was just a precaution. I didn't want the house exploding with wolves, imagine the fit Esme would have if her house was ruined." He shrugged as the pack sat back in their spots unwillingly.

"Why are you guys so mad?!" Leah jumped up off of her seat. "Every stupid thing you all have done I've gladly accepted. Hell I've even helped with most of them! If Daniel wants to get married on his parents wedding anniversary then we will and you just have to sit back and take it!"

"It's not that Leah," Quil said as Claire reclaimed her spot on his lap. "It's just that we'll be under shortys reign of terror for the next two weeks."

"That's right," Aunt Alice beamed as she gracefully jumped off of the coffee table. "Now since everything has been pushed up we'll have to work twice as hard," she said as she rushed up the stairs and flew back down in a matter of seconds, clipboard in hand.

"This is gonna be a long two weeks," Jacob whispered as he buried his head in my hair.

"I can take anything that comes my way as long as your here Jake," I smiled at him as he laced his fingers through mine.

"Same here Ness. Same here," he said as he rubbed my ring finger.


	47. By My Side

_Nessie's POV_

"They look so happy together," Kai said as we watched Leah and Daniel make their entrance into the reception.

"I know. Leah looks so gorgeous," I sighed as Kai and I sat at the main table watching everyone as they all slowly took found their seats. I watched her as she glided across the dance floor in the strapless tulle fabric and silk gown with lace appliques flowing gently behind her, the trumpet skirt and empire waist bow emphasizing her silhouette, the color of her gown contrasting perfectly with the color of her skin.

"You ok Ness?" Jacob asked as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Mhm, just taking everything in," I said as placed my hand on top of his. I sat back and laid my head on him while we the backyard buzzed with joy.

"You looked amazing up there," Jacob whispered as the room came to a quiet. Leah asked Kai, Claire and I to be bridesmaids and Daniel asked Jacob to be one of his groomsmen while Embry and Quil both served as ushers.

"Please," I said as Seth stood up to say his speech.

"No you really did," he smirked as he rubbed my ring finger. I glanced at him as his eyes were glued to that finger.

"Why do you keep doing that?" I asked him as he gave me a blank stare. "Ever since you sat next to me after talking to Papa Carlisle and dad you've been rubbing my ring finger," I said to him as he smiled.

"It's nothing," he shrugged as Seth reached the microphone.

"Whatever," I said as the room fell quiet, all eyes on Seth.

"When Leah asked me to walk her down the aisle the other day it hit me. My sister was actually getting married," he smiled as everyone laughed. "Don't get me wrong, I was more than honored, but I felt as if this wasn't my place. I felt as if this spot belonged to someone who took care of Leah, who watched over her constantly and made it his lifes goal to protect her from everything harmful since the day she was born. That place belong to our dad, who is watching over us now. After dad passed," he paused and looked at Leah who had tears in her eyes, "Leah was the one watching out for me, doing whatever she could to protect me and to help out mom. I knew the second she introduced me to Daniel he would be the one to do what she has done for my mom and I the past few years. I knew he would protect her, care for her and love her more than anyone of us could. She may be a headache sometimes," he paused as the pack laughed, "but she does it out of love. She's been there for me, for mom, and those she holds in her heart for so many years. I'm so glad to see her finally find someone who will be there for her as much as she has been for all of us. Dad would've been proud to see you as happy as you are today Leah and thankful you found someone who cares for you as much as Daniel does. After all you've been through you deserve all of this and lifetime of happiness. Leah I love you and Daniel good luck, she's your headache now," he said as everyone broke into laughter. "Now lets eat!" He exclaimed as Jacob and Jared's pack howled with excitement.

Kai and I sat back and laughed as everyone rushed inside for the food. Thankfully Aunt Alice and Mama Esme worked fast enough to change our living room into an extravagant buffet before Seth started his speech. Leah found it would be easier for everyone on the rez if they had the wedding in La Push, and with Aunt Alice's convincing Leah and Daniel decided to have the ceremony on La Push Beach and the reception at our old house in Forks, the exact place where mom and dad got married.

"Did your wedding look like this mom?" I asked as we watched everyone eat.

"It was more simple than this thanks to your father and his abilities," she laughed.

"It still looks pretty," I sighed as I took in the scene. The ceremony took place on La Push beach at twilight, while the reception was in full swing as the full moon started to glow brightly in the night sky. The dance floor was in the middle, under a beautifully lit open air tent with twinkling blue lights wrapped around each of the four columns. Each of the guest chairs covered in silk with lace pattern printed on it matching Leahs dress perfectly. The guest tables were covered in royal blue silk and the center pieces were simple yet elegant, small sized trees with crystals dripping from the thin branches and the thicker branches carried various shades of blue and white lanterns, around the trunk of the tree was a small pool of water, white gardenias calmly floating around.

"You have to admit after all the work shorty put us through it turned out nice," Embry said to Jake as we all watched Leah and Daniel dance their first dance.

"I know," I heard Aunt Alice say as she was wrapped in Uncle Jaspers arms as they watched over the reception.

"To think we're gonna have to go through this when..." Seth whispered as Jacob coughed loudly.

"When what?" I asked as Kai pinched Seth's arm.

"Nothing Ness," Kai said as we heard Embry's voice booming through the speakers.

"We'd like to invite everyone to the dance floor," he said as he shot Jacob a smirk.

"Let's dance Kai," Seth said as we all watched Claire run for the dance floor, Quil in tow.

"Mrs. Cullen," my father said as he reached for my mother's hand. She smiled as she reached for his hand, he kissed each finger as he slowly led her to the dance floor.

"Wanna dance Ness?" Jacob whispered in my ear as we watched my mother and father gracefully glide across the dance floor.

"Mmmm I'd rather know what Seth was talking about," I turned to him as his face turned pale.

"I.... uh you'll see ok Ness. Trust me on this," he said as he took my hand in his once again rubbing my ring finger.

"Fine then," I said as I rolled my eyes, "I'll take you up on that dance then."

"Perfect," he smiled as he led me to the dance floor.

"You know dancing with me won't make me forget why you've been acting so weird," I said to him after dancing through a third song. I knew Jacob wasn't a big dancer, so I knew when he offered to dance he was hiding something big from me.

"I know Ness," he smiled as Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett danced circles around us.

"You gotta do better than that Jakey," Uncle Emmett said in a taunting tone.

"How many threats did it take for you to dance Em?" Jacob asked in return.

"It may of taken a few threats but I'm doing a better job at it then you are," he said his eyes begging for a competition.

"Oh no you don't Emmett Cullen. Don't you dare try to start another dance competition," Aunt Rose said as my father came to our rescue.

"May I cut in Jacob?" My father asked in a sad tone.

"What's wrong dad?" I asked as Jacob nodded made his way towards Rachel and Rebecca who were playing with the twins.

"You're growing up so fast Renesmee," he said as we watched my mom and Grandpa Charlie spin awkwardly around the edge of the dance floor.

"Dad, I'll always be your little girl. It's not like I'm going a way anytime soon," I said to him as he smiled, the smile never reaching his eyes. "Dad," I said to him as he shook his head in protest.

"Just humor me Renesmee," he said as I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes and took in his scent as he hummed my lullaby in my ear, loud enough to drown out the soft music currently playing.

"Ok guys," Embry said we finished our dance, "clear the dance floor it's time for Leah to throw the bouquet. All ladies report to the dance floor," he said as Claire pulled Kara towards the center.

"Why arent you going?" Jacob frowned as I stepped off the dance floor and walked towards him.

"Isn't that for single ladies? I remember from Grandpa Charlie and Sue's wedding and from Rachel and Paul's that it was for single ladies only," I said to him as he laughed.

"Well Bells is there," he said as I saw my mom and Aunt Alice standing furthest from the front. "Alice is there, and Blondie," he said as she threw him a glare, "and Claire, Kara, Kai, Becca even Rach," he pointed out as I rolled my eyes.

"Sue isn't," I smirked trying to find a way out.

"Yeah because she and Paul went to put the sleeping twins inside," he pointed out as raised my hands in surrender.

"Fine, fine," I said to him as he kissed my lips softly. "Why are you so eager to make me go up there?"

"Why are you so hesitant to go up there?" He responded.

"Because, I know the whole meaning behind it. It's for single girls who fight to catch it in hopes of finding the one for them. I already have you Jacob what more could I asked for" I said to him.

"Single or unmarried girls," he corrected as I rolled my eyes. "Besides half of those girls there are married. They're all doing it for fun Ness, don't you wanna show Leah what a great time you're having?"

"Fine you win Jacob Black," I said to him as he flashed me heart melting smile.

"Good luck Ness," he said before pulling me into a kiss.

"Is everyone here?" Embry asked as I stomped my way past him and nodded.

"Nessie! Nessie!" Claire screamed from the middle of the small crowd, "I saved a spot for you!"

"Yeah common Ness!" Kara yelled as I gently pushed my way through.

"I'm coming I'm coming," I said as Kai gigged with excitement.

"Ready ladies?" Leah asked as she stood on top of a chair.

"Ready!" I heard Aunt Alice yelled with excitement.

"1... 2... 3..." Leah yelled as she tossed the bouquet in the air. I watched the bouquet fly through the air as everyone around me made no attempt to catch it. Thankfully I caught the bouquet right before it smacked into my face.

"What the heck?!" I yelled slightly irritated as everyones eyes fell on me.

"You caught it sweet heart why are you mad?" I heard my mother ask as irritation filled inside of me.

"I caught it because no one fought for it! I though you all wanted to catch the bouquet?! Isnt that why everyone rushed here?" I asked as Kai was smiling ear to ear.

"No Nessie," she smiled.

"WHAT!?!?" I exploded as Leah made her way through the crowd.

"I love you Ness," she said as she pulled me into a hug. "As much as this is my day Daniel and I were more than happy to do this for you and Jacob."

"What are you talking about!" I spun round as everyone circled around me was wrapped in the arms of their partner: my mother and my father, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper, Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett, Papa Carlislle and Mama Esme, Seth and Kai, Quil and Claire, Embry and Kara, Leah and Daniel, Grandpa Charlie and Sue, Rachel and Paul, Emily and Sam, Rebecca standing over an joyful Billy. Jared's pack was even crowded behind them as Kim, Aliana, Collins imprint and Brady held Brian, Taylor and Leila up above the crowd.

"Nessie look into the bouquet," Leah said as I looked down and found a beautiful diamond ring secured in the middle of the bouquet. I gasped when everything started to add up in my mind, the reason he was rubbing my ring finger, the look of sorrow carved on to my dad's face, the reason why he pressed for me to catch the bouquet everything leading up to this moment. "Where's-" I said before Jacob's voice broke through the silence.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," I heard Jacob say through the crowd.

"Jake," I said as the ring laid in the palm of my hand.

"Renesmee Carlie Culen I love you with all of my heart," he said as my eyes tried to find his face in the crowd. "You are the air I breathe, the food I eat, the only thing holding me to this Earth. Not a second goes by where you don't cross my mind, every step I take on this Earth is for you. I love you with all of my heart with every fiber of my being. I want you to be the first person I see when I open my eyes in the morning and the last person I see before I close my eyes at night. Everytime I see you I can't help but fall more and more in love with you. From the day you were born, I was wrapped around your finger and I will gladly be wrapped around that beautiful finger of yours for the rest of my existence if you'll allow it. I promise to be there for you through thick and through thin, from every travel whim to every food experiment you want to feed me and every thing else in between. I promise to always be the first person you see in the morning when you open your eyes and last person you see at night before you close your beautiful brown eyes. I promise to always be there when you need me, to be yours forever. I have been there for you and loved you since the day you were born, and with each passing day my love for you has grown stronger. Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I love you and I will spend forever proving to you how much I do if you will answer this one simple question," he said as I still searched for his face through the crowd.

"I'll answer it if I can find you," I said as my knees buckled from his speech. Everyone smiled at me as they parted revealing Jacob at the end. He walked towards me as I took a deep breath. He looked at me and smiled while I fiddled with the stem of the bouquet in my right hand and played with the ring in my left.

"Now where were we?" He asked as my smile now matched the faces around me.

"Renesmeee Carlie Cullen, I love you and I will spend forever proving to you how much I do if you will answer this one simple question," he smiled as he got down on one knee. "Will you spend forever with me and be my wife?" He asked as my eyes filled with tears of joy.

"No," I breathed as everyone gasped.

"Really?" He asked as his eyes filled with heartbreak.

"Of course not! I just wanted to know I had the choice," I giggled as he growled. "Yes, yes yes a thousand times yes. Yes I will marry you Jacob Black," I practically yelled with excitement. His heartbroken eyes soon filled with that of love and happiness. He took the ring I held in the palm of my hand and placed it on my left ring finger, kissing it as he pushed the ring into the place it will now live. Everyone cheered and clapped as he pulled me into his arms and kissed me gently but passionately. He swung me around in his arms as everyone congratulated us.

"You know its rude to propose in the middle of a wedding reception," I said to him as Leah and Daniel congratulated us.

"On the contrary Nessie," Daniel said as he pulled Leah closer to him. "It was our idea to have Jacob do this."

"After everything that's happened we thought the best way to end our wedding reception was to start with another wedding in the works," Leah laughed as Aunt Alice pushed everyone towards the front yard.

"And dad was ok with this?" I asked as we reached the front yard.

"Not entirely," my father said as he pulled me from Jacob's arms. "But I knew how happy this would make you," he said as I hugged him. "I couldn't help but respect Jacob when he asked me for Bella and I's blessing."

"I still feel you're too young to be married Nessie," my mother said as we watched Alice order the pack to bring Leah and Daniel's honeymoon luggage over. "Your father and I have only had you for six years."

"I know mom, I know." I said to her as she was lost in thought. _Dad do we really need to talk about this now? I mean it's not like we're getting married right now. _

"Maybe this isn't the time to discuss this love," my dad said as I shot him a thankful glance.

"Right," she said as we all waved goodbye to Leah and Daniel. "But we will have this talk sooner or later," she said as my father nodded.

"Preferably much later," he said as he pulled my mother closer to him. "A few years or so?" He asked as Leah and Daniel's car drove into the night. I rolled my eyes at him as he and my mother laughed.

"She looks so much like you when she does that Edward," my mother breathed as she rested her head on his chest.

"But she inherited her stubbornness from you love," he chuckled as she playfully hit him.

"We'll talk about all of this later ok?" I said to them as they simply smiled and nodded.

"Enjoy the rest of the night sweetheart. I think your father and I will go visit our old cottage," she smiled as I gave them a disgusted look.

"Too much information mom," I said to her as my father swung her legs into his arms and carried her off bridal style.

Jacob and I were left in the front yard as we waved goodbye to the remaining guests, which were mostly the pack Grandpa Charlie and Sue. We happily waved goodbye to all of them as they made their way towards their cars and down the long driveway.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Embry yelled as we nodded happily.

"Bye Jake! We'll talk tomorrow Nessie!" Kara and Kai yelled from the back of Seths truck.

"So Mrs. Black," Jacob said as I smiled, "are you ready to face the wrath of Alice Cullen?"

"Oh I think I'm up for the challenge," I said to him as I stood on my tip toes as he closed the remaining space between our lips. "Are you?" I asked as he pulled me in for another kiss.

"Oh I think I can handle shorty," he said as we both laughed.

"As long are you're here Jacob I can handle anything that comes my way, even Alice Cullen," I smiled at him as we swayed under the light of the full moon.

"I was just thinking the same thing," he smiled at me as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He lifted me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist. My lips ached to touch his as he slowly closed the space between our lips. His kiss was soft yet full of passion, the electricity flowing between the both of us. Both of my hands roamed his hair as he ran his warm hand up and down my back. My body was aching for more as my fingers ran down the buttons of his shirt. I successfully unbuttoned the top three before he pulled away. As we both gasped for air, his lips never leaving my neck.

"Jake," I whispered as he loosened his grip on my waist.

"I love you," he smiled as he unwrapped my legs around his waist.

"Then why-" I started to ask as he placed his softly kissed my lips.

"I love you," he said kissing my lips between the words. "Lets just enjoy the calm before the storm Ness," he said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Well I know what we can do then," I said trying to lead back to where our kisses end.

"Not tonight Ness," he said as I laid my head on his chest.

"But-" I started to say before he interrupted.

"Not tonight. Let's just enjoy our time alone," he said as he started to sway back and forth the sound of the forest our music and the full moon being out light. I closed my eyes and listened to Jacob's heartbeat, this was my forever, this was my home and I knew there was no where else I would rather be. Dancing in front of the house in Forks or fighting a psycho vampire in Newick, it didn't matter where in the world I was I knew everything would be fine so long as Jacob was standing there with me.

"Anything that comes our way Jacob Black," I whispered to him.

"As long as your by my side," he finished as we swayed under the nights sky.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to all who have read this story, for all those who have added this story to their favorite stories and alerts, and for those who have recommended it to other ff readers. Without you guys I wouldn't have found the motivation to write at a constant pace. A big thank you to all those who have constantly reviewed and helped along the way, without all of you i would be stuck with a bad case of writers block and given up on this story half way through. Thank you to all those who have PM'ed me and helped me procrastinate (it's a good thing), without you all i wouldn't have made the ff website a website i constantly checked in between updates. Writing this story has helped me escape the worst fits, breakdowns and moments of sadness I've had the past few months and I'm so grateful that so many readers chose to read through all the work and time i have put into this story, hopefully you all enjoyed it. Thank you thank you thank you I'll see you all soon! :D _


End file.
